


Falling for the King

by Alex_Stark



Series: Falling for the king universe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen (Only kiss), Dark Jon Snow (see the notes for the meaning of this chapter. ), Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fuck Brandon Stark, Fuck Catelyn Tully, Fuck Sansa Stark, Grey worm has his attributes, Jonerys, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Ramsey Bolton/Daenerys Targaryen (freeform), Robb is a Snow, Slow Burn, The King in The North, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Warg Bran Stark, Warg Jon Snow, a lot of magic, wolf dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 145,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark/pseuds/Alex_Stark
Summary: After the Dance of dragons, the Targaryen lost everything. The other six Kingdoms have conspired to destroy them, and now they are divided.The North was the only Kingdoms to remain unconquered by Aegon the Dragon and gave refuge to the remaining Targaryen members after they fall for two hundred years.Now King Eddard of House Stark is dead and his young son must become King, of a prosperous but besieged kingdom, both from the North, threatened by brutes and unimaginable things and from the ambitious kingdoms divided from the South.With the help of his hand, Aerys of House Targaryen, the young King will be able to face his enemies and protect his kingdom.





	1. The Death of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird fanfic, but it's a jonerys. It's invented. Basically, Jon is now king and the Targaryen is a House loyal to them.
> 
> WARNING: before know that Daenerys is in love with someone else and will give only kiss to that person, but it will not be in most chapters. In this one and in other.
> 
> I assure that the other my fic is the principal one and currently is in review. Because it's a long chapter almost twice this one.

 

**_ Daenerys POV _ **

 

"I was speaking with Wynafryd, the daughter of Lord Manderly, at the feast, yesterday" she started. "And her father had begun to look for a husband for her."

"Your point?" Was Daario's response.

She frowned. "My point is when my father hears of this, he is going to start doing the same for me."

"And?"

She pushed him and Daario laughed "You have got to hurry and talk to my father."

He snorted "Your father would have my head. He heats me and considering that he is the Hand of the King, and his most trusted friend, he could kill me without hesitation."

"Then what are you going to do Daenerys asked?"

Daenerys saw that he was thinking, then he responded "I think I should speak to your brothers, Viserys and Rhaegar. They'll make him change his mind. After all, we are friends" than giving a smile he added, "more or less."

She nodded with a smile. "Excellent idea! My brothers would accept...then they will talk with my Mother...and then she'll talk to my father." She then looked at him "Right?"

Daario nodded and looked a little dazed.

"Daario."

He turned his head "What?"

She sighed and shocks her head "Do you even want to marry me?" She asked as she stopped walking.

He turned at her "Of course I do, Daenerys."

"Then why don't you seem the least bit concerned with the fact..."

He placed his hand over her mouth and smiled "I am, trust me. I'm just trying to... lighten up the mood."

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed as she took his hand away from her mouth. "Fine…"

Daario was the love of her life. They had known each other since they were children but admitted to liking each other two years ago.

He was tall, with dark brown hair and beard, and with dark brown eyes almost black. His family was a sellsword at the beginning, then, when his grandfather was hired by the then king to fight the wildlings, he was offered lands and a castle near the Targaryen lands. He was a skilled warrior but always with the bad company, first of all, Ramsey snow, a psychopath.

And he wasn't serious. They argued about that often, about the fact that he never took anything seriously.

"Lady Daenerys!" She heard Missandei call for her.

She turned her head and saw Missandei rushing towards her "What's the matter?"

When she approached her, Missandei dropped the formalities "Dany, your father is returning, from the palace."

Dany tuned to Daario "Then I will be leaving" she said to him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I'll see you later."

She smiled too and then left with Missandei.

"Apparently something horrible had happened to the King!" Missandei said.

Dany looked at her "Do you know what?"

"No Dany, but what I do know is that may be the last time you see your father for quite some time."

She frowned.

"Oh...I'm quite scared... what could have happened to the great King?"

She took Missandei's hand in her and looked at the small girl. She was two years younger than Daenerys, but of the same high.

Her black curly hair was always tied back in a bun, with olive skin. She at the beginning was a slave and her father, when he was in the free cities for business, he bought her and then liberate her, now she was her handmaid. She always wore simple clothing. No, matter how often she asked her to take one of her outfits, she would say no and that she prefers her simple clothes. "Don't worry..." she said to Missandei. "If something bad happened... the old gods will save us" not that she believed in any gods.

Missandei looked at her and smiled "You're right."

Her relationship with the servants of her house was different from the relationship that others had with their servants. She treated her servants as friends and allowed them to call her by her name. It was one of the reasons for why so many people loved her... they found her to be one of the most kind hearted young ladies in the Northern Kingdom.

Of course, she wasn't kind to her servants just to get a name like that. She truly loves them, they were like her family, she has grown up with almost every single one of them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Daenerys!" She heard her mother, Rhaella call as she stepped into the keep.

"Come child." Her mother said. She was really a beautiful woman, with valyrian feature. And she loved her father with all her heart. She hopes that she and Daario will have the same life.

Her mother looked at Missandei with her beautiful violet eyes and a warm smile "Thank you, darling, for finding her."

"My lady," Missandei bowed.

Her mother took her hand and guided her to the dressing room.

"What's wrong?" Dany asked.

She sat her down on a stool and made her face the mirror "We're going to Winterfell."

"We are?"

Her mother nodded.

Daenerys looked at her. She had a sad expression fixed onto her young face.

Her mother looked a lot like her. Both not much tall, and thin. The only difference was the eyes. Her mother has violet and she has blue.

Her mother brushed through her hair silently.

"Mother..."

"You're going to take a bath and then Missandei will assist you with the preparation. I've left your dress out for you, so put that on and then call me when you have finished" her mother said "Oh yes... Jane!" her mother called.

One of the oldest servants come rushing into the room "Yes my lady."

"Please dry Daenerys hair when she gets out of her bath, and be quick. We need to leave soon for the capital."

Ros bowed "Yes my lady."

Her mother then took her arm and guided her into the bath. She quickly stripped her naked and pushed her into the water, ignoring her cries of how cold the water was. She usually bathed in a water almost boiled. She thought that was because of their dragon blood. Her family descends from the dragons, as the Stark, descend from the wolf. Her family after losing everything have fed to the north and asked refuge. Now, after one hundred years, they have become one of the most prestigious family in the North, thank also to the friendship between the king and her father and especially now with the prince, to whom her father was a mentor.

"Now hurry child, don't take to long"

She shivered for a long time, but eventually, the shivering stopped. Soon after, Missandei entered the room "Daenerys you are taking too long, have you applied soap?"

She shook her head "No."

"Then hurry, my friend!" Missandei said, sitting on a stool.

She picked up the soap that her mother had left and began to clean herself, washing all the makeup and scents that were already on her. She usually makes that to be more beautiful and more exotic, as Daario usually like. But they never did that. Even, when he insisted. She wasn't ready to lie with him.

When she had finished, Missandei passed her a linen towel which herself with and then wrapped it around her body.

"Sit now," Missandei said.

Daenerys smiled at her, always finding it funny when she commanded her, but did as she said.

Do you know what I always wonder? Missandei asked as she prepared the makeup.

"What is that?" Daenerys asked as she began to dry her hair with the extra linen towel.

Missandei turned and walked towards her, pulling the extra towel out of her hand and dropping it on the floor. She then began to put the makeup. "Why do you even bother with makeup? You are so beautiful, Daenerys.

She smirked, "I don't think I am since I have such a need for makeup."

"Oh, shush. You are, as everyone says, the most beautiful young lady in all the North."

"With makeup."

Missandei rolled her eyes "Without makeup as well. I would know."

"Missandei, you know.. You are very beautiful. More than me, I believe."

Her check tuned pink "I am not."

"Yes, you are. All you wear is simply eyeliner and you still look marvelous, exotic."

"Well, if that was true then how come no boy ever turns when I walk by?"

"Maybe because you are so worried about what you have to do for mother that you never notice then gasp as you walk by."

"Lies."

Daenerys laughed "No, Missandei, I'm telling the truth."

She paused, then begin to rub her hair and then paused again "Are you really telling the truth?"

Daenerys smiled warmly and touched her cheek "I am, my dear friend."

Missandei cheeks turned a deeper pink, but then they both jumped when they heard her mother "Missandei! Have you finished?"

Almost, my lady" Missandei yelled back.

They both began to giggle and Daenerys got up. Then she saw her mother enter. What a beautiful girl I have. And Missandei always does do an excellent job with the makeup.

Daenerys nodded "She does."

"So are Rhaegar and Viserys ready?"

"Yes. And they are waiting for you. You always take the longest."

Daenerys frowned "Mother you aren't ready either."

But I don't take as long as you." She smiled. "And don't frown. It doesn't suit you."

This only made her frown deepen, and her mother laughed.

Then her mother made her way quickly to the bath to get herself ready, and when Daenerys got up her father walked into the room. Aerys Targaryen was a proud man, but he loved his children and especially her. She knew that whatever she asks him he'll accept. He also has Valyrian appearance, long hair with a small beard. He wasn't muscular, and he wasn't a warrior, but a great politician, and that's why he becomes the Hand of the King.

"My beautiful daughter" he smiled as he walked over to her a gave her a tight hug.

"Father" she hugged him back "Mother is getting ready, she should be ready soon."

His father nodded. He rubbed his head with a sigh, and as he sat down, Daenerys noticed the distress on his face.

"What's the matter, father?" Daenerys asked as she walked towards him.

Hi shook his head "The king..."

She waited for a response, watching her father's dark violet eyes water ever so slightly. This shocked her. Her father was never this way. Even if he wasn't muscular he was still tall and when his eyes were enough to scare them when he is angry. So seeing him tear up was not a familiar sight for her.

"Father?"

"The king, my dearest friend, has passed."

Daenerys eyes widened as she placed her hand over her mouth. Though she had expected something bad, she had never expected his death. But now she was able to understand her father's sadness. He and the king were very close, and her father was his most trusted advisor and hand.

"W-What now, father?"

He took a deep breath "The news is being passed around the North. The funeral is tomorrow night and the crowning of his son is the morning after that day. So every northern Lord will come. Tonight we will go to the Capital. I need to be there as Hand of the king, and you, your mother and your brothers will come with me."

Daenerys nodded "Is the Prince ready, though?" she asked " This death... it was so sudden...and Prince is only eighteen."

"Prince Jon is mourning his father's death... but I believe he is more than ready for this. His father raised him well" her father said. "He may be young, but he is a thousand time more mature than any other boy his age. He is the most honorable...and the most cunning."

Daenerys nodded, believing that. Though, she hadn't seen the Prince herself in years. She heard from many that he was a kind and admirable young man.

Her father then stood up "I should also go to speak with Lord Manderly."

"You should father. Lord Manderly loved the king and was one of the most loyal. And he is one of the most riches and powerful man, after you and the royal family. You should try to bring a marriage proposal to him between Wynafryd and Rhaegar."

"Yes, I suppose. You have a taste for politics daughter" he said as he started to walk off "Where, dear, are your brother?"

"I don't know," she said as she followed him out "Mother had said that they were getting ready."

Her father nodded "Tell your mother to hurry " he said as he left.

"The king has passed!" Missandei cried "He was such a good king with everyone. Nobles and peasants and servants."

She still remembers when a little girl from Essos meets the great King. She was embarrassed when the king smiled at her. And when he heard her story, he becomes serious. In the North, slavery was punished with the death sentence, not as in the other Kingdoms where it was a reward. He had said that if he had had more powerful he would have liberated all the world. But it was impossible only for them.

She rubbed Missandei back, holding in her own tears because the king was good also to her. "It's alright, Missandei... he left his trusted son for us... remember, this is what the Old gods wanted. And now he is reunited with his ancestors."

Missandei nodded her head "Y-you're right..."

 

* * *

 

 

When they had arrived at the capital, they can sens the dark mood, and they saw that half of the lords had arrived

The next day, they were at the funeral. It was long and horribly sad. All North were reunited around Winterfell, covering miles and miles. Good things that winter didn't yet arrive. That day she realizes how big the North was ad how many people there were.

This was the first funeral of a King that she had witnessed. And she hoped it to be the last. She prayed to the Old Gods, even if she usually didn't, when the funeral was over, that the new King would live a long, prosperous and happy life, and she knew that all the North was prying the same thing.

The next morning Missandei had come to her room to help her dress up. Her dress was beautiful, blue with a corset of pearls around her, and it exposed almost her chest. She decides to have her hair untied.

Her father told her mother that she needs to look extremely stunning today. She had no idea why until she found that she would be holding the crown of the Kings of Winter.

It was a great honor, and she was thrilled, but at the same time, she was scared out of her wits. One mistake and she could ruin everything.

But what could be wrong? She accidentally brought a dagger with her... oops?

When the ceremony had started, her father began to say a ceremonial prayer to the Old Gods, and then she also said some words for the King's life, some water was splashed on the king and on her. It was water from the heart of Winterfell, usually used when the king and Queen were crowned, so she didn't know why was also her splashed.

All these thoughts seemed simple, but she forgot about all the eyes in the room. She pushed the thought, since when she was afraid of being watched? The sons of the lords would admire her, the ladies would be jealous and spiteful.

But when she saw the Prince turn his head and look toward her, she felt like she was going to pass out.

She walked with the Prince to the throne, toward her father. But she couldn't take her eyes from the Prince.

He had grown to be so gorgeous in the years that she hadn't seen him. He was tall and looked brave. His brown eyes almost black had a look that made her heart race. His hairs were black and curly, and his face without a beard. His body muscular, that of a warrior, but not of someone scary, like his father has been, but something noble as the heroes of the novels. His body was covered with a Northern amour with the sigil of House Stark.

But what she didn't notice before was the white wolf near him with red eyes. And that scared her.

Turning to his people Jon stark knelled and her father began "In the presence of the Old Gods, I Aerys of House Targaryen, Hand of the King, name you Jon, of House Stark King of Winter, and King in the North." and he put the crown on King Jon's head.

"Long may he reign" her father shouted.

"Long may he reign," she said.

"Long may he reign" all cheered.

And everyone kneels, including her.

He then got up from the throne, and approached her she felt a warm rise from her core and her breathing quicken. When he was near her.

"You may rise," he said. His voice was soft and in some way teasing, but at the same time he sounded strong...definitely like a king.

She got up and looked at him. He smiled, a warm smile and said "Thank you."

And she knew in that very moment that if she wasn't already madly in love with a man, she would have fallen head over heels with the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it was. Hope you like it.  
> Comments and kudos are gladly accepted  
> Jon snow is Dark, mean he will use less honour , in the future, and sometimes will use torturing stuffs.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his lord and someone other.  
> The Hand and the King's mother plan a marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for the comments and the Kudos I'm really glad that you liked this story. When I begin to write it I didn't know that it would have had so success.
> 
> Hope to not disappoint with this second chapter.

 

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

The ceremony had taken much longer than he had anticipated. But he had actually hoped that it would take longer. It was nice to see all those people when he looked out from the balcony of Winterfell. All the shouting and the prayers for him and his well-being. It was a great feeling.

Yesterday, the Wolfsguard has sworn fealty to him. It was the personal guard of the king, and it was composed of 12 members. Ser Arthur, The sword of the Morning, was The Lord commander, and he was the deadliest of the twelve. He was his uncle, the brother of her mother, and he taught him everything he knew about the sword business. But Jon knew that he would never become better than his uncle, even though he was the second strongest swordsman in the North.

The other members of his Wolfsguard were Dacey Mormont, Torrhen and Eddard Karstark, Robin Flint, Brandon Snow, Smalljon Umber, Harold Cerwyn, Gareth Glover, Owen Norrey, Theo Wull, Benjen Stark, and the newest one Viserys Targaryen, who was made Wolfsguard yesterday after the coronation. He was 2 years older than Jon and wield Darksister, the sword of his ancestors, and that was wielded by Aemon The Dragonknight when he was a Wolfsguard during King Cregan Stark reign. As he was walking down the hall of Winterfell, he was a little nervous, because of the first day as a king, and tired, after spending almost all night at the feast. Jon saw his mother Ashara coming towards him. She smiled warmly at him, with her beautiful bright violet eyes still slightly red from all the crying. She still looked beautiful though, tall with long dark hair and a gorgeous smile.

"My son... " she sighed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Mother. Aren't you going to bless me?" he asked with a teasing smile.

She smiled at that and placed her hands on both of his cheeks "I have blessed you so many time already, my Prince, that the Old Gods and the New must be tired of hearing my voice."

He laughed "Thank you."

She pulled his head down, so she could kiss his forehead "You must rule like your father did, my love."

That made him sigh and pull away. "I'll remember that for when I get married" he said as he starts to walk away.

"Jon!" his mother cooed as she turned to watch him.

He turned around, walking backward and winked "Only kidding," he said, even though she already knew it.

She smiled and blew him a kiss, and he did the same, a habit she had raised him with.

As he turned around he said "I'm going to the Godswood. Tell Lord Aerys, Arthur, Benjen, Robb and Grey Worm to meet me there " and he left.

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived in the Godswood, he didn't see that Ghost was already waiting for him there.

Smiling, he called him. "Come here, boy!"

Ghost immediately jumped to him and Jon began to pet him.

Sitting on the weirwood trunk, he breathed. He liked to come to this place. Here he could find peace and relax. It was a refuge from the court.

He began to think about his mother and how could his father put her aside. Even if she still was the queen, and he the heir. He didn't dislike his father, not at all. He loved him very much, but they weren't very close, and that was also partly because he took a second wife.

His mother was his father first wife and Jon remembers that he was angry when his father married a second woman. But he's anger grow when his stepmother, Catelyn Tully, started to treat him poorly, like a bastard or a servant, not a prince. And especially when her son Bran was born. She wished that he died.

But his mother put her in her place, and his father was always there to defend his second wife, never believing what he or his mother said.

She also put his half-brother his half-sister, Sansa, who was just like her mother an evil person, to them and to the servant.

But he also has a great defender in his sister Arya. She was like his aunt and mother, sharp of tongue. She would have been a great queen or King. But the only problem was that she didn't like that status. She wanted to be a soldier, and that is why Arthur began to train her as well, and she was three years younger than Jon, the same age of Sansa.

The day his father married the Tully, he swears to the Old Gods and the New that he will never behave this way with his wife, even if the marriage will not be happy or without love, considering all the arranged marriage. His father didn't do that because he was the second son, and he wasn't supposed to be the King.

So even if his father wasn't a good husband he was a great ruler, and he treats good the servant and the people, and with respect, the Lord. And he hopes to be the same.

Looking toward the entrance of the Godswood, Jon saw Lord Aerys and the others enter.

He got up and Aerys comes and hugs him "Son!"

But then, Lord Aerys took a step back and bowing his head said "Forgive me, your grace."

Jon smiled "Please. There is nothing to forgive. I'd prefer son. After all that how you always called me."

Aerys smiled "Alright then, son."

"Your grace why did you call us all here?" asked Arthur.

I gathered you here because I suspect my father was poisoned. With a poison still unknown to us. Maester Luwin had said, only to me that when he found the king he had spots on his neck not very visible to the naked eye and similar to the color of the skin. We still don't know who's behind this, but we have to be prepared.

"Do you think there's a traitor at court? Someone very close to the crown?" Lord Aerys asked.

I don't know. But we must be prepared, I do not want anything bad to happen to my sister or my mother to you. So never let your guard down. At least until I can establish my grip on the throne. The thought that something might happen to his mother or sister, the people closest to him, and Lord Aerys' family, was tearing him apart.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go back to the Throne Room, I think I need to receive the lords."

 

* * *

 

 

When he entered the throne room, he smiled to the lords and ladies. He was glad that he was used to all this cheering and the lauding of the lords, thanks to his father when was leaving him in charge sometimes, other views he would be shaking and scared.

After sitting on the throne the lords and ladies one by one began to walk toward him to express their sorrows and tell him that he will be just like his father and that they will fallow him , and that he have their complete trust, first among all Lord GreatJon Umber, who was one of the most loyal Bannerman to my father after Lord Aerys. He liked him and sometimes, he would like to spare with him because GreatJon was a great warrior. But regarding his father, he hoped that he will be like him only regarding the Kingdom and not his wife.

After the little chat with every lord, Jon stood up.

"After I talk to my Hand," said Jon nodding toward Lord Aerys, "and my small council, I will inform you of my ideas, and the steps I intend to take to protect our southern and northern borders.

"Aye."

As he walked toward Lord Aerys, Jon saw him staring at him.

"You know," Lord Aerys began, as they were heading towards the dining room where they ate with the lords afterward, "with that crown...you look more and more like your father".

Jon smiled.

"It's like he is still here with us."

Jon just kept smiling because he didn't know what to say to that. They continued their conversation until they arrive in the dining room, where he sat down at the Kings' table, the other sits were for his future wife, beside him, on his left his mother, who wasn't her yet, then his sister Arya, and his stepmother with her children. The hand of the King sits with his family on the right side of the king and queen.

As he was watching the lord talking and laughing, Jon heard Lord Aerys "Son, have you thought about marriage yet?"

He snorted "That has been the last thing on my mind."

"My sister has started to think deeply about it, though, your grace" Arthur said with a smirk. He was like a shadow to him.

Lord Aerys looked at him "Has she found anyone?"

"Not yet...shall we call her here, your grace? She would enjoy this conversation very much."

Jon gives him a look, and heard Lord Aerys say "Yes, yes, please call my Lady."

Arthur left immediately, and Jon looked toward Dacey, who gives him a reassuring smile, she was one of his dear friends and very loyal, like Robb and Grey worm, who even if he was an Essosi, and the commander of the Unsullied, he was loyal after his liberation.

A moment later, his mother walked in with some of her handmaids.

Lord Aerys walked over to her immediately and bowed "Your grace."

"Lord Aerys it's always nice to see you"

He smiled "We were discussing your son marriage."

His mother's eyes widened. "What magic! I was just thinking about that!" the sudden excitement in her voice, worried him.

"Mother... do you really think I'm ready to get married?" he feared to become like his father.

My love... I think you are more than ready for marriage. Especially now that you are King! All the North is waiting for this."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know the right girl," Lord Aerys said.

"You do?" His mother and he said together. Except her tone was excited, and he was bored.

Lord Aerys laughed "It's a gift for you, my king. She will make you very happy, and will be a good match"

I don't want a girl as a gift, or other, Lord Aerys." He really didn't want to marry a girl who doesn't want him, because he wouldn't lie with her if she was against it.

"But believe me, son-"

"Lord Aerys..." his mother interrupted. "Who is this girl you are referring too? She had a small smile on her face and for some reason, he had a feeling that a while back, maybe years ago, these two had already come to an agreement.

"Exactly who you are thinking" Lord Aerys responded, returning her smile.

Her face lit up "Oh! I approve! I approve!"

All these mince words gave him a headache. Rising an eyebrow Jon said muttering "You cannot approve something, without my approval."

"Oh, Jon, darling... she's called the most beautiful girl in all the North, and everyone would like her as a wife."

"And who is this girl?"

"You have met her," Lord Aerys said.

"I have?" Jon asked placing the elbow on the arm of his chair and the chin on his palm.

Lord Aerys nodded "Do you not recall, the girl who handed me the crown?"

His heart stopped. "Your daughter?" he said looking toward him and then toward Viserys, who cames next to his father.

Of course, he remembers her. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen her silver hair untied, and that beautiful violet eyes, that you could drown in them. Her beautiful lips that he would like so much to kiss, and that slender frame, and her breast, that with the dress she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Damn, he was becoming hard only thinking of her.

Lord Aerys smiled proudly.

"Do you not remember her, Jon?" His mother asked, getting down on her knees so that she could look in the eyes.

"They looked so wonderful there together," Lord Aerys said, " even Rhaella and Rhaegar think the same."

His mother nodded "Yes! I noticed that too."

Jon shook his head, letting out a laugh "You have got to be kidding me."

His mother frowned "Do you not like her?"

He feels his cheek becoming hot, so he needs to think something to find a way out, so he responded "Like her? How can I like her if I don't even know her?", and getting up from the chair.

"But you saw her, darling."

"And I can barely even remember her face. I had too many worries floating through my head, yesterday, to notice the face of a girl" Even if it was a lie. He couldn't take out her of his mind. He had dreamed of her.

But his mother, continuing to frown got up and said " Well then you must come and see her." She took his arm "You will fall in love instantly."

He pulled his arm away "Mother!"

"Come, your grace. Your mother is right and I believe my daughter is well suited for your need."

My needs?" Jon asked as he looked at Lord Aerys "What exactly are my needs?" To be honest he even hadn't idea of what he was talking. Really what exactly were his needs?

"To have a loving, caring and beautiful wife?" He tried "To... fall in love..."

"To have a wife who will stand by your side through thick and thin and love you with all her heart and care for you and your children like you're all that matters." His mother said, smiling. "A queen who all our people will love ..and who will love all our people too. A woman who is respected not only because she is kind-hearted, independent and good-natured. Is that not what you want, Jon?"

"And you think your daughter is all of this?" Jon asked Lord Aerys, trying to ignore the heat in his face since his mother had stated exactly what he wanted in a woman and a queen.

Lord Aerys nodded "And more."

Jon looked away. The thought of that was nice... But how could he believe? How could they think of making him believe in such a dream?

"I'd have to meet her first."

"Perfect timing, my love" he heard Lord Aerys.

When he looked up he saw Lady Rhaella, Lord Aerys wife, walk into the room. He bowed his head in respect "My lady."

She smiled at him and then turned toward his mother, who had rushed over to give Lady Rhaella a kiss on the cheek "It is so great to see you!" she said to her. They become good friends since the moment his mother comes to the North."

His mother smiled too." I am so glad you came... Have you brought your children?"

"Yes. And as I can see already one is standing there" Rhaella responded pointing to Viserys, who gives her a smile.

Rhaella then held her hand out "Daenerys dear! Stop playing with that dog and come here, child!"

"It's not a dog. That's my direwolf Ghost."

"Forgive me, your grace, I didn't know. It's been a long time since I've seen you, and last time you didn't have him."

He saw the girl coming toward them. "That's Daenerys" his mother whispered to him.

It felt very strange to look at her, knowing that she may soon be his future wife. But when he did see her, he noticed her ...and feel like ripping his eyes out for not noticing her earlier today.

She wore a simple white dress, whit a cape on her shoulder that dropped her body beautifully, falling straight down to her feet. Her dress shaped her curves perfectly. Her hair was braided, with some curling hair falling on her shoulder. She also had a necklace in the form of a dragon that adorned her neck.

She stood there elegantly, her hands clasped together over her belly.

"Is that any way to treat a Lady?" he heard his mother ask teasingly.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Go kiss her hand, you can't keep a young lady waiting like that, even if you are a king. Did I not teach you better?" his mother give him a little hand, by pushing him forward.

The girl held her hand out, and he took it, bending down to kiss it.

"The young King was raised well" he heard her say, with such a beautiful voice, and he wondered if she sang.

When he looked up she was smiling teasingly at him.

He smiled back "My mother did a good job."

"Avery good job, I think" he heard Lord Aerys say.

Then he saw a young man, older than him, tall and looking almost identical to Lord Aerys, only more muscular. He bowed and Jon nodded.

The man was wearing a Targaryen tunic "You must be Rhaegar" Jon said giving his hand.

"Yes, your grace."

His mother then took Lady Rhaella's hand "Come, Rhaella. Let's talk in privet, and I wont to show you some new parts of the keep. This feast is for the young and the man."

Daenerys turned too to leave but her father called for her "Daenerys. Come here."

She comes near her father with her brother by her side. Viserys was on his side.

"Why don't you keep the young King company, while your brother and I look for Lord Manderly. I wonder where he went..."

Damn. He felt his heart beat twice the normal, and heat rise.

She nodded her head "Yes, Father."

And they went to the Lords.

So he was alone with the beautiful girl that had haunted his dream this night.

He heard in the corner of the room Robb laughing at him. He'll pay for that.


	3. My father decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Talk with Jon and when she returned home she will find a great surprise that will change her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments.  
> This chapter takes place immediately after the previous one.  
> Hope not to disappoint you.
> 
> Good read.

 

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

She and the King stood there quietly for a moment, a little awkward he was looking in other directions, but she was looking at him. He was wearing a black tunic with the Stark sigil on his back, and brown trousers. The crown of Winter on his head and the ring, with the form of a wolf's head, on his left hand. His muscle was getting on the view thanks to that tunic, and the awkwardness grows even more.

She cleared her throat, trying to ease the awkwardness "Um...if you don't mind, your grace...may I introduce you to my maid? She would love to meet you."

He raised both his eyebrows "Oh...well, of course."

She smiled "She is probably back in my room, we have to go find her."

He nodded "Alright" but she saw that he was a little embarrassed, a little red.

They began to walk quietly through the hall, leaving the laughs and the talking behind, and heading toward her room and the awkwardness returned.

"How does it feel?" she asked, and he turned toward her to look.

"To be a King?"

She nodded.

He shrugged and smiled. Gods that smile, If her heart didn't belong to someone else, it would have melted, now, and she would have given it to him.

"I don't think I've been one long enough to know." he said, "But it does feel different, I'll give you that much."

"What about it makes it different?" She asked smiling.

"Only now I realize how difficult it's the role of the King. Pleasing everyone. It was easier when I was a Prince, now everyone wants my attention."

She nodded "Do you not like the attention, your grace?"

Not really" he laughed. "I thought I would, but I don't."

She laughed too "I don't like attention either."

"Really?"

She nodded, wondering why he sounded so skeptical.

When they arrived at her room she looked at him

We're here she said, "Just to warn you, she may start screaming and faint."

"Why?" He asked looking worried.

"She had always wanted to meet you, but considering her position, and you never visited my father castle... you can imagine. She meets your father once when she just come from Essos and was struck by his kindest." she saw that the little smile he had given her disappeared, and he was serious. She feared that she may said or done something wrong.

"I see". He said seriously. Then smiled.

She smiled back and said, "She is very kind, I promise."

"I believe you," he said, still smiling.

She smiled back and then opened the door. Missandei she called "Missandei? There is someone I want to show you."

She came from one of the room that was connected to hers "Oh Dae-" but she froze when she looked at the King. MIssandei wasn't present during the coronation, and she didn't even meet him before.

Meet the King."

Her eyes widened as she threw her hand over her mouth. After a long...very long gasp, she gives him a bow "I-It's a-an honor to m-meet you, your grace." Daenerys wanted to laugh at her. She knew for how long time Missandei wanted to meet him, but she never comes to the capital, and now for her is like a dream coming true.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My father talked about you, and also Lady Daenerys."

She could hear Missandei's heart racing when the King was near her.

To make the situation more complicate Daenerys asked "Come, Missandei. Walk with us."

"M-Me?"

"Yes, Missandei! Stop being so amazed and come on" Daenerys took her hand and pulled her forward.

The King left the room first, and they followed

Exiting the keep, they headed to the Godswood. Missandei was walking behind them, and Daenerys decided to begin a new conversation and hoped to not ruin it as before.

"Your grace she called."

He looked at her.

"Do you feel like you are ready to rule a kingdom?"

He smiled "As ready as I need to be." He sounded confident, which pleased her.

"This is a beautiful place."

"It's where we come to pray. The people in the North, well not everyone, believes in the Old Gods. So some times I come here to think and ask the Old Gods advice."

"Did they answer you?"

"Not really, but I feel better after coming here. My mother to come her some times. Even if she is from the South.

"Your mother seems very wonderful."

"She is" he smiled "The people and the lords love her very much, and she loves them. She is a wonderful person"

Daenerys was starting to like this young King more and more. He will be a good King to their people.

He seemed compassionate and friendly... plus he was absolutely handsome.

She thought of how lucky his wife would be. He would treat her well. Probably almost as well as his mother.

They spent the rest of the evening together.

He told them what he likes and about his travels across Essos, and this gives her the possibility to teas Missandei even more.

"Your Grace. Missandei would like to know the name of your Essois friend."

"Grey Worm?" The king asked turning toward Missandei who bowed her head in embarrassment and was red

She also turned toward her and smirked "Yes that's him. She can't take him out of her head."

When the king turned toward her smiling, she saw Missandei giving her a death look.

"He is one of my trusted men, and he's the commander of the Unsullied..."

"You have an army of slave?" Asked Misssandei in disbelieve "I thought slavery was banished from the North and was punished with death.

Damn she know this topic will bring sadness to Missandei, considering her past, but the King was quick to respond, and turning toward Missandei he said "It is, my lady. And they are free men. They are her on their choice."

"How so?"

"When I was in Essos I went to Astapor. My father needs more soldiers to fight the Wildings army that was gathering Beyond the Wall." The king responded and Daenerys didn't take her eyes from him "So With a big amount of money I went there, and wanting to buy them. But the horror I saw there made me disgust the city. After I reach an agreement with the one who sells them, I bought all ten thousands men, and then I sacked the city, liberating the slaves that were there. When I also liberate them, I told them that they can do what they want. Follow me to the North where there was a war to coming or go by their road. Well, I think you can imagine what they choose. So now they are regular soldiers with a regular payment, like everyone."

This surprised Daenerys and made him like even more. He was really a good man.

 

* * *

 

 

After having a long conversation with her parents the king sent them home, and she hoped to see him again.

In the carriage apart her, and her parents also Lady Wynafryd Manderly was with her. They have become good friends, and she was sure that her father has already arranged the marriage between her brother, Rhaegar, and Wynafryd, and Daenerys was really glad about that.

However, the whole carriage ride home was strange. Her mother kept whispering to her father, and they both looked absolutely pleased...as if they had done something wonderful.

Wynafryd noticed her parents as well. Then looking at her with that brown eyes she asked curiously "Did you enjoy your time with the King?", clearly trying to make her take her mind off her parent's conversation.

"Oh, yes, very much. He is very kind." Daenerys responded smiling, wanting to turn to Missandei and make some fun of her but remembered she was in the other carriage with her mother handmaid. So she looked toward Wynafryd, who was playing with her long brown hair "Also Missandei, had meet him and speak to him."

Crossing her arms, Wynafryd said "He seems very dreamy... I would love to have been able to speak to him again. Last time I speak to him he was just a little boy and me a little girl, of course, older than him.

"Not much older" Daenerys responded with a smile. She was only twenty, and the king eighteen. What do you mean dreamy?" Daenerys asked, grinning at her, considering she is going to marry her brother.

Wynafryd didn't seem to understand her grin, so she responded playfully "What do you mean, what do I mean? What a man he is. The most handsome and most attractive man in the North. That wildness, he must be, like a wolf. After all, remember what he did do the slavers of Astapor when he was a prince."

Daenerys placed her hand over her mouth trying to cover her agreeing smile.

"And his eyes... all he has to do is look at a woman with those brown eyes almost black, and I swear they'd undress themselves in less than a second."

And that had unleashed her uncontrollable giggle and added "And his power, would do that too, and his status and his title."

Wynafryd giggled at that and then said "Plus, I'm sure he has a warrior body. With muscle toned. Like your brother Rhaegar, I'm sure." Then looking in her eyes, Wynafryd said "How many times did you dream to put your hand on him, on his Abs, or lower, after the coronation, or how will you dream now."

"Wynafryd!" Daenerys said in an offended tone, even continuing to giggle "Is that the way to talk about your King."

"Everyone needs to dream of something, and when married this type of conversation will not occur."

When they had arrived at their castle her father gives her a smile "When something great passes, another great thing comes to life."

"I agree, father."

Her father stepped forward and kissed her forehead "That's my daughter."

She smiled at him and was a little confused. Her father usually non use this kind of words. He was straight to the point.

"I have a great feeling that the old gods of the North and the New one, are going to reward you well."

"For what?" She asked still confused.

"For your kindness and goodwill. You deserve everything that will happen to you."

She started to smile widely. Maybe now would be a good time to bring up her proposal to marry Daario.

"Father..."

"Yes, my love?" He patted her check.

"I was starting to wonder about marriage..."

Her father had a wide grin on his face "Your mother has something to discuss with you, related to that."

"She dose?" Daenerys asked, shocked.

"Yes. But now I need to settle something here at the castle, instruct your brother, and then return to the capital. After all, I'm the Hand of the King, and the Kingdom needs me, with the threat of the wildings at the wall. My blessing ahead of time, my dear."

Daenerys raised her eyebrow not knowing to what her father was referring.

"You will be the happiest girl in the North, and you have all my approval" and so he left heading toward where her brother had go.

Now she really needed to talk with her mother. So she headed quickly toward her mother room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Daenerys found her, he immediately asked her "Mother, Father told me that you had something important to tell me. "

She smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to her "Yes. I have good news... at your wedding."

Sitting, Daenerys began to smile and her heart began to race. This was the moment she was waiting. Now she will marry Daario.

"The King had asked for your hand in marriage!"

She felt like her heart stop, and her eyes widened "What?"

Her mother laughed "Too hard to believe?"

"I can't do this!" Daenerys responded rising from the bed.

Her mother continued to laugh as she got up and held Daenery's cheek in her hands." You are going to be a queen Daenerys. And he is the best man you could have"

"I'll not marry the King!" Daenerys yelled.

Her mother's eyebrows shot up "What do you mean you will not?"

"I do not want to marry the King!" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "How do you expect me to go there and be his wife? I' m a bargaining chip that you can give to the highest offerer?"

And what is wrong with him?" her mother asked.

"Nothing!" Daenerys said "Nothing is wrong with the King! I just refuse to marry him!"

"Darling...every girl in the North would want this... why- "

Only Missande know of her love for Daario, and she wasn't her.

"Daenerys. The whole North already know about this arrangement. The wedding will take place in two weeks. If you refuse the King, you will be shaming all our family, and no one will want to marry you."

"I'll not go!" Daenerys cried "How can father do this? I'm his only daughter."

"Daenerys, my little girl. You said yourself how kind the king was."

"I don't care! I don't love him!"

"Love will come, Daenerys…"

"I love Daario," she said crying.

"What?" her mother asked in disbelieve. "You love that monster. Do you even know his reputation? What he did!?

"I don't care what you said or others. He is a good man to me. And he loves me, with all his heart." She continues crying.

"No! He loves your fortune. He is an ambitious man, like his father. He loves only himself. Do you really want to trade a happy life with a good man, to spend it with a bad man? He will treat you poorly, and he will cheat on you. And you want to pass your life with that kind of man?"

"Enough!" Daenerys said sobbing.

She needs to leave this place, she needs to go and find Daario. And run away with him.

Before she left her mother's room, she hears "Daenerys, I really hope that you won't talk to your father about Daario, because then you will really need the King to protect from his wrath. You've never seen him angry. And this will drive him crazy. Be very careful with your next steps."

With that last sentence, Daenerys left in tears heading towards the master to send a raven and then to the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have more POV.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives news and has a talk with Robb.  
> Daario meets with his friends and then meet Daenerys.  
> Daenerys gives her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the Kudos.
> 
> Good reading.

 

_**** _

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

Outside, the sun was starting to rise, and Jon was lying on the bed in his room thinking about the conversation he had with Lord Aerys about marrying his daughter.

He told him that he would only marry her if she also agreed, because he did not want the girl to be forced into an unhappy marriage and that she did not approve. But Lord Aerys reassured him, that she was in agreement, and that she was eager to marry him.

Lord Aerys told him that his wife, Lady Rhaella, told him, that Daenerys had done nothing but talk about him, the morning after the coronation.

This lit a spark of hope in his heart that his marriage would be happy.

He fell in love with her from the first moment he saw her when she was carrying his crown.

Her Valyrian beauty was not comparable to anyone, those beautiful purple eyes, those curves that he couldn't wait to touch, and those beautiful lips that he couldn't wait to kiss, and feel them on his body, especially on one part... and that breasts...

"Damn Jon! Control yourself" he was starting to get hard thinking about her like that.

Jon heard someone knocking on his door." Come in!"

Looking towards the door, Jon saw his sister Arya enter.

"Hey, little wolf! Why are you up so early?"

"Ha! You should already be up and planning your next moves. You've been king for a few days and your enemies are already planning your downfall."

The enemies will always plot, there's time for that, and saw that Arya gave him a look "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to underestimate them" and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So you've met your future wife! How was she? "

Jon stood up, sitting next to his sister, and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Arya!" he said sighing. "She was the most beautiful girl I had seen."

"You're in love cooked, big brother" She replied laughing and leaning her head on his.

"I think so, and I can't get her out of my head. Her face, her smile, and her body, Gods..."

"Wow, brother. Slow down, too much information," she said as she got out of bed and made him fall.

Jon laughed, holding his belly up. Stopping, he asked, "Anyway. How's the training with Arthur going? "

"I can beat your ass whenever you want!"

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes!" she snapped, in a playful way, and trowing toward him the pillow she had in hand.

"Speaking of more serious things. I've received some marriage proposals for you." She gave him a deadly look. Jon knew that this would make her angry. Arya wasn't that kind of girl. She preferred the adventures over the life of a lady, and her dream was to be a knight.

"I think you're speaking to the wrong sister. You should address these proposals to the fish bitch."

"Arya! She's your sister. And she's a wolf too. So is Bran."

"Sister. And she is a bitch like her mother. "

"Arya! Watch your language" Jon said, with an angry voice.

"Your kindness and your love for them will be the cause of your downfall, brother. Remember!" she said as she got up.

Approaching him and putting his hand on his face she said, "He may be young, but he's very ambitious. Don't let her kind ways fool you, brother. She is as smart as her mother and knows what to use against you. But as long as I'm there, their plan will not succeed."

And she left.

Jon sighed. Today will be a long day. He has to expose his plan for the north to the Small Council, but first, he has to talk to Robb.

Robb. He was his best friend since he was born.

Robb's father, Torrhen Snow, was Daeron Targaryen's bastard, who was a Wolfsguard and brother to Lord Jaeherys Targaryen. Torrhen was one of his father's closest friend and died saving his life, in the battle against the Wildings. In that battle died also his aunt Lyanna, his uncle Brandon and his grandfather, the King. That was the greatest defeat they ever suffer, and in which they lost the most.

Twenty years have passed since that defeat and now the wildlings are increasing in number and building a large army under the so-called King Beyond the Wall.

Torrhen was also in love with his aunt, Lyanna, but considering his status he couldn't marry her. And his last word to his father was the promise to take care of Robb.

But now he wonders who Robb mother was. His father never wanted to tell him, and Robb, being a newborn when she died, never knew her.

And now he's his most loyal and trusted friend. And he has also built a great friendship with Grey Worm, although he likes to tease him, because Grey Worm is too serious, and he hardly ever smiles.

He Sighed got ready. He did not want his servants to help him. He knew how to dress himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside he saw that Viserys and Dacey were waiting for him.

"Vis! Dacey! Good morning!" he greeted them.

"Good morning your grace"

"You can call me Jon. You may be my Wolfsguard but you are also my friends. And with you, Vis, we will soon become brothers-in-law."

He saw Viserys looking at him in a confused way. It seems that Lord Aerys has not yet told him.

"Is the Hand of the King back?"

"Yes your grace," Dacey replied.

Jon shakes his head smiling. They'll never call him "And Robb? Where is he?"

Jon saw that Dacey and Viserys had a look away, and Jon realized where he was. "With a woman, I don't doubt it. Let's go find him."

When he saw Robb he said, " Who was she, this time?"

"Who was who, your grace?"

"The woman that was with you last night?"

"I don't remember. They all locked the same?"

Jon chuckled." One day you'll need to settle and find a good wife."

"Maybe. But for now, I need some fun. But I heard rumors about you, my king."

Turning toward his Wolfsguard, Jon said "Go to the Council room and wait for me there. I'll come soon. " Then turning back to Robb he asked, "What did you hear?" He asked even if he knows, to what Robb was referring.

"That you are going to be married, to Lord Aerys daughter."

"So..."

"So?" Robb asked, "Are you marrying her?"

"I think so" Jon responded trying to sound annoyed, even if he couldn't stop his excitement to tell everyone. "Who told you?"

Your mother. But it doesn't matter. What matter is that you are going to marry her. Putting his hand on his face he added. "Old gods! Have you seen that woman?"

That made him smile "Of course I saw her. She was kneeling before me, at the coronation, and the next day we have spoken."

"She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on!" Robb said, "Oh what I would do to get my hands on her for one night!"

Jon hit him with a playful punch in the arm and grinned "Just a reminder, Robb, that the woman you are speaking may be my future wife."

He laughed "May be?" he asked, "You better do everything you can to get that girl!"

Jon smiled.

"I wonder if she's a virgin..."

"Robb!"

"Well. It's a reasonable question! After all, if she is you'll not need to fear of your inexperience. But from what I read and heard the Targaryen woman are very wild in bed. Poor Lord Aerys. Whit that beauti..."

"Robb!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth. But Anyway, you were searching for me."

"Yes. But I forget about what I wanted to talk to you."

Robb gives him a look.

"It's your fault. You began to talk about her, and her mother. Anyway, let's head toward the Council room. We had a lot to discuss."

When they arrived at the Council room, Jon saw that everyone had already gathered and started to discuss. When they saw him, they stood up and greeted him "My king!"

"My lords!" Sitting down Jon said, "As you know, now that our beloved king is dead, our enemies will believe that we have been weakened. So I intend to set out my plans for the future to you, and I hope you will support me. But first, there are news that I need to be made aware of?"

"Yes, your grace" by Lord Aerys "Maester Luwin."

"A raven has arrived from the black castle. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont left with three hundred men Beyond the wall, to deal with Mance Rayder. Almost all of them were slaughtered."

"What?"

"Yes your grace. But one has returned. And what he's seen is coming against us."

"What do you mean?" but the Master gave him the scroll to read.

 

 

 

> _To all the lords and Noble Men of Westeros_
> 
> _The Night's Watch implores you to heed our warnings. Winter is coming, but not as we have seen for hundreds of years past. Only one man has returned from North of the Wall, the only man left from my company of brothers with news of sights I never thought to report. The White Walkers have risen again, and they ride through the northern lands beyond the wall, taking our fallen and making them their own kind. An army of the dead marches toward the wall, hundreds, perhaps thousands, who can only be killed by fire. Prepare your defenses, my Lords. They are coming._
> 
> _Aemon, Maester of the Night's Watch, Castle Black_
> 
>  

After reading the message, he got goosebumps. The horror stories they told him as a child seem to be true.

"Lord Aerys, you think this news are true."

Aerys sighed. "Maester Aemon is of my family and the best man I know. If he says these stories are true then I believe him. And that is why we must prepare ourselves."

Jon put his hand on the face.

"Lord Umber. In what state is our army?"

"We currently have 50,000 men in total, including the Unsullied, your grace. But we can train many more."

Lord Umber was his Master of War, and he was a great commander.

"But who's to say they're really back? All the lords won't believe them until they see them," said Lord Manderly, the Mester of ships.

"My Lords. It doesn't matter if this news are true or not. There's still an army of wildlings marching towards the Wall. That' s why I'm going to start preparations to march an army of 5,000 men, to the North, under Robb Snow's command."

Everyone nodded.

"Lord Umber, can you join Robb's army?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Begin the preparations. After my wedding, the army will march towards the Wall."

"I think that's enough for today. Lord Aerys, I'd like to talk to you."

"Your Grace,"

After all the others had left, Jon said, "You know that if this news are true, no one from the south would help us. In fact, they're going to invade us, first and foremost the Riverlands."

"Yes, and she will take advantage of this to crown her son king and rule the greatest of kingdoms. We both know how ambitious she is and her daughter is no different."

"Exactly. I will be honest with you, Lord Aerys, for you are like a father to me, and I trust you very much. I'm afraid of what's coming up against us. I know, a king should be fearless, but I am. And I don't know if I can protect the North from his enemies."

It was strange to admit his fears and Jon even began to shake a bit, but Lord Aerys approached him and putting his hands on Jon's shoulders said, "Good. And the fear that makes you a great king. All men must be afraid, otherwise, we are just monsters. Remember, the Night's King. He was a warrior who knew no fear, and that was his downfall."

Jon nodded. Now he understood why his father made Lord Aerys Hand of the King. He had the right words at the right time.

"Don't worry about the south. No one is going to pas the Neck, and our fleet will prevent everything. You are young but remember. You are not alone, and soon you will have a good wife that will be at your side."

Jon smiled and asked, "How is your daughter?"

"Well, her mother had informed her, and she was eager. She can't wait to marry you."

Jon smile widely "Good, and hope she gave her approval for the marriage."

"Of course."

Then he left.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Daario POV** _

 

"Daario stood in one of the brothel rooms near The Dreadfort, with Ramsey Snow, Lord Bolton's bastard, and his greatest friend, and Soren, a throat cutter, loyal to Ramsey."

The two women who were with them last night were dead.

"It seems we exaggerated last night. Isn't that so Daario?

Daario laughed. "Yes, we may have exaggerated a bit with the games, but who cares? They're paid for it. They're whores."

And Ramsey and Soren laughed.

"Then how are things with the Targaryen whore. She's ready to open her legs."

"No."

"And you didn't insist!?"

"Not yet. There's time. But we have to get on with the plan."

"I've already made arrangements with the South for military support. I'll kill my brother and then my father." Taking a sip from his goblet, he added, "After we attack the king, and when I take the throne you will be my Hand."

"I hope you'll find me a worthy and wealthier wife once I'm a widower."

"Of course...my friend."

"About the Targaryen little whore, I think your plans are going to be destroyed," said Ramsey with his psychopathic smile.

"Why?" asked Daario.

"Because she is going to marry the Wolf King."

"How do you know?"

"Our spy at the castle told us... But don't worry about that. You'll still get his lands and his title when we take the North."

Daario laughed, "Well, I'm looking forward to it!"

"He wants to talk to you. He sent a crow." Ramsey gave it to him. "I think he's going to want to run away with you, so I suggest you choose your moves well."

"Don't worry. Now that she's marrying the king, it's no use to me, and especially since our plan is almost ready.

"Have you ever loved her?"

"No. I just wanted to fuck her. I lost two years trying. But considering that the brother trusts me, the years you spend there are well spent, and my father will have his revenge soon."

"I suggest you to break her heart, so she will be a terrible queen and wife," said Ramsey.

Dressing up, Daario said goodbye to his friends and went out of the brothel to go to the meeting with Daenerys.

Climbing up on the horse, he thought about last night. It was a really great night and his friends were really psychopaths. They had exaggerated with those two girls yesterday, but Ramsey likes dangerous games, and they found themselves in the wrong brothel at the wrong moment.

Once he got to the woods where they were supposed to meet, he saw that Daenerys was waiting for him.

"It's time to cut the ties and break some heart," he said to himself. "

 

* * *

 

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys had just arrived at their usual meeting place in the woods near the lake.

She was still shaken by what her parents did, but had every intention of running away with Daario now.

Looking toward the direction he usually came from, she saw him coming, and she smiled.

When Daario got off the horse she immediately ran to meet him and kissed him on the lips, but saw that he didn't return it. It seemed strange to her, but she didn't care. She had to tell him what happened.

"Daario my parents have arranged my marriage with the king, but I do not love him and I do not want to marry him. I tried to get them to change their mind, but I couldn't."

"What do you want from me?" Daario asked in a cold voice.

"What do I want? But you didn't hear what I said. If we want to be together we need to run away from the North..."

"Run-away? And how will we survive?"

"We'll find a way. All that's needed is our love," Daenerys answered, hugging him.

Daario started laughing, moving away from her hug "Little stupid girl. Do you really think I was courting you because I was in love with you?"

"What? But I thought…"

"I never loved you. I just wanted to fuck you. But you always refused."

Daenerys felt his tears start to come down "But you always told me that you loved me, that you wanted to marry me and spend your whole life with me. How can you say that you don't love me after all this?

He took her face and said firmly looking her in the eyes, "I. Don't. Love. You. And I never loved you!" And he headed back to his horse.

She ran after him in tears, grabbing his arm, "Daario, please, don't leave me. I don't want to marry the King." But he shakes her off.

And getting on his horse he rode away.

"Daario" shouted in tears. "Daario, why are you leaving me," she added, falling to the ground, and hugging herself.

As she returned to the castle, Daenerys thought about what Daario told her, and how he broke her heart. That heart she gave him.

When she arrived in her room, she saw that Missande was cleaning her up, and turning around she said "Dae-" but stopped when she saw her.

Daenerys closed the door of the room and leaning against it, began to cry again. Missandei ran immediately to her and hugged her closely to console her.

"Why did Daario?" said Daenerys sobbing, " Why did you do this to me?"

"Shhh, my Lady." Drying her tears with her thumb, Missandei asked, "Do you want to tell me what has happened?"

After telling her all about it, Missandei took her hand, got out of bed and looked her in the eyes and said, "Daenerys, he doesn't deserve your tears. He's not a good person." she saw her taking a breath "Daenerys, I have to tell you something serious that he has ..."

"I don't care, Missandei. I love him and I don't want to hear anything else. But I know I can't have him, so go tell my mother that I accept."

"But..."

"Go!" Daenerys yelled, and Missandei quickly left.

Then Daenerys buried her face in the pillow and cried again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> What do you think about this chapter? What will Daario do in the future?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always accepted.
> 
> P.S: My other story is still in review and I'll update it on Friday.


	5. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a conversation with Missandei and Robb. And meet someone.  
> Tywin Lannister reveals his plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the Kudos.
> 
> So in the last chapter we who Robb's father is, but I'm surprised no one wondered who his mother was.  
> Anyway, I want all of you to know that this story is slow-burn so the love between Jon and Dany, will, come but not before the angst.

 

 

_**** _

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys had been in the capital for two days and was still feeling uncomfortable. And it was also two days now, since the last meeting with Daario, and he has not even contacted her. She started to give up on the idea that he didn't want her anymore and that he didn't love her anymore. But she still loved him. Thinking about their last meeting, tears came to her eyes.

The king hasn't come to talk to you yet, and his father told you he was very busy.

Missandei was fixing her hair, in a braid style.

After a while, she saw her mother enter with the queen.

"You are so beautiful Daenerys," said the queen. "You and Jon are going to be a great match" touching her cheek.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" asked the queen mother looking towards Missandei.

"Her name is Missandei, and we hope that she can be allowed to say with Daenerys and still be her handmaid. She was with her since my husband brought her-"

The queen raises her hand to stop her mother "Of course she can stay. You don't need to explain anything to me. She can bring anything she wants to the capital, so she can feel at home." Approaching her and Missandei the Queen Mother said, "Just be careful of Catelyn Tully, she is a great follower of the Faith of the Seven, and treats anyone badly and with disdain. Consider only herself and her children, royalty. The others below."

Turning toward her Queen Ashara said, " There is no reason for you to be scared."

Daenerys looked at her "I know that you are young and, you'll miss your mother company, but I assure you, you'll be treated well here, I promise. And Jon will never harm you. He is a good man. So don't be scared."

Daenerys was surprised that the queen mother know she was scared only looking at her. She was more observant than Daenerys thought she was. So she was speechless.

"Missandei, accompany Daenerys to find the King."

Missandei nodded, and Daenerys feel her heart beating fast. She didn't know if she would still be able to watch him in the face after he forced her to marry him.

As she walked out of the room, Daenerys saw a young man coming toward them. He was handsome, but not as handsome as the King. But she didn't care anymore.

He has blue eyes and thick brown hair, and a small beard, like the King's one. He was well-built and tall and was wearing a brown tunic, with dark gray trousers.

"You must be the future queen Daenerys," he said approaching and taking her hand to kiss. She was a little embarrassed.

"My name is Robb Snow and I'm King Jon best friend since from the cradle."

Daenerys looked at him and nodded her head, not knowing what else to say.

He looked at her with that blue eyes and raised his eyebrows "You look confused?"

She felt her check heat up.

He laughed "I was searching for you, my lady."

She continued to look at him because she really didn't know what to say.

"I heard rumors that you are scared to marry the King and that you dislike this marriage. But I assure, there is no reason for you to be frightened. King Jon is, I promise you, the kindest young man you will ever meet. HE will treat you like a queen, no, he will treat you better than that" he smiled and added, in a whisper "and he is still a virgin. He was waiting for you."

This last sentence made her become red of embarrassment, about the subject.

"As for disliking this marriage, if you really did, then you are insane."

She shoots her eyebrow. "How dear you..."

"Sorry if I offended you, my lady," he said bowing. "But I only wanted to tell the truth. And I need to warn you before you accept everything. If you dislike this marriage, whether is because you are in love with someone else, or other things, you need to think carefully. Jon is the best in this country, and he deserves happiness. He's like a brother to me and I owe him everything. You break his heart, you betray him and you're gonna have to deal with me. And it doesn't matter if you are a queen or the Hand's daughter."

She was speechless and a little scared.

"My ladies," he bowed and left, but before reaching the end of the hall he turned and added "ah, the King is in the courtyard, with his Wolfsguard...And Grey Worm."

She was now worried about what he knew. She didn't want for Daario to die. He was always good to her and her family.

"Daenerys. He is right. The king is worthy. The love between you will spark-"

"He talked about love. But he doesn't know what is it. Because if he knows, he wouldn't said such things."

"But-"

"Do you really think that I'm going to forget Daario, and move on?"

"Then why are you marrying the king?"

"Because first I'm forced and second I can no longer have my life Daario."

Missandei looked at her in disbelieve.

"Regarding the king, it's not a matter of liking him, Missandei," Daenerys said "I like him, I know he is kind and loving and caring and... the problem is that I'm being forced in this marriage that I don't want. And the love for him will never be born because I'm already in love with someone else and to whom I've given my heart, even if he broke it."

"But Daenerys, you need to understand that arranged marriage always happen, and-"

"I know!" Daenerys cut her off, not wanting to continue that argument "But that doesn't change-"

"Daenerys, you know your father and you know that he disliked Daario. He wouldn't have accepted that union anyway. Think carefully. He didn't even liked that your brother was friend with him."

"He would have. If I had talked with him that day when we returned from the capital-"

"No, Daenerys" she saw that Missandei was becoming very angry "You had never loved any other boy than Daario! You probably don't even know how to love! Or what loves is!"

"That's not true-"

" Yes it is, Daenerys! It's very true. You fell in love with Daario because he would call you beautiful and lovely and gorgeous and attractive. This are manipulative words. Used by someone who wants' to gain your her really means this words and loved you...he wouldn't go to the brothel, or cheat on you." she couldn't believe the words that come out of Missandei mouth. She was her best friend and should support her in this. But she is against her and against Daario.

"That's not true. He never went to the brothels. He was loyal. He didn't even sleep with a woman. He was waiting for our moment. These are just lies."

"Daenerys open your eyes. Has he ever called you anything else that this words of compliment?"

"Yes-"

"Stop lying to yourself, Daenerys! Everyone sees that he is evil and ambitious, only you defend him!"

"You don't know him!" Daenerys said looking away.

"Neither do you! And you should really ask your Father what happened to-"

"Enough!" she said feeling her tears coming at her eyes "I need some time alone Leave me."

"As you wish my lady."

And Daenerys headed towards the Godswood.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in the Godswood, Daenerys sat on the tree trunk of the Weirdwood, drying her tears. She has never argued with Missandei so much. Everyone see the bad part of Daario, but not the good, the honorable and loyal.

But that is the past she needs to forget him, even if she didn't know how. Would he find another woman? More beautiful and more passionate than her. Thinking of him spending his life with another woman, was devastating. And spark the Jealousy inside her.

"Old Gods help me!" she said looking toward the face in the tree.

Daenerys started to hear noises coming from the bushes, and when she approached, a big white wolf jumped at her, knocking her to the ground.

When he started licking her face, Daenerys giggled and then made her laugh, and pet him. All the tension, anger, and pain were disappearing.

"Now you have to get off of me, big boy!"

Looking into his red eyes Daenerys said giggling, "We've met before, but I don't know your name, little suitor."

"His name is Ghost" she jumps, hearing a voice from behind her. Turning she saw that it was the King.

"I apologize, my lady, if I frightened you. It wasn't my intention."

She didn't know what to say. Her throat seemed dry, and the words didn't come out, but in the end, she managed to formulate an answer "It doesn't matter, your graces. You didn't scare me."

He smiled, "You can call me Jon, you know. After all, in two days we're going to be husband and wife."

She tried to return the smile, but her heart began to race, knowing what will happen in two days. The King will have her virginity, her virtue, and she will not be able to give it to the man she loves.

"I saw you running towards Godswood, in tears, and I got worried. Are you all right?"

"Yes. And that Missandei and I went for a great fight, and I needed to stay sometime alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry I intruded. You want me to leave?"

"No," Daenerys replied, almost a whisper.

"What would you like to talk about, my lady?"

"Daenerys or Dany."

"Ok. What would you like to talk about, Daenerys? "he asked, with that Nordic accent. Gods it sounded so good her name coming out of his lips. It was different from how it sounded on Daario's lips, with his Essosi accent. This was more sensual and sincerer. She was sure that every girl would have already thrown herself into his arms, hearing her name in that way.

"I don't know, "she said in a low voice.

"You know, the Old Gods won't be offended if you raise your voice a little bit," he said with a smile.

She blushed and smiles and I look down. He and Daario were so different. Daario was bolder and used other words and tones. Jon was calmer and spoke kindly, maybe even too much.

"Let's start with the easiest things. What do you like?"

"I don't know…I think I'd like to learn how to use the Sword?"

"The sword!? Like my sister, Arya. She wants to become a knight" Jon said smiling, and she returned it.

"What else?"

"I like... "but before it was over, he saw Viserys and another Wolfsgurad, woman running towards the king.

"Your Grace, the Hand of the King has gathered the emergency council."

The king immediately stood up, "Dacey, accompany Daenerys to the fortress" and ran away.

"Come, my lady."

 

* * *

 

**_ In The south... _ **

_**Tywin Lannister POV** _

 

Tywin Lannister was in his studio looking at the map of Westeros. His plans were almost done, and soon he will be able to conquer the other kingdoms. For 40 years he forged his army, for one purpose only. And now he had almost two hundred thousand men in command, and more than half were veterans.

Tywin began to think of his heir, Jaime. He taught him everything he knew, but it wasn't enough. The man didn't have the character, for politics. He only knew how to fight, and perhaps conquer. He had that ambition. But he will never be able to hold it.

His son, Tyrion, the Hand of the King, had a touch for politics, and he would have been a great king if he wasn't a dwarf.

Her daughter, on the other hand, thinks she's smart, but she's not. She treats everyone with disdain and feels superior. Now that her husband is dead and her son has become king of Stormlands, there is a chance to unite the kingdoms. Joffrey, he will never be able to rule properly. He's too crazy and psychopathic.

But first, he has to take care of his biggest rivals the Tyrells.

Olenna Tyrell is as smart as a fox, but the same could not be said of her son.

He was a buffoon and certainly manipulated by his mother.

Suddenly Tywin heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in!"

"Tywin saw Tyrion enter. "Good morning, Father!"

"Tyrion. What do you want."

"Is this the way to talk to your Hand, father?"

"I am trying to preserve the future of our house. So hurry up. Or wait for the council meeting."

"The council must not know what we have to talk about."

Tywin nodded and saw that Tyrion went to get some wine.

"Your brother Jaime? Where is he?"

"Where he has been for the last twenty years," he said with humor, but when he turned around and saw that he wasn't laughing, he added, "With his wife. Of course!"

Returning, Tyrion gave him a goblet of wine, and then he too took a sip from his own.

"So what did you want to talk about to me?"

"Our so-called winged man in the North has told us that the wolf king has the intention of marrying Daenerys Targaryen."

"So what? I don't see the problem."

"This will tie the bond between the king and his Hand more and more."

"It doesn't matter. When I conquer the North, I will extinguish two ancient dynasties with one blow. And the young wolf king does not have the character to rule a kingdom, especially under siege, from all side. Soon his other enemies will destroy him, then we will have our opportunity. He is not Ned Stark. That was a king to be feared. This is only a brat who wants to do the King."

"Maybe?" and twirling his index finger on his goblet, Tyrion added, "So we must focus our attention on the south."

"Yes, and I've already planned my next move."

"So, may I know it too!?" asked Tyrion making a gesture with his hands, and with a face.

"First, I intend to marry Myrcella Baratheon with Gerion Lannister, your brother firstborn. She is almost 16 years old and he 19. This would unite the Kingdom of the Rock and the Kingdom of the Storm."

"You forget that your daughter is an ambitious woman, and she will oppose."

"Yes, she could, but unlike her, I have a powerful army, and she doesn't. And you really think I'm going to let that mad boy Joffrey rule."

"What do you mean father?" Tyrion asked in a voice surprised, but betrayed. He really believed that he didn't know the story between Jaime and Cersei!?

"We both know he's not a Baratheon. And we both know that he will never kneel down to me when the right time comes."

"For how long have you know about them?" Tyrion asked, looking towards his goblet.

"Since she married Robert Baratheon. And your mother told me when she surprised them, in a compromising position."

"So you're going to kill your nephew, kill your blood?"

"No. Put him in a dungeon if he doesn't bend the knee."

"What if he rebels and marches with an army against you?"

"Then he will die. And do not worry about him, soon his lords will rebel against him, and he will be the one to ask my help. Then I'll give him my terms. The only thing that matters is the future of the House, the future of the dynasty. The single members don't matter."

"So when do you intend to invade the Reach?"

"Soon. I'll communicate that in the next meeting of the small Council."

"Well, that's good."

"Now you can go, and find your brother. I have to talk to him."

"Yes, your grace!" Tyrion said in a mocking voice. If he didn't have such a strong mind for politics, he would have killed him already. His whoring and drinking, are shaming the House.

After a while, Tywin saw Jaime coming in. He was a man in his forty with fairly long hair and a beard. The best swordsman of the kingdom, and as his wife, Tywin had chosen Ellyn of House Reyne, to stop the conflict between their two Houses.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Did I decide to have Gerion married to Myrcella Baratheon?"

"Fine. Two kingdoms reunited to conquer the other kingdoms."

"Yes, but that's not why I called you. I hope you had a good time with your wife in these weeks because you won't see her for a while."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that you are going to join the army that I will rally in two days on the border with The Reach.

Jaime the nodded and when Tywin is about to leave said, "So I suggest you spend these last few hours well. The house still needs heirs."

When he left, Tywin leaned against the desk sighing. He will need to teach Gerion more politics and be more cunning because his son wasn't smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. So there is a new cunning player.
> 
>  What do you think? Were Missandei and Robb too harsh with Daenerys?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always accepted.


	6. Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives bad news and plans for the future.  
> Ollena Tyrell and Mace have a conversation.  
> Cersei Lannister tells her daughter the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the Comments.
> 
> Here is chapter 6 and we began to see other parts of Westeros, and new characters.
> 
> This chapter will also have smut, and it's the first time I write it. Hope it went good. If not I'll try my best for the next, because we will have a lot.
> 
> Good reading.

 

_**** _

 

_**Jon** _

 

When he arrived at the council room he saw that the already were In a heated conversation.

"My lords!" shouted Jon with the Wolfsguards behind him. "What's going on?"

"The Wildlings Army is only three days away from the Wall. The Night's Watch, there are few left, as you know, and we are their only defense. " Jon sighed. He didn't think the Wildlings were that close. Last time they had received news from the Night's Watch about them, they were only gathering under the so-called King Beyond the Wall. Now they were almost at the Wall."I already sent the army that was ready. 5.000 men as you know are already on the march and 3.000 are preparing. They will leave under Robb" Lord Aerys said. "Lord Umber has already left for Castle Black with four hundred men and will arrive there before us, thus giving support to the Night's Watch. And buying us time, to reach them. We don't know if they will attack only from one side."

"Good!" Answered Jon. Now he had to make a drastic decision, one that he had been thinking for a long time, and that the latest news forced his hand: Make peace with the Wildings, and unite the North, against his true enemy. All the North and he will have to announce it now.

"My lords, I need to inform you of a decision I have made. A decision I think not everyone will accept." Jon saw that Lord Aerys was about to protest because he didn't consult with him about it, but he cut him off before he could protest, getting straight to the point "I'm going to make peace with the Wildings."

At that point, chaos erupted in the Council again and everyone began to argue and protest.

"My Lords!" Jon said, raising his voice, and everyone turned to him, surprised. It was already the second time he'd raised his voice so much to recall the lords' attention, on the same day.

"Winter is coming! We are a Kingdom under siege from the North, with the White Walkers marching against us, and the ambitious Kings of the South, lusting for conquest. The Wildings are people from the North, born on the wrong side of the Wall. And if they fall at the hands of the White Walkers, then there will be one hundred thousand more bodies in their army."

Lord Aerys was the first to speak, "Your grace, it is true that there is an army of the dead who march against us, but the Wildlings have sacked and killed thousands of us..."

"And we have killed thousands of them, Lord Hand!" Jon replied irritated. If they were given the opportunity to stay on this side of the Wall, Jon was sure that they would have lived in peace.

Sighing Jon close his eyes, trying to stop the hammering of his heart, and stop the anger, that he was feeling. Then he said "My lords there are a lot of lands south of the Wall, and above all there are a lot of castles at the Wall, which are not inhabited. We will give them those lands and those castles, but not without imposing some of our conditions".

The Lords of the council looked at each other and Lord Aerys said, "We accept, but we should communicate this to the others lords as well. And considering the recent event, anticipate your wedding to tomorrow. "

Jon sighed  and nodded, then turning toward the Master of Ships Lord Manderly, he said "Lord Manderly, I have a special task for you. I want you to go to Essos and hire the company of the Hundred lances. They are a big number despite their name. The leader's name is Laena Waters, and I have met her during my times in Essos, and saved her life. We have become friends, and she promised to help me if I need. She has a company of 5.000 men, most of them are riders from Tyrosh and a lot of footmen and archers. I'll give you the letter when you will leave, to be delivered to her."

Lord Manderly nodded.

"If there's nothing else, I'd like to accompany Robb to his army."

After everyone shakes their heads they left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon and Robb were walking through the hall that leads outside the castle.

"Guess who I talked to?" said Robb suddenly.

"Who?" he turned toward him with a risen eyebrow

"Your future queen and wife."

"And there was also that Essosi maid. A true beauty..."

"Don't even try Robb. That girl won't even give you a look. She only has eyes for Grey Worm. “  
"Grey Worm?" Robb asked, chuckling. Shaking his head he added with a smile "Well. Now I'll have something to tease him with."

Jon smiled, trying to imagine their conversation. The girl was shy and considering Robb's relationship with women, and how bold he is, gods that conversation surely was a mess.

After a short moment, Jon sighed.

"Nervous?"

Jon node "I'm nervous about the North and the South, but especially I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. And what shocked me the most, is that I already felt in love with her. Not only her beauty but also her heart. With everything Lord Aerys, Viserys and my mother have told me about her, it's like I've known her my whole life."

Robb chuckled.

Then Jon said with a smile "In nine months from tomorrow, I'm probably going to be a father. I can't believe it. That I may soon hold in my arm a new life. The child that will be born from our love, and he will be loved. "

Robb gives him a look.

"What?"

"Love. The death of duty. You know that alliances are made from duty, not love."

Jon becomes serious "Do you remember my promise to the Old Gods, when my father married the Tully woman, and I saw my mother in tears as she was looking at the scene?"

Yes. That you will marry only one woman in your life, and that you will love her, and you'll not do the same things your father did to your mother. And of course, that you will not lay with her against her will."

"Exactly. And that promise was made in blood. I cut my hand and put it, bloodily, to the Weirwood three, swearing that I'll never betray that promise."

"Yes. But I don't understand..."

"If this marriage, in a few years' time, no longer works or if the queen does not have children, I will not put her aside, and I will not marry a second wife, or take a mistress."

"Jon." Robb sighed looking at him "you know who will be King after you if you will not have heirs? And that's her plan, I think."

"It doesn't matter. I made a promise to the Old Gods."

"You put too much worship and trust in the old gods."

"Life teaches me to do so, and you didn't fell what I feel in seeing my father loving another woman who wasn't my mother. Living in a family without love. "

Jon feels some tears coming from his eyes, remembering, how he sat alone with his mother in her chamber, hearing the cry of pleasure of the woman that steals his father'heart, as she was fucking him. And his mother crying in silence hugging him. Now he knows that she only did that so my mother will suffer. All the days and nights sitting with his mother trying to console her, telling her that he will never leave her as his father did and that he will always love her. And he even promised her that he will never do that to his future wife. But how much comfort could have given the words of a six years old boy? His uncle, Arthur was the most furious one. He even wanted to kill him, but his mother persuaded him. Telling that he was the only one, apart from Jon, that she had left, and she couldn't bear to lose him.

In that period, Rhaella and his mother weren't even that close as they were now.

"Are you all right, Jon?" he was brought back to the present, by Robb.

"Yes... just some old memories that were returning."

"Let's see the exciting part of the marriage. Robb said with a smile."

"What part?"

"That tomorrow, she's going to ride you like-"

"Robb!" He said giving him a look and hitting him in a playful. "You better not be imagining my future wife naked."

His eyes widened "No! Of course not." After they looked at each other for a moment they began to laugh. "But you can't deny that you are not curious to see how her body looks under that dress. Or that you are not fantasying about the Targaryen wildness in bed"

Jon chuckled "Well part of it I already seen, during the coronation. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful in the throne room, even more, beautiful than Sansa. But if you were present you'll have seen that too, so I'm now glad that you weren't. Because she is safe from your pervert think and comments."

"Oh, Jon! You offend me, friend, thinking that way of me" Robb said in an offended tone but with a smile.

"You know that I was joking."

"Anyway, let's head toward your army."

When they arrived in the yard they saw that the army was already on the march.

Robb approached his horse and Jon said, "If you defeat the wildlings before I arrive, send a messenger to the wildings and ask for a meeting. If I should not yet arrive, begin the negotiates in my name, with the proposals I have written in the letter.

Robb nodded, then hugging him, said, "Good bay, my friend. I hope to see you again." And climbing on horseback.

"Robb! You are like a brother to me. Remember." Jon said and Robb smiled at him and then galloping towards his army.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Ollena Tyrell** _

 

Ollena was in the garden with her ladies in the company, thinking about the new news that her spies brought her. The great Tywin Lannister, the proud Lion of Cately Rock, was deploying his army on their borders. He certainly wasn't invading yet, but she was sure he would do it soon. For this, she decided to make an alliance with Dorne, their mortal enemy. But she also wants to try to make an alliance with the Sormlands.

Looking forward Ollena saw her son arrive.

"Mother. I just received news that King Tywin Lannister is amassing an army on the borders..."

"What else is new that I don't know?"

"But, mother, we should send our army there."

"No! At least not yet."

"So, what do we have to do?"

"Oh, for the Seven Gods. You're stupid as your father." Ollena sighed and looking at her son she said. "First we will see which of our Bannerman is a potential traitor. I have already sent my spies to the various castles, and especially to those that I know are more hungry for power and that believe that our title does not belong to us."

Her son began to smile "So, ..."

But she stopped him first, raising her hand and continued "I have decided to form an alliance with Dorne, and if it is possible with the Stormlands, but I doubt it because Cersi is Tywin's daughter."

"Well, then I start the preparations..."

"I have already done everything. I sent the envoys before you even knew it."

Then Ollena saw that Mace was getting in the way, sitting in one of the chairs.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning her elbows on the braziers of her chair "What else do you want?"

" What if we made an alliance with Tywin Lannister, giving Margery in marriage to his nephew Gerion..."

"He's already betrothed to Myrcella Baratheon."

"But I promised Margery, that she will become the queen of one of the Kingdoms."

She sighed "We will think when the time comes."

"But she is almost seventeen!"

"Enough, Mace! Now go and do whatever you usually do. You are making me have a headache."

His son got up and went away sulking. What a failure!

It's good that none of his children is anything like him, otherwise, this house would have no future, and she's not getting any younger.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Cersei Lannister** _

 

Cersi was sitting in her rooms drinking wine and reading, again and again, the message of her father, who asked for a betrothal between Myrcella and Gerion, her brother son. Of course, this gave her excitement, since her sources told her that his son him, even if not completely. As she got up, she went to the balcony with the sheet around her body, to feel the morning air blowing from the sea.

Recently, she found a very capable lover. He was a former Maester of the Citadel, who was exiled from the Citadel, for his experiments on the living and the dead. And she was sure that this will be very useful for her in the future, especially if she has to preserve her son's crown.

His name was Robert of House Hunt, a house of the Reach. He was very much like Jaime, only he has the darkest hairs. He was young, maybe thirty years, and he was really very energetic and vigorous. It gave her a lot of pleasure, more than her late husband and brother when they were young. If he had preferred the sword he would have become a great warrior. Even if thinking, he still knows how to use his swords well. One more than the other.

Thinking back to the night before, she was becoming wet again, and so she closed her eyes. He was really very, very handsome, perhaps the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with that rather dark look that made her shivers and above all he made her wet, every time he looked at her when they were in the court.

He was madly in love with her and pleased her in everything she asked. She has never felt so loved since her mother died. Her father never loved her, her brother forgot about her as soon as he got married, and he didn't even know that Joffrey was his son, and above all, Robert never loved her. The only thing he liked was hunting and whores, he scattered a lot of bastards here and there.

But what worried her most about her new lover, was that she was falling in love with him.

Suddenly she felt a hand clutching her belly and something hard pressing in her back.

She moaned at the sensation, and she hears a voice, that voice she fell in love with saying "Have I satisfied you, my love?"

"Completely!" she replied with a smile on her lips and eyes closed. She felt his hand climbing up slowly, and she dropped the sheet to the floor, she felt him going with one hand to massage her right breast and with the other, he went down to massage the sensitive part at her entrance, and then she felt two fingers sliding inside her.

It felt so good. The pleasure from his message of her breasts with the fingers, sliding in and out of her cunt and the hardness that was at her back, she felt that she almost reach her peak, and when he reached, he took his finger out of her cunt and liked them.

"You taste so good, Cersei!" He was the only one to whom she permitted to call her by her name.

Then turning, she grabbed his cock with her hand and began to stroke, and he leaned to kiss her lips with passion.

"Now it's time for me to return the favor." She said with a smirk "As you have satisfied me this night and this morning."

Kneeling she took him into her mouth, sliding her lips up and down his length as her hands stroked his balls. Looking up she saw him moan and have eyes closed, so she began to do it faster. He threaded his fingers through her hair, grunting softly as he began to pump into her mouth.

"That feels good, my love."

"Mmm, I'll bet it does," she said between long laps of her tongue. She felt the tip going to the back of her troth, and she began to gag.

I'm going to cum, my queen." he said, and she stopped. Getting up she pushed him towards the bed with a smile.

When she felt on the bed and was straddle she climbed over him, she felt the warmth of his stiff flesh teasing her folds. He comes up to kiss her lips, then she pushed him down with a finger and a smile, and she impaled herself on his hard shaft, taking him inch by inch as he filled her to the brim. She gasped when his tip kissed her womb, but quickly regained her bearings as she began to ride him.

His hands come first to her hips, and then to her breast, and she moaned as she reached down and fingered her clit while he plucked at her nipples. Up and down. Up and down. Faster and faster.

She could feel herself climbing towards the peak, again. And he was close as well, his face contorted with pleasure as he gazed up at her.

And then once more he thrust in her, and she arched her back, opening her mouth with a man and closing her eyes. She felt his warm seed inside her, and she collapsed over him, both breathless.

He hugs her while she's on top of him and kisses her passionately. It has never been like that with Robert. He always forced himself on her and raped her, because he was always drunk.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After a while, he said " What are you going to do? Will you accept your father's proposal?"

She sighed circling his chest with her finger "I know why he is doing this. And he doesn't want my son to rule. He is hungry for power." Then looking toward him she said "But Yes, I'll accept. My children are everything to me, and I'll do everything to protect them."

Putting his finger under her chin and stroking it, he said "And I'll do everything I can to help you, and make sure Joffrey will remain King."

"My father had two hundred thousands men at his command."

"Not enough, when you have this," he said pointing to his head and then lowering to kiss her again.

"That's why I love you so much"

And they began to kiss again passionately, with him stroking her back.

"We should get up. You need to talk to your daughter, and I need to return to my experiments and then meet with the king."

He kisses her one last time and got up, to dress.

In the afternoon, Cersi headed for his daughter's room.

"Myrcella!"

Mother, she smiled and ran to hug her. Cersi smiled too and then said "Myrcella. I have to tell you news. Sit down"

And they both sat on the bed. "Your grandfather asked for a promise of marriage between you and Girion. And you will become the queen of the Kingdom of the Rock, and you will rule the castle and the lands where I was born and raised."

"Oh, mother! I'm so scared."

"You don't have to be, my daughter. You are a lion and a stag. You are just as strong as I was when I was young," she looks down with a sad smile. Cersi raised her face with her fingers and said, "If they hurt you, they will suffer my wrath. Never be afraid to write to me, because no matter how far I am, I will always protect you. And no matter how strong my father or my brother is, I will destroy them, if they make you suffer, or they hurt you. "

Myrcella hugged her tightly, and she felt her tears coming down.

"Tomorrow my daughter will leave for Lannisport and then for Castely Rock."

she nodded and then hugged her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> This chapter had smut, and it's the first time I wrote it. Hope it went good
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always accepted.


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys wedding.  
> And some true have been revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but real life gets in the way. I was really busy. And  
> I also needed to write the other story.
> 
> Her is The Wedding.
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

**_ Jon _ **

 

Today was the day he would marry Daenerys Targaryen in front of the Old Gods. He wore a white tunic with the metal wolf on his chest, the emblem of his House, and gray trousers. On his head was the crown of the Kings of Winter.

"You are beautiful, my son! And I'm sure that also your bride will think that "Jon heard his mother's voice coming from the door, and turning around he saw that Arthur was there too.

His mother approached him, she was wearing a dark dress with the Emblems of House Stark and House Dayne on her chest., and putting his hand on his face, she said looking him in the eyes "Daenerys is really very lucky to have you as a husband, because you're good, kind..." and then added with a smile "and handsome."

Jon gave her a big smile, and putting his hand on her face, he rubbed it too. His heart was full of joy. And he almost had tears in his eyes.

Then she became serious and so did he, and she said, "But, you too are lucky to have a wife like Daenerys. She is a strong, generous, kind and good girl. And she will love your people, as you love them and as I love them. And above all, I am sure that she will love you deeply. "

"Your Grace." Arthur said coming near him, and taking the cloak of House Stark "It's time to go." And he put the cloak on his shoulders.

His mother Ashara first kissed his cheeks and then his forehead. "Now my son you will become a man! And your real journey will begin."

As he approached the door, Jon took a breath and walked out of the door with his mother and Arthur behind him.

On his way out, he saw that the Wolfsguard was on two sides and was waiting for him. And Jon smiled. Then he noticed that Viserys was giving a smile to Dacey and she was rolling her eyes at him.

As he walked through the corridor leading out, Jon saw Arya coming towards him in a Stark woman's dress and her hair braided. She looked wonderful in it.

"I know. Everyone's telling me that. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate to wear it."

"Come on, let's head towards the Godswood."

"Are you nervous brother?"

"Yes. I've never been so nervous. And I miss Robb. I wish he was here. But someone has to defend the borders in the North. Anyway, after the wedding and after a couple of days, I will leave for the wall too. I have to negotiate with Mance Rayder."

"And I'll go with you."

"No." And she gave him a dead look.

"Not because you're not good with the sword. But because you have to stay at the castle." Leaning against her ear, he whispered, "We have traitors in the castle, and you must protect our mother and my wife. My Wolfsguard will come with me. Benjen, Arthur, Lord Aerys, Grey Worm and Robb, are the only ones who know there's a traitor."

"I'll do it, brother. But we both know who the traitors are."

"Yes, but I can't do anything about it without proof. Jon replied and then began to walk again."

When they arrived at the Godswood, Jon saw that some lords were present. And his stepmother, his sister Sansa and Bran, who was dressed almost identically to him were also present. It seems that Catelyn Tully never stops plotting.

Jon felt even more nervous walking towards the Weirwoodtree, where Lord Aerys was waiting for him.

After a while he saw her coming, accompanied by her brother Rhaegar, who was wearing a black and red tunic with the three headed dragon of House Targaryen on his chest, and Daenerys' mother, Lady Rhaella, who was wearing a long red and black dress, again with the three headed dragon of House Targaryen, and a fur on her shoulders. She was beautiful, but Daenerys was even more beautiful. She wore a beautiful dark white dress, almost light gray, and the maiden's cloak of House Targaryen on her shoulders. Her hairs were braided, with some dropping her over her shoulders and then over her chest. And God, those beautiful purple eyes. Jon feels his heart beating fast. She gave him a smile, but Jon saw that it was not a spontaneous one. Maybe it was because of the nervousness of the situation.

When she arrived at the Weirwoodtree, Lord Aerys asked "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

"Daenerys, of the House Targaryen, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" responded Rhaegar, the one to give away the bride.

"Jon, of House Stark, the King in the North, and Lord of Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Rhaegar, of House Targaryen, heir to the Winter-Dragon, son of Lord Aerys Targaryen and brother to the bride."

"Lady Daenerys, do you take this man?" asked Lord Aerys.

She didn't respond, first looking at her mothers than at her brothers Rhaegar, who was with her, and Viserys on the same side, and then to her father. But Jon didn't leave her face. Now he was beginning to panic because she wasn't responding. After some time of silence, she turned toward him and said "I take this man."

Then they Joined the hands and kneeled before the Weirwoodtree, and began to swear to the gods. He thanked them for his wife, and swear again that will never break their union, no matter what happens.

When they got up, Jon removed the maiden'clock of House Targaryen and put the bride'clock of House Stark on her shoulders, and they kissed each other chaste on their lips to seal the marriage.

After the kiss, he took her in his arms and carried her to the hall where there will be a small feast. When Jon took her, she was light and saw that she was surprised, but still, she wrapped her arms around his neck. While Jon was carrying her, he noticed that she never took her eyes off his face, and this gave him some embarrassment.

When he arrived in the hall, Jon carried her to the king's table and put her down.

"Let the feast begin. Jon saw that everyone began. Some people drank, some talked, then he heard his mother "Your grace! Don't you want to open the dances?"

He looked towards Daenerys and saw that she had red cheeks, and looked down.

Taking a breath and standing up, Ion said, "My queen, would you like us to open the dances?"

She nodded, and she got up. As they started to dance, Jon notices that she was a good dancer. After they finished they returned to their table and began to eat and drink. Jon began to look around and observe, everyone was chatting. I notice that Viserys was still hitting on Dacey.

His mother was in a heated conversation with Rhaella. And Arthur was always vigilant. Lord Aerys was in a conversation with some Lord. Jon smiled and took a sip of wine from his goblet.

After a while, he saw that his mother managed to trick Arthur to the dance floor and also Lord Aerys and Lady Rhaella, other Lords and Rhaegar and his Betrothed, joined.

Jon glanced towards his wife and saw that she was very nervous, and he didn't know what to say. It was in these moments that he needed Robb's advice. Robb was very good at talking to the girls, considering his experiences.

She gave a smile back, but it was a forced smile.

So Jon leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. She looked shocked by this gesture. This was the second kiss he gave her. The first one was the one on her lips, even if it was fast, then this one on her cheek.

"Don't be nervous," he said, with a smile. "I promise that everything will be fine."

They continued to look at each other for a moment, and she leaned toward him, trying to kiss him on the lips, but at a mere inch from his lips, she quickly looked away.

Jon sighed. Then he saw Grey Worm coming in a more serious face. Damn, he really didn't know how to enjoy a feast.

"Grey Worm," Jon said, but he leaned against his ears, and said whispering.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seems that Missandei had told him that Daenerys was forced

In this marriage, and that she didn't approve. He felt anger lied to him and forced his daughter to marry him. After he asked him several times, he lied to him.

He has to talk to Daenerys right now, so he gets up quickly.

"My lords, it's time for us to retire and consume the ceremony, but no one should dare touch her. We'll go alone. Arthur! Viserys! Come!" Then turning to the lords he said, "You can continue."

 

* * *

  

**_ Daenerys _ **

 

As they made their way to their room where they would consume the marriage, the king did not speak to her and did not even look at her, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he walked, with his arms behind his back.

Once they arrived in the royal chamber, Daenerys began to worry, and to panic. Jon's mode went from kind to almost angry. And he wanted to talk to her.

Entering the room the King turned to Arthur and her brother " Go. I don't want any guards here. Go back to the feast."

"But your grace?"

"Now!" He said in a firm voice and this made her skin shivering and her heart beating fast because now she was alone with him. And he was very angry.

Daenerys didn't know what she had done wrong since she had behaved very good with him and started getting worming towards him.

As he slammed the door, the king turned to her, and looking into her eyes, he said "I need you to tell me something."

She waited because she didn't really know what he wanted her to say.

"I need you to tell me the truth. I don't care what your father told you to say, or what your mother, or even if my mother instructed you. I only want the truth." He said crossing his arms, and continuing to look in her eyes, with that look of a dangerous wolf.

She didn't know what he was referred too, and she was starting to worry.

"Did you approve the marriage?" he asked in a cold voice, as he was approaching her.

The question shocked her and her eyes widened. She was sure that she didn't give away that she was in love with someone else and that she was forced. She had passed the last three days to appear the more comfortable, even around him, but this question. She didn't know how to respond.

"Did or did you not?" he raised her voice and that made her jump.

She shocks her "No!" she felt tears coming from her eyes "I didn't." And she turned her gaze to look to the floor.

He let out a breath and looked away "Why didn't you said anything. You've been here for three days. And we even talked."

"Because it didn't matter anymore. The man I fell in love with didn't love me anymore. And I accepted this marriage even if I didn't want it." Daenerys replied, still looking down on the ground, but she realized later the mistake she had made. Reveal that she was in love with another.

"What did you say?" The king asked in a hard voice and furrowed eyebrow.

Swallowing and taking a breath she said "Before we met and my father told me that I was forced to marry you, I was in love with a man. His name is Daario of House Naharis. We had known each other for many years but only two years ago we admitted to each other our love, and become more though I fell in love with him from the first moment I saw him. She didn't have the courage to look up and look at him.

"Old Gods. Ar-are you pregnant?"

At that she looked at him in "What!?" in disbelief, she shakes her head "Of course I'm not! We never did it?"

"You realize what you've done? You've destroyed our lives. Do you think marriage is a game? Maybe it is for you, but not for me. I have made vows and oaths of blood that I do not intend to break, and that are worth a lot."

She goes back to looking down, feeling ashamed a little. She didn't think that this would have been a great deal for him, after all, he was a king.

"You thought that by marrying me and having power and the title of queen, he would run back to you and you would fuck and pass the child as mine! Did you think I was that stupid?" he was yelling now.

She shakes her head.

"Then what the hell was going through your head when you were sitting in this keep and seeing me almost every day, knowing that you didn't want to marry me?" he asked, still yelling at her.

"My parents-"

"Were your parents the ones who were going to marry me?" He asked stepping so close to her that she could hear his heartbeat.

She dares to look at him, but it was a mistake because she saw that he was furious even though he was really trying to hold back his anger

"This is our life Dany, you shouldn't have let them impose this to you," said Jon with a softer voice. Gods, that nickname sounded so good out of his mouth and was rising the warm from her core. She didn't know what was happening to her, it was just a name, she never felt this way. And no one apart her mother and her Brothers had called this way, and sometimes Missandei. But she never felt this way. Or even when Daario tried to say her name in a seductive way she didn't feel this way., but then she was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the king said "this move...this carelessness...and I'll admit, my nativity" he took a deep breath "we've just fucked up both of our lives."

She bit her lip, to try not to cry, but she fails. She felt hurt by his words, buy everything he said, but she knows he was right, so she began to cry and put her hands over her face to try to silence them.

Then she feels arms wrapping around her neck, and she knows it was him. So she wrapped her hands over his middle and began to cray in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Jon said whispering in his ear. "I shouldn't have yelled, but the anger took the wind up for a moment. Because now we are trapped in a marriage without love, and none of us can do anything."

She began to stop crying, his voice made her calm, and she didn't know why he had this effect on her. Then she raised her eyes up to look at him, still both with arms wrapped around each other.

Cleaning her tears with his tube he said "Go to sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor near the fire. Tomorrow you will go to your room" and he left her, heading towards a chest to take what looked like a pillow and some fur.

She was confused. He was supposed to consume this marriage. After all, this was his right, but he didn't.

"But..." she hesitates. "We're supposed to..."

He ignored her, making his bed on the floor near the fire.

"I'm your wife...and the North and my parents, and the old Gods...they're waiting for a child and-"

He looked at her and the anger that head begins to extinguish returned, and he responded again in that cold voice and raised "I don't care what all the North is waiting. I don't care what your parents want, or whoever instructed you in this little theater. Wife or not, I refused to have sex with a woman that was forced into this, or that doesn't love, or even want me."

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She was speechless. She knows that other lord and the other kings wouldn't care what the woman would want. They would have taken her against her will. But he doesn't, even if the law would give him the right. That gave her some peace.

"Go to sleep," he said as he lay down on the floor.

She hesitates, but walked to the bed. After climbing in and covering herself with the furs. She looked one last time toward him and saw that he was lying on his back with his hands crossed behind his head and looking upwards.

She sighed and turned.

She was beginning to enjoy this day, but then everything went wrong. She didn't know why, but Missandei had tried to warn her.

Now she knew. And any possibility of future or compromise was over. Her life was over.

 

* * *

 

**_ Viserys _ **

 

After escorting the king and his sister, along with Arthur, Viserys returned to the room where the party was held. He saw that Dacey was still sitting there, and he smiled. Dacey was really a beautiful woman, long raven hair, long pretty face, and brown eyes. A real beauty. And he was falling in love with her. But he was sure that she would never return him. Even if they spent a lot of time alone together.

Approaching the table from behind her, Viserys whispered to her in a more seductive voice, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes. We women of Bear Island can handle the wine well," she responded in the same tone. It must be the wine because she never talked to him this way.

That's when an idea came to Viserys. Let's do a drinking challenge. If I win, you give me a kiss on the lips. If you win, I'll be serious with you for a while.

"Get ready to lose."

And they started drinking one glass of wine after another. After a few glasses, Viserys heard her ask, "Why didn't you stay and guard the newlyweds' door?"

"The king didn't want anyone there. He seemed pissed and I didn't say anything, and neither did Arthur." Taking a sip from his goblet he added "and I don't want to listen how my sister is fucked."

She chuckled and then said with a smirk "Are you a virgin?"

He nearly choked with the wine he was drinking "W-what!?"

"I asked if you'd ever been with a woman!"

"No," Viserys replied, feeling a little embarrassed to talk to her about this topic.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." Viserys didn't know what game she was playing. It must be the wine.

"Are you still?"

"Yes."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes. But that's enough. I ask the questions now" Viserys answered leaning forward with the elbows on the table. But what he didn't expect was that she would do the same and their faces were so close, and they looked at each other.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"N-no" She responded in a whisper by looking him in the eye and Viserys heard her breath quickened and also the beat of her heart.

"Are you in love with someone?" He hopes she says no, so he would have some chance.

"Yes" she responded and he felt disappointment. She then leaned and kissed him on the lips, and he was surprised. But then she quickly she pulled away.

"Sorry." She said in an embraced voice. Then standing up, she runs away.

"Dacey, wait..." Viserys called after her, but she was already away.

When he returned to his room for sleep, he couldn't take out of his head the conversation that they have. It started as a game but ended differently. And that kiss, those soft lips. It will be hard to forget the kiss. She will surely blame the wine, but for him, it was not so.

When he took off his clothes, he went under the fur to sleep. From that night he began to dream the kiss, and crave for even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Regarding the wedding, I choose Aerys to ask the questions, because I didn't know how it goes if the Lod or the King marry. In the show, when Sansa and Ramsey married Roose was the one to ask.
> 
> What do you think of Jon's reaction? Was he too harsh with her and dramatic? Or too soft?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon asks Aerys answers.  
> Daenerys learns a hard truth and has a conversation with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I was very busy this day and didn't have time to write.
> 
> Her is chapter 8. What do you think Lucius Malfoy as Aerys Targaryen?
> 
> Good reading.

 

**__ **

 

**_Jon Pov_ **

 

Jon woke up the next morning, a little sore from sleeping on the floor. But he couldn't sleep next to her, because he didn't know what could happen at night, and she was frightened by him yesterday. She cried most of the night. Though, in silence, Jon heard her anyway.

When Jon got up, he tried to be quiet, so she wouldn't wake up. After changing his clothes, because the night before he had gone to sleep in the one he wore at the wedding, he went to the bed to look at her. She was so beautiful and innocent, at that moment. She didn't deserve the horrible fate her father had imposed on her. Marrying a man with whom she wasn't in love.

If she had come to him before the wedding and confessed the truth to him, he would have made sure that she marries the man she was in love with, but now it was late.

They were married before the Old Gods, and he had made a promise to them, and he didn't intend to break it. They are stuck in an unhappy marriage for the rest of their lives. And that will mean, no children. He will never become a father, and she will never become a mother. The throne will pass to Brandon and through him, Catelyn Tully will be able to fulfill his dream, rule in the shadows.

Looking at her face, Jon saw that some hair was out of place, so he leaned and put them behind her ear.

"So beautiful, and with such a big heart. A heart that will never be mine. Even if, you already have my heart. A broken heart and that will never heal because you've fucked both our lives. "Jon said, leaning toward her.

"Old Gods. What have you done to me! You had tied me to a woman who doesn't love me and who is a real temptation."

Before he left, he covered her with the fur and sighed.

Outside the door, Jon saw Arthur waiting for him, and smiled, " Do you ever sleep, Uncle?"

"Not when my favorite nephew is the King."

"Be careful that Arya doesn't hear you, Uncle, or she'll make you pay for it during training. "

Arthur chuckled, and adding, "How was your wedding night, Your Grace?"

At that point Jon became serious, and approaching his ear, he whispered, "I didn't consume the marriage."

"What?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"I could not lie with a woman who did not want me. I'm not a monster."

" That gives you honor. But Jon..."

"She was forced into all of this. It wasn't her choice. She was already in love with another man. How can I have sex with her knowing that in that instant she would imagine that she is with that man she is doing it. "Sighing Jon said, "Arthur, you remember my promise to the Old Gods, don't you?"

Arthur nodded.

"Then you have my answer."

As they were heading toward the throne room Arthur said, "May I ask you a simple question, your grace?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Do you love her?"

Jon stopped petrified. His heart began to beat quickly, his throat was dry and the words didn't come out but Arthur answered for him.

"I take your silence for a yes. And that is why I advise you not to give up on your future, even if you think it is impossible and full of challenges. "

Jon nodded. And resumed walking. He was very impressed by Arthur's words, and he knew they came from his heart. He was one of his favorite uncles, and it was him and Lord Aerys that Jon tried to follow as a role model, even if he didn't always succeed. He also loved Benjen, but he was too similar to his father. But he was very loyal and would give his life for him.

When he arrived in the throne room, Jon sat on the throne and said to Viserys, "Go and find your father, Viserys."

He bowed and left.

"Your Grace, what do you want to do?" asked Arthur.

"Ask for explanations."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"He lied to the king, Arthur."

After a while, he saw Lord Aerys enter with a smile.

"Your grace. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Lord Aerys," Jon replied and saw his mother come in.

But his attention was drawn back to Lord Aerys, who said with a smile, "I hope my daughter treated you well last night."

"Actually, that's exactly what we need to talk about."

"Your grace. I think I don't understand. "

"I will ask you questions, and you need to tell me the truth. I made myself clear. "

"Yes, your grace," Lord Aerys replied.

Jon took a deep breath, and looking him straight in the eye, he said, "Daenerys didn't approve, did she?"

"I don't understand your grace."

"She didn't want to marry me. "

He laughed and Jon looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "That's ridiculous your grace."

"No, my lord. It's true. She admitted it."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Daenerys was in love with someone else. And you forced her to marry me."

"No..." he heard her mother gasp. She looked at Lord Aerys "My lord. You assured that it was her choice. Did you-"

"My daughter wasn't in love with no one."

"Yes she was and she is. Do you know Daario of House Naharis?"

"Yes, I do" Lord Aerys responded in a tone of disgust, as he was disgusted just hearing the name. He looked suddenly angrier than he already was, by hearing the name "Are you telling me that my daughter was in love with that Monster?"

Jon was taken aback by his last word. "Monster". What did he mean by that?

"I know it's true because she admitted yesterday when I asked her."

"That's impossible."

Now Jon wanted to know what he means by Monster "Lord Aerys-"

"She wasn't in love, your grace. If she felt something it was only infatuation.

But you still forced her in this. And you lied to your king. That is treason. Do you know?

"I know your grace," he responded bowing his head. "If you want, I will relinquish my position as Hand of the King..."

"Of course not, Lord Aerys. You are my most trusted advisors. But I hope that this will never happen. Never again lied to me. Or you will suffer the consequence."

"Yes, your grace. I ask your permission to leave. I need to talk to my daughter."

"Yes, you need to talk with her, but calmly. She had already suffered from this situation. But first tell me, what do you mean by Monster. Is he doing bad action across my kingdom?"

"First, I need to talk with my daughter than you will know."

Jon sighed and nodded. He really didn't like this one of his Bannermen is working to destroy his Kingdom he needs to intervene.

"You may leave."

When Lord Aerys left, he turned to Arthur and said, "I have a bad feeling about this?"

Arthur patted his shoulder, "I felt the same. "

"Jon" his mother called. "You didn't have to do that."

"Mother. The situation wasn't looking good..."

"You should have come to me, and together we would have found a solution."

"Mother. You aren't the one trapped in this marriage. Is she. So I needed to talk with the man who gives his daughter to me. After all, he should be the one to know her better."

"I'm disappointed in you, Jon."

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"You told him about that. Do you think that after this embarrassing situation he is going to talk to her in a calm way?"

"He is her father. He is not gonna hurt her?"

"Are you sure?"

"He then turned to Viserys "What do you think Viserys?"

"She will feel his wrath, your grace."

Gods, what a situation. But he then remembers the word monster that he had heard come out from Lord Aerys mouth, so he turned toward Grey Worm, and said "Ready the Unsullied for precaution. In five days I'm leaving for the wall, and Lord Aerys ward made me worried about the internal enemies of the Kingdom."

Grey nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

**_Daenerys Pov_ **

 

Daenerys woke up as soon as the king left the room. She was shocked by his confession and above all by how he behaved. She was exposed, and he didn't even force himself on her. And when he put her hair behind her ear, and then he covered her up? That gave her, a smile on her lips, and she puts her hand where he had touched her. That small gesture...

She was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Missandei enter with a worrying expression.

"Thanks to the old gods, you're fine," Missandei said with a sigh.

Daenerys chuckled "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because the king found out that you were forced into all this, and because yesterday he was furious when he left the room."

"No. We had an argument and I... Wait a minute, how do you know that the king has discovered the truth?"

Missandei sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand and said, "Last night Daario came to the feast. He was very drunk and started talking badly about you with others. He attacked me when I went out to face him, but..."

"What? He attacked you?" Daenerys couldn't believe it.

"Yes. But luckily Grey Worm intervened. He told him to leave, but then Daario told him everything. That you didn't agree with the marriage and that he was your lover."

Daenerys remained open-mouthed and her eyes widened. Now it was all clear why the king had a change of mood after Grey Worm.

"But what's worse Daenerys, is that he's talking to your father right now."

"What? She turned immediately to Missandei. He can't do that. I have to go stop the conversation."

"It's too late, Daenerys. "

She felt tears at her eyes, and she quickly cleaned them. Now was truly over.

After a while, they saw the door open and her father came in with such an angry air that she had never seen before.

Closing the door, he looked at her and said in a cold voice "Is it true?"

She hesitates to respond, knowing to what he was referred "Is what true?"

"Did you tell the King that didn't approve this wedding?"

Daenerys took a deep breath "He asked me…so I told him the truth."

"And what was the truth?"

"That I did not approve."

She saw rage on her father face, and he shouted in the air. She gasped, stepping as far away from him as possible, fearing his wrath, and she begins to cry.

"How could you?" Her father asked as he walked toward her "I give you a life that every girl in the North dreams of living."

"I'm not like the other girls, father."

"Why?" Her father asked, still shouting. She glanced over to Missandei and saw that she too was afraid. "What is your relationship with Daario Naharis?"

"I love him, father. But he doesn't love me." She responded in tears.

Her father's eyes widened and watched toward Missandei who nodded "Old gods help us. You are in love with that monster!?"

"He is not a monster. He is…" but she couldn't even finish, that her father slapped her knocking her to the ground. She began to sob. Her father put his hand over his face and then helped her up to sit on the bed. Taking the chair that was next to the fire, he sits down before her.

She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye and then looked down.

"Missandei come here!" Then, taking her face, he said to her, looking her in the eyes. "If you don't want to see Daario for what he is, and if you don't believe our words, maybe it's time for me to open your eyes."

Daenerys looked at him, not knowing what he meant. And not knowing if she would believe him or not, because Daario has always been kind to her.

She saw her father take a breath and try to calm down, then he starts "As you know Daario is the son of Mero of House Naharis. His father was in Sellsword and Mero thought that this gave him the right to have everything he wants. You know, he wanted your mother! But she didn't want him, because she loved me..."

"You married for love, father. With your sister, as did the previous Targaryen, but you denied me that joy. To marry for love." But she shouted her mouth quickly when she saw that her father gave her a bad look.

"Let me! Finish it!" Taking a breath, he said, "yes, we got married because we loved each other, but not without consequences. However, Mero never forgets the rejection, and one day he tried to rape your mother while she was at the lake near the Dragon keep. Fortunately, I was able to intervene when I heard her screams. Yes, I hated him, but that wasn't the only reason why I did it. Mero Naharis and his men attacked the villages of the other lords, under the guise of the Wildlings. I found proof, witnesses, and I was ready to show them to the King. But our beloved king, my friend, died, killed by someone near him and the proofs were destroyed and the witnesses were dead."

"That doesn't justify your hatred for Daario, Father. He is a good man, he respects me and above all, he has never been with a woman. He was waiting for our moment and now it will never happen."

Her father started laughing so loudly that she didn't recognize him anymore, "Stupid girl! You believed all his little stories. Your dear Daario has been in every brothel of the North. He and his so-called friend, Ramsey Snow, have left behind a flood of dead women. Of course, they are paid to fuck, but they are not paid to die. And about five days ago we found two other dead women in the brothel near the Dreadfort."

It was impossible. That morning, she and Daario met. She shook her head.

"But that morning Daario and I..."

"Open your eyes girl! Her father yelled "He's a liar! He just used you to have our title, and through him, his father wanted to get his revenge over me."

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe that the man she was in love with was like that.

"But that's not all." Her father said, drawing her attention, and she thought what else there could be worse than this. "Do you remember Irri, Daenerys?" and she heard Missandei burst into tears and put her hand over her mouth to silence the sobs.

She nodded to her father, and takes Missandei hand, waiting with dreads the news. Irri was a young girl who fled from the castle of House Naharis. She escaped and comes to their castle. They became good friends when she came to serve in their Castel. She knows that Irri died, but she didn't know the circumstance.

"Missandei. Why don't you tell us about that cursed day."

"He raped her Daenerys," she said between sobs.

"No. That's impossible..."

"I was there. I tried to stop him, but he stuck his knife in my thigh. You remember the wound. The one I told you that I cut myself by accident. Well, that wasn't true. It was him. I yelled Daenerys, I yelled with all my strength, but luckily Lord Aerys and Viserys were coming back from the capital..."

"We try to attack him, but he immediately ran away, but Irri killed herself with Daario's knife, that he forgot. Have you ever seen that knife, Daenerys? I took it, but then disappeared the day the king died."

Daenerys remembered a knife with a naked woman that Daario had on his hips the day they learned the news of the king's death. But now she realized that he had only come to destroy the proofs. Daenerys began to feel the anger grow inside her. Irri was a young girl and was two years younger than her. She was a nice girl, and she was her friend, and Daario, that damned son of a whore, raped her and caused her suicide. She wanted his head.

As her father stood up, he said, " Now I ask you to give the king a chance before throwing your future out the window. He is a good and kind man. He will treat you well. Trust me. He's a better man than Daario and I've known him since he was a child."

Then pointing his finger at her, he added in a harder voice, "But if even after what you've discovered, you decide to run away with him, shaming the king and our family, you'll be dead to me. And you won't be able to set foot in the North anymore! Or I'll have your head."

With that last sentence her father left, and Daenerys burst into tears, embracing Missandei. She cried not because she could no longer be with Daario but because she believed everything he told her. A silly girl. And now because of that bad relationship with Daario, her future was ruined, because Jon will never trust her after this.

"My life is ruined forever," she said sobbing. Then she said to Missandei, "take me to another room."

She nodded and they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Hope you liked it.
> 
> Do you think Aerys was too cruel with her? And Daenerys? She wasn't sleeping when Jon confessed that. Do you think their relationship will begin to move?
> 
> Comments and Kudos gladly accepted.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcella arrives in the Westerland and meet the Prince.
> 
> Daenerys meets Catelyn Tully and has a conversation with Ashara and Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but real life is really busy.
> 
> The next one will come sooner. 
> 
> And soon I will alsoo update The Rise of the Dragons. 
> 
> Here is chapter 9.
> 
> Good reading.

 

_**** _

 

_**In the South….** _

_**Myrcella Baratheon POV** _

Myrcella was in her cabin, waiting to be informed by Ser Davos of their arrival in Lannisport.

Today is the day that she will meet Prince Gerion Lannister, her cousin, and this caused her some fear. She has never met him, but the Princes were all the same, and they only wanted one thing. At least that's what Joffrey told her, who, in quality and quantity of women, had a lot of them. Everyone knew his pastimes, and sometimes he exaggerated with the pleasure. It was this kind of exaggeration that Myrcella feared the most, especially after her mother told her how many times her father raped her when he was drunk or even when he wasn't. It was a bad thing to admit it, but she was thankful that he was dead, so her mother would no longer suffer from his abuse.

Myrcella heard a knock on her door. "Yes."

"We are docking at the port, princess. I suggest you, to prepare yourselves."

"Thank you, Ser Davos," she replied.

Taking a breath Myrcella began to prepare herself, putting the cape on her shoulders, with the hood, and a little dagger wrapped in a band on her right thigh. This may be her mother's land, but she doesn't know it and doesn't know what dangers she might run into.

As she stepped out of the cabin, she saw that her guards were already waiting for her, and there was also Lady Brienne of Tarth her Sworn shield.

"Brienne."

"My lady."

"You can call me Myrcella if you want, you know."

"I think my lady is more appropriate."

Myrcella smiled. And began to head to the dock of the Ship.

Once there, she saw Ser Davos looking towards the city's harbor.

"It's a beautiful city, isn't it, princess?"

"Yes. It's a walled city, and well defended, it seems.

"Yes. But that didn't stop the Ironborns from attacking and raiding it. "

She nodded. On this side of the continent, the sea seemed so calm. Not like on Storm'end.

Once the ship had entered the harbor they got off and were greeted by the Lord of Lannisport.

"Welcome, Princess Myrcella. I am Stafford Lannister, Lord of Lannisport. Come, the Prince will be here soon. "

As they walked through the city down a small street, Myrcella saw that Brienne began to look around, with her hand on the sword, and so she began to worry. Suddenly she heard someone shout "Death to the Lannisters!" and arrows began to rain. The guards rushed to protect her with their shields and Brienne tried to take her to safety but was thrown to the ground when other rebels threw themselves on her.

At that point, she was helpless and was captured and taken to the tunnel, and out of the city. With a sack on her head.

After a few hours, she found herself in a cave, and saw a man with gray hair, and a covered face, looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No! I am Myrcella of House Baratheon, daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei, of House Lannister, and future queen of the Kingdom of the Rock."

"How much ardor. Of course the same cannot be said of your guards."

"What do you want?"

" Me?" the man laughed "Nothing. I'm just waiting for a friend to come."

After a brief silence, she asked, "You are rebels or bandits."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"The Prince will find me."

"I really hope so. He's the one we're waiting for." After a brief silence and looking directly at her, he said "Your sworn shield is dead And Myrcella feels the tears coming down from her eyes. Brienne was dead and now she was left alone in this land.

When the man left the cave to give out, Myrcella put her hand on his thigh, trying to take the dagger. At that point, she began to cut the ropes, but saw some men coming and immediately hid the dagger.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A princess of royal blood. And a virgin, I'm sure."

"I love virgins. You don't know how many I raped," the second answered.

"Are you going first, brother, or me?" asked the first one.

"I'll go, and who knows that soon we won't have a bastard of royal blood."

Dread takes over her, and her eyes are widened. Her heart began to beat fast thinking about what they were going to do to her and tears began to fall.

"Oh! The little princess is about to cry?" said the first one with a smirk while he was undoing his trousers and Myrcella took the dagger she had hidden. If he tries, she will use it.

"Did you hear that?" said the second as he turned towards the entrance to the cave, but the first one only smiled. "We need to go and see what's happening."

" You go," he answered, still looking at her. "I want to savor this little bite."

Myrcella was petrified. Her feet refused to stand up and her heart continued to beat fast.

But then she heard a voice say, "Get away from her! You bastard!"

The man turned around and immediately got down to take his sword.

Looking towards the entrance, she saw that the second man that was leaving, was lying dead on the ground, and standing next to the body was a young man, a bit older than her, blond with green eyes and very handsome. He wore a black tunic.

"You must be the young lion. I will cut off your head and send it to your grandfather."

But before it was over he was already headless, because her savior with a rotating slant and a speed she had never seen, cut off his head, and the bandit couldn't even react. Her savior got down and asked, "Are you hurt, my lady?"

She shook her head to say no because the words didn't come out. He helped her to get up, "I am Gerion Lannister, Prince of Castamere."

But while she was standing her ankle was hurting, and she said with embarrassment "M-My a-ankle is hurt... I-I think I sprained my ankle."

He looked down and then at her and said, "Forgive me for this." And he took her in his arms to carry her out of the cave, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Outside the cave, she saw a dozen of dead bodies, and she immediately turned to the Prince, so she wouldn't look at the dead.

Don't worry. No one will hurt you. These are my men, and there is also your sworn shield. And then Myrcella heard "My Lady. "And she saw that Brienne was there and alive. She gave her a smile and the prince took her to his horse.

Soon we will be at Castelly Rock and you can rest, he said kissing her forehead, and Myrcella became red, but buried her head in his chest and then closed his eyes.

* * *

_**In the North….** _

_**Daenerys POV** _

Daenerys was in her room, with her arms around her knees. Her hair was a mess because she hadn't left this room for two days. And it was now two days since she discovered the truth about Daario. About the monster that was the man she had fallen in love with, and that had always lied to her. And he raped Irri, causing her death. Irri. That beautiful young girl that didn't deserve that fate. Every night she sees her face, and every other night it's as if she heard her calling for help. And all this because of Daario.

The king didn't come to visit her and how could he blame him after what he found out. And above all, he has more important things than wasting time with her girlish crush and her little games. He had a realm to run. Missandei was the only one who came to her. Not even her father came after their fight.

Her attention was drawn when she heard the door open and saw a woman enter. She must be the second wife of the dead king, although they have not yet had the pleasure to meet each other. She was a beautiful woman, with fair skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes. She has long fingers and high cheekbones.

But anyway, Daenerys couldn't understand how the king could set aside Lady Ashara Dayne, who was an even more beautiful woman, for her. Maybe because the kings do what they want, and she has to get used to the idea, because even Jon, as soon as he meets the woman of his life, will put her aside. Because although he confessed those beautiful words to her, Daenerys knew that she should never trust the words of a king.

"You should do the reverence when you are in front of the queen," said Catelyn, but Daenerys did not answer. She wasn't in the right mood for an argument about these things. And above all, her father told her of the nature of this woman and how much she hated Jon.

"I heard the king refused to lie with you!" And Daenerys felt embarrassed "But how can we blame him? Being married to such an ugly woman. Not like my Sansa. The jewel of the North. The most beautiful woman in all of Westeros."

As she approached and looked her in the eye, Catelyn added, "I wouldn't get too fond of the position you're occupying. Soon the Usurper will lose his crown and the rightful King will take his place. And your family will have the end that she deserves."

'What a hopeless woman' Daenerys thinks. By insulting and threatening she thinks she'll scary.

"Your so-called husband will bring this kingdom to its ruin."

At that point, Daenerys had enough. Getting up from the bed and looking her in the eye, she said, "You're wrong, my lady.  _My husband, the King,_ " Daenerys responded, emphasizing the word husband, which had a strange sound admitting it, and the word king, "will bring this kingdom to its Glory."

Daenerys, seeing the rage growing on Lady Catleyn's face, added with a smirk " As for the jewel of the North, you give that title to the wrong princess. The beauty of the North is Arya Stark. A true Northern, not like your southern daughter."

"Insolent girl..." but she was cut off by a voice from the door.

"Catelyn Tully. I suggest you step back from my daughter-in-law." Turning they saw it was the king's mother, and Daenerys was really glad that she had come.

"Stark!" Catelyn responded, in a harsh way.

"You may have married the king, my husband, but you're not worthy of that name. Those who wear it should love the North and its people not only think about the power that it gives," Ashara replied approaching "and now step back from my daughter-in-law."

Catelyn began to laugh, in an almost evil way, and said, "Soon the usurper will lose his crown and my Brandon will take his rightful place. He can't do anything to me if he doesn't want to risk the wrath of the South. Your son has his days numbered." And she left the room.

"Don't believe her words, Daenerys. She's just jealous... and hungry for power. She knows that through her son she will rule the North. And through her brother, Edmure Tully, who hangs from her lips, the Riverlands. But that's not why I came to talk to you."

Daenerys saw her taking a breath. "Come, my dear, sit on the chair in front of the mirror." Daenerys sat down and the king's mother, taking a hairbrush, she began to put her hair in place "You haven't combed your hair in a while, have you?"

Daenerys didn't respond. It was true since the argument with her father she didn't have the strength to have her hair done, and she didn't even let Missandei do it.

She began to comb her hair, and they were in silence until it was the King' mother to break it.

"So it's true? You are in love with another man?"

"Was!" said Daenerys, immediately turning towards her. "And I'm ashamed of that."

"Why?" The queen asked and continued.

Daenerys looked down and didn't want to answer, but she knew that one day it will come out. Taking a breath, she said, "Because the man I was in love with is a liar, a rapist, and a murderer." She felt the tears coming down.

"Shhh, my dear. You don't have to cry for someone like him. He doesn't deserve your tears." She said hugging her and stroking her hair.

"I know. I know. But it's not for him that I'm crying. It's for Irri, my friend who he raped, and who killed herself" she responded sobbing and hugging the King's Mother wrapping her arms around her waist.

After a moment of silence, the queen said, "You know. Your mother is the only true friend that I have" and she smiled. "Well, apart from my brother, who I love dearly. But he is still a man. He is a hot head, who is quicker to draw out his sword than talking. Instead, she had a way of speaking and consoling that I had never seen before. And the day I saw you born, I was sure you would marry my son. On your wedding, day" and Daenerys looked down remembering it very well that day because it was both the most beautiful day and the ugliest one. Her attention returned to the king's mother "my dream came true." Sighing she added "But now I realize the mistake I made in insisting about the wedding and going behind my son's back. And that's why I want to ask your forgiveness, Daenerys."

Kneeling beside her chair and looking her in the eyes, the King's Mother said with tearful eyes, "Forgive me for trapping you in this marriage, that you didn't want and with a man you don't love. I, your mother, we have married for love. You know, mine was a happy marriage with the king until he met Catelyn. Your mother and your father have loved each other since they were children, despite the blood ties that bound them. But I'm sorry you didn't get that chance."

"I have nothing to forgive you, Your Grace," Daenerys said standing up. "But if you really want to hear it. I forgive you." And he hugged her.

"However, if your son doesn't love me, he can always annul the marriage, or marry another woman. As the kings of the past. The law allows him."

"Unfortunately, that is not possible. My son, after he saw how much I suffered because of his father, he made a promise to the gods. But that is up to him to reveal it to you."

Daenerys was very curious.

"But I ask you to try to give your marriage a chance before you give up. The kingdom will need an heir." As she approached, she kissed her forehead and added, "I know I ask you a lot but I want you to try." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Daenerys began to think and knew that she needed to speak with the King tonight. The gossips were running fast and soon everyone will know that she hasn't slept with the King.

* * *

_**Jon** _

Jon was in the crypts in front of a door he hadn't seen in a long time. From inside began to exit winds of winter, with frosty air and suddenly he heard a loud, icy voice, that he hadn't heard in a long time, saying "I was expecting you, my prince", putting her icy hands on his chest from behind. "Or should I say, my King," she added.

Jon immediately drifted away from her.

"What is it, my king? You don't want me anymore."

"No. And I never wanted you."

"What has changed in these years? You promised that you would free me and together we would dominate the world."

"I was just a little boy at the time. And I never promised you that. It was you who wanted to teach me the old tongue."

"Who is she? Who's the woman that took your heart? "

It was at that moment that Jon felt terror taking over, not because he was afraid for himself, but for Daenerys because now she knew that his heart belonged to Daenerys.

"Your heart must be mine!" The Night' Queen screamed. "You will never be king of Winter as long as he lives and you will never be king of the whole North. I will make sure that you die...by ripping out your heart!"

She buried her nails in his chest. He couldn't see her face only her light blue eyes and her hand.

It was at that point when he thought that all was lost, that he heard the beautiful voice of Daenerys in his dream calling him "My King? Jon?"

"You will never be king!" screaming the Night' s Queen, and he immediately woke up. Starting to breathe with difficulty and taking the air. He then touched his chest where his heart was and where she stuck her nails. There was nothing.

It was only a bad dream he closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Jon?" And he now realized that Daenerys was standing next to his bed.

"Old Gods. You scared me."

I'm sorry my king. But we have to talk.

Can't it wait until tomorrow?

No, she answered shaking her head. So Jon rose into a sitting position leaning against the headboard of the bed, and he saw that her eyes were moving down his body, and he noticed that he had no shirt.

"Does that bother you?"

"No," she responded blushing.

Folding his arms over his chest he said, " So...what did you want to talk about?"

Sitting on his bed and taking a breath she began "First. I want to ask your forgiveness. I know that I've caused a lot of trouble to you and I lied to you. And after the conversation with your mother, I know you won't put me aside. She talked about a promise... which I didn't understand."

"Listen. If my mother told you to come here and talk to me, you didn't have to. What's done is done. You can't undo it."

"I know. But forgive me for lying to you, Your Grace."

Sighing, he replied, "Yes, Yes. I forgive you."

"I know we didn't start our lives the right way. I was a girl with a dream, believing that I knew what love was. And believing that I was in love with a good man who respected me and loved me." She said and Jon saw that tears were coming down from her beautiful violet eyes.

"Daenerys, you don't have to... "But she raised her hand to stop him.

"But I was wrong. And it was my father the one who made me opened my eyes on the monster that is Daario."

Monster, that word again and Jon didn't know why, but it was time he discovered what who is this man.

"Daenerys. Both you and your father used the word monster to describe him. If he damages my kingdom or is plotting, I need to know."

"I'll tell you only a part of it, Jon. Only the one that upset me the most. The other one you'll have to ask my father."

Taking a breath she said, "He raped one of my handmaid, who was also my friend, and this caused her to kill herself. Together with Ramsey Bolton, he killed a lot of women from the brothels of the North."

Ramsey Bolton, the worst bastard that ever lived in the North. But he shouldn't be underestimated, and Jon knew that well. His father was Roose Bolton, the so-called ice man. He was emotionless, and he was the Lord that Jon trusted less. But he was also one of the lords who had more men at his command, and who could challenge him.

But his attention was drawn to a weeping, and then he saw that she was crying. He leaned toward her and hugged her. She welcomed him, crying in his crock neck. After she cried and starting to calm down she said, "I want his head, Jon. I want him to pay for what he did to Irri and all the other girls of the brothels. And I want Ramsey's head too."

"I would give them to you, Daenerys, but I can't start a war without proof and especially with an army of wildlings at the gates of my kingdom" Jon answered cleaning her tears with his thumb.

She nodded. Bowing her head.

"Daenerys. Considering what you have revealed to me you should learn to use the sword."

"Really? You will teach me how to use the sword?"

"Yes. Because I will not be able to always be there with you, or the guards, so it's better if you know how to wield a sword."

"Thank you!" she responded smiling and throwing her arms around his neck, to which he chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the courtyard, after the council meeting."

She nodded smiled and getting up, she started unbuttoning the dress on her nightdress.

"What are you doing?"

"We must have an heir Jon, As you told me your kingdom..."

"I told you that I will not lie with a woman who does not want me."

"But..."

No! He raised his voice." Now go!" Then drifting under the fur and putting them on him. He was tired of all this.

But she wasn't leaving instead asked"Jon... Can I sleep here with you?"

Jon didn't know how to answer. He was taken aback and after a while of silence, seeing that he wasn't answering, she began to head for the door.

"You can stay" and she turned towards him, going back to the bed quickly, lying down on the other side of the bed.

Jon felt his heart, beat and said to himself, 'This is going to be a long night.'

"Jon? Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"Another night, Dany. I'm tired."

He heard her chuckle.

"What is it?" he asked worried that he may have said something wrong that made look him as an idiot,

"Dany. Not many people call me that. It's a very intimate word."

"Forgive me..."

"No, that's all right. I like the way it sounds from your lips." And Jon feels he was blushing.

So he turned to the other side, but he heard her call him "Jon..." again.

"What is it?" He responded sighing. He really wanted to sleep. Today was a long day and tomorrow will be even longer day.

" Can you... "she seems to hesitate.

"Spit it out, Dany. I want to sleep."

"Can you hug me?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," but he immediately put his arm around her waist and hugged her.

"Thank you, Jon."

'Old Gods, help me resist and not get hard.' And then he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter. Hope you liked. 
> 
> So we have an introduction with the prince, and bandits or rebels?  
> What do you think of the interaction between Daenerys and Catleyn? To harsh or to soft?
> 
> I choose as the prince the actor that played King Arthur in Camelot, because he looked like a Lannister and he is part of the prequel series.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	10. They are Only Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran communicates his news and have a discussion with Oberyn.  
> Tywin Tyrion and Gerion discuss the aftermath of the Princess kidnap.  
> Daenerys and Arya train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is chapter 10.
> 
> Good reading

 

 

_**In the south...** _

 

_**Doran Martell POV** _

 

Doran Martell was in the room waiting for his children to arrive. He had to inform them of the proposal he has received from the Tyrells.

He saw Arianne, Quentyn, and Trystane enter. His brother was absent, as always, from these meetings, immersed in his carnal pleasures. He will have to have a discussion with him about this.

"My children. I want to inform you about the future of our House," and Doran saw Arianne rolling her eyes.

"You have something to object, Arianne?" looking at her seriously. Not having time for these little games she definitely wanted to play.

"I didn't say anything, Father."

"As you know, our family always had dreamed to rule the Seven Kingdoms, with a king or queen of Dornish blood. The fall of the dragons had caused an end to that dream." Taking a sip from his goblet with Dornish wine, savoring its taste, because it was the best wine of the Seven Kingdoms, he added, "But it's not all lost. The Tyrell offered us an alliance."

"The Tyrell?" Quentyn chuckling asked.

"Yes, the Tyrell," replied Doran in a cold tone. "Do you have a problem?"

He shakes his head.

"As I was saying before your brother interrupted me," he said while looking at Quentin "The Tyrell proposed an alliance pact to me, to resist to Tywin Lannister's lust for power. Of course, Mace Tyrell will have his plans and I have mine, but this alliance will be forged. And I have already accepted and signed the terms of the treaty, just as they have done."

"May I ask what the terms of this alliance are, Father?" Arianne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But I'll tell you the part regarding you. Arianne, you will marry Prince Willas Tyrell, the heir to the throne. And when you give him an heir, preferably a girl, she will be betrothed to the son of Quentyn, who will become King of Dorne after me."

"No!" Yelled Arianne "I will not renounce my right to the throne!" Doran knew that this would be Arianne's reaction.

"You have no choice. The prince is already on his way to Sunspear with a ship. He'll be here by tomorrow."

"What?" Arianne asked in disbelief. "So you've already done everything behind my back, without even consulting me?"

"Yes." He answered and saw that his daughter was standing up. Approaching him, with her hands on her hips, she said leaning in a treating voice, "If you think that I'm going to sit and look, while you take away my right to the throne, you're wrong. I am the firstborn and I will do all I can to keep it."

As she was about to leave, Doran grabbed her arm, and responded with the same threatening voice, "If you try to ruin this alliance, or hurt the Prince of Highgarden, you'll regret it terribly. "

She pulled her hand out of his grip, and looking at him with anger, she left the room furiously.

" So, father. Who will I marry?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know yet. Who did you have in mind?"

"Daenerys of House Targaryen. I want her."

"It's a little difficult, considering she's married to another man, who's also a king."

"I think we can do something about that. After all, we are Dornish's vipers," replied Quentin smirking.

"And he's a Northern Wolf."

"A weak wolf, who will soon lose his crown. Besides, my contacts tell me that he doesn't want her, and above all, he hasn't even consummated the marriage. That says a lot about his character," replied Quentin smiling.

"Hmm...and who's your so-called contact?"

"It doesn't matter. Well, Father, will you help me take her, or should I do it myself, with my own ways?"

"What you're asking is very dangerous, son. I've never met the boy before and I don't trust your contacts very much. Instead, I trust Oberyn's word and if what happened in Astapor is true, I don't want to have an enemy like that, just because you want to have a Targaryen princess."

"Father. If we have a Princess of Targaryen blood, we would have more rights to claim the Seven Kingdoms," Quentin said with such a passion, believing what he said.

Of course, they were good intentions, but Doran was afraid of the Northern reaction. Yes, the boy's kingdom was under siege from Beyond the wall, but he was still an enigma for Doran, even when he sent all his spies.

"Come on, father. The news about Astapor are exaggerated. Nothing happened there, apart from a few slave skirmishes. The boy bought a hundred Unsullied, and they all started to panic because they are considered the strongest army in the world."

Doran didn't respond, just listening to his son "Daenerys needs a real man like me," said Quentin pointing to his chest, and then continuing with a mocking tone "not a man like him, who prefers to put his cock in the snow rather than between the thighs of a woman like her."

Sighing, he nodded "I'll think. But first I'll have to talk to your uncle. Now go."

After Trystane and Quentyn had left, Doran told his personal bodyguard, "Areo, send someone after my brother. He has to stop his pleasures. The Kingdom needs him."

When Are Hotha left, Dorano began to think about the conversation he had with his son. If they had a Targaryen princess, their claim on the Seven Kingdoms would be easier, and who knows that they may not be able to find any dragon eggs in Essos. But at the same time, he feared that by provoking the wolf, he would ruin his kingdom. A very difficult choice to make. He sighed.

After a while, he saw his brother enter "I hope it's a matter of life or death, your grace because you've interrupted a truly pleasant moment. "

"It is. It's about a very complicated situation" Doran answered and saw that Oberyn took a goblet of wine, sipping and then sitting down.

Looking toward him, he said, "I'm listening."

"I told Arianne that she will soon marry the Prince of Highgarden."

And I'm sure she didn't have a good reaction," Oberyn replied, chuckling sipping from his goblet.

"More or less. But what really caught my attention was Quentin's request."

Sighing and with an annoyed tone, Oberyn asked, "And what request did he have, that hotheaded of my nephew's?"

"He wants the wife of the King of the North, Dae..."

"No! Don't even try it or it will be our downfall."

"But you don't even know what I wanted to tell you."

"Yes, I do. You want to kidnap the wolf's wife, and daughter of the dragon, to satisfy a whim of Quentyn. And I disagree. You don't believe me about what happened in Astapor, and neither do the other Kingdoms. "

"Of course we don't believe them. A 16-year-old boy couldn't have done that kind of thing, it's an impossible story."

"No, it's not. I was there that day, I saw what he did when he freed the Unsullied. I've never been afraid, brother, and you know that. I love the danger... But what I saw in Astapor that day... was something unimaginable, and I see it every night from that moment. You're underestimating him because he has a kingdom under siege and because he's a young king," replied Oberyn getting up and pacing around the room. "You believe that your fortune and because you are from the South, you are better than him, and you can do whatever you want. But you're wrong."

"Quentyn said..."

"Quentyn said...Blah, blah-blah. You still believe him, brother? Forgive me for the tone, your grace, but you know how he is. You spoiled him too much and now he thinks he can have whatever he wants."

"His northern contacts have informed him that the young King is weak and will lose his crown soon. And above all, he hasn't even laid with his wife. This means that she is a virgin, and she is not pregnant yet."

"His contacts? And who are his contacts? I tried to send spies and get information, but the north is more loyal than anything else. As for the boy, he's smarter than you think. His father was a great king, I don't doubt that, but he wasn't cunning, otherwise, he wouldn't have been murdered. He was only a quiet wolf with a hunger for women, considering he married two. His son, on the other hand, is another kind of wolf."

"Okay. Oberyn, we wouldn't do anything about Daenerys, but you should keep an eye on Quentyn because with or without our help, he's going to do something stupid."

"Oh, I will, don't worry." Before leaving, Oberyn turned to him and said, "Do you remember the stories they told when we were children about Theon Stark, the Hungry Wolf? About what he did to the Andals?"

"Yes."

" Good! Never forget that story, because if your son fucks up thing with the North, we are fucked, and our fate will be worse than that of the Andals. And don't think that the 50,000 men at your command can stop a pissed wolf. Only the gods could save you if he were to unleash the hells against Dorne and the other Kingdoms."

With those last words, Oberyn left, leaving Doran to think about the information he got.

 

* * *

  

_**Tywin Lannister POV** _

 

Tywin was in his office. And he saw Tyrion enter.

"Father. It seems our plan has worked. The princess was kidnapped and Gerion saved her," Tyrion said, putting wine in one of the goblets that were on the table. Tywin was just watching him.

"Of course. There was some collateral damage in this event, but if after this episode the princess does not fall in love with Gerion, and does not hang from her lips I do not know what else would do.

"I've already started to put in motion the other methods I intend to use so that she will fall in love with him even more so that his loyalty will be only to Gerion. I'm sure your sister has taught her well about it. She always thinks she's the smartest one. But we must talk about the future of the Kingdom, and above all break the bonds that are being created between the Kingdoms.

"And I'm sure you have already something in mind, Father."

"Obviously," Tywin replied, with seriousness. "A while ago I discovered that Dorne was negotiating an alliance with the Reach, getting Arianne Martell married to Willis Tyrell. The prince is already sailing towards Sunspear."

"And I'm sure you've prepared a trap."

" Maybe."

"Come on, father. I'm your Hand of the King. You have to trust me."

"Oh, but I trust you. However, I don't trust your whores."

"Father. You really think that I' ll reveal our plans to the four winds?"

" Depends. If you're drunk, yes, I think so," and saw Tyrion look down. He was going to say again but you hear the door knocking, "Come in!" and saw that it was Geryon.

"Your grace" he bowed.

"Gerion. How are things with the princess."

" She' s starting to fall in love, I think, but there's still a long road to go. When will we get married?"

"Soon. As for falling in love, I already have something in mind. But you have to do everything you can to win her loyalty and trust. She must be loyal to our family. To the Lannisters, not the Baratheons."

"Don't worry, Grandpa, I know what I have to do", his grandson said, sitting in a chair and taking the goblet that Tyrion offered him.

His nephew Gerion was just like him when he was young, and Tywin knew that. He was ambitious, ruthless, proud, reckless. Of course, his son is a brave man, and this Tywin will not deny, he is strong and the best soldier and commander in his army. But when it comes to politics, he's not made for that position. And Tywin almost had in mind to change the line of succession, passing over his son Jaime and direct to Gerion.

Standing up, Tywin walked to his studio window and said, "Soon, we will rule Westeros. Our enemies will kill each other, and then we'll end them. First Dorne and Reach. Then the Vale and the Riverlands. I have already planned the diplomatic accidents that will occur between the kingdoms, and that will start wars between them. And your future wife will bring us Stormlands."

"And the North?" Gerion churches.

"I'll strike them with the mighty army of Westeros."

"Are you sure you can beat him? You heard what happened in Astapor."

Tywin was tired of these stories about Astapor. They were just lies, spread by the Northmen, to make the Southern Kingdoms fear the young Wolf King. But Tywin was not as stupid as the other kings, lords, and the Essosi. He did not fall into these tricks.

"Don't get caught up in it. As I have always said, Astapor is an invention of the people of the North, to make us tremble before them. Do not fall into these tricks." As he approached him and putting his hand on Gerion's shoulder, he said, looking into his eyes, "A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of a sheep. And you are a Lion. You are the creature overcomes everything else. Fish, Stags, Snakes, Eagles, Roses, Wolves... All of them will kneel before the power and nobility of the Lion, and consequently before the House Lannister."

"And the Dragons?"

" The Dragons don't exist. They are extinct or have buried their heads in the snow." Returning to the other side of his desk, he said to Gerion, "You have to win over your lady. Gerion, you killed everyone in the cave, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Now go, boy. "

When Gerion left Tyrion burst into a laugh and Tywin gave him a look "I didn't know that the future of our House was something to laugh about."

"No, no... I'm not laughing at the subject, but at how dumb we all are."

Tywin was confused. His son must have drunk too much wine otherwise he wouldn't call them idiots, but he decided to understand what he was talking about "Why dumb?"

"Because we are underestimating the Wolf, Father."

Spinning his index finger over the edge of his goblet and looking inside of it, he said, "Who can assure us that he doesn't make an alliance with the wildlings? If I was him I would do it. 100,000 wildlings at my command, a dozen Giants and Mammoths, That would be a terrific army. Taking a sip from the goblet, he added, "If the boy had that kind of force, good luck in conquering the North."

"Giants and Mammoths don't exist."

" Keep believing that, father. I, on the other hand, believe in it and I also believe in the stories regarding Astapor.

"Oh, I know you believe these stories. You always liked Magic. But grow up. Magic doesn't exist. Dragons, mammoths, direwolfs, giants, White Walkers they are extinct or never existed."

Getting down from the chair and approaching him, he said "Father, the boy is dangerous. Especially with such an army at his command..." he sighed shaking his head, and continued " If we invade the North, we will be massacred. And it will be the downfall of our House."

"Leave the military part to me and you take care of what you do best. "

He laughed, and Tywin was getting nervous about how Tyrion behaved.

"Anyway, my men are war veterans and..."

"Aegon had the Dragons, father. Still, he couldn't get them on their knees."

"I have the numbers. "

"So did Aegon, and yet he didn't break them. His army was slaughtered at the Neck. And the king's bastard brother... Do you know what it was?"

"Of course. A Warg. But they don't exist anymore."

"Really?" Finishing his goblet he said, "Because some little birds from the North told me that the King is a Warg."

"It doesn't matter. Now get out of here. I've had enough of your talk."

"Think about this conversation, Father. " And he left.

It was time for Jaime to leave for the frontier. And it was time to plan the marriages of the other members of the House Lannister with the potential traitors of the neighboring Kingdoms. Of course except for the North. That was a problem. It seems that they only get married between the northern. The only one wich who he could make a deal was Roose Bolton, he was searching for a beautiful bride for Domeric Bolton. But he'll think about that later. Tywin poured some wine into a glass and lined on his chair.

Looking toward the portrait of his wife, he said "Oh Joanna. This world is really dark without you, my love. We haven't spent enough time together. You were supposed to be my queen forever, and instead, you left me, giving your life for that monster of my son. He may have a brilliant mind but his pastimes with the whores are ruining the name of the Lannister. And Cersei...is a disappointment. She thinks she's smart, but she's not, and she has a young lover. A Master, furthermore."

Sighing he took a sip from his goblet. "I must invent something to increase Gerion's legend and reputation so that the wolf will fear us."

 

* * *

  ** _In the North..._**

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys woke up the next morning when the morning light was starting to come in through the window. Around her waist, there was a strong hand hugging her tightly. She smiled to herself, knowing that the hand belonged to the king.

But then she felt something hard pointing at her bottom back and putting her hand behind she realized that it was the king's arousal, and she panicked. The heat rose from her core, her heart began to beat quickly, and his arm around her waist did not improve things. Slowly she began to slide out from under his arm, and getting out of the bed, she rushed silently towards the table to put herself in some water.

She heard groaning coming from the bed and saw the king's hand touching the part where she had slept. After a while, he stood up and looked around the room, landing his eyes on her.

Still shaken by what had happened, she looked down, blushing, remembering his arousal pointing to her bottom back.

At that moment he too seems to be aware of his condition and embarrassed he said, "Old Gods. Daenerys, I'm sorry. I don't know..." But he didn't even finish the phrase that he ran away, leaving the room, with the clothes in which he had slept.

Daenerys wanted to run after him, to tell him that it was all right and that it wasn't his fault, because it was something that happens, but she felt petrified. The tears started to fall down. She knew she had overacted.

For every step they took forward, they took two steps back. In this way, they will never be able to move forward. When she returned to her bed, Daenerys sat down with her arms around her knees, waiting for Jon to return. She had to apologize to him for reacting like that. But thinking back, she smiled upon knowing that she had that effect on him.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Daenerys heard the door open and immediately stood up, thinking it was Jon, but instead it was Arya, his sister.

"I thought you'd already gotten dressed. Well, it's better if you didn't." And she gave her some clothes.

She looked confusedly, not knowing what she wanted.

"Put them on! I don't have all the time."

'What an acid girl' thought Daenerys, then taking the clothes but looking at her, and Arya asked "What?"

"Could you turn around?"

"It's not that I'm a man. You can undress in front of me."

" You make me feel uncomfortable," she snapped. And then Arya turns around, crossing her arms in front of her chest and banging her sole on the ground.

"Have you finished?" asked sighing.

"Almost" Daenerys replied by buttoning her tunic. These were men's clothes, and they tightened a little along her thighs and put too much emphasis on her ass. She didn't like this, because she was sure it would attract attention... But what did she want to do anyway?

Finally, Daenerys finished. "You can turn" and Arya turned "It looks good on you."

"Maybe, but I don't like them. They show up too much of my ass."

"Better. So at least now, when Jon sees you, he'll want to have sex with you immediately."

Daenerys blushed when she heard that and the scene from this morning came to her mind again.

"Let's go. It's time to train."

"Train. But I thought..."

"Jon is busy, and he asked me to do it. Anyway, I'm better than him. Come on!"

It was very strange that he hadn't come to tell her himself.

"Arya, where's Jon?"

"With the Council."

"Already? But he didn't even return to the bedrooms."

"After what happened this morning, he was too embarrassed. He says it shouldn't have happened. But how could we blame him? Sleeping hugging a beauty like you, and especially with his cock pressed to your ass, anyone would have become hard."

Daenerys couldn't believe the language Arya, a princess, was using. But what she said caught her attention. She said she was beautiful. So it meant she really was.

"Arya. Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Wow! Slow down. I said, yes, you're beautiful, but don't get me wrong. I'm not saying it that way."

"Of course not. We're sisters-in-law. Only... Lady Cately told me I was ugly and so..."

"That fucking fish is a bitch. Don't listen to her. She just wants to ruin the relationship that's developing between you and Jon. She wants to see him ruined, and if he doesn't have an heir, Brandon will be king."

Daenerys Nodded. And she started to think. She had to get closer to the king and not jump at his every touch.

Arriving at the courtyard, Arya said, "Get into position." And she gave her a wooden sword.

"It's heavy."

"It's as heavy as it takes to make you strong."

Daenerys took it with two hands."

"No. Daenerys, with one hand. This is a one-handed sword. Ice is two-handed. A great sword."

But when she held it the point of the sword falls to the ground "But what if it falls?"

"The sword is the extension of your arm. Will you let your arm fall?"

"No."

" Good! First lesson. Stick them with the pointy end. That's what Arthur always told me...and Jon."

Daenerys gave her a smile.

"You're right-handed, right?" and Daenerys nodded. "So that means you have to stay on left guard. Foot forward. Now I'm going to start attacking you."

The sequence I'm going to do is Left side, right side, from the high and last a direct attack" Arya said and showed her the relative defenses.

When he began to attack slowly, Daenerys tried to parry and was always late.

"You'd be dead already. You need to parry faster."

After a thorough training Arya said "You're good and you learn fast. You won't become a warrior monster, but you'll get away with it. Of course, there's still work to be done before that and that's why from tomorrow we'll be training for three hours a day."

Daenerys nodded and heard someone clapping, looking up she saw it was Jon, and she smiled.

Maybe he wasn't angry with her after all. He nodded and gave her a smile, then left with her father.

As she was heading back to her room to take a bath, she realizes that he must have seen her in these clothes. And that brought a smile on her lips. She will never admit it, but feeling his hardness on her ass, she really liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> So what do you think Doran is gonna do? And Arianne? Do you think Quentin is gonna do something stupid that will piss the wolf?
> 
> And Tywin? Do you think he is too overconfident?
> 
> And the morning scene? What do you think about it? About Daenerys reaction?  
> And her training with Arya?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	11. The Snake's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas arrive in Dorne.  
> Arianne plans his next plan.  
> Jaime leaves Cately Rock, And Tywin reveals his plan.  
> Jon had a good Talk with Artur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is Chapter 11
> 
> Good Reading

 

_**** _

 

_**In the south...** _

 

_**Willas Tyrell POV** _

 

Willas was leaning with his elbows on the pier of the ship looking towards the coast of Dorne. His hawk, Garth, was flying in the sky above their ship. Soon he will meet his future wife, Arianne Martell. Rumour says that she is one of the most beautiful women in Westeros, and this put his heart at rest. But he also felt pity and compassion for her, knowing that if she marries him, she cannot be Queen of Dorne. She cannot take her rightful place.

He never wanted that to happen to her, but he couldn't do anything about it. They needed Dorne to resist Tywin Lannister.

"What are you thinking about, Prince?" he hears his friend Garrett.

Willas sighed "I think of my future wife. She should rule this Kingdom, according to Dorne's law. Still, her father marries her to the next kingdom, taking away her right to the throne in order to satisfy his lust for power. Prince Doran is apparently no different from the others, preferring power over his daughter's happiness, and preferring a male over a female, as his successor, even though she is the eldest one. You know, I never wanted power, because as you can see it corrupts the soul."

"You could have refused..."

"No. That was an ultimatum for me. I had to choose. If I didn't accept the marriage, I had to give up the throne. Anyway, I had nothing to lose. It's not that I have a woman for whom I would give up the throne. She is the one who has more to lose, but I am sure of one thing. When I'm king, I won't do the same to my children.

His friend laughed and put his hand over his shoulder.

" Anyway, the Southern realms will soon fall. Tywin Lannister is too smart, ruthless and cunning to lose. Perhaps the only kingdom that could beat him is the North with their young King, who is just as smart and ruthless."

"So you believe the stories about Astapor."

"Of course I do. And the others are stupid for not believing. I've read a lot of books about the first men, and the young king is a descendant of them, on his father's side. And on the mother's side, he has blood from ancient Valyria, certainly not like the Targaryen but enough to create the most powerful creature of this world. Daemon Stark, the Son of King Jonnel Stark and Daena Targaryen, despite having been met Targaryen and half Stark did not have this power. He was not a Warg. Although, he was a great king. Jon Stark, on the other hand, is a completely different animal. And above all, he has the weather on his side. Winter is coming and it is at that moment that the wolves are stronger. Tywin Lannister will be a fool to challenge him. Or Invade him. "

"Well, if he conquers all the kingdoms of the South, he'll have a powerful army that..."

"That will be slaughtered, Garrett."

"Tywin Lannister is smart enough not to fall into the boy's traps."

"Are you sure about that? He knows the kings of the South. He knows my father, who is dumb, and who will have our house ruined when my grandmother is gone. All these are old kings who met Tywin Lannister in their youth, who may have been defeated by him in border battles, but a young king, whom he never met and who is not afraid? Even I would be afraid of one..."

"Look! Martell ships" His friend said pointing with his finger. And Willis looked, to him it seemed strange that Martell ships were coming towards them.

"I don't like this, Garrett. Warn the men in case of boarding. Discreetly."

He nodded and ran down. As they got closer and closer, Willis saw what looked like a catapult is the last thing he saw was arriving fireballs that destroyed the ship and made him fall into the sea.

 

* * *

 

_**Arianne POV** _

 

Arianne was on her way to Sunspear's stables. She had to leave the palace and start her plan to defend her claim to the throne.

Riding on her Dornish mare, Nymeria, Arianne saw a man lying on the beach and a falcon next to him.

She got off the horse and approached him. Turning him on his back she saw that he was a soldier, without a coat of arms, and he was very handsome. Examining him, she saw that he was injured on his side and on his leg.

So Arianne began to slap his face and make him wake up. Wake up" continues slapping his face and beat on the chest and suddenly the soldier regained consciousness, starting to throw water out of his mouth and to cough. She helped him to get up, and she heard him ask "M-my men?"

She looked out to sea but there was nothing "I don't know what you're talking about, soldier, but you're hurt. Can you tell me your name?"

But he didn't have time to speak out that he was unconscious again. Now Arianne didn't know what to do. Help him and bring him somewhere safe, or leave him here. Looking more towards the shore, however, she saw that there was a banner floating on the water. She stood up and ran to get it before the sea took it away.

Taking it in her hand she saw that it carried the Tyrell emblem "It's not possible." Arianne told herself as she looked at the unconscious man lying on the beach. This is her betrothed, Wills Tyrell. If she leaves him here to die, the alliance will no longer be made, and she will be free. But then her father will surely give her in marriage to another. Perhaps if she tries to save him, he will be grateful, and to thank her he will renounce to the marriage.

Returning to him, she began to drag him towards her mare. "I'll try to save you, but no one should know you're here," Arianne said out loud, more to herself than to the man. She couldn't take him to Sunspear because it was full of guards, and she couldn't ask the Maester to help him, because by doing, so she wouldn't have the chance to talk to him before he talks to her father. There was only one place where she could hide him and where no one would find him. Then, putting her mare on her knees, she placed the man on her back, and then she too climbed up, riding toward a cave near Sunspear, where she hid as a child to escape the guards, her brothers, and the many cousins. No one knew of that hiding place.

When she got there, she brought her mare in too.

Laying him down on a blanket that was there, Arianne began to light a fire and After lighting it, she brought the man closer to the fire and began to tear off his shirt that was under his tunic and was greeted by an excellent vision. He was a rather muscular man, with beautiful abdominal. She shook her head 'Arianne, stay focused'.

The wound on his side had to be cauterized otherwise the blood would continue to flow. She was certainly not a Master, but she knew that this would cause his death. As the Sand Snakes had taught her, she took the dagger that the man had on his back and put it on fire. After it was hot, she took the dagger and put it on his side to cauterize the wound. There was an unbearable smell of burning flesh. The man began to scream.

"Shhh... You have to be quiet or someone might hear it." She then directed her attention to his leg and I also cauterized that wound.

Sighing, she said to herself, "Look what I have to do. Saving the man I was going to marry and who was going to make me lose my throne. "

Now he couldn't do anything else, just wait. When she returns to Sunspear, she will have to go to the Master's studio to get some bandages.

She sat down next to the man with her arms around her knees and watched him. He was a handsome man of her age and if she didn't lose her right to the throne, he would certainly be a good pastime.

She heard a bird cry and looking towards the entrance to the cave, she saw a falcon. And it was also very beautiful. "Is he your master?" Arianne asked and saw him coming towards the man.

"Good! Now I'm talking to the birds."

Outside the sun was starting to set, and she laid down on the blanket next to the man saying to the falcon, " Soon I will have to leave and you will need to look after your master.

After a while she stood up, looked at the man and saw that he was still breathing, so he was alive. Taking her mare, she began to head towards Sunspear, and when she arrived at the city gates, a guard said, "Princess Arianne. Your father summoned you."

What will he want now? When she arrived in the hall everyone has gathered already. There were Oberyn, her brothers, Ellaria and some of her cousins, and guards.

Looking toward her father she saw that he was very angry, "What did you do, Arianne? Who did you hire?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Prince's ship was attacked near our coasts by three Dornish ships. No survivors. So I'm asking you again. Who did you hire to attack that ship?"

"Do you think it was me?" Arianne asked in disbelief.

"You are the only one who would have gained from the death of the prince" yelled her father "Who did you seduce to do it? Was it Deamon?"

"I didn't do anything. And I didn't hire anybody," Arianne said, gritting her teeth. Then, smirking, she added, " It seems that there is someone in your kingdom who doesn't agree with the way you rule and above all that you take the right to the throne from the legitimate heir. "

Her father looked at her with such anger that she had never seen him before. "Oberyn, send an envoy to the Reach with our condolences and tell them that it was not us who attacked the prince's ship. Then turning to her he said, "I hope you will now be happy that the prince is dead because no doubt they will not believe our emissary and war will break out. But know this, daughter. You will not rule over Dorne. Because now I will have to create another alliance and you will be the price. "

"And I told you I didn't do it," she shouted.

"Get out of my sight. "

"Areo Hota, bring me Daemon's head."

"No! No, Father, please...I haven't had contact with him in a long time. "

"Get out!" he yelled.

Arianne looked one last time at her father and the others and saw that Quentyn had a grin on her face. She began to hate her brother more and more.

Back in her rooms, Arianne had to think of a solution. She knew that if she told her father that the prince was alive, the alliance arrangements would still be legal. She only had to wait a few days. And then she will reveal everything to her father.

 

* * *

 

_**Jaime POV** _

 

Jaime was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep. Outside, the sun was about to rise and in a few hours, he would leave for the front with the Kingdom of the Reach.

Next to him slept his beautiful wife. With her back bare and only a sheet covering her butt. They really had a wonderful night, and Jaime knows it might be the last one she spends with her.

Jaime was a soldier and knew that no matter how good you are, you could be killed in war.

Leaning toward her, he started kissing her on the shoulders and putting her hair behind the ear.

Ellyn Reyne was a beautiful woman, perhaps the most beautiful woman in Westerland after Cersei. She had golden hair, hazel eyes, and a fair complexion. And that body that would make anyone envious. Two beautiful breasts, well-proportioned, not big but not even small. When his father told him that he would marry Ellyn, he was a little skeptical.

Even if he had renounced to Cersei a long time ago, he didn't know if he would fall in love again. One thing was certain about Cersei. Their relationship was toxic, and it would have destroyed both of them.

But when he first saw Ellyn, he was struck by her, and he was almost certain that he was falling in love. However, it was her personality that conquered him completely. She was a strong, determined woman of great character and ambition. And she loved him and their children with all her heart. She gave him three. One boy and two girls. Gerion, their eldest son, who was just like his grandfather, Joanna, and Myranda, who were twins and were just over twelve years old. But Jaime still hoped that she would give him more children. Holding another newborn in his arms would be such a joy, and watching as his wife's belly growing.

As he got up, he went to the balcony to watch the sun rise over the sea. It was really a beauty. He would not trade Castely Rock for any other castle in Westeros.

Closing his eyes he took air from the sea and then felt soft hands hugging him around his waist and soft lips kissing him, the shoulder blades of his back.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I did, but you weren't there when I woke up. Then I looked towards the balcony and saw you in all your glory. And a desire raised in me." Then whispering in his ear she said, "I want you inside me, husband."

As he turned towards her, he kissed her on the lips and touched her ass with his hands. She put her arms around his neck and then climbed into his arms.

Continuing to kiss her, he took her to bed, making her lean on her back and continuing to kiss her, he began to massage her clit, and he felt her hand going down to his cock beginning to stroke him. After some minutes, he put away her hand and take his cock to her entrance. He rubbed the head at her entrance to tease. She was already wet, and so he began pushing himself inside her, slowly. She gasped and arched her spine, closing her eyes.

He began the movement slowly, thrusting deeper and deeper inside, with her hand on his ass, encouraging, until she took him fully.

Then he began to thrust faster and faster, and she began to moan when he squished her breast and her nipples.

After some time the rhythm of his thrusts was lost "I'm going to cum soon," but she flipped him to his back and began to ride him, like never before. Faster and Faster, he closes his eyes and brings one hand to Ellyen's breast squeezing, and the other reaches down to find the swollen nub and rubbing it. After some other thrusts, he spilled his seed inside her, and she collapsed on top of him, breathless. His fingers began tracing up and down on her spine.

 

As they were hugging each other and catching their breath, Jaime said, looking her in the eyes and caressing her face, "I love you more than anything in this world. Even more than this kingdom."

"And I love you," she replied, leaning and kissing him on the lips with passion, and then putting her head on his chest.

"So what do you think of Myrcella?" said Jaime. His niece was a beautiful good girl and looked the opposite of Cersei. But of course, appearances could always be deceiving.

"She's a lovely girl. A good bride for Gerion. Maybe she's a little weak on character, but you never know. I've only known her for a few days."

"Will you go with them to Castamere, or will you wait for me here?"

"I'm going to Castamere with Gerion. And after all, after the death of my father and brothers by the hands of the Ironborns, someone has to take care of it, if Gerion were to always move between the capital and his castle.

And I will also have to teach my daughter-in-law the customs of that land."

"Ellyn. Be nice to her. She is young, and she doesn't have our life experience, yet."

"I will be. Don't worry. "

"It's time for me to get up," Jaime said, trying to rise, but she wouldn't let him go, and even she got on top of him, blocking him and kissing his chest.

"I don't want you to leave. Who will give me pleasure, and who will hug me at night when I'm cold.

"Just think of me, and you'll feel as if I were here."

After a while, she pulled herself off him, and then he went to get dressed.

After putting on his tunic, he returned to his bed and kissed her, and then walked out the door and headed for the armory.

"Squire! Bring me my armor."

After wearing it, he went to the throne room.

"Father. I am ready."

"Remember the plan, Jaime."

"Wait at the border with the troops until I receive your raven."

"When the Tyrells send part of their army to Dorne, you will cross the border and conquer Goldengrove. I will send the second army to the Shield islands, where it will land and together we will march on Highgarden. Our allies of the Reach will help us, blocking the armies that will return to the capital. "

"But the Shield Islands will see our ships on the horizon and light up the signals."

"No. They want, because, they will be dead. I've already infiltrated mercenaries and our men there."

" Good!" Looking down and then back to his father Jaime said "So it's true. Randyll Tarly has secretly joined us."

"Yes. After Mace Tyrell rejected the proposal of marriage made, first between Willas and Talla, and then between Dickon and Margery. After this offense, he sent me a raven, assuring me that he will swear allegiance to us. In return, he will become Warden of the South and your daughter Myranda will marry Dickon Tarley."

"But father, she's only 12 years old."

"So what? She' s a woman already. The only thing that matters is the survival of the house. Nothing more. The individual members don't matter." Jaime nodded even though he didn't like it very much if his daughters were offered at such a tender age. Ellyn won't like this, and Jaime fears a confrontation between his father and his wife. She was the proud red lioness of Castamere, ready to protect her children, and she didn't fear his father. That is something she and Cersei had in commune.

"Father. Don't say anything about this to my wife until it's all safe."

" Of course. Now go. The army is waiting for you."

"What! Don't you accompany me to the gates?"

"No. I have other things to do. Now go."

Jaime nodded and left the throne room giving Tyrion one last look. He also felt a strange sadness, knowing that his father didn't even accompany him to the gates. This could be the last time they see each other and he remains cold.

Once outside the fortress he saw that his real family were waiting for him, and smiled.

"My daughters."

"Father!"

"Listen to your mother while I'm away, understood," Jaime said, lowering himself and kissing their heads.

Then he hugged Gerion and whispered, "Protect your mother while I'm gone. She will come with you to Castamere, so behave yourself well."

Then he went to his wife. He saw that she had tears in her eyes, and he wiped them with his thumb and said, "You know I've always come back from the battles." And she smiled. Kissing her on the lips he said, "I'll return also this time." And putting his hand on her belly he said, "I hope you're pregnant. That will bring me much joy." He kissed her one last time and then climbed on his horse and galloped with his escort to his army at Silverhill.

 

* * *

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

Jon was heading toward the courtyard. He needed to train and to clear his head. He had a lot on his mind. The wildlings arrived at the wall but are waiting for who knows what. He had instructed GreatJon to keep the men behind the wall and keep an eye on the southern side of the wall. Robb was stuck in what looked like a storm from the North. And it was a week away from the Wall.

And then there was the awkward situation with Daenerys. Even if they slept in the same bed, Jon tried not to touch or hug her while they slept. Now they slept with their backs towards each other. And neither of them mentioned what happened. They had small conversations and each one walked their way.

But the day she started training and wearing those skinny clothes. Old Gods, it was a splendor, evidencing her curves and especially her ass.

He shook his head not to think about it and saw Ghost appearing next to him.

Jon put his hand on his head "Hello, boy. When are you going to get active with Nymeria?"

Once he arrived at the courtyard, Jon saw that his guard was already there.

"Winter is coming and yet there's this hot sun," said Benjen. And Jon chuckled.

"Who wants to train with me? Even two," Jon said, taking two swords of training.

The Karstark brothers came forward.

They took their position, while Jon took his, while spinning his swords, just like Artur often did, and waiting for them to attack.

Torrhen was the first one to attack, striking from his right side. Jon parried it. When he did that, Jon saw with the tail of his eyes, Eddard arriving from the left and swinging his sword with precision, but Jon quickly deflected Eddard's strike. Between the two brothers, Eddard was the strongest and most skilled warrior because Torrhen was more hotheaded. But their loyalty was unquestioned.

They repeatedly attacked him with their training swords, but he continued to deflect their attacks. Arthur always told him to wait for the right moment to attack. When the right time had come Jon blocked Torrhen, making him drop his sword to the ground, and knocking him down.

When Torrhen was down, Eddard tried to take advantage of it by attacking fast strikes, but Jon disarmed him and pointed his training sword to his neck with a smile.

" Well done Jon." Arthur said, "I see you put my advice to work, but always remember. In battle, you're not one on one, you're one against all. You may not have noticed but you made a mistake, and that would have caused your death in battle. Remember that."

Jon nodded. And he went to get some water to drink, while he watched the other training.

Arthur approached him, and put his hand on his shoulder "I hope I wasn't very harsh with you, your grace."

"No, it's okay. I'm still young and I have a lot to learn. But I don't want you to think I'm stupid."

"I never thought that, Your Grace. If you were, you would never be king. And above all the Old Gods would never have given you that power."

Jon smiled.

"How things are with your wife. "

Jon sighed putting down the cup "We don't talk much, and after the accident that happened two days ago, I tried not to touch her. Even if I desire her ardently, Arthur." Jon sighed feeling that fire again and the desire he felt for her rose again, but he tried to suppress it "You haven't seen how scared and frightened she was after what happened. When I woke up and saw her out of the bed with her arms around her waist and eyes widened, I didn't know what was going on, but seeing my condition, I was embarrassed. I was sure that it would happen, and I tried to resist..."

Arthur chuckled and said, "Jon, that's not something you can prevent. You can hold on as long as you want but it will happen anyway. Especially because you're in love with her."

"And how do you know these things?"

"It doesn't matter but do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do. But when she will know what I did in Astapor, will she think that I am a monster or a savior. Maybe she' ll run away at that point. Not wanting to waste her life with a monster."

"Astapor deserved that, and one day you'll have to tell her. But the most important thing is that your enemies fear you."

"Fear me? King Tywin Lannister doesn't fear anyone, and certainly, he is not afraid of a young boy."

"Well, he'll regret it. Right?"

"Oh, you don't know how much," replied Jon smirking. "I've already set the trap for him if he marches towards the North. And soon I'm going to expose his allies as well."

"What?" Arthur asked intrigued.

Then Jon leaned next to his ear and whispered, "My spies have informed me that they have intercepted letters sent by Lady Catelyn, to Dorne, Vale, and Riverlands. And the Bolton sent to Westerlands. After the recent revelations, provided by Lord Aerys and Daenerys, I sent my spies to The Dreadfort and to the Bastardsfort, of House Naaharis. It's only a matter of time before they make a mistake, giving me the opportunity to punish them."

"And the South?"

"Moat Cailin has been warned, and especially Howland Reed is ready for any attack. As well as the coasts."

"So they think you're weak and you don't know about their plans."

" Exactly. A wolf in disguise Arthur," responded Jon patting Arthur's shoulder "a wolf in disguise."

After a while, he saw Arya and Daenerys coming in the same dress. And Jon tried to stay focused. But it wasn't that he could do it that well.

"Can we join you? Daenerys needs to train."

Jon nodded and said to himself, looking towards the sky 'Old Gods, you want me dead,'

"Would you like to train with me, brother?"

"I think Daenerys needs more than me."

Arya got into attacking him and Jon parried, but he wasn't focused, knowing that Daenerys was watching him.

After a while, Arya managed to disarm him.

Well done, sister, and she smirked. " Now you can train with Dany" and Jon returned to Arthur, who shook his head.

Leaning against the table Jon heard Arthur say, "You weren't focused."

Jon chuckled "You can blame me. Knowing that Dany was gurgling at me, I couldn't get her out of my head in that dress.

Now it was Jon's turn to look at her, and it was really a vision.

"Arthur, she will be the end of me," Jon said, looking at Daenerys and Arthur patted his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the Chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen in Dorne? And Tywin Lannister will succeed?  
> How was the Talk between Jon and Arthur?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	12. Planning something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriane meet Willas and receive terrible news from her father  
> Jon had a bad dream, and make some plans.  
> Missandei plans something special and asked for the help of two important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot of staff to do, and neede also the finish the next chapter of my other story, which will be updated by the end of the week.
> 
> Her is chapter 12. Good Reading.

 

**__ **

 

**_In the South..._ **

 

**_Arianne POV_ **

  
  
Arianne took some food and went back to the cave. Two days had passed since she found him. As she entered the cave, she saw that the fire was still burning, but he was not waxing on the blanket and this sends panic into her body. Her father must have found it, but then heard someone grab her and put his hand on her mouth.  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
Arianne was thinking about whether to reveal her true identity to him or whether to lie. Her uncle always told her to observe and deceive the enemy before attacking.  
" Well?" he asked, taking his hand out of her mouth.  
"My name is Nymeria. I found you on the beach, wounded. I didn't know where else to take you." He nodded and left her. Then he went down to the ground, and she saw that she was in pain.  
"I brought you some food," she said, giving him the bag.  
"Thank you," he answered, taking the bag, and she sat on the blanket in front of him.  
While he was eating she began to look at him. He had removed his shirt apparently, and she saw that the blood where the wound was on his side had stained the bandages.  
Liking her lips she said, "I should change your bandage," she said, pointing her finger at his wound.  
"Oh... Okay!" he laid down the food and putting his hands behind, he stretched out his legs to give her access, though, she saw that he was feeling pain on his injured leg.  
She approached him and began to change his bandage, and all this time he looked at her, and feeling his eyes on her made her a little uncomfortable, and while he was bare-chested.  
"See something you like, prince?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Yes. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."  
She didn't answer, just smiled. Her plan will have even more success if he falls in love with her. She could play him more easily and get what she wants.  
"My men? What happened to them?"  
"I found only you. What happened?" she asked looking up at him.  
He sighed "We were attacked by three Martell'ships."  
"Did they have any other banners on the ships?"  
" Apart from the big suns? No."  
"You need to know that they weren't under the command of the Prince of Dorne."  
"Maybe. Or maybe they were under orders of the Princess."  
"NO!" She snapped and tightened the bandage more.  
"Careful, girl," He said putting his hand on the wound and lying on his other side, and she felt a little guilty. But hearing him too say it was her, it boiled her blood. She had already sent a message to Daemon about the danger, and she really hoped that he was still alive.  
"I'm sorry," she replied.  
"It doesn't matter. But why did you get angry? Do you know the princess?"  
"Maybe."  
He sighed and lay down on his back completely, and she began to change the bandage on his leg.  
"Have you seen my hawk?"  
"He was here yesterday. Maybe he went hunting."  
"Yes, of snakes," he said in a tone she didn't like, it was like it had a double meaning. So she thought about what to say so that it would have a double meaning. If he wanted to play, she was ready to do it.  
"Maybe. But snakes can bite."  
"Not if the hawk attacks him with his claws."  
"Anyway, I have to go now. I'll come tomorrow."  
"Okay." As she was leaving, she heard "Nymeria..." and she turned towards him.  
" Thank you for saving my life. And I apologize if I offended you earlier, or your princess. That wasn't my intention."  
"It doesn't matter. Now rest." And she left.  
When she arrived at the palace the guards escorted her immediately to her father, because apparently, he had to talk to her, again.  
"What did I do this time? " Arianne asked, crossing her hands, but he pointed his hand at a chest that was on his desk, and the terror took control of her body.  
When she opened the top, she saw that Daemon's head was inside.  
"What have you done?" shouted Arianne in tears.  
"I killed the man behind the attack to the prince."  
"Daemon had nothing to do with it! He was innocent! You killed an innocent man."  
"You led him down this road. TO the war that will start with the Reach. It's your fault he died."  
"No. His blood is on your hands, and I will never forgive you for this!" And she furiously walked out of the room swearing revenge on her father for killing Daemon, an innocent man.

* * *

 

**_In the North..._ **

  
  
_**Jon POV**_

  
Jon was in a destroyed Winterfell, with snow around him, but what caught his attention was that there were no bodies. He began to cross it and reached the courtyard, with Winterfell's outer gate in front of him. Seeing the horror in front of him, he fell to his knees. On the spikes in front of him were impaled the heads and the bodies of his loved ones. His mother Ashara, Arthur, Benjen, Aerys, Rhaella, Robb, Ghost, his Wolfsguards, and especially his beautiful wife, Daenerys. He began to cry and fell with his forehead on the snow. Suddenly he heard an icy and evil laugh coming from the entrance of the destroyed gate, and when he looked he saw an icy man coming in, in frosty armour and with blue eyes. Behind him were other men who were all the same, but they had long white hair with beards.  
He heard that hissing and an icy voice saying, "King Wolf, Son of the Wolf, Son of Winter, Jon the Impaler, Lord Impaler, King Warg, Defender of the Weaks, Protector of the Innocent. All titles earned and feared... Yet you are here on your knees in front of me, the true King of Winter and Night." He heard the Ice King unleash his ice sword and hit him on the head.  
After the hit, Jon found himself in an icy room. The Night King sat on his throne, and with the others at his side.  
He heard that hissing and icy again say, "Now I'm going to take your head," and with a slit, everything turned black.  
"I hope you like this future, for it will happen if you don't free me," said another hissing, icy voice, but one he knew very well.  
"Never!" shouted Jon, and then he woke up in his room.  
He started gasping and catching his breath, his heart beats from the scenes he saw and especially from Daenerys' mutilated and impaled body. Looking to his right he saw that she was sleeping, but she was uncovered. He covered her again and then got up and went to get a goblet of water, that was on the table.  
He leaned against the table with his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. He has to go to the crypts and see where that woman, who has been haunting him in dreams since he was a child, was.  
Looking towards the window he saw that it was still night outside, So he put on his tunic and cape and began to head towards the crypts, only with Ghost as his protector. After having arrived there, Jon began to slowly cross them. On the sides, there were the statues of the Kings of the North until he arrived in front of the door that had always called him.  
"It's a terrifying thing, isn't it, boy? Not knowing what one might find on the other side of this door."  
So Jon tried to open it, but he couldn't. It was strange, it was like it was sealed with spells and other things, so he decided to leave it. He'll have to send someone to seal this door completely, with stones.  
Back in their room, he saw that Daenerys was still sleeping. So he took off his fur coat and sat on the chair in front of the fire, to think. After a few hours of staring at the fire in which he saw the figures and drinking some wine, he heard a voice say, " You can't sleep?"  
"I had a bad nightmare" he replied not taking off his eyes from the fire.  
He heard her take some wine and sit on the other chair, but he still didn't look at her. He could not get out of his head, the image of his family and his kingdom destroyed.  
"Jon?" She called him with a soft voice, and he looked at her "I know we don't have a great relationship yet, or whether this is a relationship or not, but if you have something to tell or confide, I'm here. As a friend, of course."  
Taking a breath, he starts to tell her the dream, looking towards the fire, and he hears her gasping. Saying out loud the horrors he saw in the dream, made his shivering.  
"It was just a dream. You shouldn't worry about it. And there's still the Wall between us and them."  
"Yes," He answered with a smile. "Go to sleep, Dany."  
"You should, too."  
"I don't think I could fall asleep."  
She nodded and headed toward the bed.  
"Dany..." he called her, and she turned to him.  
"Yes."  
"You should come to the council meetings sometime."  
She nodded smiling and then laid down on the bed. After a while, he went too, trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't.  
After lying down for almost two hours with his eyes closed, Jon decided to get up and head towards his studio. He had a lot of stuff to do.  
As he walked through the hallway, Jon saw Lord Aerys coming towards him, which seemed strange to them. "What's it? Is there serious news from the Wall?"  
"No. But Robb managed to start the march, and the wildlings are still waiting."  
'Waiting. Why were they waiting?' Asked himself, Jon. 'They have numbers, unless...'  
"I have to find Master Luwin."  
"Wait, Jon. We have to talk."  
"About what?"  
"How are things going with Daenerys?"  
"Good."  
"Jon, you don't have to lie to me. I know you haven't lied with her, yet. And that's bad. Especially if you're going to go to the Wall."  
He didn't know what to say, because he knew Aerys was right. But he couldn't get Daenerys' frightened face off his mind. And so he didn't have the courage to go that far. Even if he knew how to seduce a woman if he wanted. Robb taught him the ways to a woman's heart.  
Approaching, Aerys put his hand on his shoulder and said, "My boy, you must lie with the queen otherwise Brandon will become King, and through him, Catelyn will rule, and destroy us all. Your mother, your uncle, my family, Robb, and Daenerys. Remember that. This has nothing to do with love, whether you like it or not. But the future of the kingdom."  
Jon sighed and nodded in acceptance, even though he did not intend to do what Aerys asked him. There was the vow he had made to the gods, and one day he will need to tell Daenerys, but not yet.  
Before leaving, Aerys added, "And if you don't like her, you don't have to look her in the face in order for her to give you an heir. It's not difficult. She only needs to open her legs and you just need to slide in."  
"My lord, watch out how you talk about my wife, who is also your daughter. Try not to use such language."  
" Forgive me," said Aerys, and left. Jon saw that he was a bit offended by the tone he used, but he couldn't let him speak with those words.  
As he made his way to Master Luwin's studio, he thought about this conversation. Doesn't like Daenerys? Jon was thinking of her all the time when she wasn't there and also when she was there. His heart was racing when she was close to him, even if he could keep it quiet.  
Jon sighed and shook his head. It was time to think about matters of state.  
When he arrived at the master's studio, Jon entered and said, "Good morning, Master Luwin, you need to send a raven to Robb urgently, with the order to split the army."  
"Split it?"  
"Yes. I believe that the wildlings want to attack from the south and above all, I believe that they want to attack the other castles, which are not well defended. Tell him that he divides his army into three parts. He will go to Black Castle, and the other two parts to Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."  
"Yes, your grace."  
Then he left to head to the council.  
When he got there he saw that almost everyone was present except Aerys, who had just met with him, and was heading in the opposite direction, and Lord Umber, who was at Castle Black.  
"My lords, let's get started."  
"Without Lord Aerys?"  
"If he's not here, it means that he has more important things to do."  
"Yes, your grace."  
"How the constructions for the signal towers along the coasts are going."  
" Good, but they're progressing slowly. It's not easy to build so many towers."  
Jon nodded. "News from the South?"  
"Yes. Tywin Lannister moved part of his army to the border with the Kingdom of the Reach, and the Dornishmen attacked the ship headed towards them with the prince of the Reach, on board, killing him "attacked the ship headed for them with the Prince on board, killing him."  
"You mean Tywin Lannister was."  
"What, your grace?"  
"I say it was definitely King Tywin Lannister who did that."  
"Rumors have it that the ships were Martell."  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean they weren't hired by King Tywin. Anyway, is there anything else?"  
"Hoster Tully's health is weakening. Soon he will die and his son will become King."  
"And his sister is the one who's unleashing it on us. Is there anything else?"  
"No, your grace."  
"Good. You may go."  
He'll have to warn Howland Reed to keep his eyes open on the border.

* * *

  ** _Missandei POV_**

  
  
Missandei was heading toward the room of the king and Daenerys, entering she saw that Daenerys was about to get dressed in her training clothes.  
"Do you need help, Daenerys?"  
"Yes, with my hair. I want you to braid them." She sat down in front of the mirror and Missandei began to weave her hair.  
"How are things going with the king?"  
Daenerys sighed and responded, " Good, I think. We're starting to take small steps, and I think he's starting to trust me. Today he told me about the dream that woke him up, and I think it's already a big step, towards a friendship."  
"Yes, but friendship will not make you conceive a child." She answered, looking towards Daenerys.  
"I know. But we're still uncomfortable about that kind of subject, and above all, neither of us has talked about that episode since it happened."  
"You should talk, Daenerys, otherwise you'll never move on. You should get to know each other better and. You should get to know each other better and a dinner, just between the two of you, would be a great thing because you can talk to each other about things that others don't have to know.  
"Maybe. But we usually eat in the common hall, and it's not that you can talk to each other in that noise, and then he's always busy with the others anyway," she replied and lowered her gaze. "Anyway, I have to go now. Arya is waiting for me in the courtyard."  
"Daenerys, would you like to get to know the king better?  
"Yes, of course" she responded."  
"Then leave everything to me." Daenerys gave her a smile and walked out of the room.  
Missandei now knew what she had to do and, above all, who to ask for help from. So when she left the room she went to find Grey Worm, because he was the closest to the king and above all because he knew the situation.  
When she arrived at the training yard, she saw that he was training the recruits in the Unsullied tactics.  
She approached him "Grey Worm," and he turned "I need your help, to bring the King and Queen closer together  
"You are speaking with the wrong friend. Robb Snow is the one who does well with women. Not me."  
"But it was you who created all this mess by telling the king the truth about the queen and Daario."  
"She was lying to my King, she would have hurt him. I couldn't allow it. The Unsullied owe everything to the King."  
Missandei saw that he had an angry face, although she thought that this was his usual expression. Now she was caught by his statements, and she wanted to ask him the question things that always was in her head since she heard about it.  
so Liking her lips, she asked "Grey Worm. What happened to Astapor?"  
"The hells. The real terror."  
"I thought the Unsullied were fearless and didn't believe in the hells."  
She saw him tensing when she asked him that, and she knew she shouldn't have asked, because the Unsullied were proud soldiers, and confident in their skills and not showing fear.  
"It's true. We're not afraid of death, but what we saw that day was unimaginable. It never happened in Essos, and I never saw that kind of scene. No mortal has ever done that."  
"So you decided to follow a monster," but she immediately regretted what she said because Grey Worm took a look at her and angrily replied, "He's not a monster. He was our savior!"  
"I'm sorry! So that's why you followed him here?"  
"We're here by our own choice. We were freed and the king told us that we could go where we wanted, or we could come here, where a ruthless enemy would soon arrive bringing with him the Winds of Winter. Anyway, we are paid as regular soldiers for our services."  
"What do the Unsullied do with the money?"  
"What everyone else does."  
"For example?" she asked curious and knew she was drifting away from the main topic.  
"It doesn't matter. So how must I help you?"  
"I want to prepare a romantic dinner just for the king and queen. And you should keep the king busy all day and away from the bedroom and suppressed away from the queen."  
"All right. Now I have to get back to the training. The king needs his army ready for the war, that will come soon."  
One was done, now she had to talk to another person.  
As she was looking for the king's mother, Missandei thought back to what Grey had said, and she became even more curious about what had happened in Astapor.  
She found the king's mother coming out of her rooms.  
"Your Grace" She greeted bowing.  
"Missandei. Right?"  
"Yes, your grace," she replied. "I would need your help to help the king and the queen to come closer to each other."  
"Interesting. I'm all ears," responded the king's mother, opening the door to her room, and she entered, a little embarrassed.  
"Sitting on a chair, Missandei asked, "I would need information about the food the king likes best because I already know everything for the queen."  
"So, you'll make them a dinner?"  
"Yes, a romantic dinner. After all, it's also my fault that the king found out about Daario and turned away from the queen on the wedding night without consuming the marriage."  
"I understand. Then I'll help you. I'll tell the kitchen to make the king's special dinner."  
" Can you tell them to give it to me before they take it to the room?"  
"Of course. Is there anything else?"  
"Yes. You have to keep the queen away from the royal rooms while I prepare the dinner. I want it to be a surprise."  
"Of course," she replied smiling. "If there's nothing else."  
"No, your grace. And I thank you for your help" Missandei bowed.  
"You don't have to call me 'your grace', Missandei. I am no longer the queen, and I am not as pretentious as the other ladies or widows queens of the south. Or Catelyn Tully. Call me Lady Ashara, or just Ashara."  
She nodded and gave her a smile, and then walked out of the room.  
Lady Ashara was really a good woman like Lady Rhaella. And above all, she was very beautiful. And it seems that the king's gentility comes from his mother.  
She shook her head and walked away. She had a lot of things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Hope you liked it.
> 
> So Arianne and Willas meet. What comes next?  
> And Jon has a bad dream. What do you think of it?  
> And Missandei? 
> 
> I know that the Unsullied are fearless but we never heard they thought on the Army of the dead. And I know that they were the last to leave the vanguard. But I think anyway who see something unimaginable, no matter how fearless you are, you will be afraid.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will take less time. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Gladly accepted.


	13. Knowing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne had a conversation with Willis.
> 
> Daenerys have dinner with Jon and discover new things about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is chapter 13 and we have Arianne and Daenerys Pov
> 
> Good reading.

 

_**** _

 

 _ **In the South...**_  

_**Arianne POV** _

 

Arianne was still furious with her father and was now heading to see the Prince. It was time to clear things up with him, and send him back to his kingdom, and avoid war. An innocent man has already died for her father's lust of power.

As she walked through the hallway of the palace, she saw her brother, Quentin, coming towards her with a smirk on his face and his guards behind him. She began to hate him more and more.

" So, dear sister. Did you like the gift you received?"

She was confused, not knowing what he was referring to, so she asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh! But how," said, smirking, "Didn't you get your lover's head in a basket?"

When she heard that, Arianne was petrified. " How do you know about that story?"

"Because it was me who cut off his head," Quentyn said with a smirk and tapping his thumb against his chest.

At that point, Arianne rushed at her brother with her nails, but the guards stopped her. "I will be Dorne's future ruler, you will be married to some prince of Westeros or some warlord of Essos."

She spat in his face, "This is not the end of it, brother. As in tea, the blood of Nymeria, the warrior queen, flows in me too, and if you believe that I will step aside while you take my throne, you are mistaken. I still have an ace up my sleeve, brother," and she walked away furiously from that crazy of her brother, who will lead Dorne to ruin, with tears in her eyes.

Now the guards also obeyed him. She had to start planning her revenge and there was only one way to do it. Seduce the Prince.

When she arrived at the cave, the Prince was awake and welcomed her with a smile. But she did not return it. She sat down by the fire, and threw some more logs into the fire and handed the bag with the food to the Prince.

He began to eat, while she kept staring at the dancing fire, but she felt his gaze on her.

After some silence, she heard him say, "Nymeria, are you okay?"

She was taken aback by the name, but then she remembered that she gave it to him.

"No," she replied, bursting into tears, having Daemon's head still fresh in her mind, and aggravated by the fact that she found out it was Quentin who did it.

She heard a gutter of pain and then powerful arms embracing her. She did not oppose to the gesture, instead, she put her head on his chest. She cried and wept, and he caressed her head and whispered words of comfort to reassure her. He was such a kind man, it seems, and he was able to calm her down with those beautiful words. Words that were not appropriate for a warrior or a king, but for the poets of the stories. After she had calmed down, she heard him ask in a soft voice, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She, still with her head resting on his chest, and grabbing his shirt, not wanting to break the contact because she liked it very much, replied "I found out that my best friend, and the man I was in love, was killed, and his head was delivered to me, in a chest," she replied between the sobs "and it was my brother who killed him."

"Shhh.I'm sorry, that you lost someone dear to you and that you loved," he whispered, kissing her head.

After they'd been in that position for some time, she started to pull away, and looking toward him said, "How's the wound going?"

"She doesn't bleed anymore, having been cauterized, but it's still painful. But I' m alive thanks to you," she smiled.

She nodded and smiled at him. He was different from her brothers, who were arrogant. He wasn't. But he was her enemy anyway because he was making her lose her throne.

Licking her lips, she asked, "Why were you coming to Dorne, Prince?"

"Willis. Call me Willis, not Prince. That's what my friends call me." She gave him a smile.

"I was coming to Dorne to marry Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell."

"Did you know that if you married her she would lose her legitimate right to the throne of Dorne?"

"Yes."

"And you accepted anyway."

"I had no choice," he replied, in a sad voice and lowering his head. And this did not go unnoticed to Arianne. So she decided to go deeper on this "What do you mean?"

"That I had an ultimatum. Marrying the princess or giving up the throne in favor of my brother, Garlan. You don't know my grandmother and you don't know my father. Their adversity for power is unimaginable. As is that of King Tywin."

Apparently, they were both in the same boat, victims of their parents' ambition. They had more in common than she thought. "So you chose the throne."

"Yes. "

"Yet, you take away the right to the throne of the Princess, the same right that you did not want to give up."

"Believe me, if there was another possibility in this regard, I would have accepted it, but it isn't. King Tywin Lannister is already at our door and I must protect my people. The only way is to make an alliance with Dorne."

If there was another possibility, would you give up the clause of Marriage?

"Look, we're already married..."

"What? "Arianne asked in disbelief.

"I said that I have already married the princess. I had to come here to make it official and consummate the marriage."

" No, it's not true," Arianne replied, feeling the anger grow. Her father hadn't told her anything about it, and now she hated him even more.

"Yes, it is. My father, my grandmother, and her father signed everything and had me married by proxy. Anyway, why do you care about this story?"

"I care" she snapped, trying not to reveal her identity. But he saw that he was looking at her with curiosity. Calming down, she said, "If you were to find a woman with whom you would have fallen madly in love, would you annul your marriage to our princess?"

After that question he was silent and Arianne knew he was thinking about this possibility. If he agreed, she would send some Dornish girl to make him lose his head and give up.

After some silence, looking at her, he said, "Yes..." And Arianne knew that she had succeeded in doing so. "But only if that woman was you." that wasn't the response she was waiting. "Remember what I said to you while you were healing my wound the day we met?"

"That I was the most beautiful woman in Westeros."

When I was on the ship, Garrett, my best friend, asked me if I would give up the throne. I answered yes, but only if I found a woman worth it for." As he approached, he took her hand in his own and said, "So, Nymeria, I know we've known each other for a short time, but I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you, and if by any chance you didn't want to become queen, I'll give up the throne for you."

This was an unexpected turn, and she decided to play around with it a little more. "If you're ready to give up your right to the throne for me, why weren't you ready to give up the throne for the princess?"

"Because I didn't know her..."

"And if you had known her, would you have done the same?"

"I don't know. Why do you care so much about that story? I just told you that I fell in love with you and that I am ready to give up the throne for you, and you continue with that argument. It's not like you feel the same way, is it?"

"Maybe. But I'm just trying to understand." Taking a breath, she added, "If I had to accept, would you be willing to live in Dorne, in a village, and in a small house?"

"Yes. For you, yes."

She looked toward the entrance of the cave and saw that it was almost nighttime. "I have to go now," she said, but when she was about to get up, he grabbed her by the hand and said, "You didn't give me an answer."

" Another day. "And she began to head toward the exit, but heard him call her, and she turned toward him.

"Nymeria. Can I... Can I kiss you?"

She nodded and saw him standing up, though with difficulty, and later approaching her. Leaning he kissed her on the lips, and she closed her eyes.

It was a good feeling to feel his soft lips on her, it was really a pity that he would not give up the throne for her. Breaking the contact, she said, "I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow."

And she ran away. When she arrived at the palace, she heard her brother, Quentin, voice from inside the stables, "So do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes. Kill the wolf and bring his wife to you."

"How many men do you have?"

"About ten."

"Don't let him discover you, otherwise you're doomed. You'll have to attack him before he sees you."

"I know what I have to do, you don't have to teach me my job, and anyway he's an 18-year-old brat. The payment?"

"Half now, and the other half when you've brought me the woman."

"Good." And he left, but Arianne saw him in passing. He looked like a mercenary with rings on his fingers and an assassin's hood.

She had to find out what it was about, maybe if she mentioned the subject to her father, her brother's plan would be ruined, setting in motion her revenge. Tomorrow she will have to have a conversation with her father.

 

* * *

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys spent most of the day with Lady Ashara and was now heading towards the royal rooms to dine with the king.

She was very excited about it because they didn't have the chance to get to know each other better, but she knew that this dinner will be important.

She decided to wear an Essosi dress, which her mother had gifted her, with a blue top and white skirt, and that had a drained chest. She decided to braid her hair, letting some drop over her chest.

When she arrived to their room, she saw that everything was prepared and was very beautiful. Candles illuminated the room, and the table was settled. It smelled so good. When she noticed that there were no servants, she wanted to go and call them, but at that moment Jon came in.

He was really handsome. Wearing a black leather tunic and having his hair loose, he looked younger. For the young man who was not for the king he is.

He welcomed her with a smile, "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of this dinner, so I'm a little unprepared."

She gave him a smile and replied, "Your mother would like us to get to know each other better, and Missandei and Grey Worm helped her prepare dinner for us."

They sat down in front of each other and kept looking at each other. Daenerys began to observe him better and to formulate the questions she would ask him, in order to know him better.

"Roast deer?" asked Jon smiling. "This is certainly my mother's idea. She knows that I love this and above all, she knows that with this she always manages to corrupt me, especially when cooked in this way. So ask whatever you want," he said as he began to cut the pieces of meat.

"Don't you let the servants serve you?" she asked.

"Why should I? I have two hands too," he said, showing his hands that were holding the knife and the fork. "Hunting or in the army, I've always done it myself."

And she was quite impressed by this gesture. She knows how arrogant the lords and the ladies can be, and above all not wanting to get dirty. But he was different.

"Do you want me to serve you or you can do it by yourself?"

"No, I can do it." However, she didn't take her eyes off his face. Shaking her head, she stood up and cut herself a piece of meat.

While they were starting to eat, a curiosity came to Daenerys, "You and Robb have been friends since childhood, right?" and he nodded. "What's your story?"

"Robb and I have been friends since we were born. He was raised by my father and my mother because they made a promise to his parents. Or rather, to his father who was dying on the battlefield. His father Torrhen was a Targaryen bastard."

"Of my House?"

"Yes. He was the son of your grandfather's brother, who was part of Wolfsguard."

"I thought they couldn't have children."

"No, indeed. But I disagree with that. And I want to change that rule," Jon answered by looking at her and then taking a sip from her cup. "They are humans, as we are, and they deserve to have their love, of course, as long as they continue to keep their oath and their loyalty."

She nodded, and then drank herself out of her cup, but she heard him ask, "Have you noticed the looks that Viserys give to Dacey?"

And she immediately looked up at him, asking "My brother?"

"Yes," he smiled. "He filters with her, but she plays the indifferent. But I know her very well. We've been friends since childhood, and I know that's what she does when she likes someone."

Hearing that, Daenerys felt something inside her, something she had never felt before and couldn't help asking "Was there...mmm... Something between you and Dacey?" and at that point, he looked at her.

While she was waiting for her answer, her heart began to beat quickly, and she didn't know why. After all, she wasn't in love with Jon, she cared for him like a friend, but this feeling she had, while waiting for his answer, was something different.

After some time he smiled, "No. We're just friends. But when I was younger, I was in love with her, or rather with her warrior spirit."

"And now?" Daenerys asked with a beating heart.

"Now... Now I'm in love with another girl. The most beautiful, and the kindest girl I've ever met, with a courage she doesn't know yet to have. I fell in love with her from the first moment I saw her," he replied, smiling, and then added looking down, "But she doesn't have the same feelings for me."

Daenerys felt a little guilty, knowing that he could not be with the woman he loved because he was married to her. But she was really curious to know her name. Drinking from her cup, she asked " What's her name?" and he immediately looked straight at her.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, drinking from his cup. "Anyway, Dacey was in love and promised to someone else, who was also our friend, a bit older than us and who died against some bandits, whom I'm still trying to find. Unfortunately, I wasn't here when that happened. I was in Essos."

"I understand."

"But I would ask you not to say anything about this to Viserys."

"Of course I won't."

After they had finished eating, they sat down by the fire, and Daenerys was curious about Essos. She had heard many stories of how the Southern Kings fear him after Astapor. Her father, Missandei, the servants and even Daario, had told her about it. But they were all different versions, and especially now that she found out what kind of man Daario was, she didn't believe much in his version. The best answer would be to ask directly to the source, even if she was a little afraid of his reaction.

Licking her lips and taking a breath, Daenerys asked "What happened in Astapor? I've heard a lot of stories and from the way, people talk the South fears you after that events."

He sighed, looking towards the fire "It is of my powers that they are afraid. If I were to tell you about it, I' m afraid of your reaction.

"My reaction?" Daenerys was taken aback by that statement. The stories she heard were quite horrible, but she was sure there was a reason behind it.

"You'll think I'm a monster."

"No, Jon. I know that we don't know each other well, by hell, we've known each other for less than a month. But in this period, since we got married, and even before, I knew your goodness and your kindness," she said, and then added, chuckling "Of course, I still don't understand why you refuse to consume the marriage or to lie with other women, but I know that you are a good man. And I'm sure you're the best in this world." And she put her hand on his. At that moment he immediately turned to her and said, looking in her eyes, with those beautiful brown eyes, "If I tell you what happened in Astappor, can I ask for something in return?"

Feeling as if she had no voice, swallowing, she replied, whispering "Yes."

"Before you know what happened to Astapor, I need to tell you the origin of my powers." Taking a breath he continued. "As you know, Jonnel Stark married Daena Targaryen, mixing the Wolf and Dragon blood, which had never happened before, apart from Sara Snow and Jacaerys Velaryon, but that's another story. Anyway, as you know the Stark have a small possibility that they are born with the power of Warging."

Daenerys tried to record in her mind everything Jon said, even though it was a lot of information, but she still didn't take her eyes off him, although Jon was staring at the fire dance.

"Having blood of the First Men, I was born with that power, but the Valyrian blood strengthened my senses and especially the range of that kind of power. When I was six years old I lost control of those powers and some disasters happened. On one of the nights of that year, I met a woman. Beautiful, blue eyes, icy skin, and with a body that took the breath away," hearing these words describing the woman of her dreams, Daenerys felt a certain jealousy. "It was she who helped me learn to control my powers, certainly in return, she wanted me to free her."

" The same woman you told me the night you had your horrible dream?"

"Yes, but only because she's angry with me now. She said I have great power and a great destiny. Only one person has had this power. And that happened more than 8 thousand years ago. He was able to control armies only with his mind, and that was a great power. He was a warlord, with the mother of the lineage of the first men, and the Valyrian father. Of course, I didn't believe in that story until I used that kind of power completely at Astapor."

Jon stopped for a while and Daenerys saw tears coming down from his cheeks. So she called him in a soft voice, "Jon..." to get him out of the thoughts that haunt him, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No, it's all right. I want to do it." Taking a breath, he continued to tell.

"At Astapor I saw horrible things. Slaves on the Walk of Punishment, tortured in unimaginable ways, the story of the Unsullied, who kills children to finish their training and gives a coin to the master of the slave. And the insults that those slave-owners gave to the foreigners and to those who were there. They insulted my mother and my people, as well as my companions, not thinking that I knew the Valyrian, and above all, they captured Ghost with an iron net, because I did not want to give him to them or sell him. He was my friend, my protector, and my family. So I said enough. I knew they had to pay dearly for what they did, and I had to save Ghost. But we were only twenty. They were about 500 men, mercenaries, and there were ten thousand Unsullied. I would never have approached him without a trick. So I asked him for a meeting to buy the Unsullied. After we agreed on the price of all the Unsullied, I put my men in position on the walls and within the city."

She saw him stop and take a breath, and she knew that what she was about to say would be something horrible, so she took her chair and placed it next to him, putting her hand on his shoulders, as a sign that he could continue. He looked toward her and continued, "On the day of the payment, I gave him what was due, and he gave me the lash of the harpy that controls the Unsullied, but seeing Ghost chained and especially beaten, I lost control. Power took over me , my eyes became white and I took control of all the people in that plaza, except that damned of Kraznys mo Nakloz. I made them kill each other. It was a slaughter, and when I freed Ghost, he began to tear them apart, one after the other."

Jon began to shake, as he continued to tell and, she embraced him, with both hands and leaned her head against his shoulder "In the sky, the sun was darkening, the fire was devouring the city and blood was flowing through the plaza. When just over a hundred remained, I gave the order that they be impaled. After freeing the Unsullied I asked them what they wanted to do, and they decided to follow me to the North. As I was leaving Astapor, I saw the city in flames, the bodies of the three Good Masters impaled at the entrance of the three gates, and all the others impaled in the city plaza, with the tips entering through their asses and coming out from their mouths. Kraznys, I impaled him last, in front of the central gate, but not before I had tortured and skinned him. When the skin of his back reached his wrists, I stuck the claws of the harpy on his wrists, which he wore around his neck. After all, he was vaunting to be a descendant of the Ghiscari Empire, which had the harpy as its emblem. "

Standing up abruptly, putting his hands on his hips, he asked, "So, Daenerys, what do you think I am? A monster or a liberator?"

She, putting her hands in her lap, replied, "You're not a monster, Jon. You gave the slavers what they deserved, and if I had been in your same loaves, and would have seen the things you saw, I would have done the same. And not only with Astapor." He smiled. "You know, Missandei was a slave of Essos, but my father bought her and set her free. She was a young girl at the time, but she didn't deserve that fate. As well as the slaves of Astapor who were placed on the stakes did not deserve it. And Kraznys deserved that after he did the things you said to Ghost."

Then Jon approached her, putting his hands on the bracelets of her chair. His lips were very close to her and her heart beats quickly. She was moving her eyes between his lips and his eyes, and it was at that moment that Daenerys heard him ask, "Can I kiss you?"

Swallowing, and licking her lips, she answered with a whisper "Yes."

And she felt his lips touching hers, with an almost chaste kiss, and she closed her eyes to the feeling that that kiss, was giving her. The warmth that it sent into her belly. However, he pulled away, and she almost regretted losing contact with his lips, but she knew that she wasn't ready to cross that line even if her body was, her mind wasn't.

They spent the whole evening talking about their childhood, how many pranks he and Robb did when they were young, venturing across the North and the castles of the lords, discovering many passages. And Daenerys really loved listening to his voice with that Nordic accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Will the assassins sent by Quentyn succeed?  
> What will do Arianne?
> 
> Comment and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	14. Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Aerys have a heated discussion and Jon found something special.
> 
> Dany and Jon, have begun more intimate and went to a beautiful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is chapter 14 and it's only in the north and most part Jon/Dany.
> 
> Good Reading.

 

_**** _

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

It had been two weeks since he and Dany had their first dinner alone, without the court, and he loved that a lot. So much so that in addition to dinners, they also had breakfast. Of course, they didn't cross the line of only kissing, but it was still a step forward. They talked about their childhood, and especially about the pranks, he did through the North. He was a little embarrassed when he was telling her that because she never stopped laughing, apart from the dramatic moments, when he said that he was injured, even if he put a bit of exaggeration into it, to see her reaction to the issue, and she had expressions of concern, and that was a positive sign, because it meant that she cared about him, even if she didn't love him, yet.

In these nights, he also managed to sleep well, no longer dreaming of the woman of his nightmares, or the Night King, but in the last two days, he dreamed about the shadow of a dragon flying over Winterfell, in a time of winter, and Jon knew that this hasn't happened yet, because, in the skies of the North, a dragon has never been seen since  Jacaerys Velaryon arrived. And apparently every dream he had, always pointed to the crypts, but this time, instead of the mysterious door, to the statue of a woman, and in the crypts there were only two statues, with individual women: Lyanna Stark, sister of his father, and Sara Snow, sister of King Cregan Stark, to whom, according to sources, he was very attached and wept for her death, as well as for the children. And Jon intended to go there, to search for answers and to inspect the tomb. But first, he had to head to the council.

Upon entering the hall, he saw that the members were all present, but this time Lord Aerys was there. After the little discussion they had, Lord Aerys asked to absent himself from the court for a while, and he allowed him that because he felt a bit guilty for how he had responded to him on that occasion, about Daenerys.

"My Lords," greeted them Jon and sat in the king's seat, but saw that Daenerys was absent. They had agreed that she too should attend the meetings, but this morning she didn't tell him anything.

He'll have to talk to her in private about it. As queen, she will need to be present at these meetings.

"News from Robb?"

"Yes. He is one day away from the Wall. But in the distance, he saw a great light in the night, and he was sure it was a fire."

"That means the Wildings have decided to attack."

"Yes. In fact, Robb has increased the pace of his army."

"I'm sure Lord Umber will succeed in holding back the wildlings until Robb arrives."

"Yes. But there are about 5 Giants."

And Jon was not to believe the Giants. These stories always interested him when he was a child, and having the knowledge that the Giants still existed was having a dream come true. Old Nan told him that some legends tell about the coming of a predicted King, who will reunite the North, the whole North. From the Neck to the Lands of Always Winter, uniting the Houses of the North, the Clans of the mountains, the freefolks, and even the giants. All the men of the North will kneel to the Great Wolf. When he was a kid, he always dreamed of being that king, but looking at the situation now, he knew he wasn't that King. Because, instead of uniting them, he would have to fight them.

"Your Grace," his attention was drawn by Lord Aerys.

"Sorry I had plunged into my childhood memories at the news of the giants. Considering the news received, I think it's time for me to leave for the Barrier.

"Your Grace," said Aerys, standing up and resting his fists on the table, " I don't think you should do that."

And Jon gave him a look. It was the second time that Aerys had opposed this decision. Last time, they were in private, but now he did it in front of the Council.

"Lord Aerys, thank you for your advice, but I have made my decision. Robb is a great soldier and a commander, and I'm sure he won't have any problems dealing with the Wildings. But I'm the only one they'll believe about our offer."

"I agree with you. But you mustn't go until you've consumed the marriage," replied Aerys.

Jon saw that the other members had a surprised face, and he turned red from embarrassment.

"My Lord Hand, I don't think that's a topic that we need to discuss here."

"Yes, it is. It's a matter of state. If you don't lie with the queen, my daughter, and if she doesn't get pregnant, her life will be in danger, and the throne will be left to the ambitions of the South. "

Jon looked at him speechlessly. He could not believe that Aerys spoke these words, considering that he was aware of his promise and above all was and above all was in front of the council.

"Lord..."

"No, your grace. I apologize for interrupting you, but I have to make the things clear. If you leave for the Wall without having consumed your marriage, which has been celebrated, a month ago, you will have to look for another queen and at your return."

His mouth fell open, and his eyes were widened. Jon could not understand what he was saying. Recovering, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"That, when you return from the Wall, or if you return, you will have to look for another wife, because I will annul the marriages."

At that point, Jon burst out laughing, throwing his head behind, and leaning against the back of the chair. He saw that Aerys was getting angry.

"You cannot annul a marriage sealed by the Old Gods."

"Yes, I can. Because it was not consumed. It has already happened before."

Jon felt the anger begin to rise in him, and as he got up from his chair, he rushed toward Aerys, and stood in front of him, "Are you threatening me, Lord Aerys?"

"No, your grace. But my daughter's goodness and happiness are more important, and if you do not intend to lie with her, I am forced to find her another husband, who can protect her from future dangers, away from the court, and especially someone who can give her children."

Now Jon knew that Aerys had crossed the line, and clenching his fist, he said in a harsh and menacing tone, "This seemed like a threat to me. And you should know that I don't digest the threats well. I could execute you for treason, considering what you said."

"Your Grace..." Aerys tried to defend himself, but Jon stopped him by raising his hand.

"When you married your daughter to me, against her will, her goodness and her happiness didn't matter to you....but considering that you are like a father to me and that I have known you since I was a child, we will ignore this discussion..." Taking a breath, he added, "This is already the second time that you confront your King, but if you still say these things, or threaten me, you will suffer the consequences. "

And Jon stormed out of the room to head outside. He knew that Aerys was right, and he knew that he would be able to find another Daenerys husband instantly. Because who wouldn't want her? She was beautiful, but he knew that the other Lords or Kings would not be kind to her, because they would take her against her will, and who knows what else. Jon stopped on the balcony and felt that the wind of the North was beginning to extinguish his anger, and after calming down he headed to the crypts. As he walked he began to think, he had to make a great choice. Leave for the Wall or stay here. What was certain was that he would not lie with her. Things were starting to get better, and they were getting closer and closer, but if they took that step, without loving each other, and not having deeper feelings besides friendship, would be a mistake.

When he arrived at his destination, he saw the statue of Sara Snow and decided to examine it.

Behind the statue, on the dark side, he saw a dark bag, with a silver seahorse as a coat of arms. Opening it, he couldn't believe it. Inside there were two dragon eggs. One red and black, the other one silvery, with some dark grey. It almost seems as if they symbolized the union of House Stark and Targaryen. He remembers a story that Old Nan tells him, about how Prince Jacaerys left two dragon eggs of Vermax for his children, and that King Cregan hid them here, after the death of his sister and her children.

Jon knew that it was not his right to take these dragon eggs, but his kingdom needed them. They could hatch at any moment and have two dragons on their side would allow him to face the threats to his kingdom, both from the North and from the South.

"Forgive me, Sara, if I deprive you of this treasure from the afterlife, but the North needs them," said Jon, putting his hand on the cheek of the statue.

He had to go and look for Daenerys and show them to her. So he headed out.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys stood on the walls of Winterfell looking at the surrounding land, the Winter City and all the outside inhabitants who worked. Then she looked towards the Unsullied training area and saw that Grey Worm was training the Northerners in their tactics, and Daenerys was very interested. From what she had understood from Jon's stories, the Unsullied fought in the so-called phalanx a formation of tight shields, in line and fighting like a single man. Jon told her that they also learned the shield wall formation, but that it was used more as a defensive tactic or when attacking a fortress.

Suddenly Daenerys heard her name called and turning to the voice calling her, she saw that it was Jon, and she smiled at him and then began to descend the stairs. He wore a brown tunic and a coat.

She loved the last two weeks that she spent with Jon, and alone. She started to know him better, and the more she knew him the more she fell in love with him, even if she didn't admit it, because she didn't know what love was, yet. But they have crossed the line of kissing and now they kiss more often, and certainly, Daenerys couldn't complain about that. Kissing him was such a good thing.

As she approached him, she kissed him on the lips, smiling, and saw that he had a bag with him.

Intrigued by it, she asked, "What's in the bag?" she asked him, with a puppy look.

"You're a very curious girl," he replied, smirking, and giving her a peck on her nose. She smiled, blushing, and he continued, "I'll show you, but not here. Would you like to come with me for a ride?"

"Yes." And they headed for the stables.

Once on horseback and out of the city, with the only Ghost as an escort, Daenerys asked, "Where are we going, Jon?"

"To a special place. I have to show you something very beautiful." And she smiled, wondering at what it might be but as she looked at him from the side, she saw a smirk on his face, and that intrigued her even more.

After some riding time, Daenerys saw a waterfall from afar and a smile painted on her lips. She has never seen such a beauty, since around the Dragon's Keep, there were none, and she usually didn't get far from her father's castle, except when she came to the capital.

Once they got there, they got off the horse. Jon took the bag and Ice, and she said, amazed by the scene, "Jon, this is beautiful."

"Aye. I used to come here to hunt, when I was a bit younger, with Robb, and sometimes with my father. It's the place I love the most. Outside, as you can see, there is a waterfall with a small lake that has cold water," he responded, waving with the hands, "but inside the cave," he added, pointing his finger to the entrance, "there is hot water. The so-called hot springs. Come!"

And she followed him. As they entered, it was quite hot indeed, and she saw vapor rising from the water in the middle of the cave. She saw him take off the fur coat he was wearing and put down his sword and the bag.

She approached him, and she also took off her white coat and saw the contents of the bag. "T-They are dragon eggs," she said without believing.

"Yes." And he gave her the chance to choose. Both were beautiful, but the red and black one was special, and she knew it. It was as if he was calling her. Holding it in her hand, she was surprised, because the dragon egg was warm and inside it was as if it was moving.

"Jon, but..."

"Yes, Dany. I can feel it too," he responded, approaching the hot water, and immersing the dragon egg into the water, and she did the same thing.

"The water is almost very hot."

"Yes, I know, it's a bit too much for me, but I see that you don't suffer from it."

She smiled. "How is a Dragon born?"

"I don't know. I've heard stories that a dragon is born, when it is placed in the baby's cradle, or sometimes called by its name, from his Dragon rider. Or when the egg and the dragon egg have reached a great connection."

"So shall I try to call him?" She asked and Jon nodded.

Closing her eyes, she said the first name that came to her, from her heart, and that she always loved, from their family's history books, "Dreamfyre, Dreamfyre." But nothing happened. And she lowered her head in sadness. He had always dreamed of having a dragon, but now that there was an egg he didn't want to hatch.

She heard Jon approaching and kissing her head. "I'm sure he'll hatch."

She gave him a smile and then stood up, to put her fur coat back on.

"Let's go back to Winterfell."

"Did you try it?" she asked, not having heard him because she was too immersed in her own egg.

"Yes, but I didn't work."

As they were exiting the cave, they saw Ten men, and Jon immediately drew out Ice and gave her the sword he had on his hip. She knew she wasn't a warrior, but Arya taught her the basics and if she had to, she would defend herself.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jon asked.

"As you can see we are assassins," said the hooded man showing up with his hands. "And we're here for the Targaryen girl. Come girl, and we'll leave your Prince alive."

"Go to hell," she replied, pointing her sword, and saw Jon smiling.

"Dany, go into the cave. I'll be fine" and she went immediately, but she still stayed at the entrance.

Two of them immediately charged towards Jon, but he managed to deflect him with Ice and cut off his head with a spinning slit.

Chaos broke out when the others began to charge against him and Jon set himself in position. One thing was certain, either the killers were weak, or Jon was too strong and good for them, as he was spinning his sword with elegance and deflecting their attacks, almost as if Ice wasn't heavy. While Ghost was attacking by surprise and then bringing his attention to the leader.

The leader drew his sword to attack Jon from behind, but he deflected immediately. And so they began to duel. The killer was damn good and strong, Danny thought, but Jon, he was a completely different warrior. She has never seen anyone fight like this and wielding a big sword lightly. After a while, Jon managed to hurt him, not gravely, but only cutting off his hand.

Jon was furious, it was visible on his face, and before he calmed down, she saw that one of his eyes was white.

"Jon..." she said in a low voice, hearing some men who weren't dead, groaning.

"I'm fine," replied Jon, before heading toward the leader of the assassins who were on the ground.

"Who sends you?" shouted Jon, making her jump, and making her skin shivering of fear because she has never seen him like this. "Daenerys. Ride to Winterfell and bring some guards."

She nodded and ran to her horse, but she overheard Jon say to the leader, "If you think losing a hand is a horrible thing or that your friends are dead, you don't know what's waiting for you."

Daenerys rode to Winterfell as fast as she could, even though they weren't far from the city. And Ghost was with her all the time.

Once she arrived at the gates of the city, she calls Grey Worm.

"Prepare twenty men. We were attacked, but we need to bring the prisoners here." he nodded and ran straight away to prepare a carriage and his men.

"Your Grace" Dany heard Ser Arthur from the courtyard and saw the Wolfsguard coming. "What happened?"

"We went to the waterfall where Jon used to hunt, and we were attacked by assassins," she replied not getting off the horse.

"That reckless man went alone. Stableboy, bring six horses."

"Arthur, you don't have to. There are no more assassins."

"I am Lord Commander of the King's Wolfsguard, and my job is to make sure he's alive." Then turning to the other members, Arthur said, "Benjen, Viserys, Dacey, Torrhen, and Ned. You're coming with me."

Daenerys shocked her head. There were no more assassins, but now almost all the guards were coming.

When they arrived at the scene, Dany saw that Jon was cleaning Ice. She got off her horse and ran straight to him to see if he was injured or not, but luckily he had a chainmail underneath.

"Jon, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Dany, go and take the bag, and keep it with you." She nodded and ran to the cave, for she knew that at the entrance she had left them. Before entering, she glanced at Jon and saw that he and Arthur were in a heated discussion. But she heard almost nothing because either they whispered or raised their voices, but the Wolfsguard, as well as the Unsullied,  were around him.

Then she saw Dacey coming towards her, "Do you need help?"

"No, but thank you, Dacey."

After taking the bag, Dany returned to Jon, and before beginning the ride back to Winterfell, Jon approached the leader and said in a cold, emotionless tone, "Your suffering has just begun. I'm going to make you suffer the pains of all hells until you tell me who sent you." Then they get on the horse and headed towards the city with the Unsullied behind.

And Dany thinks about what the leader said. That they had come for her. But who sent them and why she didn't know, but she was certain that Jon will find out after hearing the threat he made to the leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Hope you liked.
> 
> What do you think will do Aerys? And Daenerys? Will she permit it?  
> What does Jon have in mind for the leader of the Assasin?
> 
> Jon fighting style and scene I was inspired by the trailer Hero of Might and Magic 6. The moves of the Duke. I know that that is a fantasy style and is not applicated in medieval warfare, but I loved his movement with the big sword.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-PKxXdSUl3Q
> 
> Kudos and Comments are gladly accepted.


	15. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb arrives at the Wall and meets the King Beyond the Wall.
> 
> Jon deals with the assassin's and have a very heated discussion with Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was supposed to come out sooner, but my PC went down and when I restarted, Word didn't saved my chapter and even changed the aspect of Word. So I needed to rewrite the chapter. But I like how it turned.
> 
> Before you start a big WARNING!!!!
> 
> In this chapter, in the first part of Jon POV, he will not be so honourable as we know him.  
> So I want to warn you that they may be stuff that not everyone likes. 
> 
> YOU ARE WARNED.
> 
> The New Chapter of my other Stori will be updated before the end of the week.  
> Good reading.

_**** _

 

**_In the North..._ **

**_ Robb POV _ **

 

Robb and his army were marching at a forced pace towards the Wall. He divided his army into three parts, taking the cavalry with him, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Now in the distance, he saw the Wildlings attacking from the southern side of the Wall, the Castle Black. But what was worse was that it began to rain with the snow, and that was a bad omen.

And as he drew his sword, he began to charge with his cavalry, and Grey Wind at his side. The enemy was just over a hundred. When he managed to defeat them, the survivors surrendered, but then he heard calling for help from the inside of the Castle and Robb knew that the Wildlings had managed to get through the Gate in the Wall.

When they opened the southern Gate of Castle Black, Robb, Grey Wind, and some men immediately entered, cutting the Wildlings, right and left, but then he saw a giant coming from the tunnel in the Wall. Screaming. Robb knew that if he didn't take him down, many of his men would die.

" Spear!" Robb shouted at one of his men, and taking it, he charged at the Giant at full speed, hitting him in the chest, and knocking him down to the ground, however, he fell too. He rose quickly and drew his sword out, giving the Giant the final blow.

Looking towards the tunnel, he saw several Wildlings coming. Taking a shield from the ground and turning to his men, he shouted "Shield Wall!" Taking the formation they entered the tunnel and the enemies crashed into their shields and stabbed themselves into their swords and spears. " Forward!" And at a slow pace, they advanced until they almost reached the outside. Lowering his shield down a bit, Robb saw that the Wildlings were retreating into the forest.

"Retreat!" Robb shouted, retreating to Castle Black. When he left the formation and turned to some men, he said, "Block the entrance."

While he was checking the wounded, Robb heard him call in a powerful voice "Boy!" and knew it was GreatJon.

"Lord Umber," Robb greeted him, clasping his forearm. "So, how is the situation, my lord?"

"A real hell. They still have men in their camp, and a dozen or so, giants I think. But I see you killed a giant. So there is still hope"

"Yes, but at dawn, we'll have to attack again to bend them, and catch Mance Raider."

"Commander!" Robb heard someone call him and turned around, "We took the leader who led the charge from the southern part. He's a big man." And they immediately went to see him. When they arrived, the Maester of Castel Black, Aemon Targaryen was treating him. In fact, he was a very big man, with a beard and red hair, in chains.

"Who are you?"

He tried to get up with difficulty and replied, "I'm Tormund Giantsbane."

"How many of you are left, Tormund."

"More than a hundred thousand, and we'll be able to get through. You don't have the numbers to stop us."

"Maybe. Why are you fleeing South, Tormund?"

"The White Shadows, little boy. The dead are marching on the Wall, and we must pass it before they arrive."

"Are you willing to form an alliance?"

"An alliance?"

"Fight the enemy, under the banners of the King of the North."

"The Free Folk doesn't kneel, boy. If you want to do it, you have to break them."

"Aren't you tired of death, Tormund? How many women and children do you have in your folk? Does their survival not matter more than anything else?" Robb asked, trying to use the same tone and the same words that Jon would use.

Tormund did not answer and Robb decided to leave. He had to plan the attack for the dawn, against the Wildlings.

Entering the Night's Watch Hall, he saw GreatJon reunited with some members. Their Lord commander had died North of the Wall and their leader for now, until the election of the new one, was Rodrik Flint "The Ghost Ranger". From the rumors that they heard he was obsessed with the White Walkers, and when he took the oath and became Ranger, he went Beyond the Wall in search of these myths, armed with a fiery chain.

"So! What's going on?" Robb asked.

"Rodrik wants to go and negotiate with Mance Rayder."

"We need every man we can, to fight death. The army of the King of the North will not be enough. If the Wildlings remain beyond the wall, they will become part of the army of the dead."

"No," replied Robb. "Mance Rayder will suffer the fate that awaits all the deserters and the mutinies. As for the Wildlings, yes. We should negotiate with the clan leaders. But for that, we have to wait for the King to come."

"Aye," everyone said.

"At dawn, we will attack," Robb replied and saw a man enter and whisper something to the ear of the GreatJon. "What is it, my lord?"

"There's movement on the other side of the Wall," and everyone ran to the top of the Wall.

When he got to the top of the wall, Robb saw that the Wildlings were retreating, apart from a group, and that the night was beginning to pass.

"Why are they retreating?" One of the Night's Watch asked.

"More like they're splitting up."

"The king wants to form an alliance with them," replied Robb. But we have to prepare to attack the remaining group."

"Aye."

" GreatJon, I'll lead the assault, but you'll have to defend the gate if they attack again. "

He nodded, even though Robb saw that he wasn't happy at all. Robb knew his reputation, and how much he loved to fight in the vanguard.

When he came down, Robb illustrated the plan by dividing up the cavalry, to attack on both sides "All clear?" And everyone nodded.

"Start getting ready and ride out in silence when you see an arrow flying down the wall, attack."

After leaving and taking positions, Robb saw the signal, and he led the charge. There were about a thousand Wildlings as far as it could be seen, and they fell like flies, sliced off by their swords.

Once most of the Wildlings had been killed, the others surrendered, and Robb headed towards the main tent. Entering with his sword still drawn, Robb saw a lot of men inside, two women and a man next to them. A tall, slender man with long, thin legs, a wide chest and wide shoulders. Long hair, dark brown with a bit of grey, and brown eyes. And he knew that he was the King beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder.

However, chaos broke out in the tent, and they started to fight. They fought until the man shouted "Enough!" and everyone stopped.

Robb approached the man and said, "Are you, Mance Rayder?"

"Aye."

"Your people will kneel to the King of the North."

"We do not kneel."

"Your army has abandoned you in seeing my army, those who have remained with you are dead or in chains. Your fate is already sealed. As a deserter, you will be executed when the king arrives. But what about the Free Folk? Is their survival not more important than your pride?"

"Pride? Fuck the pride. This is about respect. But apparently, I was wrong. I spent 20 years uniting all the 19 clans of the Free Folk, trying to earn their respect, but apparently, that wasn't enough. At the first difficulty, they retreated and split again. But we don't kneel, anyway."

"And doesn't the survival of these two women matter to you?"

He looked at the woman in labor and said, "If I surrender, and I tell you the locations where the different clans have retreated, will you protect my wife Dalla, my son and Val?"

"I give you my word of honor. I will treat them with respect and protect them from the danger."

He nodded and Robb commanded his men to take him away. Then he approached the two women, who were very beautiful, "I am Robb Snow, commander of the King's army."

"I am Val, and this is my sister Dalla, Mance Rayder's wife." Val was really a beautiful woman. Blonde hair, high sharp cheekbones, and blue eyes.

"My lady, we have to go now."

"No! If we move her, my sister could die. The birth is imminent. Please, Lord Snow, wait a bit longer."

Robb nodded "I'll be waiting outside. Grey Wind stays here."

After hours of waiting amidst screams, silence arrived until he heard a child's whining. Upon entering, Robb saw that Val was holding a child in his hand, while his sister, Dalla, lay lifeless.

"She just died," Val said, looking at her sister. "We have to burn her body. I don't want her to come back from the dead."

Robb, not understanding just nodded. "Come. It's time to return to the Wall."

Before leaving, Robb gave the order to burn all the dead, and it was he who set the tent with fire, in which Val's sister was lying. Then he led Val to one of the horses and back to Castle Black. It was time to inform the King and talk to Mance.

 

* * *

  

**_Jon POV _ **

 

Jon was on his way to the torture room, escorted by Arthur and Benjen. Yesterday he and Dany have been attacked by assassins, and now Jon wants to find out who is behind it.

Upon entering, Jon saw that the surviving men were already positioned in the different torturing structures, and Jon headed towards the leader of the assassins. "You know. This room hasn't been used for centuries. The last man who was here was a Red King, whose name is unknown, but whose horrors and massacres are still remembered. The King of Winter and North of that time, after defeating him, decided to make him taste these tremendous ... torture instruments. So, before we begin. Tell me who sent you?"

But the leader spit in his face and began to laugh. Cleaning his face, Jon began to laugh too, "You think I'm kidding, don't you?" he said, starting to take off his tunic, not wanting to mess it up. Taking the first instrument, which looked like a kind of pliers, he said, "The old Kings of Winter weren't honourable, you know? And sometimes, when the enemies didn't want to talk, they used torture. I have never used this place, but I don't really digest the threats and attacks to my family and especially to my bride. So, I'm asking you for the last time, who sent you?" But the boss kept laughing. "You're a tough guy, aren't you? Let's see how long you'll last when I start using these weapons."

Jon feels the blood of the wolf and dragon boil inside him, anger growing inside him, and taking the upper hand.

He began to rip a nipple out from the leader's chest, and he screamed, and then laughed again. And Jon moved on to the other nipple, and he continued to laugh, between sobs. " Well!" Jon shouted, but the boss was still laughing. "I think it's time to increase the pain, but to become more practical I'll use it on your other comrade." Taking a rolled-up knife, he stabbed one in the stomach, spinning, and twisting and then tearing it apart, until his guts came out. "I like this one. So! Nobody talks?"

The leader shouted something in some kind of code or language. " All right, then! It's time to finish with the games." Returning his attention to the leader, he began to cut off one of his ears, then rip off his nails, and cut off his fingers. The leader screamed with pain, cursing, and Jon heard the others almost burst into tears, but he couldn't stop. His anger was still controlling him. Taking a burning knife, he put it on the leader's eye, smelling the flesh of burning man, and then began to tighten the crown of iron thorns inside his head. He yelled at his throat, and Jon continued until he heard the name "Martell!" and stopped.

"What? I didn't hear you well?"

"It was Quentin Martell of Drone who sent us." And the leader began to tell him the whole plan, and everything he knew.

After some time, Jon came out of the room clean and wearing his tunic, Benjen and Arthur looked at him with horror, but he didn't care. Addressing one of the soldiers, he said, "Cut off their heads and fingers. To all of them, even the lifeless bodies. Then take wooden boxes for each one and put in the heads with their respective fingers, until they form a sun. Before sending them to Drone, come and pick up a letter that I want to send, in the leader's box. One last thing. Put the guts of the leader together with his cock and balls in another chest, destined to Prince Quentin Martell."

As he was walking through the hallway to get out of the keep, Jon heard Arthur ask, "Is it wise to step on the snake's tail, your grace?"

"They came for Dany, and they didn't want to talk. I had no choice."

"I know, but sending those chests, especially with the emblem of House Martell, may it seem like a threat?"

"Oh, but it's a threat, Arthur," replied Jon, stopping and turning towards him. "I want them to know that stepping on the tail of the wrong animal, they might soon find a very pissed wolf at their doorstep."

"Yes, but..."

"Tell me, Arthur, if it comes to that, on whose side are you going to be? You're a Dornish man, but you also have sworn an oath to the Northern Crown. Can I count on your loyalty?"

"My loyalty is unquestionable, your grace. It doesn't matter where I come from. You are my sister's son. A sister whom I love very much. I would never betray Ashara's trust, respect, and love. Neither yours. When you were born I was the first one to swear to you eternal loyalty and to protect you at the cost of my own life, and I do not intend to break it. I have sworn it on the blood that flows in my veins. The same that flows in yours too."

Jon smiled, and putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder, he said "I know Arthur. And I apologize for doubting you. But Quentin Martell will try to kidnap again, Dany. His obsession won't stop until he has her. We both know that when his father dies, he will send his army to the North. A Martell army, and within which there will be members of your house, marching."

"And we will send them back to the abyss from which they have come."

Jon nodded, resuming the walk towards the outside. "You can go now and switch."

When he arrived at the courtyard, Jon saw that Dany and Arya were still training. Dany was improving, but still had a long way to go. She was so beautiful, her hair was braided in a tail, except for a handful of hairs that were falling on her chest, on both sides. She was wearing the same tight training suit that showed off her curves, especially her breast and ass. Observing her, his gaze landed on her ass, and thinking about what he would like to do to her, he felt becoming hard. When Daenerys noticed his presence, she lost her concentration and balance, ending up on the ground.

With the training sword pointed at her throat, Arya said, "You were distracted, and you lost your concentration. In battle, you'd be already dead." Extending her hand, she helps her get up and added, "It doesn't matter who's in the courtyard or on the battlefield. The only thing that should interest you is the enemy. Your life depends on that. Do you understand me, Daenerys?" And she nodded.

Jon clapped, and when she turned towards him, she ran towards him, jumping into his arms, with her legs around his waist, and he put his hands under her ass not to let her fall, and she began to kiss him hungrily. Jon was taken aback by this bold gesture, and above all, he became embarrassed by the attention they might attract. Dany wasn't usually like this, and this month he started to know her. But recently it has all changed.

Putting her down Jon asked, "To what do I owe this beautiful kiss?"

She began to turn red and looking down shyly, replied, "Yesterday, because of the attack, I couldn't thank you for protecting me from the assassins."

Leaning toward her, he kissed her again on the lips and said, " You're welcome?"

"Hey lovebirds. If you want to continue with all this lovemaking, you should go back to your rooms. There's still a chance of children running through here, and I don't want them to be shocked by this new discovery of yours," said Arya as she headed toward the Keep.

They both giggled, and then made their way to the Godswood. There, Jon asked the Old Gods for forgiveness for his today's actions and heard Dany ask, "Did you find out who sent the assassins?"

Sighing, Jon sat on the trunk of the Weirdwood. "Yes. They were sent by Quentin Martell of Dorne."

And he saw that Daenerys had widened eyes.

"The killer told me that the prince has a real obsession with you and that he does not intend to give up. And that his father satisfies his every whim."

"Oh, Jon..."

Seeing the fear and shock on Daenerys' face, Jon said, "Know this, Dany, that if they want to get you, they'll have to pass over my body. As long as I'm alive, no one will hurt you."

He waited for her answers or for a smile, but he didn't get anything. Instead, she sat in his lap, with her legs on each side, and taking his face in her hands, she began to kiss him on the lips, passionately. Jon was shocked for the second time by her boldness, and he felt her moving in his lap, kissing him, and he grabbed her ass, beginning to rub. It was so nice to touch her almost intimately, her ass was so perfect. But because of her movements in his lap, Jon felt becoming hard and decided to break the passionate kiss.

She seemed surprised and when he said that he had important business to do with the council, she started to get up with a disappointed look.

When she was about to leave, Jon grabbed her hand and said, "Wait, Dany. We need to talk about something very important."

"What is it about?" she asked, looking at him.

"In two days I will leave for the wall and I don't know when I will be back. This means that until my return you will rule, as Queen in the North, with your father's help."

But Daenerys instead of being happy with this and smiling at him, or hugging him, she furrowed her eyebrows, and with fiery and furious eyes, she replied, "And have you decided all this behind my back, Jon? Without consulting me?" As she came closer, she added, "Have you decided to go to the most dangerous place in the world, without first talking to me? So the words you just told me are all lies."

"Dany..."

"No. Jon. When you decided, you didn't think about what could happen to me if you could die at the wall. Not having consumed the marriage, I am an easy prey for your stepmother. You just thought about becoming a hero." Turning around, she began to walk towards the exit, but Jon grabbed her by the arm again. It was at that moment that turning around, she slapped him on the face and then ran away with crying.

Jon didn't understand why she behaved like this. A month ago she hated him, and now, since after their first dinner, she wants to kiss, hug, hold hands and above all she wants cuddles. These things were new to Jon, but he didn't know what was wrong with her. She wasn't in love with him, but she wanted this kind of attention.

Shaking his head, he began to head towards the exit and saw Viserys and Dacey, waiting for him.

"Viserys, Viserys. I really don't understand the women." Said Jon, gaining a look from Dacey.

Viserys responded chuckling, looking towards Dacey, "No, your grace. But it seems that they understand us." And Jon burst in laughs.

"My sister makes you insane, your grace?"

"You don't know how much. One moment she's happy, then upset."

"She is like that. You can't do anything about it. But she'll get over it. She does this when she loves someone or likes something, and usually, she doesn't stop until she gets it."

Jon nodded, knowing that he was right. Because he knew Dany more than anyone. Lord Aerys told him a lot about his family and especially about his daughter. And he knew that she and Vis were very close, because of the small difference of age between them.

But he decided to put these thoughts aside and focus on matters concerning the north.

Then he headed towards the Council room to discuss his expedition plan, and see if there is any news of Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. I know that Jon did something that the show Jon would never done, but this Jon is darker and less honourable.
> 
> So Daenerys becomes bolder, isn't she? What do you think of Dany's reaction? Will they stay apart for a long time? Will they Talk?
> 
> A small anticipation. We are near their first time.
> 
> Comments and kudos are gladly accepted.


	16. "I am yours!" and "You are mine!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has an argument with Catelyn,  
> a conversation heart to heart with Missandei,  
> and a very hot interaction with Jon.
> 
> I am yours! You are mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is chapter 16.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit smut.
> 
> The Chapter is written all in Daenrys POV, it was intended this way, and I'm not sorry about it.
> 
> Before you start I want to inform you that in the next few days I'll not be able to update, because I'll be on a trip. But also, during August, the updates may be slow, because I'll have a lot of work to do at my home, a lot of construction and will have little time to write. I'm sorry. But I will try my best. I assure you that the story isn't abandoned, should you not see an update.
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

It had been a day since their fight in the Godswood. Daenerys no longer went to sleep in their room because she was still hurt by his behavior. She didn't know why, but Jon's decision had hurt her deeply. It was as if he didn't trust her. After these two beautiful weeks, Daenerys thought that they were getting closer, that they began to trust each other, but apparently, it was only from her side.

Daenerys remembered that beautiful moment in the Godswood. It was so nice to kiss him, feel his hands on her, and especially when he returned that kiss, so greedily and passionately. His kisses were thousands of times better than Daario's.

And she was disappointed when Jon stopped that beautiful moment, breaking the kiss. She has never felt this way before, towards anyone, even Daario. The man she thought she was in love with.

She decided to leave the room and go outside to get some fresh air and clear her mind.

As she crossed the hall, Daenerys meets Catelyn Tully, walking with an evil smile on her lips, before stopping in front of her.

" How is your life with the king? My sources have informed me that the bastard has not yet consumed the marriage. Your position is even more in danger, considering that tomorrow he will leave for the Wall and will never return."

"Your sources are wrong," Daenerys replied, seeing Catelyn frowning. Approaching Daenerys added "The king, my husband, consumed our marriage a long time ago, taking me in every way a man can take a woman. Like a true wolf. He gives me unimaginable pleasure, and me to him. Things that your Septons don't teach. And soon I will give birth to the future King of the North."

Daenerys saw how Catelyn looked at her with hate and said, "You're such a whore."

"Not as much as you are. That for power, you seduce a king, intruding in a happy marriage," replied Daenerys with a harsh tone, recalling Jon's words. "I don't think this is what the Septons teach you. And my husband, the King, is not a bastard, but a legitimate one, of pure and noble blood. And he descends from a lineage of great Kings, and from the blood of the dragons and wolves. You, on the other hand, come from a family that owes its title and its wealth to House Targaryen. "

Daenerys saw how furious Catelyn was: "You're such a whore, like the one from the brothels, who opens her legs to the first passing bastard."

"And I'm proud of it," replied Daenerys, Tilting her head up.

At that point, Catelyn said with a smirk, "You say you've been lying with the king every day, and yet you aren't pregnant. I became pregnant with my Ned the first time we lay together." Then, as he walked away, she said, "When you will not give an heir to the king, you will become the laughter of the whole Kingdom, and everyone will laugh in your face. Soon the bloodline of that Dornish whore will fade with her bastard son, and the noble and pure blood of the Tully will rule over Westeros."

Daenerys feeling the anger growing wanted to respond, but Catelyn had already gone. And thinking back to what Catelyn said, she knew she had to take the situation into her own hands and make her the first step.

Now she had to go find Missandei to help her prepare for tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving the keep, Daenerys saw Missandei talking to Grey Worm, who was watching the Unsullied and was

smiling. Apparently, she overcame her shyness and started to be bolder, since it seems that, the young men of the North were shy with women as was their king.

Arriving at them, she cleared her throat, and they both turned to her, "Your grace." They greeted her both.

"I need to talk to Missandei," replied Dany, and her friend smiled at Grey, and they began to walk.

As they walked through the courtyard to head toward the Godswood, Missandei asked, "Daenerys, what's going on?"

"Not here. In the Godswood," replied Dany. She didn't know why, but Daenerys felt really good there and at peace. When they arrived, she sat on the trunk of the Weirwood, savoring the silence and the northern breeze that touched her face, waving her hair a bit. Now she understood why Jon always came here when he had to make an important decision, or when he had to think or talk about important things. Because here there was no one but the Old Gods.

"Daenerys?"

"I decided to take a step and concede myself to the king," replied Dany closing her eyes.

"And you want to do this out of duty because he's leaving for the Wall or... because you love him?" Missandei asked.

"Because I love him, Missandei," replied Daenerys looking down. "I can't describe this feeling I have. I've never felt this kind of feeling before. It's something new."

"You've never felt this kind of feeling toward...Daario?" Missandei asked, and Daenerys heard with how much despise she said the name.

"Towards Daario was just a purely aesthetic thing. It was more of an infatuation, a crush, mistaken for love, and I liked the words he was saying to me. But now I understand that those were just lies full of poison. I can't wait for him to make a mistake, so Jon can execute him," Daenerys replied, feeling anger and hatred for him but above all shame for herself. For being...in love with a monster and above all blind towards its actions.

"He's too smart to make a mistake. And above all, he is protected by the Boltons."

"Not as smart as Jon. And about the Boltons, I wouldn't worry," Daenerys replied, smiling, thinking back to the trap that Jon set for them.

"You place a lot of trust in Jon, don't you?"

"Yes. He's the man I would trust the most with my life."

"Even if there were a chance that he wouldn't love you?"

"He loves me, Missandei. And I'm sure of that. I heard him confess it on one of the mornings when he thought I was sleeping."

"So that's why you fell in love with him?" Missandei asked smiling.

"No," Daenerys seriously replied, "You know, before I met Jon, I thought Daario was the most handsome man on earth. But when I first saw Jon, on the coronation day, wearing the armor of House Stark, I was struck by his beauty. The beautiful dark brown eyes and the beautiful black curly hair, that I recently discovered how much I love to put my hands through them," and chuckling. "And don't make me start talking about his body. By the gods, he has such beautiful abs." And thinking about his body, she felt she was getting wet between her legs, so she decided to change the subject. Crossing her legs, to suppress the rise of pleasure that was growing between her legs thinking of his body, Daenerys was ready to change the subject, but Missandei immediately asked, " His abs? And when did you see them?"

"One day after training, he went to wash his upper body, and he took off his tunic. So I watched his forms," and she felt a little embarrassed to tell her friend about the episode.

"Dirty little girl," said Missandei chuckling.

"Missandei!? I'm his wife. I am allowed to admire my husband's magnificent forms," she replied with a smirk and an offensive face.

"And not only that, from what I have seen and heard. You attracted a lot of attention that day in the yard."

"That' s good," replied Daenerys chuckling, "So everyone will know he's mine... And I'm his. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Taking a breath and gathering ideas, he said, "I want you to help me prepare for the king. For tonight."

Missandei smiled and said, "Then we'd better begin."

 

* * *

 

 

After Missandei prepared her, Daenerys went to their room and entered and saw that Jon wasn't there yet. She headed for the bed and lay down on his side. On the pillow, there was still his scent. Looking towards the door Daenerys began to think about what was going to happen tonight and began to dream of what it would feel like to have him inside her.

After a while, she heard the door open and Jon entered. Seeing her in the room he had an expression, but he smiled, "Daenerys, I didn't know you were here."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and my reaction," Dany answered honestly.

"You don't have to apologize, Dany. You were right. I should have talked to you before I decided. When I became king I promised myself that I wouldn't do as previous kings did," Jon said, looking at her, and Dany was impressed by his words, and that made her fall in love even more, and above all desire him more and more. Then she heard him laugh and Dany asked curiously, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I remembered stories about the Targaryen Queens, Daena and the first Daenerys, and about their temperament. They were beautiful queens...and fiery. The first with a more warrior spirit, the second with a more refined beauty, and you, dear Dany, embody both their qualities But now if you will excuse me... "

She doesn't let him finish, because she got up and immediately ran to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Then, grabbing his tunic with both hands, he pulled him towards the bed, making him fall over himself, and opening her legs. Daenerys was wearing a fairly wide dress, but underneath she was wearing nothing, she was naked.

He chuckled and began to kiss her hungrily, and with his left hand he began to raise her dress from below, caressing her thigh, and her hand rose more and more up, and this sent heat into her body, and especially made her wet, with his erection pressed over there. Then Daenerys began to travel with his hand downwards, caressing his muscles through his tunic.

When he stopped, to look at her, with that look full of lust and love, she began to caress his cheek.

His face was illuminated by the candles in their room and seeing him now and knowing what they were going to do, Daenerys began to think about how his child would look like. Will he have curly, silvery hair, or straight, black hair? Will he have purple eyes, or dark brown ones, like those of his beautiful father? Jon started kissing her on the neck and with the other hand, he continued to caress the thigh, and she smiled closing her eyes savoring the pleasure.

"What are you thinking about?" Jon asked, while he kept kissing her, but she didn't answer, instead, she put her hand on his pulsating erection in his trousers, and he groaned.

"A child," she answered smiling, but he immediately stopped, getting up and cleaning his lips. Daenerys frowned at his wave, and asked confused, and also hurt by that "What's wrong?"

"You ask me what's wrong?" Jon asked, in an angry tone. "I don't know. Let me think about it. A child!?"

"What's wrong if I want a child, Jon?" Daenerys replied in the same tone, standing up, and adjusting his dress.

He turned to her and it seemed that what she just told him made him even more furious.

"Tell me Daenerys why do you want a child?" asked Jon, putting his hands on his hips, and furrowing his eyebrow. "Do you want it because it will give you power over the north and the title of queen if I had to die at the Wall, or is it because you really want it, because you love me and it would be the fruit of our love? Because if it's the first one, I don't want to make a child for your lust of power. I'd rather not have them than let him spend that life."

She was speechless, confused and above all could not understand what he was saying.

"Jon I don't understand why it's so hard for you to give me a child. I've seen that you're not indifferent to my body, that I attract you, so I don't understand your problem," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking him in the eye.

"I don't want my son to live in an unhappy marriage." And she was taken aback by that, because she thought their marriage was quite happy, considering that they had just gotten married.

"What do you mean, Jon?"

"My mother, after my father married the Tully, was very unhappy, and we were treated badly. On his wedding day with that woman, I promised to the Old Gods that I would lie with a woman who loves me and wants me and that I would have children with that woman."

But she still didn't understand and told him to continue.

"And I promised that I would only marry one woman, no matter if it made me happy or unhappy. Do you understand Dany?" he said and then left for the room where was the bathtub, leaving her open-mouthed and speechless. Daenerys was even more confused and didn't know if these words meant that he loved her or not.

But, she decided not to waste this opportunity, because tomorrow he will leave, and she may never see him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking her courage, Daenerys walked to the room where the bathtub was, and for a brief moment she saw him completely naked from behind before he entered. Those muscular shoulder blades of his back, the powerful thighs... and that beautiful ass that seemed carved by the gods.

Shaking her head and licking her lips, Daenerys began to approach.

"Jon," she called him softly.

"Hmm" replied with his head resting backward, his elbows on the edges and his eyes closed.

Stopping on the right side of the bathtub, Dany began to observe him, with his eyes closed, and she saw his manhood growing in the water. She smirked and directed her attention back to his face.

"Jon. You're right. When I came here a part of me wanted that. A child. That he would allow me to maintain my position and protect me from the threats of your stepmother," stopping, she took a breath and continued, "But that's not the only reason." And then Jon opened his eyes, looking toward her, with those beautiful dark brown eyes that she couldn't get out of her mind.

Daenerys felt her heart beating fast, and decided to confess her feelings "Jon the main reason I came is that I want you. I want you ardently and I fell in love with you. I know we've only been married for a month, but I have." Sighing added, "You know, when we got married, I wanted to hate you, but the problem was that the more I tried to hate you, the more I was falling in love with you. Your behavior towards me, your concern, were such new things for me, and that always struck me. It wasn't like that with Daario. And I started to love our evenings together, and especially that you started to open yourself with me telling me your stories and your thoughts. That's why I reacted that way in the Godswood. Knowing that you don't trust me, it really hurt me. "

Jon remained motionless and looked at her without answering. Daenerys thought that she had crossed the line they had set themselves. Her heartbeat even faster, and her breath was rapid. These minutes of silence were killing her.

"Then we're two," replied Jon in a low voice. "I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. When you accompanied me during the coronation," he continued, rubbing her hand, "You were so beautiful. And when your father told me that you were going to be my wife, I was the happiest man in the world." He started to laugh and she was laughing with him.

But then he became serious and said, leaving her hand, "Then came the day of our wedding. I was happy. But the happiness did not last long and when I found out that you were against it, and above all forced. It was as if the world collapsed on my back. And it was all my fault for that. I should have been more informed, and above all, I should have talked to you. Now you'd be married happily, to a man you would love."

"Or with a monster," Daenerys replied immediately. She knew that Jon was the best man that she could ever find. Bending down, Daenerys turned his face with her hand and asked, "Jon, do you still believe the words you confessed the morning after our wedding? That your heart belongs to me?"

He stroked her face and said yes, and she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then breaking the contact Daenerys asked, "Can I join you in the tub?" And he nodded.

Without hesitation, Daenerys took off her dress and stood naked before him, and saw that his eyes were traveling down her body. She smiled, even though she was a bit embarrassed. But Daenerys remembered her mother's words, 'Daenerys, be bold. Men like that and especially when women take control. You're a dragon, never bend down.'

So without hesitation, Daenerys entered the bathtub, sitting in his lap, and both gasped when his manhood touched her womanhood. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Daenerys began to kiss him lovingly, and slowly, but then with more ferocious and their tongues battling for control. As she moved her hips, her breast was touching his warrior's chest, and his manhood was throbbing into her belly, and feeling that sensation, Daenerys remembered one more thing her mother told her about a certain way to please a man.

She smirked thinking about what she intended to do. So kissing him one last time on the lips, she asked with a smile on her lips and a trepidation, "Jon would you do something for me?"

"Anything, my queen" he replied leaning, kissing her shoulder, and she giggled "Jon!"

"Hmm..." he replied, continuing to kiss her shoulder and then adding "I," with small kisses towards the top, "can't," he kissed her near her ear, along her jaw, "do," and under, "nothing," and then returned to her lips, "my queen. I have waited too long for this. And you are the most beautiful sight in this world."

And Daenerys all the time giggled. Then moving backward a little, she began to look him in the eyes and asked again, "Jon, would you do something for me?"

"What?" He asked.

"Would you sit on the edge of the bathtub?"

"Why?" asked Jon, with a confused expression.

Nuzzling him with her nose she said, "Trust me."

"Always!" he replied, standing up and sitting on the edge, even if he was embarrassed and a bit red. At that point, Daenerys began to observe him. The contraction of the muscles of his shoulders, his chest, which began to breathe quickly, and then her gaze rested on the object of her desire.

Her mother always told her how men loved it when women used their mouths on their members, but that was not a situation for noblewomen but for the whores of the brothels. But her mother, Rhaella, also said that it was for that reason that the men went to the brothel because their wives did not want to do certain things to please them. So Daenerys didn't want to be like that, and she certainly didn't want her Jon to go to the brothels, or to other women. And this feeling of ... jealousy and possession was the awakening to the dragon inside her.

She can see a drop of precum leaking from the tip. She leans in, gently licks the bead off and hears him moan. She closes her eyes and puts her mouth around him. She knows she will not be good at this, but she can hope to bring him some pleasure.

She moves her lips and tongue in ways she never thought of using them before. And is urged on by the sounds he is making. Gasps and groans... curse words muttered under his breath. They make her want to continue until her lips are swollen and her knees are asleep from kneeling. She feels his hands go to her head and lightly press downward. She looks up through her lashes and sees his eyes are shut... he's content...

She smiles within her mind and continues. She uses her tongue as much as she can and his grip tightens. He pulls on her hair slightly and she moans. He shivers and his hips jolt upward. Making her gag. She takes her mouth away from his cock and coughs.

"I am sorry..." he mutters. She looks up at him and sees his eyes are lidded; staring down at her. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and one of his own moves from her head to her cheek. She smiles and leans forward. She lightly kisses the tip of his cock and his mouth gapes open. His eyes shut again, and she puts her mouth around him once more.

And she hears him say, "Daenerys I'm going to..."

His breathing comes out in small pants and his fingers tighten in her hair. She moves her mouth up and down, while using her tongue to caresses the length of him and soon... he releases inside of her mouth. Semen shoots to the back of her throat, and she winces. His hands keep her in place and once he lets go, she spits the cum from her mouth. She stares at the fluid mixed with saliva floating on top of the bathwater then back up to him, smiling.

He sits in the tub again, said, " Old gods, Dany. You are a dream come true, and what you did with your mouth was...sensational. Who taught you that?"

She giggled listening to his words because it meant that she was able to please him.

"No one. Or rather, she gave me some advice, but know Jon that you are the first one. I hope now you'll give me what I want."

"Of course, I'll," answered Jon trying to get up. But she stopped him "Dany I think it's better if we do it on the bed."

"No Jon. I want to do it here in the bathtub."

"But you're still a virgin. I don't think it's very..."

"No! I want to do it here, Jon, and I want to be in control of the situation with my own rhythm."

" Okay. I'm in your hands." And she puts her hand back on his cock, but he stops her "You are my first Dany."

She nodded and smiled. Apparently, both were inexperienced and that meant that if this first time goes wrong, he will not blame her.

As she placed her hand on his cock, Daenerys felt that he was already getting hard, and she was surprised at the effect she had on him. But unsure of how to proceed, she decided to follow her instincts.

She climbed on his lap, and smiling, she slides her cunt along his length for some times. Afterword, she positioned her cunt over the head his cock and began to descend slowly, stiffening a bit as her entrance was beginning to adapt, pulsing, to her member. As she descended more and more, Daenerys felt her walls start to give up and a pain begins to light up, but keep going, not wanting to give up and disappoint him.

She whimpered, squeezing her eyes, when she buried him to the hilt, his head pushed against her womb. He released a growl of pleasure. She couldn't believe she managed to take him all inside her. He was so big, and she knew she was so tight.

"Dany, if it hurts you, we can stop. I don't want you to be hurt."

"No. I just need to stay for a moment, so that my body adapts to your member inside me," she answered by rubbing his cheek. He was so cute when he cared about her. Any woman would fall in love with him, and with his good and kind soul. Kissing him on the lips, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Then she began to slowly rise and fall, and when the pain was fading, She started to move her hips a little more as she enjoyed the way his cock filled her cunt so perfectly. She began to ride him hard and fast. She bent over and kissed his plump lips as she continued her assault. She felt the way his cock twitched inside of her causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her climax neared.

He sat up as she rode him, and she was surprised he grabbed her hair and pulled it, causing her to move her head backward and exposed her neck to him. He greedily attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses and started to match the movements of her hips with deep thrust of his own. He moved his mouth from her neck to her breast as he continued fuck her hard. Soon you could only hear moans and growls and splashing of water. Her back started to ache, and she could feel her climax.

"Jon I'm about to…" she moaned as he silenced her with a searing kiss. After several more power thrust, she could feel him reaching his peak. "Daenerys I'm about to…" She smiled and kissed him. After a few thrusts, she feels the muscles of her cunt tighten around his cock as he growled and shot his seed deep into her womb. He collapsed on his back, in the tube, with more than half of water out on the room floor, and she collapsed on top of him.

If this was sex it was amassing, even if it was their first time, and she doesn't know how she will be able to resist without him for the next few months. She could feel that her cunt was dripping with his seed, and she prayed that it would take root. She really wanted a child.

"We flooded the room," she said chuckling.

"It happens when a wolf and a dragon make love in a bathtub. But now it's time to go back to bed and rest. Tomorrow I have to leave for the Wall but I promise you that in the morning, I will give you a fuck, that you will remember for the next few months. "

"I can't wait," Daenerys replied, giggling with her legs wrapped around her waist as he carried her to the bed.

This evening will be unforgettable and even his taste in her mouth will be unforgettable.

When they both lay naked in bed Jon hugged her, grabbing one of her breasts.

"Jon."

"Yes."

"You are mine!"

"Yes."

"And I am yours!"

"Yes," he replied, squeezing her breast a little and kissing her on the shoulder.

She smirched and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How Was the chapter? Did you Like it?
> 
> Yes, I wanted all in Dany's POV, And yes I know, usually is Jon the first one to give her this kind of experience with the Lordkiss, but I wanted her to do this first, I don't think it's a crime if she's the first to give him this experience a blowjob.
> 
> It was the first time I write this explicit smut, and I hope it was good, if it wasn't, please forgive me.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have another Dany's POV but smaller, because there is something very important.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	17. Return to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara and Arthur have a conversation.  
> Dany has a bad dream, and Jon consoles her with something special.  
> Jon leaves Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but as I said in the last chapter in my other story, August is a busy month for me, with a lot of work at my grandmother's house. So the updates are not that often. Sorry.
> 
> WARNING: The chapter contains incest scene.

 

 

**_In the North..._ **

**_ Ashara POV _ **

 

She collapsed over him breathless. It was already some years since she began to have sex with Arthur. After Ned had married Catelyn Tully, she feels lonely. The only one she had, was Jon. And she was a fresh queen, even though she was queen for three years. In that period Arthur still thinking of oaths, honor, and duty. But when she and Jon were treated badly sometimes, he began to be care less for oaths and honor and began to stand against the king.

After that, she began to welcome her brother in her bed. First for loneliness, then for lust, because she loved to have him inside her, and now for love. She loves him. Him, Jon, Arya, and now also Daenerys. But as a father figure, Jon had based more on Lord Aerys, who was one of the best friends of Ned in his youth, and then she met Rhaella, who becomes her best friend and confidant.

"You know. If Catelyn Tully discovers us, this will be our end," Arthur said, breathing.

"Maybe. But until Jon is king she can't do anything."

Arthur nodded and kissing her on the head rose up to get some wine.

Licking her lips she asked, "Are true the stories about Dorne and Quentin Martell?"

"Yes," responded her brother sipping from his goblet without wearing something.

"And Jon?"

"He sent a warning to them."

"Good. That means he isn't like Ned."

"We almost had discovered who was behind his death, you know? But we lost the proves. Now we need to find new proofs, but we will do that after our return."

She nodded.

He offered her a goblet of wine, and she accepted it. And after had taken a sip from his goblet he said, "He doubts my loyalty to him, should Dorne invade us with an army. But I'm sure they will never do that."

"If Quentin Martell became king, yes."

Arthur said nothing. She knows that he was thinking now. And she knows The Martells, Especially Doran, and he lusts for power. He always said that when the Targaryen lost the throne, the Martells lost the possibility to put Dornish blood on the Iron Throne. Not that it's mate now. But she still held a bit of hope that they will not do that. After all, Elia is married to her first brother. She loves her family, but if it comes to a war between the North and Dorne she will always choose her son's and daughter' sides. No matter the costs.

After had drunk the wine from her goblet, Ashara asked, "Will you protect my boy from danger, during the expedition?"

"Of course I'll do, sister. I made a sacred oath on my blood, when he was born, that I will always protect him. Him and Arya," he then added, chuckling, "even though I think the students have surpassed the master, in their own ways."

And she laughed too. Her children have really walked a long road until now, and she was very proud of them. Even Ned would be, in his own way, of course. He never told them that word, but Ashara could see it in his eyes when he was alive, because she knew him very good, even though he was a man who never kept to one bed, especially when he was with the fish bitch.

And she really hopes that Jon and Arthur will find who killed him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her brother said that he needs to dress and go to wake the king for the journey. But she wasn't ready to let him go.

"Don't go yet, brother. Let Jon and Daenerys have their little moments."

"What? They already did it?"

She nodded, smiling. She was really happy that they crossed that line. Now they both can be happy. And maybe, give her some grandchildren.

"And how do you know that, dear little sister?"

"Let's just say that the doors and the wall whisper a lot, and my daughter-in-law screams a lot and especially loudly."

"I know of someone else that loves to scream when is fucked."

"I loved, once. Now, less. But that depends on how hard you fuck me, dear brother."

"Then I think it's time to find out," he said chuckling, and coming at her, giving a kiss on her lips, he puts her on all fours, slapping and kissing her arse.

"Gods, you have such a beautiful ass, little sister, the best in this world."

"Is the ass my best part, dear brother?" she asked with a smirk, knowing very well his response.

"Nope. Your tits are the best," he responded leaning over her, and grabbing her big, heavy tits that were hanging down.

He squeezes them both, and she could feel his erections on her arse, and she would really love to have him inside there, again.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon POV/Daenerys POV** _

 

_She was in a snowy, destroyed village full of bodies. The village was located on one type of peninsula, with the sea bathing its beach and the rocky mountains on the other._

_Then she saw it on the mountain, white shadows with blue eyes looking down, and the crowned one raised his arms and all the dead on the ground rose._

_As she looked around, her gaze landed on Jon, who was surrounded by the undead, and who was fighting like he had never done before, cutting left and right, swinging ice in an inhuman way._

_But then she heard a scream, almost like the cracking of ice on a winter lake. And she saw a white shadow with blue eyes charging towards Jon, on what looked like a giant icy spider, holding some type of frozen spear in his hand. She immediately shouted to Jon to make him to warn him about the enemy that was coming towards him, but Jon, lowering himself and with lethal strikes, managed to kill the spider and with it the one who rode him._

_But then she saw him fall on his knees with an icy arrow stuck in his chest._

"Jon!" Daenerys cried out waking up in panic.

She didn't know what happened, or what it was, but Daenerys was terrified. And above all seeing Jon on the ground, frozen, the terror took over her.

She began to look around, and realized she was naked. When she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and when she heard her name called along with a kiss on her shoulder, she immediately turned around and hugged him tightly to make him almost choke.

 

Jon laughed when she did it, but as soon as she began to cry he stopped, hugging her strongly.

After a while, her cries began to stop and rubbing her hair on her back, he asked, " What is it Daenerys?"

"I had a bad dream." She responded, squeezing him even more tightly.

"Daenerys, if you keep hugging so hard you'll choke me."

And she immediately let him go, with widened eyes, and a face in fear.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked with a soft voice, not wanting to scare her.

He saw her taking a breath and saying, "I was in a destroyed village, snowy, and full of death. I saw them standing up, with blue eyes, and surrounding themselves. "Jon saw that Daenerys had his eyes fixed on an unspecified point. "You fought like never you have before, or rather like I've never seen you do."

"Well, at least until now it sounded good," he replied, chuckling, trying to easy the mod.

She chuckled too, but then added, with a serious tone, "Then I saw you fall to the ground with the armour pierced by an Ice arrow."

"Oh. I see." Rising her face with his hand, he said, "Do you fear that I will die, Daenerys?"

She nodded, with tears at her eyes.

He quickly hugged her, and she sobbed in his arms. He didn't want her to warry, so he tried to assure her, "You don't have to worry, Dany. I will be alright. And I will have half of the Wolfsguards with me. And you know that Arthur is like a shadow to me. "

She nodded with a small smile on her lips. And this naked closeness, make his cock stir and began to harden. And he saw her cleaning her tears and glancing down at his member.

"I'd better leave you an unforgettable memory of me," said Jon smiling, and then getting up, and opening her legs.

He laid his mouth against her cunt, fingers parting her nether lips as he devoured her.

She gasped, grabbing his hair as she bucked against his lips with abandon. He knew that women love this thing with the tongue. His thumb searched for her pearl, not exactly knowing what he searched for but knowing its purpose from various talks, and from Robb. He found it, stiff and hidden, but it brought screams out of her sweet mouth and made her drip into his mouth. She screamed more and more, legs kicking and pressing on his head, gripping him so strongly it hurt.

And then she went rigid, her body arching into his mouth and out of the bed, her back bowed, and she screamed. Orgasm, Jon thought idly as she spent into his mouth. He blinked, licking his lips. He will really need to thank Robb, for his good advice, who knows, maybe even granting him a good title.

So he began to kiss his way up her body. Her navel, her belly, which he really hopes will soon carry his baby, then her beautiful breasts, that were a vision. He began to suck her nipples, that were hard. First one then the other, squeezing them in the meantime and keeping his eyes on her, who was moaning and giggling.

 

"You really like them, didn't you?" asked Daenerys. She was always a little ashamed by her breast because they weren't big as the ones of other women's, and sometimes she feels jealous. But now, seeing how much Jon loved them and how much attention he gives them, she thought that she was wrong to be ashamed. After all, if the king himself, your husband, loved them, they are good. But she was still waiting for his response.

 

"They are divine. You have wonderful tits, of the good size, and that fits in my hand. And I really love to like, suck and squeeze them." She giggled at his response.

Then he placed some kiss on her neck jowls, and finally on her lips, and she could taste herself on his. He began to slip his tongue inside her mouth and both began to battle for the control.

As he was kissing her hungrily, she began to move her hand on him, reaching his cock.

When she began to stroke him, Jon groaned of pleasure between the kiss. He loved when she did that, her hand on his members, and especially…in her mouth. Old Gods, you gave me the best wife a man could have. With a blessed mouth and blessed hands.

So, when she positioned his cock at her entrance, Jon griping her tight and rising it up, thrustsed in her with one movement, completely, without finding resistance. At this act, she gasped opening her mouth, arching her body and throwing back her head with closed eyes. He stayed in her for a bit, and gods forgive him, it felt so good. When she puts her hand on his back he began to thrust in her, first, slowly, then quickly. She opened more her legs, and he slammed her against the bed. She began to scream loudly, of pleasure as he fucked her hardly, with her eyes closed. The bed was almost shaking, from how hard and fast he was fucking her, and when his rhythm began to slow down, feeling that he was about to come, she opened her eyes and flipping him on his back, she began to ride him wildly.

He pried to the old gods to help him continue this, and don't come yet. Jon knows that even she must be near her climax, but she began to ride him even faster with her breasts that were jumping and her hands on his abs.

And when he could no longer contain, he spilled his seed inside her, and she arched her back in that, because she also comes, and landing on top of him, breathless. This morning was even better than yesterday when it was their first time.

 

As he began to caress her back with his fingers placing kiss on her hair, she began to laugh, between breathing.

"What is so funny?" He asked her with his cock still buried inside her, and she loved that. It made her full.

"You are such a wolf in bed. So wild and the things you did to me with your tongue. Gods. I didn't know that also the man did that."

"Did you enjoyed that?"

"Gods yes. You are gifted with your tongue. Who teaches you?"

"No one. Or to be honest, Robb told me about some of the ways to please a woman. And I was eager to ask him that. Especially when I found out that I would marry you. I didn't want to disappoint you."

She was struck by his words and confession. And in the good ways. When she asked her mother the way to please a man, she was thinking about Daario. But now she knew that he wasn't worthy to have her attentions. And she was glad that she didn't cross that line with that monster. Because the only one that deserves her, the only one who is worthy of these ways of pleasure, that only the whores of the brothels can give, is Jon…her Jon. Only hers.

Rising up, with her hands on either side of his head, and her breast, hanging above his chest, she said, "You had never disappointed me, Jon Stark. Outside or in bed. I only fear that when you'll leave tomorrow, I'll never see you." She feels his hands on her ass, and hips as he was caressing them. A tear from her eyes dropped on his cheek, and she continued, saying, "Losing you will break me beyond repair, and forever. I know that you may think how in such a small amount of time, I changed my feelings. But it's because of you. How you behave with me. Because I know that there isn't a better man, more honorable, and carrying than you ." She saw how some tears were coming down from his eyes, and so she also let them come and leaning she kissed him, between the salt taste of tears on the lips.

"Let's get to sleep, my love." He said closing his eyes.

'My love', Daenerys told herself. What a small word, that it seems means the word to him.

She placed her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, that she knows is hers, but that she also know is a broken one.

Looking up at his sleeping feature, she said in a low voice, caressing his bearded jaw, "Did I healed your broken heart, my love?" and drifted to sleep to.

 

* * *

 

 

When they heard Arthur at the door calling for Jon, Daenerys didn't want to let him get up. She spread over him and hugged him tightly, with eyes closed.

"Dany, I need to go," He said chuckling.

Shaking her head she said, "No. I will not let you leave, " but he, with a quick movement, flipped her off him, making her land on her back, and pinning her hands up.

"I'll return to you, my love," he said, kissing her on her lips.

Breaking the kiss she said, " You better do, or I'll come to the afterlife too, and get you back." He chuckled and rose up.

Opening the door a bit he said to Arthur, "I'll take a quick bath and will come."

Daenerys was watching her husband's sculpted ass as he was heading to the bathtub, and beating her lower lips, she asked, "Can I join you?" knowing very well what she wants.

"I don't think that it's a good idea," he responded chuckling. Considering your hunger for sex when we are naked, I'm not going to leave that tube so quickly."

"Can you blame me for that, dear husband," she replied, loving the sound of that word coming out of her mouth. " You are going to leave me alone in this cold bed, for who knows how many months. At least leave me with a good memory. "

"You didn't have enough from yesterday and this morning?" He responded getting in the tub.

"No."

"Old Gods, woman. You are insatiable."

"It must be my dragon blood. And it's also your fault. if you didn't know how to please a woman so good, especially with your tongue, I wouldn't have enjoyed so much."

"Then hurry up. We have a short time."

And, getting up from the bed, she runs quickly to him getting in the tube.

As she was stroking his chest with the perfumed oil for bathing, coming from Essos, she said in a seductive voice " I want you in my arse, husband."

"In your arse?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to try something new. After all, you will be away for several months, and we couldn't try new things."

"Then turn around, wife." He said in a commanding voice.

She braced herself, with the hands on the two sides of the tube, lifting her ass, and bending her head forward. One of the things, why she loved to have sex in the tube, was because of how big she was in the middle, and two people could easily bath in here.

 

As much as Jon just wanted to bury his member into her arse hole, he knew that he had to prepare her. He remembered stories from Robb, that it would be extremely painful to your partner if you did not prepare their arse hole for receiving your cock; that the arse hole should be stretched and slick before fucking. So he inserted two fingers into her cunt, to get them slick with her juices, then he slowly inserted one of those fingers into her arse. She squealed as she arched her back in response; pushing her arse into his hand as she stretched the tight exit.

As he prepared her arse with one hand, he used his other to coat his member with the sweet essence dripping from her cunt. Once he felt the muscles of her arse relax and that his member as sufficiently lubricated, he leaned down and whispered gruffly into her ear, "You have such a perfect arse. And now I'm going to fuck it hard, that you will not be able to sit."

He then guided his pulsating erect slick cock and aligned it at with her arse hole, and took a deep breath before slowly inserting just the tip of his member. When he inserted the head of his cock, he felt her muscles clamp down around his intrusion and watched as she gripped the tube on the bed with her fingers. He leaned down and pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder and neck as he continued to slowly push his member deeper inside her arse.

Once he was fully sheathed, he had to pause to calm himself; he felt as though his cock was going to explode. After several deep breaths, he was able to calm himself, and he began to slowly rock his him into her arse. After a couple of thrusts, he heard his lover let out a small wincing sound of pain. He immediately stopped moving, took in the appearance of his wife and noticed she was taking fast shallow breaths, so he kissed her jaw and muttered, "Dany are you all right?"

"I am fine," She replied softly with a hint of pain in her tone. "It is just... I… I just need to get used to having your cock inside my arse."

He stilled his hips in response and captured her lips. When he felt her relaxing underneath of him, he broke the kiss, placed his hand on her cheek as he then asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

She responded with a slight nod, even though she felt still pain in her arse.

As he began to move, he pressed his lips to hers again; he could tell she was still tense and uncomfortable. When he felt that she was beginning to relax beneath him he broke the kiss, removed his weight from her back, grabbed her hips and gave a powerful thrust into her arse. She let out a loud squeal and arched up into his chest. He then gave another slow, hard thrust, and she moaned with pleasure.

She then looked at him with her bright violet eyes, and he attacked her already kiss swollen lips with passion. His hips nearly stilled as their tongues began their familiar and when they broke apart for air, she smiled and whispered seductively, "Jon, I want you to fuck my arse hard and fast."

When she nodded, he crushed his lips against hers briefly before pushing her back onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips, and began to thrust harder, and then faster into her plump arse; he was mesmerized watching his cock plunging in and out of her arse. When her moans and wails of pleasure filled the room, and she began to thrust her own arse into his hips, this was all the encouragement he needed to quicken the pace even more.

Jon then removed one of his hand from her hips and slid it around, finding her hard bundle of nerves. When began to rub her clit, he could tell that she had peeked; her scream of pleasure echoed through the room, and he felt her sudden rush of juices escape her cunt. As she peaked, he continued to fuck her arse and after a few more thrusts, he felt his own climax was imminent.

After two more hard thrusts, he spilled into her arse collapsing into the water and dragging her with him.

 

They were breathless. And Daenerys was very satisfied with what they just did. She really enjoyed the sex with Jon, and she knows that the little shy girl of the past was gone. Now she was a woman, a wife, and a queen. And who knows if Jon's seed will take root, she may soon become a mother. Oh, how she would love that. The only thing that may sadden her, will be that Jon will be away. He will not see her belly grow with their baby, because who knows for how many months he will be away.

 

* * *

 

 

Now they were outside the keep. Jon was saying his goodbyes to his mother sister, and then it was her turn.

He was now before her, in his leather tunic armour, with his big coat, and his beautiful hairs were tied. He also has a big smile on his lips.

Hugging her, Jon whispered in her ear, "Remember that until I return, you will rule over the North. Do not show weakness, be firm in your decisions, and listen to your father's advice."

She nodded. They already talked about this, and she will not fail his trust.

"Tell your brother Rhaegar, to keep an eye, on the Bolton, Naaharis and the South, because if I'll not be here, and hell breaks up, he will need to lead the army against the enemies."

Breaking the contact, he kisses her on the cheek, "I love you, Daenerys. And, yes. You healed my broken heart." And began to head to his horse, but for Daenerys, this wasn't enough, so she runs toward him and crushed her lips against his, with the eyes of everyone on them. Who cares if they watched them, he was her husband, and she wants everyone to know that he is hers.

Breaking the contact he said, "Now it's time for me to goo, my love."

"Return to me, Jon Stark."

"Always," he responded, kissing her one last time. And climbing on his horse, Jon headed out of the city, with the Wolfsguard, and a small army.

She ran up to the walls of Winterfell, and saw him in the distance, with her hand on her belly, stroking it she said, "Old Gods, give me a child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> What do you think of the dream? Will it come true?
> 
> These last chapters were most about the North because I wanted to focus more on Jon and Dany. Next, the other will returns, and maybe we will see also new POVs.


	18. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerion and Tywin have a good talk.  
> House Tyrell receive news.  
> Arianne has a lot of fun.

 

 

_**In the South….** _

 

**_ Gerion Lannister POV _ **

 

Since she arrived, he and Myrcella have spent a lot of time together, exchanging kisses, hugs, and almost everything that the so-called love stories say happens between lovers.

It's that "almost everything" that Gerion didn't like because it's what he wanted the most and it will be denied to him till the day of his wedding, which will take place in five days.

Now he and Myrcella were walking through the woods, near Castely Rock. They had gone out for lunch, only the two of them, and now they were returning to the castle hand in hand, and with the other, he was holding his horse.

They walked in silence, Myrcella stared at the ground, and he gave her a few glances sometimes. This afternoon, Gerion revealed to her his feelings, how much he wanted her, and how much he liked her. He also said that he loved her. Of course, it was partially true, but his grandfather Tywin taught him that he had to use every means to achieve his purpose, especially lying, and that women were very easy prey to these kinds of speeches and compliments. Especially the royal princesses, and the noble ladies. Because all of them had in mind to marry the so-called Prince Charming, the Prince of their dreams.

Deciding to break this silence, Gerion asked, "Myrcella, is everything okay?"

"What?" she asked with a confused, but smiling, look. One of the things he liked about Myrcella, is that she was a girl always cheerful and smiling, no matter the situation.

So stopping he asked, "I see you engulfed in thoughts, and I wondered if maybe I made you angry, saying something wrong."

"No, Gerion. On the contrary. They were thoughtful, in a positive light. Because of the words, you told me. And please know that's what I think too. And in this month I also started to know this land. My mother's land. Of course, it's still early, but I already like it."

Gerion smiled, and kissed her on the lips, " Come. Let's go back to the castle," he said riding it, and then sitting down too, and galloping towards the castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Gerion headed towards the king's study, while Myrcella went to her rooms. She said she needed some rest.

When he arrived at his grandfather's study, the King, Gerion, after knocking and obtaining permission to enter, saw that the King was busy writing and signing dispatches.

"How are things going with Myrcella? Has she already fallen in love with you?"

"I think so," replied Gerin, taking some wine, and also bringing it to the king, who refused.

"Good. The sooner she falls in love with you, the sooner we will win the trust of Stormlands, with the son you will have. In the coming months."

Gerion nodded, and as he was looking around the study, his gaze landed on the table with the map. "I see that our plans are proceeding as expected. How long before the invasion of the Reach? "

"Soon. Their diplomacy with Dorne will soon fall and war will break out."

"And the North?"

"The young king left for the Wall, to fight or deal with the wildlings, leaving his incapable wife as the ruler, and above all no heir. This means that, when he dies at the Wall, which I have already taken care of for it to happen, the kingdom will be torn apart by rebellions, with Ashara Dayne, who will surely defend the right of her daughter, with the help of that crazy Aerys Targaryen, and on the other hand, there will be Catelyn Tully, who will want to put her son on the throne, with the help of his father, King Hoster Tully, and perhaps even of the Valle."

"I don't think that Hoster Tully, and Jon Arryn, have the courage, or rather the stupidity to invade the North.

" No, they don't, but their children, yes, and I have recently discovered that Robert Arryn is not the son of King Jon Arryn, but of the queen's lover. A certain Littlfinger, who from what my spies have told me, is a brothel owner and Master of Coin."

"And I'm sure you've already made plans to weaken these kingdoms, haven't you?" Gerion smirked.

"Of course. Everything has been arranged. Every kingdom has its traitors, those who hate their ruler but who don't have the courage to dethrone him without outside help."

" Impressive!" Gerion replied. He has always been impressed by his grandfather's sharp mind and above all by his confidence. He was always one step ahead of his enemies and this is why the king was very sure of the success of his plan. And one more assurance gave him, the power of his armies.

But Gerion didn't like one thing of the King. And it was the fact that he underestimated, the ruthlessness, the cold blood, the ferocity of the King in the North. Who, from what is said about him, and especially about certain recent events, was a very dangerous young man. As he finished the wine from his goblet and placing it on the table, Gerion asked, "Recently, I have heard bad rumors from the North. They say that the young king is cruel to his enemies, especially with those who threaten his beloved ones. He tortured and slaughtered the assassins."

" So? All rulers do that. Even the nobles. It's the only way they can get the answers out. You have no chance of ruling without these means. The sooner you understand it, the better."

Gerion nodded, although he was not happy with the answer, and did not agree with his grandfather. He didn't take it seriously, and Gerion fears that soon they will find a wolf on their doorstep, or worse, a Dragon.

But it was time to leave, he had to go and talk to his mother but before he could get out his grandfather called him, and he turned to him "Gerion. You must know, that the bedding ceremony will be held. There is no opposition in that. Do you understand me?"

Gerion nodded and left the studio. Well, this will be a very awkward situation, and he will need to seek advice from his mother.

 

* * *

 

_**Ollena Tyrell POV** _

 

Ollena was sitting in the garden with her ladies trying to swallow the news they just received with the Dornish envoy, who was certainly detained. His nephew, the heir of the House and the one who was the most decent to rule the kingdom had died, killed in a naval attack by the Dornishmen themselves, as he was heading to marry the princess. She was convinced from the beginning that it was a bad idea, but she was hopeful that any resentment between Dorne and The Reach in the past would now be over, but apparently, she was wrong. And that cost them a Prince.

She just hoped that her idiot son wouldn't do something really stupid like send the army to the border and expose them to the Lannisters.

"Mother!" And there he was, she thought, looking toward the entrance, that fool of her son. "I sent the army to the border with Dorne. Soon we will invade the country."

"For all the gods, Mace. Have you lost your mind?"

"I am the king, mother, and I have every intention of showing them the power of The Reach, and avenge my son."

"And tell me, you idiot. How do you intend to avenge your son if we're all dead?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused air and Ollena rolled her eyes at him.

" With every day that passes you are dumber than your father. By sending the army to the border you have weakened the defenses of the capital."

"But we still have 5,000 men here. And..."

"Oh, and you think that 5,000 men are enough to stop Tywin Lannister's hunger for power? Or the traitors who hide in our kingdom?"

"But..."

"No buts. Who leads the army that is marching?."

"Garlan."

"Then you're even more stupid. You send your second son and current heir up to the front line?"

"But mother..."

"No. From now on, don't make any more plans without my consent. Now go away, and call back the army." And her son left all grumpy. Ollena sighed. Her son will soon send her to the grave, and with her the House too if he keeps making these mistakes. It was time to find a husband for Margery, and above all ask Dorne to send the bodies of their fallen, especially that of their prince, and also receive compensation for this.

"Help me to get up and return to my rooms, my dear," asked Ollena to one of her ladies in waiting, whose name she also forgot.

When she arrived at her room, Ollena saw that her niece was waiting for her and greeted her " Grandmother ".

"What is it, my dear?"

"Is it true? Willas is dead?"

"I'm afraid it is, my dear. Of course, I won't believe until we have his body," she answered hugging and kissing her on the forehead. "Now I'll have to write to Dorne, and then find a husband worthy of you."

"Do you already have someone in mind?"

" Maybe. But I'm still waiting for my spies to gather more information about them before I decide."

"Decide quickly, Grandmother, because the time is running out," Margery said, kissing her on the cheek and then leaving the room.

She sighed. Her granddaughter was right, and too many here want their ruin because they say they have no right to rule over The Reach. But finding allies in these dark times, with the Winter coming, is a very difficult task.

 

* * *

 

** _Arianne POV_ **

 

Arianne told her father about what Quentyn was plotting, but he didn't believe her. On the contrary, he accused her of using every possible way to achieve her purpose.

She was furious, and she needed to let off steam, and what better way than to fuck. And not having her beloved Daemon, the person who will satisfy this desire will be the Prince of the Reach himself. After all, according to the papers he was her husband, why not make it official, in secret, and who knows that it will not result in the birth of a Bastard who will unite the two Kingdoms under the law of Dorne.

When she arrived at the Cave, she saw that he wasn't inside and panic took over her. If someone finds out and tells her father, things will go very badly for her.

Leaving it, she began to look around the cave, but there was no trace, then, looking upward, because of the verse of a bird, she ran to the place around which he was flying.

Arianne remembered a certain waterfall that flowed down from a nearby mountain, always in an underground lake, but the problem was that too many people knew that place, so she increased the speed of her pace, almost running.

When she arrived at her destination, Arianne saw him there, without clothes, all naked, with his back and ass turned towards her, washing himself from the waterfall.

He was really a handsome man, and this only confirmed him further. But when he turned around Arianne finally saw it, his cock. He was really thick and long. And above all hard. And she knew why.

And his mouth watered to such a vision.

Smirking she began to approach him, silently, without shoes and taking off the dress she was wearing. Once close to him, she wrapped her hands around his waist and began to kiss him on the shoulders, with her breast against his back.

He noticed this and immediately broke the contact and backed away.

"Nymeria?... What are you doing?"

"I thought you also wanted this? Don't you want me anymore? This is not what you wanted from the beginning? My lips around your dick, that I suck it and that I drink your sperm? Or your dick inside my warm, and welcoming pussy?" She started touching and massaging her cunt and his cock stir. She smirked and began to approach him with a predatory style, ready to attack. Dorne's real viper.

Once in front of him, she pushed him against the rocky wall of the waterfall, and lowered herself, licking his cock, and then taking him in her hand. By the gods, he was very long and thick, just as she saw him from afar, or even better. And he was bigger than Daemon's one.

Arianne immediately began to stroke him, slowly, and saw how precum was coming out of the tip of his cock, and she licked him off with her tongue.

Even though his cock was still wet from the water from the waterfall, Arianne put some spit on it and began to stroke him faster, and hearing him moan, she took him in her mouth. First, only the tip, making circles with her tongue on it. Then she started to take it more and more, but being big and long, Ariadne didn't know if she would be able to take him completely.

Moving her mouth along with her tongue, up and down, she let trails of saliva descend from her mouth onto her member, and from the corners of her mouth, using one hand, Arianne massaged his balls.

Gasps and groans... curse words muttered under his breath. She feels his hands go to her head and lightly press downward. She looks up through her lashes and sees his eyes are shut... he's content...good, she thought.

He pulls on her hair slightly and she moans. He then began to thrust in her mouth more and more and with a quick rhythm, making her gag, because of his big size.

She then heard him say, "I'm going to..."

His breathing comes out in small pants and his fingers tighten in her hair. She moves her mouth up and down while using her tongue to caresses the length of him and…... he releases inside of her mouth. Seeds shoot to the back of her throat.

He landed on the rocks under him, breathless, meanwhile, she swallowed all his cum, licking her lips and cleaning herself with the back of her hand.

She began to observe him in silence, and after a while, he asked, "How many men have you had?"

"Jealous?" she asked, smirking and with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he replied, "I just want to compare our experiences."

Compare, Arianne thought. Apparently, she wasn't good enough in what she did, and she couldn't help but feel offended or hurt. She was sure of her experience and her seductive arts. Or maybe...

"If I told you I've been with more than twenty men, would you think I'm a whore?"

"No. Because I don't know you. I don't know your story. "

"And what does my story have to do with a whore's work?"

"Because that' for sure was what made you do that,"

"What if I told you that being a whore was my choice because I like to fuck with men and women? Is that a problem for you? Or is it a judgment?"

"No, it's not a judgment. Because who am I to judge the work of a woman. Especially of one to whom I owe my life. And it's not even a problem."

She smiled. Apparently, the Prince knows how to play this game very well, and she is far from ending it.

"Did you choose the path of your life?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. We are the creators of our own destiny. And the choices we make can lead us to greatness or to destruction."

"Wise words. Did you learn them before or after discovering that you were marrying our princess? Because your choices lead her away from her destiny. "

"I think we've talked about this before. There was no room for choice in this. Or maybe it was. Perhaps the choice between the survival of my people was more important than the whim of a princess for her throne. "

" A whim? You should be the last to talk about whim. Because in this situation you are the only one who gains not me," she replied with anger, realizing the mistake she made.

"You?" he asked.

"Let's get it over with. I don't want to argue. "

" Fine!" He said as he stood up. She looked at him in confusion, but he immediately lifted her up and placed her against the wall, and attached her mouth with ravenous kisses.

She ran her hands through his hair, and he began to leave a trail of kisses as he traveled downwards, stopping on her full and big breasts. The best part of her body.

She saw him as he took them in his hand, weighing them, squeezing them and passing his thumb over her hard nipples.

"Do you like them?" she asked smiling, confidently.

"Maybe" he replied, and she frowned.

"Have you seen better?"

"Maybe" he replied, looking her in the eyes, but not taking his hands off her breast. When she looked at him, he laughed and said, "I was joking. "

And kneeling down, he immediately attacked her pussy, with his mouth, opening her lips with his fingers.

She gasped, grabbing his hair as she bucked against his lips with abandon. She felt how her legs were about to give up because of the pleasure he was giving her. He, putting her leg over his shoulder, found her hidden sensitive part, and that was the end.

She screamed more and more, pressing on his head, gripping him so strongly, that she was sure it brings him pain.

Arching her back she released a big and loud scream, that she was sure all Dorne have heard her, as she spent into his mouth. He blinked, licking his lips, and so he rose up, and getting her up too, and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

"What are you doing?" Arianne asked, knowing perfectly what he was going to do.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," he replied.

"But I need..." her words died when she felt his big cock thrusting into her tight cunt with a mighty thrust. She opened her mouth, gasping, and closing her eyes, for the pain mixed with the pleasure it gave her. Because even though she was no longer a virgin, hid member was still bigger than Daemon's one, and her body had to adjust to his size.

He immediately began to thrust in her, with strength, and her back against the wall hurt her. But she endured it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt like her dick was destroying her walls while he was fucking her fast and hard. Gods, how beautiful it was. She has never experienced this kind of pleasure with Daemon, and she doesn't know what she will do when the Prince leaves, after having tasted it.

When her thrusts became slower and weaker she began to push him down by his shoulders and knocking him down to the ground. Once above him, the Prince was at her mercy, and she began to ride him.

Increasing the rhythm of her hips' movement, Arianne took the Prince's hands and placed them on her tits, and moaned at the feeling of having his hands on her breast.

The Prince brought one of his hand between their contact and began to massage her sensitive part, increasing the pleasure. As she was riding him hard and fast bent over and kissed his plump lips, continuing her assault. She felt the way his cock twitched inside of her causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her climax neared.

"You need to get off of me, or I'm..."

But it was too late because he spilled his seed deep inside her cnut, painting her walls with white, and she arched her back, with closed eyes, smiling.

She landed over him, and they both were breathless, and she was speechless, except for one thing and the gods, and he may forgive her for admitting, "one " she said. "I had only one, who recently was killed and I want you to know, that you were better. "

She didn't know why she wanted him to know this. Was this part of the game she was playing? Or... Was she falling in love with him? Seven Gods... She really hoped that it wasn't the later.

As he was stroking his fingers up and down along her spine, she heard how his heart began to slow down, and he said, "Same. And she wasn't as good or as beautiful as you."

She didn't know if this answer was true or not, but she wanted to ask one thing anyway, "Did you love her?"

"Jealous?"

"No," she replied, even though she still felt a new feeling, not yet known.

"No," he replied, and she smiled, and her heart was beating with joy, even if she didn't know why.

"And you?" he asked.

"Yes. With all my heart, even if it was an impossible union."

"How did he die?"

"My father killed him because he thought he was involved in something shady," she replied, feeling some tears coming down from her eyes, recalling her beloved Daemon.

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her strongly and kissing her on the hair.

"Thank you," she replied, kissing his chest. But she knew it was time to break this moment because it was becoming too deep, too personal. Swallowing, she added, "it's time to go back to the cave before someone sees you."

He nodded, and she helped him get up, only now remembering the wounds he had.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had completely forgotten..."

"Don't worry. What happened today will be worthy of a few days of pain."

She smiled and didn't know why, but she wanted to kiss him. And she gave him a slow kiss on the lips. "

During their walk back to the cave, Arianne said, "Never leave the cave without me, do you understand me?"

He nodded and they parted.

When she returned to her room in the evening and to her empty bed, Arianne could not sleep. She couldn't get her mind off the pleasure she had received, the feeling of having him inside her, and so she began to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Pray. She begged the Seven Gods to prevent her from falling in love with him.

"Willas," she whispered his name before falling asleep, remembering what happened during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> What Ollena will do? Who will show choose? I have already made my decision but would like some suggestions from the comments.
> 
> And Arianne? Will she renounce to the Prince? Will she reveal her little secret?
> 
> Comments and Kudos gladly accepted.


	19. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey learns new things. Cersei has some fun.  
> Jon and his Wolfsguard have a good conversation.  
> Robb has a great moment during his night in Castel Black.

 

 

_**In the South...** _

_ **Cersei POV** _

 

Cersei was in the council room with Joffrey and his advisors, listening to the developments that Robert, the king's master, was exposing to them. But she couldn't help but let her gaze wander along his body, or even undress him with his eyes, of that heavy tunic. She felt how the heat and the wetness were growing between her legs and squeezed her legs to suppress that feeling.

" But tell me, Master Robert, how successful is this new weapon of yours?"

"All you need is a small barrel of this, with fire, and you can blow up a house, your grace."

"And if I want to blow up an army, a fleet or a city."

"You will need much more, your grace."

"Then get to work and make more of it. Soon I will need it. If my grandfather arrives, perhaps in this way I will be able to make him smile, do not think." Sayed Joffrey with sarcasm and all the council burst out in laughers, except Stannis Baratheon, the Lord Hand, who rarely laughed.

"You may leave." His son said. She took a look at Robert as he left the room and when everyone left, she said turning to her son, "Joffrey, it's time to find you a bride."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"What do you mean," she asked confused.

"That I've already started my negotiations with the Reach. I' ll marry Margery Tyrell."

"And you didn't think to ask me for advice." She said, feeling disappointed, and hurt for not being informed of these plans.

"I am the king, mother. I decide who my future wife will be, not you. And much less the council."

"You're right," Cersei replied, seeing that her son was getting angry. He had this temperament since he was a child, and sometimes it scared her, especially recently.

"Now go, mother. I have plans to do."

"Plans?"

"I want to slaughter all the bastards in Stormlands. I know my father had many of them when he didn't fuck you," and she immediately slapped him on the face. But it was a huge mistake, because he, grabbing her by the neck, pressed her against the wall and said, "Don't ever do this again, mother. If you do, I will execute you. Did you understand me?"

She nodded, and he left the room, and she began to breathe with difficulty.

Getting up and recomposing herself, Cersei headed toward Maester Robert's study.

Entering, she saw him immersed in his work. He had been trying for a while to bring the dead back to life, with various failures. Of course, she fully supported him in this because it meant that his son will have a stronger army to challenge her father.

"How's your work progressing?" asked Cersei as she descended the stairs.

"Another failure," he said.

"I understand. How many suppliers of Wildfire have you made?"

"Enough to stop any army."

"And could I know where you've hidden them?"

"Of course. I'll show you later," he replied, continuing to write who knows what. She began to approach him and then put her hands on his shoulders.

"You know when you were showing your work, I couldn't stop the excitement I was feeling, between my legs. The passion with which you were exposing was very touching, and you made me get wet.

"I'm glad. What did you say this time?" He said as he continued to write.

"What do you mean?"

"The marks on your neck. It was your son who made those marks to you. He grabbed you by the neck because you told him something he didn't like. He's a real bastard."

"He's my son," she said, raising her voice and moving away from him. Despite his cruelty, his wickedness, his violent nature, he was still her son. She carried him in her womb for nine months, fed him from her breast, taught him everything she knew despite his father's drunkenness, and even if he treated her badly, she loved him anyway. It was her child. As was Myrcella and Tommen.

"Forgive me, my love," he said, standing up from his chair and hugging her from behind. "It's just that I don't like to see you hurt."

She closes her eyes feeling his hands that were so safe. Despite the fact that they were the hands of a Master. When he started kissing her along the neck, Cersei said, "I want you inside me. And I want you to fuck me fast and hard like you've never done before."

Robert, without hesitation, pushed her against the table, and she moaned. Then while she was leaning with her hands on it, he took off his dress, and when he raised hers he spread her legs.

She feels, how he stroked her pussy with one hand, while with the other he stroked his cock. He heard him spit on his cock, and bring it closer to her entrance. Then, with a powerful thrust, he entered inside her. Cersei gasped by the feeling, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. What a pleasure it was. He stays inside her for a moment, completely, and she felt how he pulsed inside her pussy. And at that moment, he opened her front dress, almost tearing it apart and releasing her breast.

Robert began to give slow but powerful thrusts inside her, while, Cersei had her back arched. And at the same time, he caressed her tits, squeezing her already hardened nipples. And she moaned, "Robert."

"Now I will fuck you, hard, fast, and without mercy," he said, giving two more powerful thrusts. She smiled with her eyes closed.

Pushing her down on the table, and grabbing her hips, Robert began to increase the pace of his thrusts, and she felt so much pain and pleasure that she was about to rip the flesh from her wrists when she bit them, to prevent the screams. What a pleasure. Something her dead husband, the king, never gave her.

Feeling that her climax was approaching as well as Robert's, Cersei brought a hand between her legs, massaging herself, her sensitive part, and when she cumed, Robert continued to thrust in her, although more slowly. After some more thrust, she felt how his warm seed painted her walls, and how her mixed juice, with Robert's sperm, was coming down along her legs.

"Gods, woman. You're...incredible," he said, breathless, still inside her and with her chest on her back, but not with all his weight. "Every time we have sex, or I'm inside you, it's like the first time."

She chuckled and also admitting that with him she felt the same. And Robert made her forget even Jaime since he was more gifted.

"Do you remember our first time?" He asked.

"Of course I do," she said.

"It was such a beautiful day after a storm. The beach was so quiet. "

"We should go back one day," she said. Because that day, there she had felt like a little girl, with her first love, despite the fact that she was a woman of thirty-five years old.

"You're still as beautiful as you were that day, my queen," he said, pulling it out from inside her.

"Well, it's been five years."

" Still, you remain beautiful," he said sitting in the chair, catching his breath.

She turned to him and sat down in his lap, even though he was still naked. And with one hand she began to touch his chest and his abs, which were not warrior-like, but still good.

"It's better if you stop, my queen, or I'll have to take you again."

"Maybe I want it."

"But I still have a lot of work to do. Your son, he asked me to increase the production of Wildfire, and very quickly."

"I understand. So it' s better I go," she said, but before she left, she wanted to ask him something that had been on her mind for a long time.

"What do you think of Stannis? Can we trust him? Because I saw him asking you something."

"Stannis is a great Lord Hand, and also a great strategist. He only cares about the good of the Stormlands, but that doesn't mean he likes your son."

"Will he be a problem?"

"Maybe. His supporters are growing. And he only wants the good of the kingdom."

"And you are among them?"

"Of course not, Cersei. My loyalty is only to you."

"And to my son, I hope."

" Of course," he said, smiling and putting on his long tunic with the chain again.

She gave him one last kiss on the lips and leaving the room with a smirk.

 

* * *

__

_**In the North...** _

 

**_ Jon POV _ **

 

They were about a week from the Wall, and had been about three weeks since he left Winterfell, and especially since he last saw his beautiful Daenerys. And he missed her so much. Her hugs, her kisses, and above all being inside her.

"Your Grace," Jon heard Arthur call him, and looked up at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Uncle. Just some thoughts." And Jon saw his Wolfsguard approaching the fire near which he was sitting, and they also sat down.

"About the Queen?" Arthur asked, drawing his attention to him again.

Jon nodded.

"I hope you don't do something stupid on this expedition."

And Jon began to laugh loudly. "Arthur, Arthur. I may be reckless, but I'm not stupid."

"And that's the problem, Jon," said Benjen, as he warmed his hands. "Stupidity equals recklessness. Trust me. I know something about it. And there is much more at stake here."

"Benjen is right. Because if you fall, even if I will do everything I can to prevent it from happening, Brandon Stark will become King of the North, and..."

"No," Jon cut him off, and everyone around the fire turned towards him.

"No?" asked Arthur, and Jon could hear a confusion in his voice.

"I changed the line of succession. You see, until my son is born, Daenerys is my heir. And after Daenerys, Arya. Whether she wants it or not. Brandon and Sansa are out of it. "

"And if Catelyn opposes it, and asks for the military support of the Valley and Riverlands," asked Benjen.

" I really hope she will, Benjen. Because I can't wait to show the South how the North treats invaders. Besides, the 5,000 men at Moat Cailin are loyal to me, and Grey Worm is ready to march on the neck, at my command."

"I see you've already planned it all. And the North Lords? If they oppose?" asked Arthur.

"They won't. Or rather, House Bolton will. But I really hope so. So I'll get rid once and for all of those treacherous and opportunistic conspirators."

"Dose Daenerys know about the line of succession?" asked Viserys who was sitting near Dacey, and who Jon noticed, was a little uncomfortable. Jon smiled to himself and responded "No, Only the council. I didn't have the time to tell here. We were...how to say it... a little busy within those days." responded Jon and everyone laughed.

"That's good," replied Arthur, cutting off a piece of meat from one of the wild boars they hunted.

After everyone ate and were withdrawn for the night, Jon could not sleep, and heard Arthur say, "Want to talk about what is bothering you, Jon"

"I miss her, Arthur. Daenerys. It's only been three weeks since I left Winterfell, and since I last saw her, but I miss her so much. I didn't think I could miss her so much." Said Jon.

"It happens when you're in love with someone. When she means to you more than anything else."

"Tell me, Arthur, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. And I am still in love," he replied, and Jon knew exactly whom he was talking about. Of course, if the bad people find the truth, there would be a lot of trouble, but he was happy that his mother was happy again, even if in secret. He always knew about the affair between Arthur and his mother after his father married the Tully.

"I'm happy about that. For you and her," and he saw the surprise face of Arthur, and especially that he was speechless.

" For how long have you know?"

"A few years. Or rather, since before I left for Essos. But now that you have my approval, despite the fact that in the eyes of others it is wrong."

Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Old gods, on my return I might already be a father," he said chuckling, closing his eyes for a moment and imagining what he might look like. His child, with the woman he loves.

" Yes, there' s that chance, after all, it was your first time. But don't lose your excitement if it hasn't happened yet. Anyway, you are still young to have a child, of course, there is the succession, but your father when you were born was already 28 years old. He wasn't the heir to the throne, but still..."

"I want him, Arthur. And I'm sure I'm ready. Especially knowing that I will have Daenerys by my side."

" She' s also very young, Jon, Are you sure she's ready for that responsibility?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. They had been talking about it that night.

" Fine. Now let's sleep. Tomorrow we have to leave first light."

Jon nodded and drifted to sleep, with the memory of their last night.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Robb POV_ **

 

Robb was in his room, at Castle Black, a few days had passed since their victory over the wildlings. Now he was looking at the map of the North, mainly the part beyond the Wall.

Val, the princess of the wildlings, taught him something about their way of life and their customs. Especially with regarding the stealing of the future wife. He chuckled at that. And now he was looking at the map. He wanted to know where they might have retreated since Mance only wanted to talk to the king, and Robb knew that Jon had left three weeks ago, so he should be here soon.

One thing he loved about these weeks was spending time with Val. She was a magnificent woman, similar to Daenerys but with different traits. Especially aesthetically. By the Gods what breast she had, and Robb would love to touch them. But he didn't dare make a move. She wasn't like the usual girls he slept with. She was different.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

And he saw her come in. Val. With the fur around her body, and her hair loose. A vision.

But it was a little late for their meetings, so he asked, "Is everything okay, my lady?"

"Wonderfully," she replied. Although Robb saw a certain lust in her eyes from the way she looked at him. He didn't wear armour. Just a brown tunic. "Did something happen?"

"No,"

"Then how can I help you?"

"I'm here to give you what you want and what's rightfully yours."

"I don't understand what..." but before he could finish the phrase, she let the fur fall to the ground, remaining naked in front of him, and Robb was speechless. But he knew what to say and felt how his cock was starting to get up and pulse in his pants. His throat was dry, and he was sure that his mouth was drooling when he saw her like that.

"See, Lord Snow. When you defeated us, you stole me and now I belong to you. I'm yours to wife and it's time we fucked."

"Wife?" Robb asked and started laughing and drinking his wine. But at that moment she began to approach him with seductive steps, and Robb saw how her hips moved.

"Don't you want me, my lord? Am I ugly?"

"Old Gods, of course not."

"Then why don't you take me, my lord," she said leaning over the table with the hands on the board and her breasts hanging.

Robb licked his lips and sipped from the goblet. But at that moment, she took his goblet and laid on the table, began to spill the wine from her neck, between her breasts and down to her pussy.

"What a waste of good wine," Robb said, with a smirk, even though it sucked.

"Then why don't you lick him away," she responded, sending a shock to his dick that made him stir.

So approaching her Robb, leaned over her and captured her neck with his lips, from where the trail of wine had started.

"Old gods what a good taste you have Val," and she chuckled. While licking her prosperous breast, Robb brought a hand on her pussy and started massaging her. She moaned when he did, and he started to journey further down until he got to her pussy.

He laid his mouth against her cunt, fingers parting her nether lips as he devoured her.

She gasped, grabbing his hair as she bucked against his lips with abandon. He knew that women love this thing with the tongue. His thumb searched for her pearl, and when he found it, stiff and hidden, it brought screams out of her sweet mouth and made her drip into his mouth.

"Rooobbb. Oh, gods..." She screamed more and more, pressing on his head, gripping him so strongly it hurt.

And then she went rigid, her body arching into his mouth, her back bowed, and she screamed. She spent into his mouth. He blinked, licking his lips.

Returning upwards with his kisses, Robb captured her lips and while he was doing it, he felt how Val with her hand began to unbutton his pants, freeing him and grabbing his cock. She began to caress him, then brought him to his entrance.

Looking him into his eyes, Val said, "Don't be gentle. I am no longer a virgin since a long time. "

He smiled and with a powerful and one thrust, he entered inside her. Val gasped throwing her head back and closed her eyes. Robb did it too, and for a moment he stayed like that, without moving, savoring the moment of what it felt like to be inside her.

Then, grabbing her neck, to keep her steady, he began to give her, slow but powerful thrusts. And she moans of pleasure. When he began to increase the rhythm of the thrusts, Val landed with her back on the table and grabbing his thighs to hold her steady, he began to thrust quickly, with force.

Val was screaming, loudly, both for pain and pleasure, and Robb saw how her tits were dancing in rhythm as he penetrated her.

She began to massage her pussy with one hand, while Robb grabbed her hips. He felt how she was almost at the end, and when he also felt that he was coming, he immediately pulled out his cock and quickly stroking him in front of her belly, he spilled his seed on her, groaning. And he backed back to the bed exhausted.

Val was lying on the table, she too breathless, and Robb watched her, especially her cunt, who could be seen so well from there, while she had her legs still open, and she was touching it, with the hand that first was on the belly where he spilled, and now on her cunt.

After a while, Robb heard her say, "Why haven't you spilled inside me?"

"You know very well why," replied Robb, even though he would have liked to.

" Aside from me being your wife, considering that you stole me, there' re other ways to prevent that, you know?" She answered by standing on her arm and giving him a good view of her beautiful breast.

"My wife according to wildlings law, not mine," he replied.

"So I'm not. Then why did you fuck with me?"

"Because I wanted to do it," replied Robb.

Then Robb saw her get up and approach him. Once in front of him, she knelt down, and said, "Tell me, my lord, has any woman ever taken you in her mouth?"

"Maybe," he replied, looking her in the eye, and his cock stood straight for anticipation.

She, taking hold of his cock, she spit on him and then began to stroke him. Robb closed his eyes to the beautiful feeling he felt, and it was only from her hand. Then he felt her lick his member, going up from one side and then down from the other, and continued to stroke him.

"Old Gods, woman. You are killing me, with this teasing. Take him in your mouth right now."

And she did. She began by just tacking the head, making circles with her tongue, while, she continued to stroke him, and then she takes him completely into her warm mouth and starting to suck him, moving her head up and down, and using her tongue. Robb felt how her saliva was leaking down her mouth, and along his member.

After a while, Robb stood up and by grabbing her hair, began to thrust in her mouth until the back of her throat, hard and fast, and she gagged and moaned, but he continued, carried away by the passion.

After a few more thrusts he spills inside her warm mouth and collapsed on the bed, but he could feel how Val continued to suck him until he was spent.

When she finished, Robb saw her swallow everything, and say, "This is the first time I've done this to a man, and I thought it would be worse." Robb chuckled, and She got on the bed, laying down next to him, with her head on his chest. She was a great company in these dark and cold nights, at the wall, but now he remembers how much she screamed. Surely the whole Wall has heard her, and tomorrow the GreatJon will surely make fun of him.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Val, looking towards him, while making circles on his chest.

"How loudly you screamed tonight and how tomorrow the GreatJon will make fun of me."

"I understand. Surely all of them will die of envy having no one to share the bed with, and the heat, except themselves, or the cold sword next to them."

Robb chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

As he was caressing her side with one hand, he heard Val ask, "So your king is coming. What is he going to do?"

"Create an alliance with you."

"I see." After some more silence, Val asked again, "How are the women on this side of the wall? How's your so-called queen?"

"They are cold-blooded, cunning, and very beautiful. And especially sensual."

"More than me?" asked her raising her head.

"Maybe, and it depends."

" And they do that thing with their mouths?"

"I don't know that. I've usually been with whores, and they're paid to do anything."

" Will you still go with the whores?"

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no," he replied.

"And if I asked you not to go, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll go anyway." And he feels her nodding with her head.

" You still haven't told me what your queen's like?"

"Beautiful, with beautiful forms, young, with valyrian traits, very free spirit and defiant of the rules."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No. She's not my type. She is perfect for our king. My greatest friend and almost brother, so she is like a sister. Just like Arya. The queen and the King are like two sides of the same coin. And they have a similar character and tempers. And you are very similar to her."

"And what are the difference between me and her, if we are similar?"

"The breast. You have a more prosperous breast."

"Then maybe I should seduce the king..."

"You will not succeed in that. He only has eyes for the queen. He loves her more than anything in this world. Besides, you're mine."

They spent some more time in silence and Robb felt how sleep was coming. All thanks to the beautiful woman who was laying next to him. Usually, Robb didn't sleep with the girls. He would fuck them and then send away, but with Val, there was something that attracted him more, and that Robb wanted to wake up next to her, and have her in his arms.

"Robb?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"Yes," he replied, earning from her a kiss on his lips before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> My other story should be updated on Sunday.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	20. Because the Night is dark and full of terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night is dark and full of terrors.  
> Wylis Manderly arrives in Essos.  
> Daenerys dealt with the council, discover some news, and meet someone.

 

 

 

**_In Essos..._ **

_**Melisandre POV** _

 

She has just returned from Asshai, and now they were gathered in the great Red temple, of Volantis, in front of the great flame of R'hollor, praying that their sacred god of light would show them a vision about the darkness, about their destruction. And now they prayed together with the Great Red Priestess Kinvara, the eldest and most powerful of them.

"Lead us from the darkness, O my Lord. Fill our hearts with fire, so we may walk your shining path . . . R'hllor, you are the light in our eyes, the fire in our hearts, the heat in our loins. Yours is the sun that warms our days, yours the stars that guard us in the dark of night. Lord of Light, defend us. The night is dark and full of terrors. Lord of Light, protect us. R'hllor who gave us breath, we thank you. R'hllor who gave us day, we thank you. We thank you for the sun that warms us. We thank you for the stars that watch us. We thank you for our hearths and for our torches, that keep the savage dark at bay."

After the long prayer, the Great Red Priestess said, "O Great R'hollor show us the Prince who was Promised, he who will bring the dawn. For the night is dark and full of terror."

And immediately the sacred flame exploded and all of them saw the vision that the Great Red God wanted to show them. Death was marching on the Wall. The Prince who was Promised, fighting alone on the frozen lands of the North. And he awakens the Dragons from the stone.

Turning to them, who were all kneeling, the Great Red Priestess said loudly, "The Prince who was Promised faces the darkness alone, in the large, dark, and cold desolation of the North. And that is why now, brothers and sisters, you must go out into the whole world to spread our words and our visions. And gather all the followers ready to sacrifice themselves for the God of Light. For the battle of dawn is upon us."

When everyone left the room, Kinvara stopped her as she was about to leave, "Lady Melisandre. I have a special task for you." And she stopped.

"You will go to the North, and act as an envoy between us and the king or whoever is in power now. When the time comes, you will see our arrival in the flames. When all the Red Priestess of Essos are gathered, I will send the Fiery Hand. Valar Morgulis."

"Valar Dohaeris! Melisandre said bowing her head before leaving, heading toward the harbor of Volantis.

When she arrived at the ship Melisandre greeted the captain and once onboard asked, "How long until the North?"

"Two weeks. Maybe less, if the winds are in favor, Red Priestess."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Wylis Manderly POV** _

 

They were approaching the harbor of Pentos. His father, Lord Wyman Manderly, Master of the ships and head of House Manderly, tasked him, on the king's command, to go to Essos, and hire the mercenary company, the Hundred Lances, even though, they were 5,000 men. The last information about their location was that the company was near Pentos but then headed north to Norvos.

Once in the harbor, Wylis saw the Prince of Pentos arrive, "Welcome to Pentos Ser Wylis of House Manderly."

" Thank you, Prince, but I don't have much time, so I'll be quick. I am here on the orders of my king, King Jon of House Stark. I must hire The Company of the Hundred Lances, which as far as I was aware, was hired by your city."

"Yes, it was. But now our contact is over. The company is marching towards, Norvos, from whom, if I'm not mistaken, it has been hired. "

"And may I ask, how far is it?"

" Two days of horseback riding."

"Thank you, prince."

But as he was about to leave the Prince stopped him, and said, "I would like to take some of your time and discuss business very advantageous to your king.

"I am sure they are, Prince. But I don't have the authority to deal with these deals. If you prefer, you can write a letter and I will be very glad to deliver it to my king."

"Of course. When you will return I'll give you the letter with my proposal." And he headed for the gates of the city.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Two days later...** _

 

After two days of long riding, Wylis saw the camp in the distance. It was rather big, and as he got closer he saw their banners.

As he was approaching, he saw some men and women with spears and shields in their hands, in a defensive position at the entrance to the camp.

"Who are you?" asked a soldier.

"My name is Wylis Manderly, and I am the envoy of King Jon of House Stark. I have come to negotiate with your commander, Laena Waters."

The soldiers stepped aside and let him pass, but without lowering their guard. As he crossed the camp, Wylis looked around and saw that there were people who were training, others who were drinking or playing, and there were even people who were having sex in the farthest tents. A badly disciplined army thought Wylis. But after all, they were sellsword.

When he reached the tent of command, Wylis was surprised by its size, and especially by its large interior space.

Once inside Willys saw a woman looking at him. Beautiful, sensual, red-brown hair and with a dress that didn't cover much, but was normal for the heat of Essos. She gestured to him to approach, and he did everything possible to keep his gaze fixed on her face, and no lower it down. She was sitting on a large amount of pillows around a table, and next to her were men and women warriors and not.

"My men tell me that you are here to deal. My name is Laena Waters, commander of the Hundred Lances."

"The Hundred Lances? Here are 5,000."

"We have been fighting for many years, and many want to join us. Soon I will change the name of the company. Speak then."

"I was sent here by His Majesty King Jon of House Stark, The King of the North," and he hears how his men said the same thing together, 'The King in the North'

"What, your men are parrots who say what you say," she said laughing, but Wylis, ignoring the comment instead gave her the letter from his king.

"Wait outside," she said, taking the letter.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Laena Waters POV** _

 

Laena was reading Jon's letter, and she couldn't believe what she was reading. Walking dead, giants, giant spiders, and White Walkers were marching towards his kingdom, and he needed her help. From the south, the six kingdoms were plotting to invade him. She knew that he was an honorable man, a man of word, and she owed him a blood debt. Jon and his Unsullied saved her and her army from Khal Jhaqo's army a year and a half ago, and now he was collecting the debt. A debt that could only be paid in this way. But now she had to tell her captains and lieutenants that were in the tent.

"My captains! My lieutenants! I have just received a letter from King Jon Stark. The boy...no, the man who saved us a long time ago from Khal Jhaqo and his army."

"What does the kid king want," said Cletus, one of the most recent members of the company. An arrogant jester, from Westeros, and mainly, a relative of House Tully. Distant relative. She knew that the Tully family hated Jon, and he will surely be a problem.

"Jon Stark is our friend, and if his kingdom is in danger it is our duty to help him, " Leontes said her second in command. A great man and he would be a great partner for her if only his heart did not belong to, Taralin, a simple soldier, but who is a great friend of hers. She had even thought of lying with him once, but she gave up when she discovered their love.

"We have a contract with Norvos, and we must not break it."

"Sometimes the blood contracts are more important than the one on paper," said Bors, the oldest and wisest of the company, almost a father to her. He was in charge of the contracts and the money.

"I thought you were sellswords, not sentimentalists, ready to run into the rescue of a bastard..." But Laena, tired of her chatter, hit him in the face with the apple of the sword. Cletus immediately tried to draw his sword, but she pointed it straight at his throat.

"Make another move and you're dead. I don't like threats, and I don't like those who question my authority and the will of the company. If you don't like it, get out of my company."

Cletus gets up, and recomposing himself he said, "I'm leaving. I don't want to be in this company of losers, who wants to go and fight for a bastard, usurper, son of a..." but he couldn't finish that, Bors cut off his head.

"I never liked this idiot. But to hear him insulting our friend, to whom we owe our lives, I don't like it," he said.

"Are we all in agreement? Do we help the King in the North?"

"YES!" Everyone agreed.

"Let him in."

"We accept it. Tomorrow morning we leave. Where are your ships?"

"Pentos."

"Well then. Tomorrow we leave for Pentos."

"We should arrive in the North in about a week or two," said the Lord.

Laena nodded, "My men will show you your tent." And he left.

"Let's continue." And everyone started celebrating again.

 

* * *

 

  ** _In the North..._**

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys was in the courtyard, training with Arya. It had been a month since Jon left for the wall, and since then she has been busy with the politics of the kingdom. She couldn't believe that the work of a king was so difficult.

Today she decided to train before the meeting with the council, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate. And because of that, because of the mistakes she made, she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Arya began to circle her, with the tip of the sword crawling against the floor, and said, "You're distracted and that's not good. As I told you in war you would be dead if the castle was attacked you would be dead," and then pointing the sword at the throat he said, "Now I have your head. What will you do with my sword pointed at your throat?"

Daenerys knew that she had made a mistake by not being concentrated, but Arya was a bit harsher, more harsh than usual. But Dany decided to react, using her sword, she sent Arya's sword away and rose up.

" Good, but it's not enough," she said, disarming her with a blink of an eye. "The enemy won't wait for you to think about the next move, Daenerys. You must be ready to react in every situation."

Daenerys nodded and approached the table to drink water.

"What do you think, Daenerys? What's afflicting you?"

"Jon," she replied sipping from her cup. "How much I miss it." Sighing added, "He's only been gone a month, and I miss him so much already. I miss him like air, and who knows how long he'll be gone. Some mornings I wake up, feeling sick because I am not in her arms, for not feeling his morning kisses," she replied feeling the tears that were about to come out of her eyes, and she immediately wiped them out.

Arya approached her and hugged her, a surprise, but one that was well accepted.

"Don't worry, Daenerys, my brother is strong. He'll be back very soon. And he'll be back safe and sound."

"it's just that the nightmare I've been having is worrying me."

"As I've already told you, don't worry." Daenerys nodded, and recomposing herself she said, "Now it's time for me to go. The council is waiting for me." And Arya nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

As she walked down the hallway, Daenerys felt like a dizziness, as if everything was revolving around her, and she immediately leaned against the wall, trying to fend them, by closing her eyes. She didn't understand what was happening to her, first too many emotions and now this. Maybe it was because she didn't eat and didn't sleep much.

"Your grace," Daenerys heard Missandei's voice call her and run to her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes. Just a dizzy," Daenerys said, feeling that it was passing. "I have to go to the meeting of the council. I'm fine, my friend. I'm fine." And she started walking again.

When she arrived at the council room, Daenerys saw that they were already there.

"Good morning, my lords." She greeted them and sat on the place where Jon was supposed to be.

"Good morning, Your Grace," all of them responded by standing up.

"I see that you have already begun. But I hope I haven't missed much."

"No, your grace. We've only just begun," replied his father, the Hand of the King.

"I'm all ears."

"My son left for Essos by order of the king to hire the Hundred Lances. And she should return soon," informed Lord Manderly, the Master of the fleet, one of the most loyal lords in the North and a loyal supporter of Jon.

"I'm glad. This will mean we'd soon have more men defending the North," she replied.

"And this is one of the major problems we will have to discuss today, Your Grace," said Lord Karstark, Master of Coin. He had been in this position for more than thirty years and the kingdom has always had a good economic balance, and Jon trusted him very much, so Daenerys could not understand what the problem might be considering that the North still maintains a stable large army, and the people have food.

So she asked, "And why would that be a problem?"

"Winter is coming, your grace, and we don't have the resources to maintain another army in Winterfell. And especially if it's true that the dead march on the wall, the armies will have to retreat and defend the capital. We don't have enough barracks to do it, and the ones we have, are not all equipped to withstand a long winter. "

"I understand. Then we'll build more, adapted to the winter, expanding the southern part of the capital."

"That would be the right thing if the money from the treasury wasn't going to end because of the continuous maintenance of the troops in excess and..."

"If you haven't noticed, my lord, our kingdom is under siege from both sides from the North and the South," Daenerys interrupted him feeling irritated by his statements. "And our king is on the front trying to save it. I would suggest you not to imply that the crown uses the money for their pleasures."

" My apologies, your grace, I did not mean..."

But she stopped him again saying, "From my long lessons with the Master of the Dragon Castle, and from what our king told me, the North is full of mountains that are full of riches, that can be exchanged, and sold.

"But the mountain clans are opposing so that we couldn't work there. "

"Then send messengers to their leaders and summon them to court. I will take care of them," said Daenerys firmly, and feeling her confidence grow when her father nodded and smiled at her.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Ramsey Bolton," said her father, and she knew what he was going to say. "Our spies have informed us that he and his men have left more dead women in the brothels of the North."

"We have to do something," said Daenerys tired that they always escaped from justice.

"Your grace. With the king at the front and the army with him, we can't start a war. House Bolton and his Allies have 8 thousand men. If we send the Unsullied, we will be exposed."

Daenerys nodded and sighed, "We will await the return of the King. I'm tired if there's nothing else I'd like to retire."

When everyone shook their heads Daenerys dismissed the council, remaining alone with her father.

"Are you okay Daenerys?" asked her father, when she put her hand on her face and sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Yes, Only a bit tired. How did I go, Father?"

"Wonderfully, Dany. But now we have some very important matters to discuss. Just the two of us."

"I' m listening," she said, leaning against the back of the chair.

"Before leaving for the expedition, Jon gathered the members of the Council and changed the line of succession," her father said, sitting next to her and pulling out a document.

Daenerys was initially confused about what her father was telling her, but when she started reading, she couldn't believe it, and above all, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Jon named you his heir, putting you in the line of succession until you have a child. And after you, his sister Arya."

Daenerys felt her breathing increased, as she felt a lot of different emotions, and many thoughts passed through her mind, but she decided to give voice to one of them precisely. Something she and Jon talked about.

"Was this your idea?" Daenerys asked, looking him in the eye.

"Of course not, daughter. It was all his. How can you think of something like that?"

" See father, before leaving Jon told me he had a heated argument with you, and how you threatened him to find another wife if he hadn't' t laid with me before leaving, because you would dissolve the marriage," Daenerys felt as if the blood boiled in her, the heat growing and anger awakening.

"Daenerys. What I told him, I did it only to push him to do what his heart wanted.

" And what is it that his heart wanted, Father? Since you think you know him so well?"

"You. He always did, and after the wedding, he wanted you even more. But he respected your will, not to want him. I saw it in his eyes, Daenerys, how much he loved you, from the very first moment. How he behaved when he was close to you. Or when you told him that you loved that monster of Daario," and Daenerys was sick only to hear his name.

"I knew from the beginning that you and Jon would get married. And that summer of ten years ago, it confirmed it to me." His father said, and Daenerys smiled remembering it. they were so young. She was only 7 and he was 8. And even then Daenerys knew that he would become a great king, and that time she was even jealous when she saw how the girls looked at him, while he told one of his little stories. One that moment she wanted to get up and put all those girls in place, saying that he was her. But then everything changed. She grew, and he grew up too, and they saw each other less and less, almost forgetting about each other. Or at least, apparently only she forgot of him when she fell in love with a monster.

"Daenerys..." called her father, bringing her back from her memories.

"I was just immersed in my thoughts, remembering those moments. However, father, to reassure you. It was I who took the first step. And know that I have no intention of giving up the wonderful husband I have. Outside and inside the bed."

"I'm happy about that. But the reason I showed you the document is to warn you about Lady Catelyn Tully." Of course, that fish bitch will surely do something stupid now that Jon is gone.

"Daenerys, she still doesn't know about this document, about how her children were disinherited. Be very careful. I'll try to protect you as long as I can, but I'm not always in the capital, or at night," her father said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Father," Daenerys call him before he left.

"Yes."

"Can you tell mother to come to the capital? I miss her, and I'm sure that the King's Mother will also agree." Daenerys didn't know why, but it's as if her body needed the presence of her mother.

Her father nodded and left.

Daenerys sighed and decided to go to the Godswood, to pray. Something she usually didn't do, but now she had to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When she arrived in the Godswood, Daenerys felt the great peace and quiet that was there and sat on the trunk of the weirdwood. And she closed her eyes. She was feeling so good here. But even in this peace and quiet, she could not help but think about that destroyed village, and all the dead that were there. Her skin shivered remembering that. And then there was Jon. He fought like a wolf and a dragon merged together, against the enemies that were surrounding him. And then the icy arrow that hit his chest...

Daenerys didn't want to think about that scene or what could happen.

Taking a breath, Daenerys put her hand on the Weirwood Tree, starting to pray.

_"Old Gods of the North, please protect my Jon from the dangers, and let him return safely to my arms, for my life is nothing without him. And make sure that my womb is already carrying our baby. The fruit of our love."_

Suddenly, Ghost came in front of her, and Daenerys, almost fell to the ground from the fright, and when he began to lick her on the face Daenerys giggled.

Then while she was on the ground, Ghost put his head on her belly, and Daenerys caressing him, said, "You miss your master, aren't you, little one?", and sighing she added, "I miss him too," feeling a tear come down, and she squeezed her eyes to prevent other to come.

"Daenerys!" She heard her name called. And looking up, she saw that it was Missandei approaching her.

"What is it?"

"A foreigner has arrived, and she would like to talk to you."

"Where is she?

"She's in the great hall waiting for you, and there's also Grey Worm, with the Unsullied."

As she got up, she ran straight to the keep and into the great hall, entering she saw a woman in red waiting for her, and when she saw her, she said bowing her head, "Valar Morghulis, Queen Daenerys!"

"Valar Dohaeris!" responded Daenerys, and asked, "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> So the Red Priestesses are coming? And the sellsword? What do you think of Daenerys in this chapter?


	21. The Red Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorne receives a warning, and Doran reveal his plans.  
> Daenerys has a good conversation with Melisandre and discovers something very important.  
> Jon Stark arrives at The Wall, and meet the King Beyond the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is Chapter 21. 
> 
> WARNING: The chapter contains some conversation in High Valyrian, so if you want the traduction it's at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Good Reading

 

 

 

**_ Arianne POV _ **

 

Her father summoned them to the great hall, to communicate something important, and when she entered Arianne saw some chest, on the floor, and especially one on the table.

After sitting down, they waited only for her brother, Quentyn, who was always late, to arrive, and she saw Oberyn, who was losing his patience.

After a while, in which Oberyn drank 5 goblets of wine, they saw Quentyn enter with a smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, Father, but I had a... mishap."

Yes, mishap,' thought Arianne. He must have woken up in one of the city's brothels, not knowing, neither where he is nor who he is.

"Sit down," said her father, in a very angry tone, and the same could be seen in his expression.

After a little silence, her father took out a letter and read it.

 

 

> _"Dear Prince of Dorne,_  
>  _It took me a while to think about how to write this letter as formally and civilly as possible, but then I decided to throw everything to fuck and write it directly and short._  
>  _A month ago, you sent a few assassins to murder me and take my wife. That was your biggest mistake. But for the love for my mother, I decided not to attack you... for now. But if you ever try to attack my family again, I will bring the wrath of the north and the winds of winter to Dorne. And you will suffer the same fate as Astapor but on a much larger scale._  
>  _I will bow you, I will bend you, I will break you._  
>  _King Jon of Hous Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King in the North, Son of the Wolf, Son of Winter, Lord Impaler, King Warg, Defender of the Weaks, Protector of the Innocent."_
> 
>  

Before he gave a look to her brother, who was almost petrified.

And Arianne smiled at hearing these words because she knew who sent the killers, and that her father didn't even believe her.

 

 

> "P.S.: To Prince Quentyn, the one who has aims on my wife, and who said that he is a man more than me. With a big cock? Well, look in the boxes and you'll see what will happen to your cock if you don't stop in lusting for my wife. I give you my word."
> 
>  

"Father, this is a threat, and we must..." but before he could finish, Oberyn punched him to the point of making him fall. Arianne laughed silently from the scene and screamed silently inside her, victory.

"Is he the one you want as Prince of Dorne, brother? Because if he is, I will not follow him."

"No. I think you're right," said her father, looking toward Quentyn, and Arianne couldn't wait for her father to disinherit him for this. "But only partially," he added looking toward Oberyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Oberyn confused, and so was she. Because what her brother did was very wrong.

"What Quentyn did was wrong because he chose the wrong moment. My contacts warned me that the king left for the Wall, and left the young queen as ruler. So now it's time to kidnap her."

"Are you crazy brother?" asked Oberyn, and Arianne was completely in agreement with him in this. What her father was trying to do was very dangerous, and she glanced towards her brother who had a smirk on his face. And that almost turned her stomach upside down.

"No, Oberyn. I have never been so determined in pursuing my plan for the conquest of Westeros as Nymeria the Warrior Queen did with Dorne." Drinking from his goblet he added, "The alliance, with the Tyrells will be made. Arianne will marry Garlan Tyrell-"

"Garlan Tyrell is already married," she said, trying to save, that little of the plan she had.

"I've already arranged everything. His wife will die poisoned with the wine of the Lannisters. And this time I will send a hundred men to kidnap Daenerys Targaryen when the Tully will attack the North. My spies have told me that it will happen soon. I will have the Tyrells on my side, Quentyn will have the Targaryen girl, and Dorne will soon have the Iron Tron and the Seven Kingdoms.

"You're crazy, brother. Your craving for power will be our downfall, along with your stupid son. And are you really ready to kill an innocent woman for it? Because Lady Leonette Fossoway is an innocent woman."

"For the good of Dorne, yes."

"And tell me, father. You get something, Quentyn gets something, Dorne gets something and I have to take it in my ass?" asked Arianne irritated as she spun her finger around the edge of her goblet of wine.

"I think you've already done that many times with Daemon, sister," Quentyn said laughing and drinking from his goblet.

She took the goblet and poured it in his face, "Asshole." Then she sat back down.

When Quentyn tried to get up, Oberyn said, "Stay down, asshole. So, brother? Aren't you going to answer?"

"You'll be the queen of the Reach. If you hadn't screwed up with Prince Willas Tyrell, then things would have been much easier for you. Plus Garlan is a soldier, Willis was a poet. He didn't know how to use his sword very well".

"I wouldn't be so sure," Arianne said in a low voice, remembering the days of sex she spent with him. But sooner or later she'll have to say it, because he's also healing. But she wasn't ready to let go of her toys yet. And she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to do it. She really enjoyed the pastime. How he fucked her.

"Are you with us, Arianne?" asked her father, bringing her back from her daydreams.

"Yes, father," she said, and she felt she was getting wet between her legs, thinking of Willas. So she crossed her legs to suppress what she felt.

"Brother. I won't play your games. I'll warn those interested. Do you understand me?" shouted Oberyn.

" You forget your place, brother. Guards! Arrest Oberyn Martell, on charges of treason."

" Treason?" asked Oberyn angrily, but the guards took him away.

"I hope that a few months in the cell will clear your mind."

After Oberyn was taken away, she also left the room, but not before her father ordered her to do nothing, and in two months she will leave for Highgarden.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Daenerys POV _ **

 

"Who are you?" asked Daenerys, as she approached, and Grey Worm was beside her, with her hand on her dagger, ready to defend her.

"Brōzio ñuha iksis Mīlīsāndre hen Ahsī. Īlen jittan ondoso se rōvēgrie voktys, Kinvara, naejot dohaeragon ao defeat se drēje qrinuntys, se naejot mediate rȳ ao se se rōvēgrie temple."

"I see. I've heard many stories about you, Red Priestess. About your rites, and if I must admit not all were pleasant. Burn on the stake, children, give life to the shadows to kill enemies."

"Only with King's blood."

"So you want to use dark magic to fight the real enemy?" asked Dany, not trusting her that much.

"I know you don't trust me. I haven't proven my good faith yet. And certainly, the stories that circulate are not pleasant. But I am here to help you. I was sent by the true God. And soon all the Red Priests of Essos will also be coming. And so will the 5,000 mercenaries who have set sail and who will soon be in White Harbor.

Daenerys couldn't help but admit that she was surprised by the revelations the Red woman told her. And as she approached, more and more Daenerys heard Grey Worm say, "Arlī qrīdrughagon!"

But Melisandre, ignoring him came closer and closer.

"Arlī qrīdrughagon!" said Grey Worm, again, pulling out the blade, and the Unsullied put themselves in position, approaching.

"Iksan daor skirt ōdrikagon zirȳla, Torgo Nudho," she said looking toward Grey Worm. He gave the signal to his men to retreat.

"You are the Prince who was promised, the one who will bring the dawn, and destroy the Others. You will awaken the dragons from the stone."

"I am not a prince," said Daenerys.

" In High Valyrian, the word "prince" is gender neutral. And you are the one who the God of ire showed me in the Sacred Flames of the Temple."

"So it could be me, or it could be someone else."

"Yes. But I have only seen you, in the flames, fighting during the long night, on the back of a black and red dragon. Trust me when I tell you that I am here to protect your Kingdom and to make sure you win the great war.

Daenerys watched her, looking her in the eye, but it was an enigma.

And as Daenerys was about to dismiss her, because she wanted to think about whether or not to accept her help, Melisandre said, "Gōntan ao gīmigon emā iā rūs iemnȳ hen ao, ñuha dāria?"

"What did you say?" Daenerys asked, turning towards her, thinking that she had misheard.

"You are pregnant, my queen. By four weeks. Change of mood, morning sickness, overwhelmed by emotions. I can feel your child inside. I can feel his power."

Everything Melisandre said was true. Everything she felt was now clear. And Daenerys immediately put her hands on her belly, trying to feel if there was any kick or movement, but she still didn't feel anything. She will have to talk to Master Luwin. And it would be too soon to feel it. Recovering from this cascade of emotion, Daenerys reset herself.

"Daorys kostagon gīmigon hen bisa, Dovaogēdy," She said in Valyrian, every Unsullied in the room, as she was looking toward Grey worm, who nodded.

Then turning to Melisandre she said, "That goes for you, too."

Melisandre bowed her head, "Hae ñuha dāria udrāzma."

And then she leaves the room, but not before giving orders to the servants to accompany Melisandre to one of the rooms, and heading towards her room. She needed rest. A warm bath and tomorrow talk to the Master.

Entering Daenerys saw that Missandei was there. She was preparing her bed, "Missandei, can you help me with my hair, and please prepare me a bath?"

Missandei nodded and went to prepare the bathtub.

After Missandei unbraided her hair and having dismissed her, Daenerys headed to her bathtub, immersing herself in the water.

As she savored the warmth of the hot water, Daenerys began to massage her belly and to think.

If what Melisandre said was true, there was the fruit of their love in here. And Daenerys began to think about what their child would look like. To whom he will resemble most. Or whether he will be a boy or a girl. She hoped it would be a boy and that it would look like Jon.

But she also didn't want to raise her hopes too much if she wasn't pregnant, and above all, she shouldn't reveal it to the court except in several months.

After drying herself, Daenerys went naked between the sheets, and thinking of her beloved Jon, who was heading towards a great danger, and how she would love to embrace him strongly, and kiss him and have him inside her.

With that dream she drifted to sleep, hugging his pillow, which still smelled of him after a month, but that she was sure it will soon fade.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

Jon and his company approached the Wall, and it was magnificent. The last time he saw the Wall was 8 years ago, with his father, and at that time he was just a young child. But her father said, 'He won't be a boy forever. Winter is coming.' Jon felt such great excitement. From the top of the Wall, it could be seen almost all of the North, and what was beyond the Wall.

In the distance, Jon could hear the horn of Castle Black that announces their arrival.

Once past the gate, Job saw Robb, the Great John and some men Night' s Watch welcoming him.

He got off the horse, greeted everyone, and then returned his attention to Robb, and the GreatJon.

"So, I see everything is all right."

"Yes. Let's go inside. I'm sure you're tired and hungry."

"More than anything, we're cold, Robb. But we wouldn't reject the other offers," Benjen commented, and everyone burst out laughing.

"GreatJon."

"It took you a while to get here, your grace, eh. I can't wait to hear the stories from the capital of the last two months. "

"May I present to you your grace the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Rodrik Flint, formerly First Ranger. "

"Your Grace," he greeted him with a bow.

"Lord Commander. After dinner, I would need to speak with you and your advisors. But first I would like to see Master Aemon."

The lord commander nodded and showed him the way with Arthur and Benjen behind him. While the others went to the great hall.

When he arrived at the bookstore, the Lord Commander opened the door and announced his arrival, "Master Aemon. His Grace, the King of the North wants to speak to you.

"Ah, the King of the North, King Jon of the Stark House. Come, approach so that I may see you."

Jon smiled at himself and approached Aemon. The boy that was next to him left the room. Aemon was an old man with white hair and a black tunic, wearing an iron chain. Lord Aerys told him that Aemon had become blind a few years ago, but he still remembers him from the last time he was here. At that time he still saw.

Sitting in the next chair, Aemon put his hands on his face and began to touch him, "Yes, the last time I saw you, you were a 10-year-old boy who came to the wall with your father. Now you are a man, and what a man. A king. A warrior. But there is no joy in command, especially if you rule over a Kingdom besieged, at such a young age, he said, and then added, "But if you share it with your soulmate. There is no challenge that you cannot overcome."

Jon chuckled, "Yes. The best thing in my life. "

"I'm glad, considering that when you last came to the wall you didn't want to hear about wives and girls. "

"In my defense, I was a kid and the girls were not for me," replied Jon, chuckling, but remembering the glances that little Daenerys gave him.

"Yes, my great grand-niece is a good girl, and she will be a very good queen."

"And especially wife."

"Yes. I'm sure she is very gifted in that aspect," Aemon chuckled. "After all, the women in my family are famous for being wild. Especially Daena and the first Daenerys."

After a little silence Jon said, "Master Aemon, I want to tell you that I will take the wildlings across the Wall."

"I know. And you have my support in this, your grace. And I know you want to go beyond the Wall."

"Yes. It's the only way I can get them here," Jon said looking down. It was a bad idea, everyone thought so and it seems so did Aemon, but it was the only way.

Sighing, Aemon said, "I know a lot of people have already told you, but I want to tell you too. Don't go beyond the Wall. There's only death there now. And the kingdom is not ready to lose another king so soon, considering that the one who will replace you have no quality to become a king..."

"Daenerys will rule if I die prematurely. And I am sure that the kingdom will be safe in his hands. Of course, if I die. But I don't intend to do it. I made a promise."

"And you know that if that happens, she will be forced to make alliances, so marry another man, lie with another man and give birth to his children and to the future king."

"Maybe. But they will think about it if that happens. And trust me. Killing me is harder than you think."

"I really hope so, Your Grace. For the good of all of us. Because the Wall and the North need a commander to lead them to victory."

Jon nodded, more to himself and said, "Now I think we should go to the great hall, eat, and meet Mance Rayder."

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was in the Great Hall with his men, the Lord Commander, and Master Aemon, eating, chatting, laughing, singing and drinking. It was as if they were in a tavern, forgetting the great threat that was marching against them. But there was only one thing in his mind that made him move forward with the plan. Returning back to Daenerys, safe and sound.

Hug her again, and who knows, maybe even know his child, if by any chance he was already born, if Daenerys got pregnant that night.

"So, Jon, did you do it?"

"Yes."

"And she was satisfied?

"I don't know, I think so. After all, she asked me to return to her."

"Lucky bastard," said Robb and Jon gave him a look. Then he started laughing. Arthur and the Wolfsguard didn't drink wine, they just ate, but they didn't let their guard down.

"And from the stories I've heard, you've had conquests at the Wall too. A princess? Really?"

"In my defense, she's the one who tried first. And these rooms are so cold, Your Grace," replied Robb drinking from his cup.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Said Jon, finishing his mug of wine. "Now it's better if we move on to the more silky things. Bring in the prisoners."

After having adjusted themselves, Jon saw them enter.

A tall, slender man with long, thin legs, a wide chest and wide shoulders. Long hair, dark brown with a bit of grey, and brown eyes. This must be Mance Raider. He thought.

Then there was a big man, with red hair and red beard. And he had a very fierce look. If he was a weaker man, he surely will be afraid of him.

The last to enter was a woman, and very beautiful. With blonde hair, the color of dark honey and reaching to her waist, which she sometimes wears in a golden braid across one shoulder. High sharp cheekbones, and eyes which appear pale grey or blue. Slender, with a full bosom. Bigger than Dany's one, he shamefully admits to himself. She must be. Val, the wilding Princess. And she looked very much like Dany, even thought, Dany was far more beautiful.

"Mance Raider you are in the presence of Jon of Hous Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King in the North, Son of the Wolf, Son of Winter, Lord Impaler, King Warg, Defender of the Weaks, Protector of the Innocent," Arthur said.

But Mence didn't answer, and Jon watched him. Observe if he's about to make any movements or any emotions. And as he watched Mance, Jon also glanced at Tormund, who was looking at him with fury and hatred, and Val, who had a smirk on his lips and was looking between him and Robb.

After some silence, Jon stood up and said, "We both know what is marching against us. And we both know that you won't be able to pass the Wall. My men defend it from the west coast to the east coast.

Of course, not without my permission or without the permission of the Lord Commander, here present," pointing to Rodrik sitting to his right after a few chairs.

"We don't kneel," replied Mance.

"If you want to settle south of the Wall, you will, Jon answered seriously.

"You don't know the Free Folk. They follow the fighters. The strongest. You want them to follow you, you have to defeat the strongest."

"Where did the Free Folk go, Mance?" asked Jon.

"Why should I tell you? So you can destroy them? "

"No. I intend to form an alliance. As you said yourself, the only way for them to follow me is to challenge them in combat. So tell me where they've gone, Mance."

But he didn't answer, and Jon decided to involve more and said descending the stairs from where he was and approaching him, "You have many women and children, who are no fighters. Is their survival not more important than your pride? Or theirs pried?"

Mance looked towards him, and Jon felt Arthur behind him with his hand on his sword. Mance turned first towards Val, who nodded, and then looked towards big man, who after a while as he watched him, said, " Tell him."

Sighing, Mance said, "First, release me and my people."

And Jon nodded to the guards, who removed the chains from the three prisoners, " I'll also free those who are prisoners."

"My son?" Mance asked, but Jon didn't know what he was talking about.

"He's fine," replied Val.

"Do you have a map of the North? Of the true North?" Mance asked, and Robb brought it, then put it on a table, and all those who were there approached around it.

"There are three great villages along the path where the Free Folk had withdrawn: Hardhome, on the east coast, the easiest, where they can be transported by ship and is the biggest; the other two are in the Haunted Forest."

"How many they are?"

" Two hundred giants and eighty mammoths are only in Tormund's host," said Val, "And they were sent there. At East-Watch. But I think they retreated to the second camp." And Jon didn't miss the glare that Tormund gives her.

"Good."

"So we have a thousand deaths and a thousand prisoners. And there should be another hundred thousand spread out, or grouped into three big groups." Jon said looking at the map and trying to figure out the numbers.

But as Mance was about to speak, Jon said, "Do you know that as a deserter of the Night's Watchmen, I am forced to execute you?"

"Yes. And I accept my fate. But if you do, the Free Folk will never follow you," he replied, almost in a challenging tone.

"We'll see about that," and he began to head toward the exit of the hall. But before he left, he said, "We're leaving tomorrow at first light."

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived in the room that was given to him by the Lord Commander, Jon entered the room, and although the fire of the fireplace was on, it was still cold inside, because the winter breeze at the Wall was felt more and it entered from under the doors.

Jon couldn't believe how the Night's Watch, once a mighty order, was reduced to this. Yes, they are a neutral order, but Jon thought his father was helping them, but apparently, he was wrong. Now they were a group of 50 men, while the last time he was here there were at least 3,000 men.

After taking off the brig and the chain mail, Jon lay down on the bed, with his hands under his head looking upwards, under the blankets.

"Who knows what Daenerys is doing now?" thought Jon. "Is she thinking about him? Is she already sleeping?" He was looking forward to reuniting with her, but first, he must complete their mission.

The next morning. Jon woke up, and after having eaten and instructed the plan to all involved, he headed toward the courtyard.

"Your son will leave for Winterfell with Val, Dacey and some soldiers. He will be protected there. I give you my word," said Jon

"I want to come with you," intervened Val.

"No, Val. I entrust my son to you. Because I trust you more than anyone."

Val sighed and nodded.

Then when they all climbed on their horses, and with their suppliers and some ravens, they emerged from the tunnel and then headed into the lands beyond the Wall. And Jon could see the storm coming in the distance toward them.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

*****

_**HIGH VALYRIAN TRADUCTION:** _

 

Brōzio ñuha iksis Mīlīsāndre hen Ahsī. Īlen jittan ondoso se rōvēgrie voktys, Kinvara, naejot dohaeragon ao defeat se drēje qrinuntys, se naejot mediate rȳ ao se se rōvēgrie temple = My name is Melisandre of Asshai. I was sent by the Great Priestess, Kinvara, to help you defeat the true enemy, and to mediate between you and the Great Temple.

 

Arlī qrīdrughagon! = Back away!

 

Iksan daor skirt ōdrikagon zirȳla, Torgo Nudho. = I'm not gonna hurt her, Torgo Nudho.

 

Gōntan ao gīmigon emā iā rūs iemnȳ hen ao, ñuha dāria? =  Did you know you have a baby in you, my queen?

 

Daorys kostagon gīmigon hen bisa, Dovaogēdy. = No one can know of the this, Unsullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are gladly accepted.


	22. The Rose and the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariane and Willas have a good talk.  
> Tensions rise at the borders of the Reach and Dorne.  
> Catelyn Stark plans her next move with an unlikely ally.

 

_**** _

 

_**In the south...** _

 

_**Arianne POV** _

 

Arianne was on her way to the cave where Willas was. After the meeting with her father yesterday and the way he treated her, she needed some fun and to forget those things. Afterward, Arianne intended to meet with the Sand's Sneaks and make a plan to free Oberyn in secret and remove her father, and take control of Dorne.

Arriving at the cave, Arianne saw that Willas was preparing his things, and her heart began to beat fast.

"What are you doing?" Arianne asked.

"Can't you see?" he asked chuckling. "I'm getting ready. I'm healed and it's time for me to return to the Reach."

"No!" replied Arianne, still not wanting to give up on her pleasures.

As he turned around and put his warm hands on her face, he lifted her up and said, "Nymeria. As much as I wish to stay here, with you, maybe in a house in your village or with you in the capital or at the palace, I must return to my kingdom. I have to take care of the defense against the Lannisters. And above all, I want to avoid a war between the Reach and Dorne." And he kissed her on the lips slowly. She was in such desperate need of sex now, to get all things out of her head

But she knew he was right. If the war breaks out Tywin Lannister will be the winner, because they will be weakened. And as much as she would like to keep him with her, she must give up, because Dorne's good is more important than her pleasure. Of course Dorne under her control not under that of Quentyn, or her father. But Arianne still wanted to try again to keep him there.

"If you were still given the possibility to create an alliance with Dorne, marry the princess, but this time as co-ruler of Dorne, would you do it? "

"Yes, maybe I would. Maybe I would accept it, but I wouldn't love her," he said, fixing his sword.

"Why?" Arianne asked, knowing perfectly well the response.

"Because I love you, and you will always be in my heart. It doesn't matter who I marry, Nymeria. And I know you won't leave your land," he replied. "But now I really have to go."

She decided to tell the truth. There was no point in lying anymore. So, taking a breath, she said, "My real name is not Nymeria," looking toward him, and Willas turned toward her with a confused air.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Arianne Nymeros Martell, heiress of Sunspear, and the future ruling Princess of Dorne." There she did it. She revealed her identity to him, and she couldn't help but admit that she was relieved by that.

"What?" He said again, dropping to the ground the sack made with the blanket. "You are..." But his words died on his tongue.

"Yes, I am. I am the one you were supposed to marry and who would have lost the throne of Dorne," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at him.

Willas let himself fall to the ground sitting even more speechlessly, with his hands in his hair.

" You lied to me this whole time, telling me you were someone else?" he asked in disbelief.

"It is not like I could have told you that I was the princess of Dorne and your betrothed... Oh, wait, wife, since according to the papers we were married in secret and by proxy, and we also consumed it..."

" Seven Gods. What have I done? "

And Arianne frowned for his words. It was as if he regretted having been lying with her. Arianne didn't repent, on the contrary, she enjoyed it so much in these two months that she didn't want to give up.

"Why did you do it, Nay-Arianne?"

"Why did I do what?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why did you lie with me knowing who I am, and what that would mean?" He asked him looking at her.

"Because I wanted to do it. To have fun, at first," she replied with a sharp answer.

"How's the situation between the Reach and Dorne?" He asked, almost ignoring her answer, and Arianne felt some concern in his voice.

"Very tense. The armies are deployed at the border, and the Tyrells are under the orders of your brother Garlan.

" So I have one more reason to go," he said.

"Who are you going to marry?" Arianne asked, and she felt a fit of certain jealousy about it.

"What?"

"When you are back, who are you going to marry?"

"I have more important things to do than think about that. If the armies at the border clash, King Tywin will attack the Reach. So I have to go," he replied. But as he was about to get up, she pushed him to the ground again and jumped over him. She had come for one thing and didn't want to leave without it.

She began to kiss him hungrily, while with her hands she would undo his sword and untie his pants. Arianne felt how his cock was already hard in his pants, and she was wet between her legs.

As she continued to kiss him, she began to rub herself over his trousers, where his cock was hard and moaned for the feeling.

"Na-Arianne, please I need to go. War..."

"Shhh, my little rose. War can wait," she said between the kiss, slipping her hand into his trousers and began to caress him, and Willas groaned for the contact. Breaking the kiss Ariane said, "I know you want me as much as I want you, Willas. Don't fight this last time."

"Seven Gods, woman. I don't know what I'm going to do without you," he said, tearing apart her silk dress in half, exposing her nakedness. And he immediately attacked her big tits, devouring them with kisses and bites and sucks. Arianne moaned at the feeling she felt. The mixture of pleasure and pain. Something Daemon never did.

After a while, Arianne pushed him down by the shoulders and saw lust in his eyes. He wasn't Rose, now. He looked like a ravenous predator. And she, after opening his upper tunic, and began to travel downwards, and lowering his pants, releasing his trembling cock that was very hard and straight.

Grabbing him, and giving a slow lick, Arianne said, "As much as I'd like to suck this beautiful and big cock, I want to ride you like I've never ridden anything before."

And as she got up, she placed his cock at her entrance, and with a single thrust, she impaled herself on him.

Willas groaned at that moment, loudly, grabbing her ass while she gasped opening her mouth, closing her eyes, and throwing her head behind, while squeezing her tits.

Arianne began to move her hips, appreciating, his cock inside her. he filled her completely and beyond. So perfect.

While Willas's hands rubbed, her thighs and then her hips, reaching up to the rib cage, and grabbing her breast. He squeezed them and kissed them as she was moving her hip, and stroking his head. Arianne moaned at the feeling of having his hands on her breast, and this made her increase the rhythm of her hips' movement.

As she was riding him, Willas brought his hand between their contact and began to massage her sensitive part, increasing the pleasure and before long she was riding him hard and fast with her hands on his chest. She felt the way his cock twitched inside of her causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her climax neared, but she tried to hold it back, to increase the time of this beautiful moment.

When the rhythm of the movement of her hips decreased, Willas immediately knocks her over on her back, and while she lifts her hips with her legs and back, he grabs her by the hips and starts to thrust in her, quickly and powerfully. Arianne cried even louder cursing and shouting his name. And when she could no longer stay up, she let her legs fall on the sides, opening even more, and he slammed her against the cave ground until he too reached the climax, and she felt how his seed was spilled inside her. When she returns to Sunspear, she will have to drink moon tea.

Willas fell over her tits, breathless, and she, also breathless, caressed his long hair. She will miss these days of sex when he leaves.

Slipping out of her, Willas, lay down on the ground, with one arm under his neck looking upward, while she turned around and put her head on his chest, listening to the beats of his heart.

"No matter who I marry for an alliance, my heart will always belong to you, Arianne," he said, and Arianne felt as tears began to come down from her eyes, and she let them go, in silence.

"And you have mine," she replied. "Even though you know that before I marry, I'll find some lovers to fuck me so that I can forget you."

He chuckled but did not answer. And Arianne was listening to the beats of his heart as it began to return to normal.

"Now it's better for me to go. I have to meet very important people," Arianne said, kissing his chest. After she put on her torn dress again, ting it with his belt, Arianne heard Willas say, " You know that tomorrow you won't find me here, right?"

"Yes, I know," she replied, lowering her head. "There's money in that bag that I brought you, and my seal. Show it to the captain of a merchant ship Lemonewood. From there they will take you to your Kingdom. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Willas son of Mace, of House Tyrell."

And with that Arianne rode away with tears in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Garlan POV** _

 

Garlan received the order from his father to retreat, but he decided to ignore it and to stay with the army on the border with Dorne, where Dorne herself has camped her own army and from his accounts, there were about 15,000 men camped. He had about 20,000 men with him, and he was sure of a probable victory. But the Dornish were on the high ground.

Never lowering the guard, soldiers, sentinels always on the alert. The enemy could attack at any time, Garlan told his soldiers before preparing for the night.

He took off his armor, to walk more lightly, but still wore the chain mail and the sword. This night was quite restless, and Garlan did not like it. The sky was without stars, the moon could not be seen, and apparently the storm was about to come, as the wind began to rise a bit.

Suddenly, Garlan saw flaming arrows raining down from the sky, and it seems that they came from the Dornish camp, which was across the border. Garlan rushed straight to his tent, to put on his armor, and in the meantime shouted the alarm. And he could hear, the horns and the War Drums.

Once he had put on his armor and walked out of the tent, Garlan saw his men die one by one and burn in their armor, as the enemy was sending down fireballs. But without getting into panic, he immediately began to give orders, because there was still a chance of victory. He still had more man.

While what was left of the infantry took its positions, to face the charge of the Dornish Cavalry against them, Garlan led the Tyrell cavalry, to attack the enemy camp from the sides and take their commander, but just as they were about to reach the enemy's camp, Garlan was betrayed. His own men began to fight each other, and he fell from the horse while chaos was around him.

He could no longer see to whom the stems of the traitors belonged. Garlan was surrounded but did not want to give up. He fought as long as he could, and the last thing he felt was an arrow in his neck, and he fell to the ground, as blood come out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Ulrick Sand POV** _

 

He did not know what had happened, but suddenly, from the enemy side came an arrow that hit their commander in charge, Prince Olyvar Nymeros Martell, who was on his horse watching from the hill, and chaos starts between their ranks.

And now Ulrick Sand had to take the reins of the commando and save what remains of this battle that broke out. He immediately gave orders to use their secret weapon, the fireballs, being in an elevated position.

And he ordered the cavalry to break the enemy defenses by attacking the infantry on the sides and using the advantage of the high ground. While Dorne's spears were placed on the sides of the field in a phalanx position, as Ulrick was sure that the enemy would attack them from there. While the archers provided cover for the charge of the Cavalry.

But the biggest factor against them was the night. Almost nothing could be seen, except the enemy camp on fire. He never saw such a dark night. Without stars. And what was worse was that it was going to rain.

In the distance, Ulrick heard the enemy cavalry coming, from the sides, even if he didn't see them yet.

"Hold your positions," shouted Ulrick to the men who were on the sides as he climbed on his horse.

But suddenly he no longer heard the horses galloping, but the clash of swords, and the screams of men. He did not know what was going on, but he was grateful that it happened because this at least gave them hope for victory.

Just as he was about to give the orders to the army to advance towards the enemy camp, arrows came from Dorne's side, and he did not understand what was happening, or why their own men were attacking them. Ulrick raised his shield to defend himself, but because of the dark of the night, his men could not see where they were coming from, and they fell like flies.

" Sound the retreat," Ulrick shouted, riding away, with an arrow in his shoulder, taken shortly before during the retreat. "Save yourselves!" And he could hear the men shouting, and the Horns blowing. The retreat was even worse than when they were in the camp, because they were even more exposed in this, and even more men died because they were in panic.

When dawn came Ulrick ordered the men to stop and rest. All were completely exhausted, injured and wet, as the rain caught them all. And the return to the capital was even longer and more exhaustive.

"Captain. Count the wounded, the survivors, and tell me the exact number of the remaining ones still alive. Ulrick said, but not taking his eyes off the horizon. He chose to stop in an open field so that he could see if the enemies were to attack again.

After he took the arrow off his shoulder and wrapped it, Ulrick saw the captain return.

"We've lost ten thousand men, sir. And more than 3,000 wounded."

Ulrick sighed and lowered his head. This unexpected battle was a disaster. And Dorne's pride was wounded too.

"Let the men rest for a while, then give the order to resume the march towards the capital."

The captain nodded, and Ulrick sighing, lying down on the ground to rest as well, a bit. But not without worries.

 

* * *

 

**_In the North..._ **

****

_**Catelyn Stark POV** _

 

Catelyn was at The Dreadfort. She had come to negotiate with Lord Bolton for his support in the rebellion, that she will soon start.

With her father's army under the command of Edmure, and that of her sister, coming from the South, and if Bolton supports her, the North will soon be here and Brando will be King.

"So I should show my cards now, helping you take control of the North? Tell me, Lady Stark, why I should do that?"

"Now the crown is weak. There's a little Southern brat ruling. A Targaryen who doesn't know the true North, and who doesn't have Stark's blood..."

"Here I stop you, Lady Stark," Bolton cut her off, with his cold expression. "Until I don't know for sure that Jon Stark is dead, I will not support any rebellion. There are 10,000 Unsullied ready to march against any enemy, insider or outsider. There are 5,000 men at Moat Cailin, loyal to the King and only to him, until his death, and perhaps even afterward, and they are ready to defend that pass to the last man against any army, that intends to pass the Neck. And the little girl is certainly not weak. Especially if she has Aerys Targaryen and the King's Mother to advise her."

"Yes. But if we have your support, you who attack from the North and my father from the South, Moat Cailin will fall. My father has already prepared the siege weapons for when the invasion begins," she said, although everything was a lie. Her father's army wasn't ready, and her father wasn't even aware of her intentions yet. And he certainly won't support her at all. He is too afraid of the bastard and his Unsullied. An army of cockless. An army that isn't even made of true men, who weren't even as good as the army of Riverland. An army of true men. While her brother, Edmure, he was the real hero, a true warrior. And he was ready to march under her command as soon as she will send him the message.

After some silence, Lord Bolton said out loud, "Master Wolkan. Bring the document."

And Catelyn saw a man enter, quite advanced with age, and had a scroll in his hand. "What is it?" Catelyn asked.

"It's the deal we'll sign for my support, for the rebellion that will start," replied Bolton, still with the same cold face.

"What does the deal consist of, Lord Bolton."

"I'm glad you're asking, Lady Stark,"

"Queen Catelyn Stark, Lord Bolton. I am the Queen of the North, not a Lady," replied Catelyn irritated at the lack of the title.

"As I said, Lady Stark, I'm glad you asked, this will save us some time. Your daughter Sansa Stark will marry my son Domeric, and I will become Hand of the King when your son becomes king."

And Catelyn wasn't very happy about it. Her daughter was made for greatness not to be married to a cold, emotionless Northman. Even if she hasn't met him yet.

Sighing she nodded and signed the deal.

"Good, Lady Stark. As soon as we hear of the king's death, the rebellion will start." and she again turned her nose at the title of Lady. She was a Queen. The Queen. "Now if you will excuse me. I have a lot of work to do."

 

* * *

 

 

When she returned to Winterfell, after three days of riding, stopping in inns, Catelyn headed straight for Bran's room.

On entering, she saw him lying on the bed, while Sansa was reading him something.

Closing the door, Catelyn approached the bed and said, "Soon, you will be king. King Bran of House Stark."

And he smiled, but Sansa asked, "And Jon. What will happen to him?"

"The bastard will get the end he deserves, Sansa.

It's the will of the gods that he dies for offending them. He usurped the throne that was rightfully ours. I want to tell you a secret. Your father disinherited him before he died. He signed a document where he crowned you as king after his death." Even if it wasn't true Catelyn had to lie, say something to turn them against the bastard.

"And me mother?"

"You will marry Lord Bolton's son, Domeric, and become a great Lady of the North."

"But not a queen as you promised."

"If you want to become queen you can marry your cousin Robert Arryn. It will be easy to take down Lord Bolton. And together, the North, The Valley, and Riverlands will conquer the remaining kingdoms, and you, my little ones, will rule over an empire, as it should be." Catley replied, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Now go to your room, Sansa." Said Catelyn, and then she retired too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> I know the battle wasn't as great as in other fics, but I tried my best. Sorry if it was a bit disappointing, but for the future, I'll try to write it bitter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	23. The Moutain Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne meets the Sand Sneak.  
> Ollena receives Bad news.  
> Daenerys meets new faces and deals with some clans.  
> Val and Dacey bond.

 

 

 _ **I** _ _**n**_ _ **the South...** _

 

 

_**Arianne POV** _

 

Arianne was on her way to a secret camp, a few miles from Sunspear, to meet with the Sand Sneak. It was time to take control of Dorne as a legitimate heir.

As she approached, Arianne saw the tents of the Sand Sneak, and when she reached her destination, Ellaria greeted her, "Welcome to Arianne."

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked as she got off the horse.

"Yes. In part. Did you hear about the tragedy at the border?" Ellaria asked, offering a glass of wine.

"Yes. A massacre. Ten thousand dead, including uncle Olyvar and many wounded."

"Exactly because of your father's hunger for power," shouted Ellaria, throwing away the goblet of wine from which she was drinking, in the sand.

"Those lives will be on my conscience, Ellaria. It's my fault why so many men have died," Arianne replied, feeling really horrible. She told herself she was giving up her pleasure for Dorne's sake when she gave up on Willas, but in those two months when he was here, didn't she think about Dorne's good?

"What do you mean?" asked, Tyene, Ellaria and Oberyn's daughter.

"Willas Tyrell. He's the reason why the Tyrell armies were stationed at the border. They thought he was dead, but he wasn't. I found him on the beach, I healed him, and he was in Dorne for two months," Arianne responded, omitting the part that they had fucked for the previous two months.

"And why didn't you open your fucking mouth, cousin?" Obara asked, but she didn't answer, and she felt the slap that came to her, shortly afterward, from Obara herself. "You wanted to have a good time, that's why. While Dorne was on the foot of WAR." Screaming the final part. And Arianne lowered her head, knowing that what she had just said was all true and that she deserved to be slapped.

"Obara. Enough," said Ellaria raising her voice. "What's done is done. But what we have to do now is free Oberyn, so he can lead us in war, and depose your father. "

"And that's why I'm here. We have to get Oberyn out of prison and arrest my father and brother, otherwise, we'd soon have the Wrath of the North against us."

"So we better hurry. I don't want to suffer the Wrath of tha Wolf. I still remember the horrors of Astapor," said Ellaria, while her daughters took their weapons. "Remember, Areo Hotha must die too, for the plan to succeed."

 

* * *

 

 

Once back in Sunspear, Arianne entered the city through the main gate, while the others went through the secret passages.

Upon entering the city, Arianne saw Quentyn and some guards coming towards her, "Arianne Nymeros Martell you are under arrest for high treason. Take her to the great hall to my father."

Escorted to the Great Hall, Arianne saw inside that there were about 20 Martell guards, plus Areo Hotha. After some silence, while her father was watching her, Arianne asked, crossing her arms, " Treason?"

But her father didn't answer until after some more silence, he said, "Willas Tyrell. 10,000 dead, 3,000 wounded. And this is the ruler Dorne deserves? One that instead of preventing war brings it, just because she wants to have fun with a man found in the sea?"

"Husband," Arianne corrected him, "If I'm not mistaken, it was you who told me that he and I were married by proxy, and as I can understand, you found out that the marriage was consumed." And she started laughing, but her father remained serious, "And about the ruler that Dorne deserves, you must be the last one to speak, considering that you had the intention to choose as future Prince of Dorne, Quentin Martell. Who happened to be obsessed with Daenerys Targaryen, and who may have provoked the Wrath of the North."

"The King of the North is not at our door, King Tywin Lannister is. The King of the North is not a man of 60 years still in full strength, who has crushed every rebellion, who fought border wars in his youth, or who has a huge army, with war veterans. The King of the North is not a clever, cruel, ruthless and emotionless man. No, he is an 18-year-old brat who thinks he can command a kingdom or defend it. A brat with just 50,000 men who aren't even war veterans or warriors. No, they're rubbish, cavemen who think a little brat can lead them. Ashara Dayne made a mistake in marring that rubbish Northern."

"Keep telling yourself that, Father. Maybe what you think will soon come true. Or maybe soon you'll have an angry brat on your doorstep," Arianne replied with a smirk and then added. "It seems common these days that the so-called wise and old kings underestimate the minds of young people. For you, dear old Kings, stand in the past, and the young in the future. And about the King of the North, you forget two important things: The Unsullied, the perfect war machine, and Arthur Dayne. You still remember him, don't you? And your dear little son will have his head on a Northern spike if he continues to want Daenerys Targaryen."

"Silence!" shouted her father. "You have challenged me for the last time. Tomorrow you will leave for Esso, where you will marry Khal Drogo. He will provide us with military support against Tywin Lannister and the Tyrells in this war you unleashed. Our ships have already departed to bring the Khalassar here. Until tomorrow, you'll be in a cell and then you'll leave."

"Would you sell me to a Khal who will rape me every day? Are you so cruel to do that, father?"

"For Dorne's sake, yes. Dorne will rule over Westeros in one way or another," her father said, and at that moment the soldiers began to fall. Oberyn was free and was killing them with his spear. While her cousin with bows and arrows or their weapons."

"What are you doing?" asked her father with a surprised face.

When the soldiers had died Oberyn stepped forward but was immediately attacked by Areo Hotha, "I don't want to kill you prince, but I won't let you kill your brother."

Arianne so moved backed away, while Oberyn and Hotha were fighting in the room. Both were good, but Oberyn managed to hurt him. Despite that, Hotha continued to fight, but Arianne saw that he was getting very tired, and that meant only one thing. Oberyn used the poison.

After a few shots, Oberyn managed to take him down, and turning towards Doran he said, " I don't want to depose you, brother, but if you stay in power, it will be the end for Dorne. Arianne will take her place as Princess of Dorne."

"That's treason," said his father.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But it's the only way," Oberyn replied.

"The army will return and restore order, and put me back on the throne."

"The army is destroyed, brother. Of the fifteen thousand men you sent, there a, only five thousand survived, of which three thousand are wounded. We are very exposed to the Lannisters now."

"If the Dothraki arrives, we'd have enough men to fight the Lannisters."

"At what price, brother. I am against rape, and I certainly won't stand by and watch while that Khal does it to Arianne. But know that you're not going to be in the cell. You will have your own rooms".

When her father was taken away, Arianne, saw Obara coming, "Quentyn has escaped. I couldn't get him."

" It doesn't matter. He can't do anything anyway. Now we have to prepare Dorne for war. Train new recruits, and find the Traitors. The Lannisters will first destroy the Kingdom of The Reach and then come for us. So we have plenty of time to get ready."

And when she said that, Arianne felt like a thick hit in her. Willas will die, so she ran away to her room, despite Oberyn's shouts.

She felt sick at the thought that he would actually die this time, and she needed some time alone.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Ollena Tyrell POV** _

 

Ollena was sitting in the garden with her ladies and her thoughts turned to the borders. That stubborn of her grandson, Garlan with his troops, has defied the orders to retreat, and all because of that buffoon of her son who does not inspire loyalty, and above all that does not give a great example of genius. And now Ollena feared the worst. Of course, her spies always inform her about the changes on the borders, but before the news arrives it takes a few days, and she is still waiting for the news of the potential traitors of her kingdom after all a lot of their Bannerman believe that they have no right to the title.

Ollena saw a servant coming, "Your Grace, our envoy from Stormlands has returned."

"Good. Let him come to the garden."

After some time she saw him coming. "What news? Did he accept?"

"Yes, your grace. Joffrey Baratheon awaits the arrival of your granddaughter."

"No. They will see each other at the border. I've already lost one grandchild, I'm not going to lose another. Go."

After some time, while Ollena was thinking about what to do, she saw Mace coming, very quickly.

"Mother, bad news from the border," but she took the letter from his hands and read it.

"Good genius, now we've lost two heirs of the House."

Ollena kept on reading, and she couldn't believe it. All the remaining men were slaughtered on the way back, "who is the traitor who slaughtered our soldiers, Mace?"

"I don't know, Mother," he responded.

"You don't know. And whenever do you know something." Ollena replied. "You know what that means? 20,000 men less, and King Tywin Lannister will surely be ready to invade us, with his damn son who is already at our borders with 50,000 men."

"Then it is better to call up all the banners, and gather the men in Highgarden," said Mace.

" Leave, Mace. I need to think."

And when Mace left, Ollena sighed. What happened at the border certainly was a blow to their kingdom, but not all is lost. There is still hope to configure Tywin Lannister. Just be smarter than him. Now that Garlan is dead too, it's time to consider his chances of creating a marriage alliance for Loras, who will be the future King, despite being a royal guard.

Ollena got up to go back to her room and plan her next move.

Upon entering her room, Ollena saw that Margery was there waiting for her. "I suppose you know the bad news."

"No, but from your face, from my mother's tears and from my father's frightened face, I suspect something.

Sitting down Ollena said, "First Willas, now Garlan and his men. He's always been a stubborn boy, trying to show himself as he fought against three opponents, but this. Something's not right here. Apart from the traitors, there's something I'm missing that I can't understand."

"Maybe there's nothing to understand, Grandma. It just happened."

"It just happened, but most of those men were from Highgarden, and I don't know on whom we can count for now. I have my suspicions on who can betray us, but not entirely."

"Has Joffrey Baratheon accepted?"

"Yes, he did. And soon you'll be meeting at the border."

"Good. Then I'll leave you," and Ollena nodded.

Dorne will surely believe herself protected now that the two armies at the border have been destroyed. But it's time to leave that part of the border alone and look to the north. Towards Jaime Lannister and his army.

 

* * *

 

 

_**In the North...** _

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

A week had passed since Melisandre told her that she was pregnant and Daenerys didn't have the courage to ask Master Luwin for confirmation.

But now he was examining her and there was also her mother and Ashara.

Her mother arrived a few days ago, and she told her everything and also her improved relationship with Jon and how much she missed him.

She was brought back by her daydreams when the Master said, "Yes, your grace, you are pregnant."

And hearing that, Daenerys' heart filled with joy and sadness. Sadness because Jon wasn't here, and she couldn't share this great joy with him. But now it was also time for her to get up because today will arrive the leaders of the mountain clans, and she will have to deal with them.

"Your Grace?"

"Thank you, Master Luwin. But I would like this news not to leave this room."

" Of course, your grace," replied Luwin, bowing and exiting the room. When he left, his mother approached her and hugged her.

Daenerys smiled, "Thank you, Mother."

Then Ashara approached her too and hugged her too. "We would finally become grandmothers," she said.

"Yes, but not everything is safe until the baby is born."

"Yes, that' true," said Rhaella.

"Now I better get ready, I have to meet with the Clan Leaders,"

"And the sellsword leaders."

"Yes. But I want only Grey Worm and the Unsullied to be present, and you too can, but not other members of the court," said Daenerys. She didn't want her to listen to what she has to say to the sellswords in case there are Traitors.

As she made her way to the throne room, Daenerys met Lady Melisandre in the hallway.

"My queen," she greeted her, bowing her head. " Can I join you?"

It wasn't something Daenerys agreed to have her there, but it doesn't hurt. After all, maybe the God of Fire has already shown her everything.

As they walked in the hallway, Daenerys heard, "Be strong in the months and years to come, my queen."

"Why? What did you see?" asked Daenerys, stopping and turning towards her.

"Not much if I'm, to be honest, but I'll tell you this. You are the last woman of pure Valyrian blood in the world. You are young, attractive, fertile. And this draws many men."

"I don't care about others, just one. And now he's gone beyond the Wall to save this kingdom and the whole world."

"Yes, but he is alone, as you know. How long do you think he will be able to resist to the enemies around him. That's all I'm telling you. After death, the Kraken will come, then the Sun and in the end the Horse."

"It's a beautiful fairy tale, but I'd really like to see them fight during the winter winds. Because don't make a mistake. Winter is coming and with it the Wrath of the Wolf."

"You're a dragon," said Melisandre.

"Yes, I am. An ice dragon that will soon open its wings." Daenerys replied smirking and continuing to walk.

When she arrived at the throne room, Daenerys saw that the leaders were already there, waiting, and as she sat down, she said, "Welcome Leaders of the Mountain Clans. Thank you for accepting the invitation to the court."

"We thank you, but where is the Jon?" said one of the leaders, with a strong hard voice, more than that of the GreatJohn and Robert Glover.

"He went on a mission beyond the Wall," replied Daenerys, with her hands intertwined in her lap. "But that's not the reason you were summoned."

"Yes, we know why you summoned us. You want the wealth of the mountains for trade in the North."

"That's right. I see that..."

"We do not accept," replied the leader, cutting her off.

"What?" asked Daenerys confused

"We do not accept. With our wealth, the South will get rich, and we don't want it.

"The South? This is not about the South, but about the future of the North. As you well know..."

"The Catelyn Stark has Southern ambition. She doesn't care about the good of the North."

"It is not Catelyn Stark who rules, but King Jon, and until he returns, me."

"And the future of the house? If the Jon dies, The Brandon will be Leader. And with him the Catelyn."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The north will never be under Lady Catelyn's rule," she replied, putting her hand on her belly. "And you are also part of the North and as a result, you are subject to its law, and do your part in its progression towards the future."

"Maybe. But..."

"Death is marching on the Wall, and King Jon does everything possible to defend the North and to do that we must bond together, or we will die."

Daenerys saw that the Clan Leaders were whispering between them saying something she couldn't hear, but she was sure she had caught its rights with her words.

After a while, the leader who spoke up to right said, "You're right, and we're ready to discuss the terms of our agreement." And Daenerys nodded.

After spending a few hours drafting the deal, and Ashara, her mother, her father, Master Luwin, and the Unsullied were present, Daenerys was exhausted, but the arrival of the Hundred Spears was announced, and she was to meet them. The others left, and only Grey Worm and ten Unsullied remained.

Daenerys saw Ser Wylis Manderly enter and three more people.

A very beautiful woman, with red-brown hair, and who wore an armor and had a sword on her hips.

Then a very handsome young man with dark gray eyes, and light brown hair, and who wore a red tunic, and on his side had the sword and the knife.

Ultimately, there was an old man with long grey hair and a forked beard, also grey. But he had black eyes and the air of a great warrior.

Ser Wylis Manderly came forward and said, "Your Grace, I present to you the commander of the Hundred Lances, Laena Waters." Pointing at the red-brown woman.

"And these are her captains, Leontes," said Wylis pointing to the handsome man, "and Bors," the old warrior.

" The poets and the merchants don't lie about your beauty, or about the Valyrian beauty in general," said Laena Waters smirking, and in a flirting way, and then adding looking at her from top to bottom, with what seems a lusty eyes, "Now I understand why everyone in this world wants you or wants a piece of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Daenerys confused.

"We have heard that Khal Drogo wants to make you his Khaleesi. A certain witch told him that you will give birth to his son, The Stallion who will mount the world," replied Laena.

And when she heard that Daenerys remembered what Melisandre said, but when she was about to answer, the old warrior, Bors, said, "Bullshit, your Grace. The Dothraki hate the sea. And I'm sure if they land in the North, Jon will throw them back into the sea."

And Daenerys smiled, "I thank you for coming, and I welcome you. I'm sure Jon told you everything in the letter he sent, and I assure you they will be fulfilled."

"Yes, even though they are stories hard to believe," Bors said, taking a sip of wine from the chalice she offered them.

"We will find out if the stories are true or not when the King returns. If you want, rooms have been prepared for you," said Daenerys, weaving to a servant.

"I will return to men," replied the man, who was called Leontes. "But Laena and Bors can stay here.

"I hope that you and your men know that It will take a lot of time for the King to return. He went beyond the wall two weeks ago, and since then we hadn't had any news."

" How do you know that Jon is still alive?" asked Bors, without using Jon's king title.

"I know in my heart," responded Daenerys putting the hand over her hart

"I think it's time for us to retire, we're tired from the trip and I still have to check out our men," responded Leontes.

When almost all of the Unsullied left and the two sellswords, Laena approached her and whispered, "I know you're alone, and I'm sure sometimes you're very horny. Know that my door is always open for you my queen if you want some fun," and then patted her on the ass before she left the room. Daenerys blushed at what the woman did because she really wasn't expecting that, then she also left the room. She had to go to the Godswood since she really needed a quiet, and relaxing place.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Val POV** _

 

They had been traveling for about two weeks, and they still had as many, until they got to the capital. She never lost sight of her nephew, and she was always with Dacey Mormont. Now they were in a village, to eat and spend the night.

After eating, and while they were sitting in front of the fire to warm up, Val asked something that intrigued her a lot, "You are the only woman Kingsguard from what I understand. Why did you choose to become one?"

"Who told you I am the only one. Maybe there are others there," Dacey replied, and Val realized that she wanted to divert the topic she was referring to.

"Robb told me."

"I was sure of it. Did he do it while he was soaked in his cups of wine?" Dacey asked.

"No. He did it after having had a wonderful night of fucking," Val responded with a smirk, remembering that night.

"It doesn't surprise me at all," replied Dacey, throwing another strain into the fire, "He's always been like that, even when he was younger."

" Have you known him that long?" asked Val curious to know more about Robb's past.

"Yes. I was a ward at the capital, where I became friend with young Prince Jon, and Robb Snow. Along with many others."

"Were you in love with him?"

" In love with Robb!? Old gods, no. He is charming, but he's not one to keep to one bed."

"Not of Robb, of the King. Of Jon," said Val.

"No. He was like a brother to me. As did Arya, and as were my real sisters," Dacey replied with her eyes fixed on the fire, and Val was sure she meant something else. "When I was younger, the boy I fell in love with and wanted to spend my life with died fighting against bandits. They were sent to kill the Prince. We were young at the time and, the boy I was in love was the only one to die. We still have to find out who sent the bandits."

"Even after all these years?"

"Yes."

"They were bandits, there's nothing to discover," said Val, and then added. "What's going on between you and the silver-blonde haired man?" recalling the way they looked at each other, or how their hands touched when they were close. One thing was certain they had feelings for each other, and perhaps the man was even in love with her.

"Nothing," Dacey responded, but Val was sure she was lying.

"You're in love," Val said, and when Dacey didn't deny it, she added, "You shouldn't fight what you feel. You should step up and tell him how you feel. Or maybe your Kingsguard vow?"

But Dacey didn't answer, and Val got up and then pushed her to the ground, and hopping over her, she started kissing Dacey.

Dacey immediately broke the contact and pulled her from above her, "Are you crazy?" Dacey asked.

But Val began to laugh.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe. I just wanted to try something, and then it's too cold to stay away. If we hug each other, naked, under the blankets the heat of our bodies will warm us up. An old friend of mine said that fucking is the best way to deal with the cold.

"I suggest you go to bed. Tomorrow we will leave at first light."

Val nodded and lay down on the bed next to her nephew. And before going to sleep she took a look at Dacey, who was still next to the fire. Dacey still didn't notice, but she was completely in love with the silver-blonde haired man. And Val knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	24. The Lion and the Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerion and Myrcella wedding.  
> A new player enters the game.  
> Mance and Jon have a good talk beyond the wall.

 

 

_**In the south...** _

 

_**Gerion Lannister POV** _

 

Today was his wedding day, and Gerion was very nervous. But not for the day itself, but because a new chapter in his life will begin. And he was looking forward to the night, to finally come true what he had wanted since he met her. He didn't like it that some lords, and other members of the court, will watch him while he consumes the marriage, but his grandfather was adamant about that, despite his mother's firm protests about it. He was sure that she was the only one in this world who openly challenged him, and he didn't know if it was because she wasn't afraid of him, or because being married to the heir to the throne gave her security.

Now before heading to the great temple for the ceremony, his grandfather, King Tywin asked him to meet him in his study.

Upon entering, he saw him while he was reading some dispatches.

"You wanted to see me, Your Grace?" Gerion asked, using the title.

"Yes. Come in and sit down."

"We must go to the temple. The wedding..."

"The wedding can wait a bit longer," his grandfather cut him, and Gerion went inside, and then sat down. "I've called you here to let you know about the news we've received." And he gave him a letter.

 

 

 

> _"Your grace,_
> 
> as _by your instructions, the chaos at the border between Dorne and The Reach has unleashed and the two armies have clashed._ Garlan _Tyrell and_ Olyvar _Martell have fallen, while the Tyrell army has been slaughtered by our allies._
> 
> _T.L"_
> 
>  

"So, soon the invasion will take place, right?" Gerion asked, handing back the dispatch.

"Yes. Within two days, your Father will mobilize the army to march on Goldengrove," said his grandfather, looking towards him, "The sellsword I hired from Essos, with a six-month contract, are conquering the Shield Islands, and the watchtowers as we are talking, while our fleet with the new troops will depart to land on the coasts of The Reach and march on Highgarden."

"And this will only happen if Goldengrove falls and the sellswords companies keep to the contract."

"They won't. They are paid a lot. And I sent an envoy to Dragonstone to make King Godfrey bend the knee and bring him and his ten thousand men to our side."

"What about the Vale and The Riverlands?"

"I'm waiting for Hoster Tully to die and his idiot brother to march on the North. I haven't received anything for the Vale yet."

"We both know, Your Grace, that the Lords of the Vale, even though Robin Arryn is not the son of the king, will not kneel to you, and the Bloody Gates are impregnable."

"Nothing is impregnable, Gerion, you must know that. But that' s why I'm going to leave it behind. First I want to conquer the Southern Kingdoms."

"And Dorne?" asked Gerion.

"Dorne is ruled by a woman who thinks she knows how to do it. Soon it will also come to its end when we are finished with The Reach."

" You know Joffrey's gonna be a problem in the Stormlands, right? He' s up to something. I can feel it. He's smarter than he looks."

" Madder, yes. Not smarter. And yes, I already have a plan for him. But now let's go, it' s time for the wedding. Your gift awaits you in your rooms, by the way."

Before leaving the room Gerion asked another time, "About the consummation of the..."

"It will be done in the presence of the lords in your rooms. It is decided."

"But there are other ways..."

"No! You're going to do what I say, do you understand me?"

Gerion sighed and nodded, even though he didn't like it.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Myrcella Baratheon POV** _

 

She and Gerion were standing in the great temple, in front of the High Septon of Castely Rock, and with all the lords and ladies of the kingdom as their witnesses, as well as with some representatives of the Stormlands, including Ser Aemon Estermont, Brienne of Tarth, her swornshield, Lord Sebastion Errol, and Ser Davos, who was here in the Name of the Hand of the King, Stannis of House Baratheon.

After the High Septon said the prayers of the Seven Gods and tied their hands with the sacred lace he said, "Now recite the oath of the Seven Gods so you may be united before them." And looking into their eyes they started.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger,"

"I am hers, and she is mine,"

"I am his, and he is mine,"

"From this day, until the end of my days."

And they all sealed with a chaste kiss.

"Let it be known, that Myrcella of House Baratheon and Gerion of House Lannister are one heart, one body, one soul. Cursed is he who tries to break their union. "

And they all start to applaud when they turned to them. Her grandfather was serious, and Gerion mother was smiling as well as his two little sisters.

After the ceremony of the great Temple, they headed to the Great Hall for the great feast, when entering it was wonderful, and Myrcella was speechless. She has never seen such beauty in their past feasts.

They headed to the center of the hall to start the dances. Myrcella loved dancing since she was a child, and now when she did it with Gerion it was like going back to the past, when her mother taught her how to dance, despite the constant jokes of Joffrey when she started to cry because she couldn't make the steps. She hated him for that.

"What is there to smile about," Gerion asked, whispering in her ear, and kissing her neck.

"Memoirs of when I was a child," replied Myrcella smiling.

After they danced with many lords and ladies except the king, she and Gerion headed to their table to start the banquet.

As they ate and drank, Gerion leaned toward here, and said in a low voice, "About this night, I tried to change the king's mind, but he is adamant about that. He wants the Lords to be present and to witness that the marriage has been consumed. "

And when Gerion said that, Myrcella looked down, feeling her anxiety grow within herself. Gerion put his hand on hers, that was on the table, and said, "Know that I will try to be as gentle as possible, considering that I cannot prepare you for that." He said that to reassure her, but all he did, was increase her anxiety.

Then came the great cake that was magnificent, and they stood up to cut it.

As she was finishing the cake, Myrcella saw her aunt and future mother-in-law, Ellyn Reyne coming and sitting on one of the empty chairs next to her.

"I'm sorry, Myrcella. I tried to change the king's mind about the consumption, but he was adamant about that. He says he wants to see the marriage consumed himself. I know it will be an embarrassing thing, it was for me too, but don't think about their presence, think it's just you and Gerion," Ellyn whispered.

"I know. Gerion told me that he too tried, but the king didn't want to listen," Myrcella responded. Ellyn nodded and give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

After having eaten, drunk and laughed, first of all, her uncle Tyrion, who was totally drunk and was making a fool of himself, the King, silencing everyone, said, "It's time for the ceremony of consummation."

And some Lords headed to their room as she did as well.

On entering, the servants began to prepare her, taking off her dress, and putting on her nightdress. At least she was spared nudity in front of the Lords. She remembers some stories that said the lord reaped the dress from the bride and the women from the groom, but it seams at least her grandfather spared that to here, and she will not be naked before them.

When she was brought near the bed and turned around, Myrcella saw Gerion approaching. Her breath began to increase, and her heart began to beat fast. She began to look at the sides, the lords who were there, but Gerion put his hands on the sides of her eyes and said in a low voice, "Don't look at the sides. No one matters but us." And he began to push her slowly toward the bed as he was kissing her. On the sides of the bed were linen curtains, through which you could still be seen.

Myrcella was lying on the bed, on her back while Gerion, was between her legs

As he continued to kiss her, Gerion began to raise her dress, with one hand, caressing her thigh. Myrcella, on the other hand, began to caress him with her hands in his hair and began to raise his long nightdress, moaning in the meantime, for the feeling, and shutting her mind off for everything in that room, except for her and Gerion.

As he kept kissing her, she felt how Gerion moved his hand, between them, and then felt something enter inside he, and Myrcella gasped. And she knows very well what it was

She opened her legs and Gerion began to enter her slowly, and it hurt so much. She felt how her walls resisted his entry, and how he was too big for her. But she thought it was normal since it was her first time.

Once he was completely inside her, Gerion stopped, and she squeezed her eyes for the pain, feeling some tears coming down from her eyes.

He began to move his hips, to thrust slowly, and she felt how the head of his member was hitting against her entrance.

With each thrust, she panted cries and moans despite she didn't want them to hear. Her body shook, likewise unable to handle the fullerenes that she was feeling.

The walls inside of her pulsed in unison with each thud of her heart. Her moaning grew throaty as she grabs strongly his nightdress. Gerion picked up speed, thrusting with his full length. She cried out, gripping him hard.

His thrusts began to falter as his muscles tensed, growing weaker and uneven as he lost control.

As his cock quite literally crashed into the very back of her cunt, Myrcella let out a sharp cry of pain to match. Then she felled it, more warmest when she was sure he spilled inside of her, and then he pulled out of her lying next to her, both breathless.

"Now that the wedding has been consumed in the presence of witnesses, you can leave the room," said the King. And when everyone was out, she turned around and put her head on Gerion's chest, starting to cry.

"Shhh..." he said as he stroked her hair, "Forgive me for hurting you."

"That's not why I'm crying, but because of those old and damn young men that were present at our first time. I wish it was more special and not this way."

"We will do it in a special way. And it will be just the two of us. Now let's sleep," said Gerion giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She began to calm down and not think about that, but she couldn't do it. She closed her eyes but couldn't fall asleep anyway, still hearing the whispers. So clutching Gerion to herself, who from what she could hear, was asleep deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Godfrey POV** _

 

Godfrey stood in the room of the painted table, looking out over the sea from the great view. This room was made for the conquerors. Aegon the Dragon plans his conquest from here, and now this island belonged to his family. His ancestor was a sellsword and now his family rule over a small piece of land. But the only good thing about these land that the Lords of Westeros gave to his ancestor when they divided up the Targaryen kingdoms, was the castle of Dragonstone. A giant, impenetrable fortress. But now, Tywin Lannister was ready to bend the seven Kingdoms with his lust for power and his armies, and he will have to choose whether to kneel or fight him. And above all, it was time to find another wife. His previous one died recently falling from the cliff and hitting the rocks.

"Your Grace," Godfrey, hear one of the Master, "We have received news from King Tywin Lannister."

And he brought him the letter.

After reading it, Godfrey sighed and said, "Ready to send my answer."

He accepted everything Tywin had to offer him: Lord Paramount of the Crownlands, lord of Dragonstone, and in return he will have to kneel, swear allegiance, and especially his army. 10 thousand men.

Of course, they were a miserable handful for the future king of Westeros, but they were still extra men.

"Any news of the envoys I sent about marriage proposals?"

"No one has answered yet," and Godfrey nodded, and then saw his 10-year-old son, Malekit, enter.

"Father, Father," ran the child to him. He was just like him, except his hair, and nose. Those were his mother's, and this always hunted him down.

"See this small table Malekit. This is the table of a conqueror. As well as this castle. And it is in our hands," said Godfrey, "and it is from here that you will begin your conquest when your time will come. Just like the one they call Aegon the Dragon. "

"Will I also have a dragon, Father?" asked his son giggling while he was tickling him.

"Of course. You will have an army of dragons. And a Dragon Queen to ride, when the time will come, little Malekit."

"Now go with the Master."

When they left, Godfrey put his hands on the edges of the table and began to observe it, coming up with new ideas in his mind.

When his grandfather was ruling, he said, 'Remember Godfrey, always wait for the right time to strike, kneel if you need to achieve your goals. Be ruthless when you attack the wounded enemy and never have mercy of them.'

And that's exactly what he intended to do, get close to Tywin Lannister, gain his trust, prestigious position, and then start to strike down those he loves, until you take power from him. Patience is a great virtue. And when Tywin Lannister destroys the North, he will ask Daenerys Targaryen as a gift for his loyalty and will marry her to his son.

Opening the chest with the Dragon Eggs that was on the table, Godfrey said, "Soon you will return to this world, Gods of the Sky, and together we will bend it to our will." And laughing, he turned to the view from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**_In the North..._ **

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

They had left Castle Black more than two weeks ago heading towards what was to be the first Wilding settlement. According to what Mance Raider said there should be more than 30 thousand, but that the majority of them are old and children, or at least people who can't fight. It wasn't the news he was thankful for, but they had to be saved. What was sure was that it would be a long march for them, from there.

"I met your father once. Before you were born," said Mance, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Well, he never talked about you, and I never heard of you until you became King Beyond the Wall."

"I was part of the Night's Watch at the time. And we were both young."

"And tell me how it is that a man of the Night's Watch became King Beyond the Wall?" asked Jon, really curious about his story. His sources didn't tell him much about Rayder's true story, and although he was still an enemy, Jon was always fascinated by the enemies' stories, so he could predict his opponents.

"My mother was a woman of the Free People, while my father was a member of the Night's Watch. I was found as a child after a group of raiders were put to the sword. I was taken by the Night's Watch and raised. That's where my name Rayder came from," replied Mance looking forward, and taking a breath he added, "I served as Ranger at the Shadow Tower. And once when I was ranging beyond the wall was attacked by a Shadowcat, and wildling woman healed me. She mended my torned cloak with swatches of red fabric. When I returned to the Wall, that madman of Ser Denys Mallister required me to replace my mended cloak, that became very important to me and that I wanted to wear for the rest of my life, with one of uniform black. So I abandoned the Shadow Tower because I couldn't bear to live a life where you are not free. And I went to live with the free folk in the way he wished, that I wanted. I have a son now, and I had a beautiful woman, that gave her life for him."

Jon didn't answer and Mance asked, "Are you married, boy?"

"Yes," replied Jon and his thoughts returned to Daenerys, and what she was doing at the moment. He missed her smiles and kisses more and more.

"What family?"

"Targaryen."

"Targaryen! Really?" Mance said, laughing. "I'm sure you miss her a lot, and she's very beautiful. If I were you, I'd hold her tightly, because who knows she can't find anyone else. Maybe someone from the Free folks. They are very gifted in those parts, especially in tame that wildness."

And Jon gave him a deadly look and gave the orders to stop, and prepare a camp.

"Are you sure you want to do this, boy?" Mance asked.

"Yes, we need rest. And don't call me boy. And don't you ever dare to speak about my wife like that again," replied Jon, getting off the horse.

While they were eating the last meat that had remained to them, having found no more animals for miles, Jon heard Mance say, " You know they're there, right? Somewhere. Closer than you could ever know, especially at night."

"Yes. I'm sure they're there. That's why some of us are equipped with dragonglass."

"Dragonglass?"

Robb showed it to him, saying, "A member of the Night's Watch said he killed a White Walker as he was digging out of Craster's house.

"No one in 8,000 years has ever killed a White Walker," Mance said.

"Well, apparently someone did it," replied Jon. He didn't talk to this Samuel Tarly in person, but Robb did, and Jon trusts him. Then Jon added, "We have to capture an undead."

"Everything on this side is undead," Mance replied. "But to capture one? Good luck with that."

"It won't be difficult. After all, the Night King is looking for the last living," Jon replied, and Mance nodded. But he wanted to ask something that had been hunting him for a long time, and after drinking a sip of the wine that Mance offered him, with such a strong taste, he asked, "Are there only White Walker males?"

"I don't know but if you are referring to the stories about Night Queen, that's just a fairy tale, or at most she is completely dead with her king."

"What if it isn't?" replied Jon, with the thought to the woman who had taught him a lot about the ancient magic of this world, the secrets of the North that no one knows, and especially the old language.

"What do you know?" Mance asked with a confused and curious look.

I think you already know her story about her affair with the Night's King and their defeat, so I'm going straight to the point. There's an Iron door inside the crypts, sealed, and from which it' you can feel the evil. I'm sure she's still there. Still, alive. Or rather dead, but alive."

"I've heard stories about her true origins. Of course, they may not be true, but the old people of the free Folk said that she and a group were north of the Wall, and were attacked by the White Walkers, then nothing of her was heard, until she seduced the 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watchers, a certain Brandon Stark. Then she and her lover were defeated, and she disappeared again.

Jon remembered the stories of Old Nan, who told him, of those dark times, and then heard Mance say again, "But even if they existed they have been completely destroyed a long time, by the King in the North and The King Beyond the Wall. The White Walkers on the other hand, are still in this world."

Jon nodded and said, "Let's get some sleep." Lying down next to the fire with his hand on his sword.


	25. Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riverlands recieve news.  
> A challenge at the Moon Door.  
> Jaime Lannister receive the oaths of a Lord  
> Ramsey Snow put his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but on Friday 4 was my birthday, and I couldn't write the chapters, and then I also got a Flue, and my inspiration was down.
> 
> But here is it Chapter 25. The Rise of the Dragons will be updated before the end of the week.
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

 

_**In the south...** _

_**Edmure Tully POV** _

 

Edmure was in his room reading the letter his sister Catelyn sent him.

 

 

> _My dear Edmure,_
> 
> _I know that we haven't heard or seen each other for a very long time, brother, but know that you and our father are always in my thoughts and prayers, especially in these dark times._
> 
> _The death of my husband, the king, has caused chaos in this kingdom, and a bastard sits on the throne that rightfully belongs to Brandon, your nephew._
> 
> _My sources have informed me that the bastard has illegally disinherited my children and this can not go unpunished. That is why I ask you, dear brother, to call the banners of Riverlands, and march on the North. Except for the Targaryen, all the Lords of the North Umber, Bolton, Maderley, Karstark, agree with me and are ready to support us._
> 
> _I await your news, dear brother, and give my regards to my father the king, and I pray that the Seven Gods will heal him._
> 
> _Your beloved sister,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Catelyn of House Stark and Tully, rightful Queen of the North._
> 
>  

Edmure sighed, and getting up from his desk, headed towards the Great Hall. Upon entering, he saw his father sitting at the big table, looking at some documents.

Edmure said, "What are you going to do, Father?"

"About what?" asked his father, without looking up from the papers.

"About the North."

"Nothing," his father replied with indifference.

"Nothing!" Edumre exclaimed. "But it' s about your daughter and the legitimacy of your grandchildren, how can you be like that?"

"My nephew is on the throne?" asked his father raising his eyes for the first time from the papers.

"No."

"Is the young King dead?"

"No, but..."

"Then there's nothing our kingdom can do. King Tywin Lannister, on the other hand, is a lion who will soon be knocking on our doorstep. I have to defend this Kingdom before fighting a war for your sister," his father replied coughing.

"Father The Northern Lords are on the verge of rebelling. Bolton, Umber Karstark, Manderley and many others have enough men to break the Unsullied of the king and the Targaryen. If..."

"Who told you these names?"

"Cat. She wrote in the letter she sent me," replied Edmure, showing him the letters.

"So you only have words but no deeds."

"Father..."

"I have found a bride for you." said his father changing the subject, "A daughter of Lord Frey. But first I have to consider other options as well."

And when his father said Frey, Edmure felt his stomach collapse. He knew how ugly Walder Frey's daughters were, and to think that his father wanted him to marry one and live with her all his life, his stomach turned upside down.

"But regarding the North. Father if Catelyn will rule she will back us against the Lannister.

"Maybe. Or maybe we will lose thousands of men without achieving nothing."

"But..."

"Now go Edumer. I have many other things to do than think about what your sister wants."

Edmure retired, and swore to himself, that as soon as his father exhales his last breath, he will help his sister to take her rightful throne.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Harrold Hardyng POV** _

 

Harrold had brought together in a secret place the most important lords of the Valley, to plan the taking of the Eyre and the deposition of Lysa Arryn and Robin Arryn.

"I think you can imagine why I called you here, my lords," said Harrold.

"Yes. We are aware of your ambitions and your aims for the throne, Lord Hardyng. But the throne rightfully belongs to Robin Arryn, son of King Jon Arryn," said Royce, one of the most influent lords of the Vale, and above all one of the most powerful, and that's why Harrold wanted to bring him to his side.

"I would agree with you if Robin Arryn was King Jon's son. But he's not. King Jon has no children, and Robin Arryn is the bastard son of Lord Petyr Baelish, the Hand of the King." Harrold saw how Lord Royce turned up his nose at the mentioning of Baelish. He had the ambition to become the King's Hand, but he didn't have the qualities. He was a great lord, a great commander, but his honor prevented him from making unhonourable actions, unlike Baelish.

The lords who were present began to murmur among themselves, in a low voice and then also in a high voice, "My lords, Robin Arryn is not only a bastard but also a sickly boy, and his mother is a mad one. Baelish's plan is to manipulate them and gain even more power."

"If we try to turn against the crown, chaos will break out and in these dark times it is better that there is peace," said Lord Redfort.

"And without the revolt, what do you think will happen, Lord Redfort?" asked Harrold as he approached. "I will tell you what will happen to my lords. Baelish will make a deal with the Lannisters, our men will fight for the King, and when he has gained enough influence at the king's court, he will betray him for his purposes. And to do that, he will betray you, and you will not be able to oppose it."

"There will be many Lords loyal to the throne that will oppose this," Royce said.

"Together we can win and we can. Together we can gather more men than anyone in this kingdom"

"Then let it be so. But if Baelish finds out about us. He could use this against us,"

"He won't because tomorrow we'll take The Eyrie when the crown opens the doors for the subjects, we'll step forward and expose our facts, and I'll challenge them."

The next morning, all the lords who were previously present went to the Eyrie. Upon entering, they saw Robin Arryn, Lysa Tully and Baelish next to the throne as they listened to the people, and Harold could see the queen's indifference, and that she was still breastfeeding her son. What a disgust at that age.

"Is that the king who should defend this Kingdom from Tywin Lannister?" Harrold asked Royce, with a whisper.

"No, of course not. And they will hear us today. Our men are already inside so if anything happens they will intervene."

Harold smiled, more to himself than to the others and nodded. Everything was going according to his plan. And if Baelish opposes Harrold, he's ready to challenge Robin for the throne.

When all the people finished their audiences with the regent, Lord Royce and the other Declarant Lords, stepped forward.

"Lord Royce. To what do I owe your presence outside of council meetings and with the lords behind you?" asked Baelish.

"I am here to accuse you, the Hand of the King, of the murder of King Jon Arryn and of having sired Robin Arryn, the bastard of Lysa Tully."

"It's a lie," said the queen, rising.

"What evidence do you have, Lord Royce?" Baelish asked.

This time Harrold came forward and confidently said, "Witnesses who accuse you of having used Tears of Lys to poison the king." And when he said that, Harrold saw Baelish's smirk disappear. He hit the target, and Baelish was about to give up.

"And what have you against the regent and the prince?"

"First, the traits. He doesn't look like King Jon at all, neither in appearance nor in personality," Royce said proudly.

"Many children of kings do not resemble their fathers," said Baelish, with his smirk.

"Funny said by you, since he looks more like you, Lord Hand."

"You have not..."

"The deposition of the queen will take place right now, and the council will decide your destiny," said Royce

"You can't do that," Baelish said.

"Yes. Since the Council decided. If you do not wish to renounce the throne, Queen Lysa, you may request a duel for the throne."

"Yes. Vardis Egen, captain of the household guard of the Eyrie, will be the crown champion.

"Then I, Harrold of House Hardyng, will be the opponent, and the pretender to the throne. The duel will take place at sunset, at the Moon Door," said Harold.

He held Ser Vardis in high regard, he knew his style, and he knew he was fighting with honor. But Harold will have to use his advantages very carefully.

When the sunset came, Harrold after preparing, headed to the throne room. There were many people inside, and the Lords who supported him were present.

As he approached the center, he saw that Vardis was already there, with his full armour on him. Two people opened the Moon Door, and the two challengers took positions. Then Lord Royce stepped forward and said loudly. "In the presence of the court and before the new and old Gods, Harold of Hardyng House and Ser Vardis Egen, in the name of Dowager Queen Lysa Tully, challenge each other in the duel, for the throne."

When Royce finished, Vardis charged against him, striking him with heavy attacks. And Harold parried, with his round shield. He opted for a light, leather armor with a chainmail underneath, while Vardis was all in iron and this slowed him down and was tiring him.

When he saw an uncovered side, Harold counter-attacked, although his plan was to make him tired, and because of a small distraction Vardis sliced him over the chest, but it was for nothing. After another attack, Vardis began to give ground, and Harold, after a dodge, made a somersault, and then cut him, at the heel, which was not covered in armour. Vardis fell to his knees, and also dropped the shield, but didn't give up. Harrold was now behind him, ready to attack, but as he was about to do so, Vardis, even if on the ground, turning cut him on the legs. Harrold then backed for a will toward the Moon Door

Taking off his helmet, Vardis tried to get up and attack with a lunge, but Harold managed to grab him by the hand and stick his sword into Vardis necks. Blood was pouring down the armour, and Harold let Vardis fall into the void, through Moon Door.

"The Old and the New gods have spoken. Harrold Hardyng will become the new king of the Kingdom of the Vale. Guards escort the Queen and Robin to their rooms. While Lord Baelish to the cells."

But when they turned Baelish was no longer present. He runs away. Harold sighed and headed toward the exit in search of Baelish, even though he felt dizziness, and before falling to the ground, he saw everything becoming black.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jaime Lannister POV** _

 

Jaime was in the command tent in front of Goldengrove Castle. His father gave him the command to start the invasion of the Reach. And it was three days since they were besieging it, and waiting for Lord Rowan to surrender. Jaime knew that the castle was well-equipped with at least 7,000 men, perhaps even more, if they didn't retreat to the capital.

As the siege continued, with enemy towers falling, Jaime read the letters from his wife informing him of the latest events at court. Gerion and Myrcella got married, and on one hand, he felt guilty for not being present on that beautiful day for his son and his niece. But on the other hand, he was happy not to have been present, because he knew that he would have been forced to attend the wedding ceremony, which was held in the presence of all the Lords. He still remembered his wedding night, and how uncomfortable Ellyn was when they did it. She even cried that night after the Lords retired. She was so young, even younger than Myrcella. Maybe it was that what created the strong woman that he had beside him because he knew that she for sure challenged the king regarding that. Jaime too had a tough fight with his father, the next day, but at the time, King Tywin was younger.

Another letter contained the most important news that he was waiting for. Ellyn was pregnant again, and this brought him joy on one side and sadness on the other because he will not be able to see how the child grew inside her. Jaime did not know how much time he would spend on the conquest of the Reach, or if he will return.

When he saw his second in command enter, Jaime put the letters aside, and standing up he said, " Well?"

"Lord Rowan arrived in the field, under the white flag."

"Good, Let's see what he has to say. Any news from the Shield Islands?"

"Not yet," replied his second, and Jaime nodded to then get out of the tent and head toward the Lord.

Once he was in front of the Lord, who was kneeling, Jaime made him stand up, and said, "Lord Rowan, are you here to surrender?"

"Yes. House Tyrell betrayed us. I asked for reinforcements to break the siege, but they didn't respond. Too many people in my castle died to defend this pass. I don't have enough men to challenge your army, and I know your reputation in battle."

"Where are your 7,000 men?" said Jaime, who couldn't tell if the Lord was serious or lying to save his own skin and attack them from behind.

"In the city. Or those who remained. Your siege machines have destroyed the towers and walls of our castle. Their collapse has caused many deaths.

"Swear allegiance to my father, and to him who will be the Warden of the South."

Kneeling, the Lord said, "I, Mathias, of House Rowan, Lord of Goldengrove, Marshall of the Northmarch, pledge my loyalty to King Tywin of House Lannister, the King of the Rock, in perpetuity."

" Stand, Lord Rowan. I, Prince Jaime of House Lannister, accept your oath on behalf of my father, the King, Tywin of House Lannister."

When the Lord was standing Jaime added, "I'll leave 5,000 men at your castle while your men will march with me toward the next castle."

The Lord lowered his head and nodded, "Captain. Take 5 000 men and enter the city. If there are wounded, help them," Jaime said and saw how the Lord looked at him.

Then turning to those who were there he said, "Start dismantling the camp and prepare to march on Highgarden. We have a long march to make."

Jaime, after giving the order, headed for his tent to prepare for his departure.

 

* * *

 

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Daario Naharis POV** _

 

He was heading towards his meeting with Ramsey Bolton, in a tavern near the Dread Fort. Upon entering, he saw that there were a lot of o people inside, mostly Bolton soldiers, and saw Soren nodding him to climb the stairs.

Entering the room, Daario saw a girl lying next to Ramsey, beaten and perhaps worse, while he had a smirk on his face and hands behind his head.

"I thought this only happened in brothels, and only with whores and not with normal girls."

"This whore challenged me. I went to her father's house to collect the debt he had with us, but this whore told me that he had already been paid it, in a challenging tone, and she even called me a bastard."

"Well, here's the end of the bold ones."

"And the father?" asked Daario, already knowing the answer.

"He is food for dogs," Ramsey answered smirking.

"Why did you call me here, Ramsey?" asked Daario, sitting on the bed.

"It's time to put our plan in motion and kill Domeric. I want to become lord of the Dread Fort before the king returns. And you must prove to me your loyalty."

"Loyalty? You know I am always, Ramsey," said Daario. He knew what kind of psychopath Ramsey Snow was, and he was terrified of him. Daario did not know if Ramsey was afraid of anyone, even if he might have a suspicion.

"You will kill my brother, proving this way your loyalty to me. I will tell you the place of the attack." he said and, then he added, "If you want you can take your turn with this whore, even if she's already dead," Ramsey said, but he didn't answer, because he didn't intend to do it with a dead woman.

After some silence in which they drank the wine, Daario asked, "Are you afraid of him?"

" Of who?"

"Of the king," Daario said, but Ramsey just laughed, and then added, "I'm not afraid of anyone," even though it could be heard from his voice. No matter how much he hides it, Daario was sure, that deep down Ramsey feared the king especially because of the recent news.

"In addition to what happened at Astapor, I heard that recently the King tortured and slaughtered killers. Are you sure you want to do what you want?"

"The little brat doesn't have the balls to rule a kingdom, let alone do those things. Astapor and the torture of the assassins are just stories invented to make the South tremble. He isn't a Bolton. He has to much honor to do that," I said angry Ramsey, standing up and dressing.

While he was doing it, Ramsey asked, "Do you still think about that Targaryen bitch?"

"No. Never did. She was nothing for me. I just wanted to fuck her for revenge, but that bitch didn't want to open her legs. When we were about to do it in the woods near the Dragon Keep, she always rejected me.

"Why didn't you just take her with the force?"

"Do you think I'm that crazy? The father was a friend of the king and was a very powerful man, he would have wanted my head if he had found out."

"Well, soon you'll be able to do it. When the king is dead and I will rule the North, you can have a good time with her. Of course after me. Now go and wait for my instructions for the plan."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Three days later...** _

 

Ramsey has told him where Domeric Bolton and his men will pass when they headed to the capital. Daario didn't know why Domeric was going there, and he didn't care.

"Get ready", Daario said to his men who were standing in their positions. In the distance, it could be heard the galloping of the horses arriving, and when they were near, Daario gave the signal. The first tree fell, blocking their advance, then the one behind fell, blocking their retreat. Now Domeric and his men were trapped and arrows rained down on them.

After a while, Daario ordered the charge against Domeric's men. The battle was quite bloody but in the end, Domeric was wounded. All the time Daario was on the back, watching. He did not want it to be known that it was him.

Once Domeric Bolton was on his knees disarmed, Daario saw the man he had chosen to put his face on, approaching Domeric.

"Domeric Bolton. You are accused of having left behind you a trail of dead women in the brothels of the kingdom. In the name of the king, and by the authority conferred upon me, I, Robb Snow, Commander of the Royal Army, sentence you to death, right now." And he cut off his head with his sword. Daario laughed. It had gone better than he had expected.

"You, take the body back to the Dread Fort and told them what happened."

After the survivor rode away, with the body Daario headed to his father's castle. Their revenge on the Targaryen is getting closer and closer.


	26. The Lord of the Dreadfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of the Dreadforte receive bad news.  
> Daenerys had morning sickness and meet a new face.

 

 

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Roose Bolton POV** _

 

Roose Bolton was in his study when suddenly, he heard knocking on the door. "Come in" and saw Master Wolkan enter, with a sad expression on his face, and his eyes lowered.

"What is it, Master Wolkan?"

"Your son's escort was attacked as he was traveling to the capital. Lord Domeric was killed," said Wolkan, with his eyes fixed on the floor.

Roose clenched his fist when he heard that. Domeric was a good son, and a worthy heir to the House. But he had neither his cold blood nor his cruelty. He was not like him, who could manipulate and play with the minds of men, he wasn't like the old Red Kings. Roose felt sorry for his son's death, and he felt a bit of sadness, even if he didn't want to show it, but now what worried him most was the future of his house. The only one who could continue the House, for now, was his bastard. That Mad Dog that leaves behind dead women and that is drawing too much attention

"There's a survivor," said Wolkan, and Roose said, "Bring him here."

After a while, he saw a young man, with blond long and wavy hair, who usually accompanied his son on his rides. He knew that he was the son of one of his Bannerman.

"Who are you?"

"Gryff of House Whitehill, my lord," replied the young man.

"Tell me, Gryff, who attacked you? And who killed my son?"

"The attackers wore the emblems of House Stark, and the attacker was Robb Snow, Commander of the Royal Army," he replied, but Roose knew that he was lying. Because Snow was not in the capital.

"You're lying," said Roose, getting up from his chair.

"No, my lord! The man who beheaded Lord Domeric was called like that. He had a beard and red-brown hair, and the wolf on his chest."

"Robb Snow is beyond the Wall with the king, so it wasn't him. Who else was there?"

"There was a man next to a tree, in the distance, with dark hair and beard. That's all I saw."

Now it was interesting, and turning back to the young man he said, "You Gryff will show me where the ambush occurred," Roose said.

"Yes, my lord," replied Gryff, and he sent him away.

As he left his study, Roose headed for his son's room. Upon entering, he saw that the master was there, while Domeric's body was on the bed, and his head was there. The master cleaning Domeric's body, of the blood, but Rosse stopped him and said, "On my return from the capital, we will give my son the burial."

Then he went out of the keep, and climbing his horse, he rode toward the place where the ambush happened.

After four days of travel, Roose arrived where the ambush took place, getting off the horse, he saw that the trees were on the ground and that there were no dead bodies there. Someone burned them or buried them.

"Is this where you were attacked?" Roose asked Gryff.

"Yes, my lord. And the man was up there," Gryff said, pointing his finger at a hill further up.

Roose said nothing because he guessed who was the man that stood there during the attack. This road passed near Stormcrow Castle, and that meant Daario Naaharis, and he was friends with Ramsey. So Ramsey killed Domeric to replace him. It wasn't a surprise. Roose has always warned Domeric about Ramsey, but he never listened to him. He always wanted a brother, and he wanted to increase their bond and their friendship. But little did Domeric know of Ramsey's intentions. And now, until he remarries, he must name his bastard his heir. He will punish the members of House Naaharis when he becomes King of the North. But for now, he needs his men Returning to his horse, he said to the man who was carrying the raven, and gave him the scroll, saying, "Send the raven to the capital with this scroll."

Then turning to his men who accompanied him, he said, " We travel to the capital." And they resumed their ride.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Daenerys POV** _

 

Daenerys wakes up in the morning with a great feeling of sickness, and she was lying in bed trying to make it pass, putting a hand on her mouth and the other on her belly. She was supposed to do a lot of work today, but she couldn't get up.

When she heard the door open, Daenerys saw Missandei enter, holding a tray and her mother, Rhaella, behind here, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Dany?" asked her mother sitting next to her on the bed and putting her hand on her face.

" I have morning sickness, mother, how do you think I am?" Snapped Daenerys, without thinking, and then feeling bad. "I'm sorry..."

"No, Dany. It' all right. It's normal to have these symptoms when you're expecting a baby. Here, have this herbal drink. It's good to fight the morning sickness, so afterward you can go and have breakfast in the Great Hall." Daenerys took the cup and drank its contents. It had a nice taste, and she felt the sickness was passing slowly.

Daenerys groaned, putting her head back on her pillow, and hugging Jon's pillow, which no longer smelled of him.

"These symptoms will pass, Dany, don't worry. And Jon will be back, daughter. Don't worry." Daenerys buried her face in her pillow, while hugged Jon's one. It was easy for her to say,' thought Daenerys. Her husband and the love of her life, was here, no beyond the Wall, in a land of death and heading towards an unknown danger.

But maybe it was the pregnancy that made her so worried and think.

After getting dressed Daenerys headed to the Great Hall to put something in her stomach, even though she had to be honest, she didn't really want it.

On entering, she saw the sellswords, Bors and Lena, sitting at the table. It was more than a week since they arrived, and she hasn't yet had the chance to talk to them more deeply, to know them better. Because during the day they were almost always with their men.

"Good morning," greeted Daenerys them, sitting at the king's table, while they were at another table, with the Unsullied escorting her.

"Good morning, your grace," they said, and Daenerys saw a smirk on Laena's face. This week she kept looking at her with filtered eyes, and she didn't like it. Later she will have to talk to her about her advances and the limits to which she must keep to.

Sitting down and waiting for the servants to bring their food, Daenerys said, "I hope your men are well in the houses we have offered."

"Yes, your grace. However, they are eager to fight, even though I am sure that At this moment the brothels of the kingdom will be full of coins. Sorry for the language."

Daenerys smiled and said, "It's alright. And you're right." She knew what the sellswords used their money for. Women and wine. Of course, the brothels of the North were not like those of the South or of Essos, at least for what they say, but thinking of this, Daenerys remembers the deaths that Ramsey Snow and his men caused. "I hope that your men will not overstep the limits, commander."

"What?" asked Laena and Bors at the same time, and Daenerys thought she expressed herself in the wrong way, almost as if she blamed them for something, so she quickly added, "Recently, the son of a lord and his men left a trail of dead women in the brothels of the North. I know those women are paid to satisfy all the needs of the clients, but certainly not to die."

"Ramsey Snow," said Bors, returning his attention to his plate, and Daenerys was surprised by that. She didn't mention that name, so either they heard stories about him or someone else told him about Ramsey.

"How do you know that name?"

"King Jon told us about a certain psychopathic bastard from the North, whom he met when he was younger, and who loved the torture and the suffering of the enemies and not only. So I guess the lord's son is him. Or am I wrong?"

"No. You aren't wrong." Daenerys said, shaking his head. "Remind me how you and King Jon met?"

"King Jon with his Unsullied, saved us in Essos from an army of Dothraki. He had some time with us and told us about his lands and his childhood." And when he said that, Daenery's mind wondered if there was something between Jon and Laena, even though he never was, with a woman.

"So you are here to repay that debt?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes. And because Jon became our friend that time," replied Bors.

"I thought sellswords only cared about gold, women, and wine."

"Not everyone is the same, Your Grace," replied Bors, with and offended expression, standing up, bowing and leaving the room. Laena, finishing her goblet, turned towards her and said with a smirk, "My offer is always valid," standing up as well.

But before she could leave the room, Daenerys said, "And that's exactly what I want to talk to you about, Laena." And the woman stopped.

As she got up, with her fingers crossed in front of her, Daenerys approached and said, "I want you to stop giving me those looks, to make advance, and most importantly, you don't have to touch me without my permission anymore, do you understand?"

"My apologies if I have offended you, Your Grace, I will not do it again," she said with a smile and a bow. "Now if you will excuse me, I will go to my men." Daenerys nodded, and when Laena left, she saw her father coming, with an unhappy expression.

"Everyone out," he said, to the servants that who were there. Daenerys' heart began to beat quickly, fearing that there were bad news from Jon, but her father said, "Lord Bolton's son was killed."

"What?" asked Daenerys, and her father gave her the letter. "Here says Robb Snow, but Robb went beyond the Wall with Jon. Who could it have been?"

"I don't know. Today the patrols came back and said that one of the roads leading to Winterfell was blocked by two fallen trees, and there were dead bodies there, with the seal of House Bolton."

"An ambush, Father?"

"Yes. And that road passed near the castle of House Naaharis, Stormcrow," said his father.

"Daario," Daenerys said, realizing, and closing her eyes in saying that name in disgust. "Daario is Ramsey's friend, House Naaharis is a bannermen of House Bolton, and Ramsey most certainly wants to be the next Lord."

"Yes. But we have no evidence about that, Dany. These are just our assumptions. The only thing we know is that it wasn't Robb, and they certainly weren't our soldiers, despite what Lord Bolton says in the letter," her father said, and then added, "and Roose Bolton is coming to Winterfell.

But as he was about to answer, Daenerys heard a knock at the door of the big hall, and it was Grey worm, " _Roose Bolton ēza māzigon rȳ Ropatasōnar, aōha dārōñe._ " (Roose Bolton arrived in Winterfell, your grace.)

And Daenerys looked at her father with a confused expression. And the same expression he had. Swallowing, he said, "He must have sent the raven when he was already on the road. And he certainly arrived in a hurry here.

"Then it's better if we don't keep him waiting," said Daenerys, and as she was about to leave, her father stopped her, and said, "Daenerys. Roose Bolton is a dangerous man. Cold, without emotions, and cruel. He does not have the honor of the Stark. Jon's honor. Do not let him intimidate you. Show him the queen you are."

Daenerys nodded, as he went out and felt her heart beating fast. She was really worried about this meeting if she had to be honest because she never met him. He wasn't present at her wedding with the king. He was definitely in his castle plotting. But she heard a lot of people talking about him.

 

* * *

 

 

Entering Daenerys saw him. A tall man, with short hair and dark eyes, to scare away. And from that eyes, it could be seen the coldness and the cruelty, especially the mind of a man that knows how to play because he did show almost nothing. Sitting on the throne Daenerys said, "Welcome Lord Bolton. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to the capital?"

Lord Bolton was watching her before answering, with his icy gaze on here, and with his low and firm voice, "Thank you for receiving me, your grace. I come here to ask for justice for the death of my son Domeric."

"I'm sorry for the death of your son Lord Bolton, but I don't know what justice you're seeking," Daenerys replied in a firm tone. "Your letter mentioned that the attacker was Robb Snow, Commander of the Royal Army, but Robb Snow went beyond the Wall with the King."

"I know about, and it wasn't him of whom I was talking about. I want you to find the Traitor Stark soldiers who attacked my son."

"I assure you, Lord Bolton, that the crown will do everything it can to bring those who are responsible to justice. If there is nothing else, Lord Bolton, you can retire."

"Actually, there is something else. Now that I have lost my only legitimate son, Domeric, my House is without heirs," said Lord Bolton in the same tone, and Daenerys had an intuition about what he wanted to ask for. In fact, he was pulling out a scroll. "I still have a son, Ramsey Snow. As you can hear from the name he is a bastard, but for now, he is the only one I have. So I ask you to sign this document that legitimizes him as Ramsey Bolton heir to the Dreadfort."

Daenerys glanced quickly toward her father, who nodded and waved to the lord to give her the scroll.

"I would like you to sign it immediately, Your Grace. I have a lot of business to do at the Dreadfort," said Lord Bolton.

Daenerys sighed and her father, The Hand of the King brought her quill and ink, and the royal seal. Daenerys unrolled the scroll, reading it quickly. Sighing, Daenerys took the quill, signed the document, and applied the royal seal on the wax. Then she gives it back to Bolton. She knows that it was a really bad idea, to give power to a psychopath was a bad idea. She still waits for Daario's head in a spike. And justice for Irri and for every woman that they had reaped and killed from the brothel and in the North.

"Thank you, Your Grace. With your permission, I will take my leave."

But before he could leave, Daenerys said, not looking toward him, "Lord Bolton, I hope that in the wars to come you will not refuse our call to war as you did when the Wall was attacked?"

"Of course not, Your Grace. House Bolton will always be loyal to House Stark, and will march under their banners when the King will command."

"Thank you. I look forward to meeting your son when he will com the capital to swear allegiance to the crown," said Daenerys, without breaking eye contact and without breaking the queen's mask.

"Of course," Bolton bowed and left the hall. Daenerys sighed, leaning against the table that was there, and felt her father's hand on her shoulder, "You did well, Daenerys. I'm proud of you. You didn't let him intimidate you."

"When I saw him I was afraid, Father. Those eyes made my skin shivering. It could be seen the cruelty in his eyes, and how a patient he is, and a good player. Now I understand why many lords fear him."

"Yes. And you know that Ramsey Bolton will never come to swear allegiance to the crown. He will always find an excuse. And certainly, Bolton will not send his men to help us."

"I know. I wonder what Jon will do when he returns. He knows Rose and Ramsey Bolton better than me."

"Yes, he knows them, and in fact when he comes back, I will encourage him to march on the Dreadfort, after I will find the profs that I need to incriminate them."

"What?" asked Daenerys.

"What I'm going to tell you now, few people know. And you don't have to say anything about it, let alone face the person in question if you are provoked. Understand Daenerys?"

She nodded. In the room, there were only the Unsullied and Grey Worm, who approached them. The Kingsguards were not present since Daenerys did not believe that their presence was necessary.

"Catelyn Tully and the Boltons are working together to start a rebellion in the North and put her son on the throne, with her as regent. She also discovered that Jon delegitimized her children."

"And she thinks she can take the North only with the Boltons?" asked Daenerys, but then she remembered to which family she belonged. "The army of the Kingdom of the Riverlands."

" Indeed. For now, we don't have much evidence to accuse her, and that's why you have to be very careful around her. She doesn't know you're pregnant, does she?"

Daenerys shook her head to say no.

" Good. In your womb, you carry the future of this Kingdom. Whether it's a boy or a girl," said her father, putting his hand on her belly. "Be very careful."

Then turning to Grey Worm he said, " _Ao_ se _aōha_ vali _ēdruta dōrī ivestragī zirȳla_ hen hen _aōha sight, sir bona_ se _dārys_ iksis _qrīdrughagon._ " (You and your men must never let her out of your sight, now that the king is away.)

" _Kīvin zijo va ñuha ābrar._ Kesi _dōrī_ gaomagon _,_ " responded Grey Worm, with his serious look, and with his hand behind. (I swear it on my life. We will never do.)

"Now you can go. Don't get too tired. I have a lot of work to do to protect this Kingdom," said her father kissing her on the forehead, and leaving the Great Hall.

As she headed to her room to change, Daenerys kept thinking about what her father said about Catelyn and her plots. Daenerys was afraid that somehow, Catelyn would find out she is pregnant and do something that she'll lose the baby, and she immediately put her hand on her belly.

"No one will take you away from me, little one," she told to the child that was growing up in her. She knew that not everything was safe yet, after all, she was only two months pregnant. Shaking her head, she kept walking. She had to go and train while she still could. When her belly grows, she will not be able to do it anymore.


	27. First Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrod Hardyng coronation.  
> Tywin Lannister inform the Hand of the King about the recent news.  
> Jon and Company arrive at the first Camp and meet the Free Folks.

 

 

 

_**Harold Hardyng POV** _

 

He began to wake up with a great headache, not understanding where he was or what had happened. When he looked around, he realized that he was in a room on a large bed, while the lords who supported him were standing. Rising with difficulty, to sit up, Harrold asked, "What happened?"

"You were poisoned with a poison, that makes you lose consciousness. You've been in bed for three days."

Harold, put his hand on his head, recalling, that he challenged Ser Vardis for the Throne of Vale, and having won. Then he lost consciousness before falling to the ground. But when he remembered that, Harrold also remembered why he was leaving the Great Hall and turning to Royce, he asked, "Where's Baelish?"

"He escaped, the damn man. And we don't know where to look for him," Royce replied with his usual tone and expression.

Harold sighed, and said, "Then there's no time to rest," as he was about to get up. He just got what he wanted, and he certainly won't lose it. And now that Baelish is out there somewhere he must crown himself as soon as possible and above all secure the throne with a good wife. That damn man will surely plot against him in the near future.

"I want the coronation to take place within a week from today, and all the Lords of the Vale and their children must be present."

" Of course, your grace," replied Royce.

"Lord Royce, I would like you to become the new Hand of the King, now that Baelish escaped."

"You honor me," Royce said, and Harrold knew that this was what Royce had always wanted, but that Baelish's influence on Lysa Arryn stopped him.

"I'm not done. If I'm not mistaken, you have a daughter, not yet married, if I am not mistaken," Royce said.

"You want to marry my daughter, Ysilla?" asked Royce and Harrold could hear the surprise in his tone.

"Yes. If she is not already promised to someone else and certain with your consent," said Harrold. He knew how to play his cards with the lords of the valley and especially with Lord Royce. If he makes his daughter the future queen, and give him the maximum charge, Royce will be faithful to him forever. And if he is loyal, the other lords are loyal, since they respected Royce and his honor.

If the Lords are loyal, the army will be loyal, and Royce had more than 7,000 men among them. And a united Valley has more chances to resist King Tywin. But he will also have to think about how to kill the Tully's bastard and the bitch.

"You have my consent. And she will come for your coronation so you can get to know each other better," Royce said.

"Thank you, my lord. After my coronation we will prepare the defense of this kingdom," said Harrold, approaching the window and looking outside. From the Eyre, it could be seen almost all the Vale, despite this being the smallest castle. And now it was all his. His kingdom.

 

* * *

 

 

_**A week later...** _

 

Harrold was in the great garden, preparing himself mentally for the coronation, savoring the fresh air of the morning and the smell of the flowers that were in the garden. He was not a romantic man or one who loves flowers, but what was here was pleasant. But what he loved most was power. And in a few hours, he will have it completely.

"Anxious for the coronation, Your Grace," he heard a beautiful woman's voice ask from behind him.

Turning around Harrold saw a young girl, of average height, with wide light gray eyes and long brown hair which falls into waves. 

"Yes, or maybe a little. Take a seat, my lady," replied Harrold, patting the spot of the bench next to him. Now he had to play his cards, and use all his charm in this.

"I suppose you are Lady Ysilla, Lord Royce's daughter," said Harrold, with his more charming smile, and look, after some silence.

"Yes," she replied, turning to him on the spot. Harrold couldn't help but deny the beauty of this girl. There were a lot more beautiful girls in the kingdom, but they didn't have a name or a powerful father.

"Yes, and I know what you want from me," she replied.

"A, you know?" asked Harrold, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes. Marriage."

"So what's your answer on that?" he asked.

"I accept. I always wanted to marry a king or a great lord, and my father told me a lot about you. About your honor, your goodness, and your honesty. Not to mention your courage in battle and in duels." responded Ysilla, and then adding with a smirk, "Especially with the lance." And Harrold didn't understand if it was a jock, or she was referring to something else. But he didn't want to embarrass her with something bad.

But Harrold was holding back all the laughters that were coming, regarding how she described him at the beginning. What a naive girl. To believe all those stories about him that were mostly not true, and except for the duels, battles, and his manhood, all the other things were lies. But if this earned him points, and he kept her good, who was he to destroy the idea that she made of him.

" Good. I'll make of you my queen within a month from today." Said Harrold, leaning toward her, and looking her in the eyes he said, "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't answer and Harrold took her silence as a yes, but when his lips were a few inches from Ysilla's, she stopped him, putting a finger over his lips, and said, "I agreed to the marriages, and you told me that it will happen within a month. This gives us a month to get to know each other better, and if I want to, I will allow you to kiss me." Standing up, she bowed and said "your grace." Then left the garden, leaving a Harrold speechless and unsure of what just happened.

But shaking his head he headed toward his room to start preparing himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Harrold was kneeling in front of Septon Robeson while he was saying the coronation prayer. Harrold did not listen too much, as he was immersed in his own thoughts, but he recovered from his thoughts when he heard the end of the prayer approach.

"May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times.

May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden And may the Crone, she knows that the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead."

"In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Harrold of the House Hardyng, Waynwood, and Arryn, First of His Name, King of the Kingdom of Mountain and Vale".

"Long may he reign!" Shouted the Septon.

And when Harrold stood up, turning toward the present in the room, Harold heard them shout, "Long may he reign!"

And Harrold sat on the Throne of the Arryns, a seat carved of Weirwood. From this moment his reign has begun, and let him be damned if he will lose it. He will keep his throne at any cost no matter the price to pay.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Tywin Lannister POV** _

 

Tywin was in his studio reading the scroll that his son, Jaime sends him. And also the sellsword commander.

He heard knocking at the door, "Come in!" and saw his son Tyrion and his nephew Gerion coming in. Tywin had sent for them to inform them of the latest events. He saw that Gerion was not in a good mood and was certainly angry with him because of what happened on his wedding night and because the lords were present. But it had been almost a month since then, it was time to clear this up and put him back in line.

"What news father?" asked Tyrion, putting himself some wine in a goblet, and then offering one to Gerion, who refused and to him, who also refused. Tywin didn't want to drink. He had to remain clear, especially now that the invasions to expand his kingdom have begun.

"Jaime has conquered Goldengrove, Lord Rowan has knelt to our House, making the oath, and Jaime is now marching on Highgarden. The loyalists of House Tyrell, are amassing their armies in the capital, and Lord Tarly is marching on Highgarden with 10 thousand men."

Tyrion was sipping from his cup as he listened, and Tywin heard Gerion ask, "What assures you that your new allies of the Reach will not betray you by luring my father into a trap."

"Nothing is assured, Gerion. When you are King you don't trust anyone, and certainly not the power-hungry and treacherous lords. Because they betray the Tyrells today, but as you said, tomorrow they might betray us," Tywin replied.

" Is there any other news, Father, about which you want to let us know?" Tyrion asked, finishing the goblet and putting in some more.

"Yes," said Tywin irritated by the behavior of his son, who was drunk instead of being focused. "The sellswords that I hired, took the Shield Islands and captured all the watchtowers. Our army has set sail for the Reach and will march on Highgarden from the east when it lands here. And he put his finger on the map. "My sources have also informed me that before being deposed, Doran Martell allied himself with Khal Drogo by giving him his daughter Arianne as his wife, but the Khal wants Daenerys Targaryen. And he promised him that too."

"And what good is that for us, Father? It's another army against us," Tyrion asked while sipping from his goblet.

"When the Khal lands in Dorne, you're going to deal with him. In exchange for his help in conquering the North, we will help him take Daenerys Targaryen," Tywin said, and Tyrion spat out the wine he had in his mouth, almost suffocating.

Coughing a bit and recovering, his son said, "Do you want to send me to deal with the Dothraki, Father?"

" Yes. I don't see what's wrong with that. You're the king's hand after all, and if I'm not mistaken, you and the Dotrackis have a lot in common."

"But father ... first thing I do not know the Dothraki ... and second, if you want me dead there are other ways, instead of sending me to the butchers?"

"Enough!" shouted Tywin irritated, "You'll do as I command you." And Tyrion got a little grumpy, crossing his arms.

"The Vale has rebelled against Lysa Arryn, and now Harrold Hardyng holds the power," Tywin said.

"Then this is a great problem," said Gerion.

"No," Tywin replied looking toward Gerion, "The boy is an arrogant brat. He will fall as soon as he sees our army. And I have allies in that regard." They just nodded, and Tywin turning to his son, said, "You can go now. I need to talk to Gerion in private."

When Tyrion left the room in an angry state, Tywin got up, took some wine, and also gave a goblet to Gerion, who shook his head.

"Drink!" Tywin said firmly. And he drank, while Tywin was leaning against the table.

After some time, when he observed Gerion, Tywin said, "How are things with Myrcella?"

"How could they go, Your Grace? She is still shocked by what happened on the night of our marriages," replied Gerion, irritated and putting the goblet back on the table.

"I did it for your sake and for the sake of the kingdom," replied Tywin sipping from his cup.

"It was not for my sake. That's for sure. But she was also your niece, how could you do that?"

"For the sake of the kingdom. When you are King, you will realize that there are certain things you have to do that you will not like but you have to do them. That is the duty of all the kings and the queens. But I did it so the Lords will know and will be sure that the child is yours. Because I'm sure she is pregnant already, by how she was moaning that night."

Gerion did not answer, clearly irritated, but he stood up from the chair and said, "With your permission, I will retire."

" Accompany your mother to Castamere, and spend some time there with your wife," said Tywin, despite not liking the idea. But he knows they would need to bond more, and Myrcella will need more time away from the Capital. It was the same way what happened with Ellyn. Gerion nodded, and left, with and even angrier mod that the one with which he entered.

Tywin sighed, getting back on his chair, and starting to read the scrolls that some Lords have sent him.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon POV** _

 

Jon and his men approached the first camp of the wildlings and once they were on the snowy hill he saw it. A large field, in a snowy valley, full of tents, and people who worked and ran.

"This is the first camp, boy. It' s full, of women and children, or rather of those who are not able to fight. But there are still clans there, and people who know how to wield a spike. Perhaps they are the weakest, but there are. "

In the distance, over the other hill, he saw how the sky was darkening, and how the storm was approaching.

"It's him," said Mance looking towards the clouds. "The storm always precedes their arrival. And they are moving divided. Or rather, he moves all his dead, but sends out groups from time to time, to find out if there are still living creatures people here. But the dead bodies exceed the bodies of the livings. He builds his army in these 8,000 years, reviving every body that had fallen. They roam around the north, back and forth from the Land of Always Winter. The tales say that he has an Icy Castle there."

Jon was thinking about what Mance said, and more he heard about this... White Walkers, more he is fearing them. Swallowing, Jon asked, "How many groups have you faced?"

"I haven't counted them. But I didn't kill any White Walkers. I just slowed them down by killing the dead with the fire." Jon nodded, and they resumed the ride towards the camp, "We should search for one of those groups and capture a dead man."

"I know. But you don't have to search for them. They'll find you," Mance said.

Jon didn't answer, and he kept riding.

As they approached the camp, Jon saw how the wildlings were quickly taking their weapons into their hands as the children were running away. Jon's company was made of about fifty men, so it was normal for the wildings to see them as a treat.

Jon put his hand on his knife because Ice was out of his reach at this moment. But he was confident that they would not attack him.

When he arrived at the main tent, Jon saw that there were some old and young men and women, and Mance and Tormund, getting off their horses.

Mance immediately approached and clapped the forearms with one of the leaders. But when their eyes fell on them who just climbed down from the horse, the Wildings leader immediately drew their swords out and grabbed their spears ready to attack. So did his men, with Arthur, Viserys, and Benjen in front of him. Mance and Tormund immediately got in the middle to stop any bloodshed that would have probably started immediately.

"The King of the North is here to deal," said Mance, "Maybe you'd better listen to him before you kill him, what do you say?"

The wildlings looked at each other for a while, and calming down, they went back into the big tent.

"Let's get in," said Mance, and they followed him in.

Inside there was a group of old people, some women, and even some children. And this did not seem like the tent of command.

" So Mance. The largest army we have ever seen in the North broken by a boy. It doesn't bring you shame to be defeated by a southern boy," asked a tall man with scars on his face.

"You were not there that night, Styr. You don't know what happened," Mance said as he approached him.

"No, I wasn't there. If I were, the brat over there would be dead," said the man

"Well, you were too much of a coward to attack. I give you the order to climb the wall and attack from the Southern part and yet you didn't , because you were afraid. Anyway, he wasn't the one who destroyed our army," Mance said, and Jon felt like things were going to heat up. "It was him," Mance said, pointing his finger at Robb. "He smashed our army. Defended the walls, and killed Mag the Mighty."

Everyone who was in the tent began to whisper between themselves when Mance mentioned the Giant that Robb killed.

"So if he did all this, why is the brat with the curly-raven hair coming to deal with us?" asked the man, Styr.

"Because I'm the King of the North," said Jon, coming forward, tired of all this bullshit, and approached Styr very closely. The man was much taller than him and even bigger. But Jon was ready. If he attacked him, he would stick the knife he had in his hand into Styr skull, and that the coat he was wearing was covering it. "I am the one you will have to deal with. Robb is the commander of my armies."

"So you're a coward. And the Free Folk doesn't follow the cowards," Styr said, and he almost had a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not here to fight you, but to save you. We both know what's coming against us, and if you want to survive its time to put this hatred behind us." Said Jon, moving away from Styr, and speaking to the others.

"Aren't you tired of fighting among yourselves? Of fighting against us? To attack the wall unnecessarily? The blood of the first men flows in my veins as well as in you. It is time to unite the whole North against its enemies, against the ones who want to destroy us. Alive and undead."

As they were arguing with each other, Jon said, "I know that almost most of those here are not fighters and are children. So I ask you, isn't their survival more important than your pride?" and the leaders started talking to each other again to find a decision.

"Where's Loboda?" Mance asked Styr.

"Hardhome, with half the Thenns clan. They attacked East Watch, but it was a bloodbath. Ten dead giants and nearly two thousand men, maybe more," Styr said. Apparently his men have successfully defended the wall, thought Jon.

"The Giants?"

"Not far from East Watch, but they were stuck in a storm. The two camps are isolated now, there's no way to get to them. Maybe to Hardhom from the sea, if you have ships, but the Giants are Doomed," Styr said.

"They're not. There's still hope," said Jon, and Styr looking toward him replied, "Who the fuck talked to you, little brat?"

Then he saw another leader come forward and say, "You're right. But what assures us that you won't kill us as soon as we pass the wall?" the old man asked.

"I assure you," Tormund said, in a powerful voice, and stepping forward. Jon was surprised but that, because he thought the big ginger man is heating him, but he was glad he steps forward. "As you can see I'm still alive. I've been hurt and I've been healed by their master. And Mance' s son and Val are in the capital."

"And who is to say that they don't kill them?"

"Val is Robb Snow's wife, and that gives us a voice in their king's ear," Tormund said.

"Is that true?" asked the man to Robb, and everyone turned to him. Jon smirked when he looked at him for the situation.

Robb swallowing said, "Yes."

"Then tomorrow at first light we will begin our march towards Castle Black before the great storm caught us too."

Jon nodded, but before he could retire, he heard Styr say, "I will not follow a brat that doesn't have the balls to fight us. The only way my clan will follow you is if you kill me."

"So you want to challenge me to the last blood?" asked Jon, without breaking eye contact.

"Yes," Styr replied, taking his double-edged axe, and they all walked out of the tent.

"Are you sure, Jon," asked Arthur, and Jon nodded unsheathing Ice. Around them, the crowd was gathering, and Jon was excited to show them that he was worthy for their trust and for them to fallow him.

Having taken the position, Styr immediately began to attack him by spinning his axe and Jon parried them with Ice, which was quite heavy. When he will return he will really need to melt it. It's a good sword for fights against more enemies but not in a duel.

Styr was fast and also strong, but he was a lot of uncovering himself when he attacked, and when Jon saw an uncovered part he attacked him immediately trying to be very fast and use the size of Icy at his vantage, until, as he backed, Styr fell to the ground, and Jon without hesitation, pierced him with Ice.

Blood was coming from his mouth, as he was saying his last words, and then spitting at him.

Now that Styr was dead, Jon apparently earned their respect. Nodding in approval, all leaders retired, and they too headed for their tent, following Tormund and Mance.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning when they woke up, it could already be felt that the wind was colder and this was not good, because their horses were not suitable for all this, and He will have to send them away. He communicated this yesterday to his men, and today it was only confirming that. Winter was here, and on this side of the Wall, it was even harsher. Especially with the coming storm.

Looking around, he saw that there was no one in his tent and that was good because Jon really needed release, after dreaming of his naked Dany riding him. He was looking forward to returning to her, embracing her and getting inside her. Feeling her warmth.

Lowering his pants a little, releasing his cock, Jon began to stroke his hard cock, while he imagined that his hand was Dany's and that she was stroking him and then sucking him.

After a while, Jon groaned while he released. His seed was on his hand, and after cleaning himself with a wet cloth that was there Jon put his cock back in his pants. But his thoughts continued to turn to Dany, and what she was doing now. Sighing, Jon prepared himself to get out of the tent.

When Jon came out, he saw that there were guards outside the tent, "Good morning." Greeted Jon them, heading towards the water well that was near them. And they followed him.

"The water is cold. And so is the weather," said Viserys coming from behind him, with the armor on him.

"I'm sure your dragon's blood will warm you up," replied Jon chuckling, and breaking the ice that has formed over the water well, then washing his hands and his face. Old gods, if it was icy. But it's excellent for waking up well and extinguishing any heat caused by the dreams of a beautiful woman named Daenerys, naked above him.

! You know that if we don't have the horses with us it would take us even longer, Your Grace," said Viserys.

"Yes, but we have no choice. I don't know if the horses will make it to the next two camps. Especially since we're heading into that storm," Jon replied with his hands resting on the edges of the water well. He will have to send a raven to Daenerys to inform her of this change, for here to send ships North, and to give order the search of dragonglass around the mountains of the North. He just hopes that the raven will arrive in Winterfell in one piece.

Jon also saw Robb coming, "So, this is done, but I don't know if the next one will work. Giants, Jon."

"We'll make it also there, Robb." After some silence and after Robb washed, Jon said, with an eyebrow raised, "Wife?"

"Yes. According to their traditions. I defeated and captured her, so she is mine."

"Ah, I understand," Jon chuckled, and heard Viserys say, "But that won't stop him from getting into other beds, anyway."

"I don't know, man. The night I spent with her was special. She's special," Robb said looking into the distance with a lost look.

"From the way you talk, it seems you've fallen in love, Robb," said Jon chuckling, in a more mocking way, but seeing him with the mind somewhere else, and staring into the distance, this confirmed that he was surely in love, because Jon has never seen him like this with any woman.

Shaking his head Robb said, "If I'm not mistaken soon it will also be your wife's name's day. Have you thought about what to give her when you return?"

"And how do you know when it's my wife's name's day?" asked Jon raising an eyebrow.

"I have my sources," Robb said with a smirk on his lips, and Jon looked toward Viserys who said, "I had to say something or else he would just talk about his conquests. At least with that, he would teas you now."

Jon gives him a playful look, and a smack on the back, and turning to Robb he said, "Yes. I commissioned a beautiful gift for Daenerys, a surprise for the future. And that you'll see it when we get back. But I don't think that I will return to her in time. After all her name's day is in two weeks, I will be here for months thanks to that damned storm, and who knows how much snow we will find. After all, on this part of the Wall, there aren't roads."

When Robb was about to say something else, Jon immediately said, "Let's go eat something."

After sending the raven, and having eaten properly, Jon watched the wildlings dismantle the camp, and preparing for their march toward the wall. He decided that it would be Torrhen Karstark and SmallJon Umber, his Wolfsguard, who would lead the great group, with the addition of 15 men from his escort.

When the wildlings left, Mance said, "It's time to go. Now we'll go slower, but it's better considering that the storm is approaching soon. Without the horses, we will take different paths, where there are more caves, and where there are more dangers. And on foot, we can defend ourselves better."

Jon nodded, knowing that everything Mance said was true and taking a last look at the great group, with ice on his back they began their march towards the next camp, which according to what Val and Mance said, was that of Tormund, The red-haired man, and that most of them were Giants. At least 200 and eighty mammoths.

But now it was better to think about the march and the dangers they might encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Regarding Ysilla Royce, I don't know how she looks, so that was purely invented as well as the cast girl. But if anyone knows and wants to share tha info, I'll gladly read.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	28. "In this life or in the next, we will meet again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne and Oberyn talk about the future.  
> Cersei have a cold awakening.  
> Willas return to Highgarden.  
> Daenerys receives a scroll and bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Her is Chapter 28.
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

 

_**In the South...** _

 

_**Arianne Martell POV** _

 

"Prince Jaime Lannister started the invasion of the Reach with 50,000 men," said Oberyn, "He conquered the Castle of Goldengrove, and the Lord knelt and now they all are marching together on Highgarden.

"And when Highgarden falls, he will march on us," Arianne said, putting his hand on her belly. Her baby was growing inside her, and her Dornish dress shows the little bump on the belly. The master said that she was almost four months pregnant, and she was sure of who he was. And even though she had told him she would take another lover when he left, she didn't. She didn't know why, but it was as if her body didn't want someone else. Or maybe it was the child inside her who didn't want to let her do that.

"And what about the Tyrells?" Arianne asked, trying to seem indifferent, even if she was dying inside herself to receive some news of Willas.

"If you mean if we know anything about Willas Tyrell, the answer is no. Even if he's arrived in his kingdom, it'll take much longer to get to the capital. And anyway they are domed," replied Oberys, sipping from his goblet.

Arianne sighed. It seems her son will never know his father, but this is normal in this world full of bastards. Shaking her head, she said, "Did you discover the traitors of our kingdom who attacked our army on the way back from the borders, and also when they were there?"

"No," Oberyn replied, and Arianne could feel frustration and anger in his answer and expression. "But I have my suspicions. And when we get the evidence, we'll put Dorne against them.

"Good. Then all we have to do is prepare for the war against King Tywin when he arrives, and use our advantages."

"Yes."

"If there's nothing else, I'd like to retire," Arianne said, standing up and heading out with the guards, but she stopped when her uncle said, "Yes." And she turned toward him, crossing her arms around his waist.

"You need to marry."

"I'm not already married?" Arianne asked with a smirk on her lips.

"We both know he'll die as soon as he gets to Highgarden. You may be pregnant, but there is no guarantee that the baby will be born or survive."

Arianne lowered her head, knowing that Oberyn was right, but she will do everything she can to have her baby born, and survive. After all, he will be the only thing left of Willas, and he will be the future Prince of Dorne and King of the Kingdom of the Reach when King Tywin will be defeated. But now it was better to think of the present, not the future. "Present me with the pretenders, Uncle, and I will examine them and decide which one is the most suitable."

Oberyn nodded and she left the Great Hall. Heading toward her room. She really was tired.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Cersei Lannister POV** _

 

Cersei was heading for her son's room, thoughtful. They have just received news that her brother Jaime, has invaded The Reach, and already conquered a castle, but he is still delaying the march on Highgarden.

The great thing about this invasion is that her Joffrey won't marry that Tyrell whore. And in this regard, Cersei has begun to look for worthy substitutes among the ladies of Stormlands, and maybe even some Lannister. After all, her nieces were already twelve years old and Joffrey was older.

Entering, she saw that everything in the room was dark, but she felt a stench of death. She knew these rooms very well, so she headed straight for the window, opening the curtains.

When she turned around, Cersei was shocked by what she saw. To the bed, there was tied a dead red-haired woman, with bolts in her, while on the chair, there was another woman, beaten and again with two bolts.

Looking toward the bed, Cersei saw that her son was sleeping, in his normal clothes, and there was a crossbow on the bed near him.

"Joffrey, wake up."

He groaned, "What do you want? Go away."

"What have you done?"

"I had some fun," he replied in a hoarse, sleeping voice.

"Did you fuck them?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, "And wake up."

"Of course I didn't fuck them," he replied, getting out of bed. "They are not worthy to taste my cock. Only a lady of royal blood. My future wife."

"And that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. Now that your grandfather has invaded the Reach, Margery Tyrell is no longer available, but..."

"Don't worry about that. Margery Tyrell will become my wife as soon as their war is won thanks to the help I've sent," Joffrey replied, and then when she saw the servants coming he said, "Now go."

"Joffrey, what kind of help?"

"I need to change. And it's none of your business. I am the king. Leave, mother," he said, as the servants were undressing him, removing the bodies and preparing the bathroom. Cersei was speechless by how his son treated her.

And since Joffrey didn't want to tell her how he was helping the Tyrells, Cersei decided to go to the only person who would tell her the truth: Robert.

Arriving at the Master's studio, Cersei went inside, "What help did my son send to the Tyrells?"

"Good morning, Your Grace," replied Robert, as he was writing who knows what.

"I don't have time for games, Robert. Answer the question before I lose my patience," Cersei said, feeling the anger grow. If it was one thing she hated the most, it was being kept in the dark.

"Wildfire," said Robert, putting the quill on the table. "Wildfire was part of the deal with the Tyrells."

" What?" asked Cersei

"Yes. The King and the Tyrells put it in a secret deal, and an escort of Wildfire set off for Highgarden in secret. I mediated between them, and I drafted the deal and stockpiled the Wildfire."

"And all this behind my back?" asked Cersei raising her voice. She couldn't believe that the man with whom she slept, and for whom she began to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time, had hidden this from her.

As he got up, Robert approached her, trying to hug her, "Cersei..." but she pushed him away. If he thought that after this she would forgive him, he was wrong. It was time to show him the claws again and show him who the real Cersei is.

"Don't touch me again. You forget your place, Maester Robert."

"Cersei, please," he said, trying to hug her again.

"Your grace. From now on, you will have to inform me of everything my son is plotting and of all his secrets."

"Ce-Your grace, are you asking me to betray my king?"

"Yes. And now tell me everything."

"There is nothing else, Your Grace," he said, bowing and returning to his desk.

Cersei knew that he was heading more, and looking at him one last time she left his study. It was time to put him under the watch of her spies, and start the Game of Thrones.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Willas Tyrell/Ollen Tyrell POV** _

 

Willas had finally arrived in his land, and he was three days away from Highgarden. His kingdom was invaded and in full rebellion. The rumors run in The Reach that the Tarly betrayed him, as well as many other Houses, while the Lord of Goldengrove knelt when many of his people died from the siege.

The good thing was that he was traveling alone, he knew his land better than anyone else, thanks to the constant hunting, while the negative aspect was that even if the wounds had healed, he still had difficulty walking, and even riding.

And what kept him during those lonely nights was to reach his home as soon as possible, to embrace the last members of his family, and the memory of Ny-Arianne. Arianne, despite the lies about her identity, he fell in love with her. With the real Arianne, even if now he didn't know if what she was telling him, in their moments together were real or just games and lies.

Starting to get tired, Willas decided to stop by a cave, rather hidden by a climbing weed. After eating the few meats he had left, Willas, with his hawk drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Three days later...** _

 

Ollena was in her rooms watching the arrival of the help sent by King Joffrey. And in a few days, Margery will leave for Storm's End. Of course, Ollena was a little disappointed that King Joffrey did not send soldiers. But in the last scroll, he said he would not send military support until Margery was his wife.

Jaime Lannister, on the other hand, is marching towards Highgarden, or rather, was marching, since her spies informed her that after conquered Goldengrove, he stopped between Goldengrove and Highgarden, waiting only the Gods know what and this was not good for them.

She also called all the soldiers of the kingdom, or at least those who responded, to Highgarden. The problem is that House Highgarden didn't come and didn't even answer her raven. She has always known that the Hightowers have made claims for their throne and have repeatedly questioned their right to rule, but she thought that having taken one of them as queen, they would be satisfied, but how wrong was she. Not that it was surprising, all those who are ruling or aspiring to a throne want their name and blood to rule. Ollena had lived for many years, and ruled all her life, and she knows the minds of men. Suddenly, Ollena saw a servant, enter quickly without knocking, " You forget your manners, girl? You have to knock before you enter."

"I apologize, Your Grace, but the King has sent me. Your nephew, Prince Willas is alive and has just arrived in Highgarden."

Her heart was filled with joy at the news that her nephew Willas is alive and has returned home. Rising slowly, Ollena said, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood now, otherwise your head would be on a spike for your behavior.

And she headed to the Great Hall.

Willas had just arrived in Highgarden, exhausted, but anxious to hug his family back. Entering through the main gates, he saw several soldiers preparing the castle for a future siege, as well as wagons.

As he walked up to the man next to the wagon, Willas asked, "What's in these wagons?"

"Wildfire, my lord. Sent by the King of Stormlands." Willas nodded, smiling, and headed for the Keep, and the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall, a lot of people were present, but his father, the king, sent everyone away except those of the family, and his sister Margery, ran immediately to hug him, "I missed you, brother."

"Me too," he said, hugging her tightly.

Letting her down, Willas hugged his brother, then his mother, kissing her on the forehead while she was crying for the joy. Then his father.

"Father, I arrived just in time for the war, didn't I?"

"Yes, son, but our ally, King Joffrey, your sister's future husband, sent help."

"I've seen the wagons full of Wildfire, but I don't think that's enough to stop the Lannister army that's breaking our kingdom."

" On the contrary, we will. Your sister will leave for The Kingdom of Stormlands in a few days, after that the King will send his army to help."

Willas nodded, even though he didn't have the same confidence of his father in this regard, because his father was a weak king.

Ollena arrived at the Great Hall, and as she entered, she saw him immersed in drinkable laughter and speeches. She smiled, when he looked at her and said, "Granny!" and approached, kissing her hand first, then her cheeks.

"Willas, it's good to hug you again, and my heart is full of joy in knowing that you're alive. House Tyrell has a future again. Now accompany me to my study and tell me what you've been through." And together they left the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

Daenerys began to wake up when she heard the door to her room open, and she knew it had to be Missandei.

But at that very moment, a great nausea caught her, and she got up quickly running to the other room and throwing up everything she ate last night, even if it wasn't that much. She was really tired of all these changes in her body. One time she would like to eat a whole pig another time she isn't hungry at all.

Not to mention the change of mood, which only increased her worries about Jon, not having heard from him for two months. And she felt some tears coming down when thinking of Jon and how much she misses him. She was already three months pregnant, and she could see the little baby bump on her belly.

Ghost ran straight to her, and Daenerys, after cleaning her mouth with a cloth, and her tears, she caressed him a bit, saying, "I'm fine Ghost. It's just morning sickness and a lot of emotions," and he licked her on the face. Daenerys giggled, and after she washed her face, she returned to her room to prepare herself.

Daenerys sat in front of the mirror, and Missandei started doing her hair. As she did, Missandei said, "Your Grace, when I headed to your room, Lord Aerys gave me this scroll. It's from the king." And Daenerys took it right away.

 

 

 

> _My dear Dany,_
> 
> _I ask your forgiveness for not writing to you enough, but since we left the Black Castle, the weather has worsened Beyond the Wall, and we have lost many ravens. But don't worry, we're all fine. We managed to reach the first camp, and I earned the trust and respect of the clan leaders._
> 
> _Robb's wife and Mance Raider's son are coming to Winterfell escorted by Dacey Mormont._
> 
> _For the war against the White Walkers, I want to ask you to spread word around the North especially to the Mountains Clans to look for the so-called Dragonglass, a dark, black material, and of which Dacey has a piece. Sends also envoys to Essos, to find if any of the Free Cities trade it._
> 
> _Now, returning to us, there are so many things that I would like to say and do to you, hold you, but that a scroll isn't enough for all that. But I want you to know that you are always in my thoughts from the moment I wake until I fall asleep, and beyond._
> 
> _I won't lie to you, we are heading towards a great storm that brings the Winds of Winter and death with it, but no matter what happens, we will meet again, in this life or in the next,_
> 
> _Yours forever,_
> 
> _Jon_
> 
>  

After finishing reading the letter, Daenerys felt tears coming down from her eyes again, especially because of the last sentences. The ones about her.

" Are you well, your grace?" Missandei asked, finishing the doing of her hair and look toward her.

"Yes, thank you, Missandei," said Daenerys. And folding the scroll, putting it in a hidden container, Daenerys with Ghost headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon entering, she saw that it was quite full. There were his mother and father talking to the king's mother. The three sellswords, who were talking and laughing among themselves, Lady Catelyn and her children who apparently sat at the King's Table, not that Daenerys cared.

"Good morning," she greeted them, and almost everyone stood up, bowing, and she headed to the table where her parents were.

"Woken up well, daughter," asked her mother with a smile taking a sip from her goblet.

"As always," Daenerys replied, trying to make her mother understand that she was nauseous and vomited. And her mother nodded.

Her father apologized instead and left the Great Hall, while Daenerys began to eat from his plate.

When Lady Catelyn and her children also left, Daenerys sighed and finished her meal, but at that moment she saw the Sellsword, Bors approaching, "I apologize if I bother you, but I have to tell you something important." And placing the goblet on the table she and those who were at the table, which was her mother Rhaella and the King's mother stopped their conversation and brought their attention to what the old man, Bors had to say, and with the tail of her eye, Daenerys also saw Laena and Leontes approaching.

"What is it?"

"Someone is trying to destroy your reputation by spreading rumors."

"What do you mean?" asked her mother, and Daenerys was confused too.

"You spend a lot of time in the Godswood," said Bors, and Daenerys nodded. "Well, someone spread the rumor that you are unfaithful to the young king and that you are entertaining lovers in the Godswood."

Daenerys was amazed. Who could ever say these untrue things and above all, for what purpose, having nothing to gain, since the King was not in the capital? But then she remembered who would, and it was her mother who gave voice to her thought, "Catelyn Tully."

"Maybe, Bors said, "But one of the names that are spoken is that of a certain Daario Naharis, and that he is the father of your child."

"No!" snapped angry Daenerys, "It's a lie! And never mention that bastard's name again. He will have what he deserves, soon."

"I apologize, it's not my business. It was just to inform you. With your permission, I'm going back to my men."

When the Sellswords left, Dany said angry, "That fish bitch will pay for the lies she is spreading!"

"Daenerys!" warned her mother.

"What?" she asked angry.

" The language. It doesn't suit a queen."

" Stop it, mother!" she said, standing up and leaving the room, furious. And Ghost with her. That Tully bitch dared to stain her reputation with lies. If she wants war, she'll have war.

 

* * *

 

 

As she walked through the hallway, Daenerys met Melisandre, "My Queen," she greeted her.

"Lady Melisandre, I've been looking for you."

"I am at your service."

"I know you're from Essos, and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the so-called Dragonglass material," asked Daenerys, Jon said in his letter that dragon glass kills White Walkers and the Undead, and told her to spread words in the Free Cities

"Dragonglass. Frozen fire, in the tongue of old Valyria. Small wonder it is anathema to these cold children of the Other," replied Melisandre and Daenerys, was confused by his answer, and since it was clear, from her expression, Melisandre added, "Asshai trades this kind of product."

"Can you help me make an exchange agreement with Asshai?"

"Yes, my queen."

Daenerys smiled and saw Grey worm coming up, "Dacey Mormont ēza māzigon, ñuha dāria." (Dacey Mormont arrived, your grace.)

Daenerys nodded and headed towards the throne room. Upon entering, she saw Dacey standing with a very beautiful young woman, blonde hair, high sharp cheekbones, and blue eyes. In her arms, she held a baby.

"It's good to see you again, Dacey." Said Daenerys.

"My queen," she greeted her with a bow, "This is Val, The Wildling Princess."

"And the wife of Lord Robb Snow," added the blonde woman with a smirk on her lips and Daenerys arched an eyebrow, surprised.

" I didn't know Robb is married?" Daenerys asked with a smirk, even though Jon mentioned it in the scroll, and she wasn't surprised that he got such a beautiful woman. He is quite charming but he is lands away from her Jon.

"Not according to your traditions, but according to those of the Free Folks," replied Val, and Daenerys looked at her. She didn't know the traditions of the Free Folks, but now that Val was here, Daenerys was eager to learn more about their tradition. After all, according to Jon's letter, they will soon be part of their kingdom.

"Well Val, the servants will accompany you to your room that has been prepared, and where your son will also stay."

"Nephew. He is the son of the King Beyond the Wall, Mance Raider, and of my sister, Dala, who died giving him birth. His name is Bael."

When Val said that her sister died giving birth to her son, panic and terror took over her, realizing that there was such a great risk in giving birth. And she turned to the other side, wrapping her arms around her waist. What if the same fate awaits her too? To die young, by giving birth to her child. Was she ready for that? And if Jon doesn't come back until then, and she won't have a chance to hug and kiss him one last time? Was she really ready? Her mother had always assured her that everything will be all right, but now hearing this, she was afraid to die.

"My Queen?" Daenerys was brought back from her bad thoughts when Dacey called her.

"Yes. The servants have prepared rooms for you to rest in. I'm sure you'll be very tired after the trip."

"Thank you, your grace. But..."

"If you will excuse me," Daenerys said, leaving the Throne Room, with Ghost still beside her to head for the Godswood. Now she really needed to think and clear her mind. To coal this heated thoughts, and she didn't care what anyone else will say or what that Tully bitch will spread. She'll face her tomorrow, with a clear head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> So Cersei started the Game Of Thrones? What do you think she will do? And Joffrey? Will he really send reinforce when Margery will arrive in Storm's End?  
> Regarding the thought that Dany had about childbirth, I know that they seem difficult, but I think because of her young age, it's normal to be afraid that she will die? Tel me what you think on that regard.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Gladly accepted.


	29. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Lannister Army land in The Reach.  
> Balon Gryjoy began to move.  
> Jon meets new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long way. Real-life is very busy.
> 
> So HBO will adapt the Fire and blood, and I can't wait to see it, especially Jaehaerys and his good queen, which are my favorite characters and couple after the Jonerys, despite I had some doubt regarding their happy couple after reading that book, and the introduction of that damn Stark Lord.
> 
> Good reading

 

 

 

_**In the South...** _

_**Jaime Lannister POV** _

 

It had been several days since they had been stationary, and about three days from Highgarden, waiting for news regarding the landing of the second Lannister army. Jaime knew that the longer he delayed his march on Highgarden, the more he gave the enemy a chance to arm himself, but he had no choice.

Another thing that worried him was the approach of a storm from the west. From the lands of Stormlands, and that will undoubtedly head towards the coasts, and this again wasn't good for the ships.

Suddenly, while he was leaning on the war table, where there was a map, Jaime saw a man running in, "My Prince! I come with bad news from the exploration," he said breathlessly.

"Speak up!"

"The Tyrells have blocked our advance, building palisades, which run from the east coast to Highgarden."

Jaime chuckled. What fools. They think that will save them. They were just wasting their time.

"There's an army camped there. Two thousand men more or less."

"Two thousand dead bodies. Now go, if there's nothing else." And the soldier left the tent. He was the first explorer to return alive after he had sent a dozen.

Jaime heard shouts outside, and men running and exiting, he saw how the storm was on them. The sky was darkened, lightning coming into the sky, the roar of thunder, and the rain that was about to come. The wind began to rise, and Jaime was very worried. They had a lot of supplies, which could be ruined, not to mention their siege systems if they were damaged.

Because of the rain and wind, some of the camp tents were destroyed or damaged. Chaos was beginning as men in the rain ran back and forth, saving what they could.

Jaime also left his tent to help the men in this regard.

After a few hours, trying to save what was possible, Jaime retired to his tent, wet and rotten, while the storm continued to rage outside. They lost a lot of stuff, and only the gods know what else will be lost after this storm.

He could not even wash with hot water since most of the wood they had was wet and not suitable for the fire, so he could only change his clothes.

After taking one last look outside, and seeing his soldiers in the curtains, Jaime walked towards his bed in the curtain, and then fell asleep, with the dagger under his pillow, and hugging the sword.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Near the Shield Islands..._ **

 

_**Differents POV** _

 

Their fleet sailed along the coasts of the Reach, getting closer and closer to the Shield Islands.

He had the command of 40,000 men, with whom he would have to land and march towards Highgarden, to join the men of Prince Jaime, and Lord Tarly, who had the command of 10,000 men and blocked the passage between Highgarden and the Citadel.

The battle didn't worry him much, since he and King Tywin fought a lot together, and won many wars, but what worried him was the storm that was getting closer and closer, and the moving of the sea, which brought them closer to the coast.

"Captain. We have to get away from the coasts, otherwise, the waves of the sea will make us crash into the coasts before we reach the Bay".

"No, General Lefford. The further away we go, the longer it takes us to get to the Bay, and this could cause ships to be lost if the storm strikes. The captain, who was at the wheel of his ship, replied.

After a while, Lefford saw the islands nearby, but at the same time, it began to rain, and their ships began to lose control, to move away, and men fell over the edge.

"Captain! The coasts! The Ships are about to crash!" But the Captain didn't have time to respond that a big wave overwhelmed him by hurling the ship against the rocks, and he fell into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason was waking up on a beach. As he recovered, he put his hand on his head and saw that there was some blood and that it hurt him, but still, he had to get up. Looking around there were a lot of bodies, and Jason didn't know if they were alive or not. There were also shipwrecks destroyed on the beaches, and after that Jason remembered that the day before there was a storm.

He remembered that some ships were beginning to lose control and that the ship where the Commander was, as well as other ships, were hit by a great wave. Taking a sword, and an armor, having lost his own, Jason began to inspect the bodies to see if anyone was still alive.

After hours and hours, Jason found several hundred still alive, and thousands more dead, while many ships were missing, and finally found their General, after hours, when they began their journey south. He was smashed on the rocks, lifeless, and with other ships destroyed.

"We are left without a general. Why should we continue if we don't have a general?" Said one of the men who accompanied him.

"We need to continue and join the other men alive, and that are marching against Highgarden," Jason said. "Or you can go back and be executed for oath breaker by King Tywin." All of them feared and admired King Tywin. And they knew that he was a man of his word and that he took the oaths seriously.

After getting ready, they began the march towards Highgarden.

 

* * *

 

 

With great difficulty, the Lannister ships managed to pass the Shield Island, and enter the Bay, despite the storm reaching the landing beach.

From what it could be understood of the three hundred ships that left from Lannisport, only two hundred arrived in the Bay. And now the question that arose was where did the others end up after the storm?

What was certain was that the general was missing, and Tytos Brax, who was second in command, was in charge.

"What do we do, Lord Brax?" asked one of the officers who were with him.

"Send some explorers along the coast and away from the cities, in search of survivors."

They nodded and left, while Tytos gave orders to make the camp and start organizing. The sun was setting, and he needed to check the condition of the men after the storm.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Ballon Greyjoy POV** _

 

Outside Pyke, there was a storm, while Ballon was in the great hall with his children. Or rather those who were still alive, Yara and Theon. One was his favorite daughter, while the other was a dork. His other sons died during the rebellion of his brother, Euron Greyjoy, which culminated in his exile. It was now more than 10 years since he left.

"Father, what are you going to do with Tywin Lannister's request for an alliance?" asked his daughter Yara. His daughter was always ready to follow his orders and raid. But every time they tried to raid Westeros, they were defeated. And the Northern Kingdom has a mighty fleet, on both sides of the continent.

"Father?" Theon called him.

"We will do what we have always done. We'll raid the kingdoms at war."

"Let's conquer Lannisport, Father. Once we have that great port city, we will have one foot on the ground of King Tywin's Kingom." And Ballon could hear the excitement and passion in his voice, and in the way, he spoke. What a fool.

"Yes, we can conquer it. Of course, it will be a hard and bloody battle, but we'll manage to get it," Ballon replied, and he saw the smirk on Theon's lips, and he was ready to make it disappear. "But you're a fool if you think we can hold it before King Tywin and his remaining army return with reinforcements." At that point Theon became serious. Turning to his daughter he said, "Yara, I'm entrusting you with the command of thirty ships to attack and ride the Three Towers and Blackcrown."

Yara laughed, "It'll be a pleasure raiding those ladies in tights."

"You Theon will have a ship and attack the villages along the Sunset. But no city."

"I am the prince of Pyke, father, and the future king..."

"No! The succession has changed. Yara will become the queen of the iron islands."

"Father, I am your last son and..."

"And you're incompetent! Do you really think that I will leave the reins of my kingdom to you! You're stupider than I thought. You're lucky I didn't let you rot in the prisons of the free cities when you failed in your attacks," Ballon replied, recalling those moments. Four years ago, his son, Theon, at that time, an eighteen-year-old, impatient to prove himself, began to raid the cities of Essos, always getting captured. After four times of capturing, Ballon forbade him to leave the Iron Islands.

"You will attack the unprotected villages, and this is my final decision," Ballon said as he left the great hall, a bit drunk.

Outside there was a storm, but it wasn't something that worried him, after all on the Iron Islands there was always a storm.

As he crossed one of the bridges connecting the towers of Pyke, Ballon saw a man in front of him.

"Let me pass. You fool, move aside for your king."

"Haven't I always, brother?" It was his brother Euron. The one who tried to rebel many years ago.

"I thought you'd be rotting under some foreign sea by now," said Ballon chuckling

"What is dead may never die."

"Has the custom changed since I've been gone? Aren't you supposed to repeat the words?"

"You can mock our god without my help."

"I don't mock the Drowned God. I am the Drowned God," replied Euron with a powerful voice as the storm kept raging. "From Oldtown to Qarth, when men see my sails, they pray. They know my reputation." But Ballon didn't answer. He was ready to grab the dagger that was on his hip.

"You're old, brother. You've had your time. Now let another rule."

"I heard you lost your mind during a storm on the Jade Sea," said Ballon, smirking, remembering the tales that the sailors brought from the cities of Essos. "They tied you to the mast to keep you from jumping overboard."

"They did."

"And when the storm passed, you cut out their tongues."

"I needed silence."

"What kind of an ironborn loses his senses during a storm?" asked Ballon. The sea was their mother, and the storm their father. An Ironborn who was crazy during a storm in the open sea was not an Ironborn.

"I am the storm, brother. The first storm and the last. And you're in my way."

"Madman!" screamed Ballon, trying to stab him with the dagger, but Euron managed to stop him. He was definitely stronger than last time. And he was older. "Soon everyone will know the wrath of the abyssal God."

And he threw him off the bridge. The last thing he saw were the rocks of Pyke.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**I** _ _**n the North...** _

 

_**Jon Stark POV** _

 

They left the first wildings camp two weeks ago, and since then their journey has become even more difficult. He now had forty men with him, plus the four Wolfsguards, Robb, Lord Umber and the two Brutes who accompanied them, tips and Tormund.

But in these two weeks, they hadn't' made much progress, because of the large piles of snow that were there, and which pushed them further and further North, which caused them to leave the path that led towards the second camp, that of the Giants.

As they were traveling, they were hit by a Snowstorm. Nothing could be seen forward, only when hear someone shout, "Bear!"

And everyone turned to the bear. "He has blue eyes," shouted Tormund, "It' s them!", and when he said that Jon immediately put himself on alert, "Form ranks, ring formation!" not knowing where he was going to attack from because he was very fast.

"We're too exposed here, boy!" Tormund said, but Jon didn't answer. He too knew that they were too exposed, and he didn't even see the bear anymore, and with this storm, they couldn't even light the fire, so they were exposed to the enemy.

They began to hear loud screams, and suddenly they were charged by the undead. The men who were with the shields tried to form a wall in front of them, while the others who were without shields unleashed their swords.

His men began to fight by cutting the undead, and backing back, but the enemy rose anyway.

Then two bears attacked from the sides, with great speed, killing five of his men. Jon, grabbing Ice, attacked one of the bears, with a powerful rotating slit from above, decapitating the bear.

"Jon! Try to warg in them!" shouted Robb, and Jon, sticking Ice into the ground, and while his Wolfsguard was defending him, tried to take control of the bear.

But when he was inside his mind Jon was terrified. Inside there was nothing only death, and then he heard in the old language, "I see you ... I can feel your emotions King of the North. I'm coming for her and for your head." Then Jon saw blue eyes opening in his dark mind, and he lost the control.

Jon fell to the ground, temporarily losing consciousness, but then recovered when he felt someone shake him.

"Jon! Get up!" It was Arthur. Jon began to recover slowly as his men fought with the undead. As he got up, he grabbed ice with difficulty, and then charged against the second bear, which was on fire?

How can it be? But keeping focused, Jon used the same tactic. And he beheaded him. When all seemed lost, and they were almost overwhelmed by the undead, Jon saw burning shovels flying, bombarding the undead and burning them.

"Come with us!" screamed someone, and they all retreated towards what was a cave, under a big Weirwood. But Jon stopped, when he saw what must surely be a White Walker coming in a slow way because he saw this kind of shadow in his dreams, and when the woman showed him the first time.

When the White Walker approached him alone, Jon stopped, despite the shouts of his men who called him into the cavern. Jon, on the contrary, advanced toward the enemy and began to charge toward him with Ice in his hand, while, the undeads began to attack him, Jon began spinning among the enemies, slashing them, getting closer and closer to the White Shadow. And he saw him even better. An old man with icy skin, blue eyes, and white beard and hair. He wore nothing on his body, while in his hand he was wielding some kind of ice spear.

Jon immediately attacked the horse, giving it in half, and the White Walker fell to the ground. Jon immediately tried to attack him but the White Walker paired his attack. Jon saw the surprised expression of the White Walker, and using this advantage, he sliced him off, and the White Walker exploded into an icy dust and all the Undead fell to the ground, returning to being corpses. Jon was speechless, not understanding what had happened.

"Your Grace!" he heard Arthur call him, Jon stood up and headed towards the cave, still confused. "What happened?" asked Viserys and Benjen at the same time.

"I don't know," he almost responded with a whisper. His mind was still at that moment. But now he realized one thing. If killing the White Walker caused that, it means that killing the King of the Night will also destroy his army.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard, his men taking position, in a defense formation toward the inside part of the cave, and looking that way, Jon saw some figures coming toward them.

"Who are you?" asked Jon toward the figure and looking at her body, Jon thinks it's a girl, but who knows. She had nut-brown skin dappled like a deer's with paler spots, and large ears, large liquid gold and green eyes which were slitted like a cat's eyes. Her hair was a tangle of brown, red and gold, autumn colors, with vines and twigs and withered flowers woven through it.

"The First Men called us the children, but we were born long before them.

"You are the children of the forest? Asked Viserys, chuckling.

"Yes."

Swallowing his dry throat, and the cold that came in, Jon said, "I thought you were extinct."

"We are the last of our race. My name is Laef." the children responded, "Come Jon Stark. There's someone here who wants to see you.

And all of them followed her to the center of the cave. When he arrived, Jon saw an old man inside the roots.

The old man, looking toward him, said, "Welcome Jon Stark. We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" asked Jon, confused, and signaling to his men to reput their swords, and to relax. Instead, he approached the old man and sat down in front of him. " Well?"

"I've seen your past, Jon. I saw the slaughter you did in Astapor. The torture of the assassins. Your marriage to Daenerys Targaryen. And I saw your future." The old man said and Jon already wanted to ask him what he saw, but the old man added, "Suffering. Pain. Terror. Destruction. Death. Life. Love. Sacrifice. Eternity."

"Who are you, old man?"

"I am the three-eyed raven. But once my name was Brynden Rivers, Son of Aegon Targaryen, son of Viserys Targaryen and Lara Rogar."

"So you are the son of the Targaryen Sellsword that had fucked half Westeros?" asked Viserys chuckling.

"Yes."

"But shouldn't you be dead, considering that he lived during Kin Jonell Stark's reign?" asked Jon this time, and giving a look to Viserys.

"Yes. But now I'm the three-eyed raven. And the cave is the source of my magic."

" You said you were waiting for me? Why?

"To show you the past, Jon. But now rest. Tomorrow I'll show you the past." Jon nodded even though he was full of questions. And most of all, he was confused after everything he told him about him. As he got up, Jon walked towards his men and saw that some men were injured, and their number also decreased.

"How many men have we lost?" asked Jon to the GreatJon.

"Ten men, and seven wounded, of whom three seriously, and will die before the dawn."

Jon nodded, sadly, sighing. Then retire and sit in a corner alone, and silently, to reflect. This was all his fault.  
"Are you all right, Your Grace?" asked Arthur.  
"Those dead are on my conscience, Arthur. If I hadn't asked them to come with me..."  
"No!" Arthur cut him. "They are here because they love their King and want to protect their families. If you had come here alone you would have died. We will have lost a great king and a good commander for the wars to come."  
Jon chuckled, when Arthur said good commander.  
"So he's the bastard son of Aegon The Sellsword?"  
"Yes," Jon replied and saw Arthur's face, "I assure you, it's also hard for me to believe what he says, but with the times that are going and what we've already seen, are you really surprised with what he is saying?"  
"No," Arthur replied, and after some silence, he asked, "Have you ever considered hiring the Golden Company, for the wars to come?"  
The Golden Company. When he was in Essos, Jon heard many stories about it, its fame, and their great strength. And how ruthless they were, and how much of their word they were. They were created by Aegon the Sellsword and one of his Bastards, Aegor Rivers, or better known as Bittersteel.  
Sighinng Jon replied, "Do you really think, Arthur, that the north has enough gold to hire the Golden Company?"  
"It doesn't hurt to try, Jon," said Arthur, and that made Jon think. 20,000 men, and 50 more elephants, would be helpful in the war against the Night King, and also against others, but he couldn't afford them. "No Arthur. They are too expensive to be hired."  
"But, you may try to make a deal with the Iron Bank and hire them."  
"Are you crazy Arthur?" asked Jon rising the voice. "It's like making a deal with the Great Other, and sell your soul."  
"But, Jon..."  
"Enough, Arthur! Let's get some sleep. We all need some rest after everything that's just happened here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Small anticipation of the next chapter: Daenerys receive a gift, and show the North the Queen she is.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	30. Nameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys receives gifts and a feast is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I started a job at the beginning of November, and which is divided in three shifts, so for me is difficult to write. But Don't worry, the story is not abandoned if you don't see it for a long time. This week will be even harder and will give me less time to spend on the writing because I'm like the Vampires. Working at night, and sleeping at Day, with the training between, on some days.
> 
> Now regarding the chapters. A very big WARNING: The chapter may contain some very difficult stuff, regarding a particular character. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Good Reading

 

 

**_In the North..._ **

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

_Daenerys found herself in a deserted land, with the sun burning sharply. Then, looking to the right, she saw a beautiful walled city lying on a river and vast plains and dense forests on its sides. But then when she turned to the other side, she saw what looked like an army coming, all golden and with what looked like huge elephants?_

_"You're seeing all this Daenerys Targaryen," she heard an old voice in her head, and she was confused. She was sure that this was a dream, but she didn't understand why she was seeing it._

_Everything around her began to turn, and Daenerys felt like a dizziness taking her, but then the scene changed, and she found herself in a destroyed and sacked city, with golden soldiers killing citizens, and robbing, whatever there was._

_"Who are you, and why are you showing me this?" asked Daenerys._

_"This is the help you will need to call for the wars to come, Daenerys Targaryen. The enemy is very strong, and you'll need all the help you can get."_

_Daenerys wanted to ask more, but she couldn't because everything become dark. And in the dark, she saw a banner with a spear, and some golden skulls put on it and then nothing._

"Wake up, sleepy beauty," Daenerys heard the voice of her mother, who was calling her and shaking her.

"Let me sleep, mother," Daenerys replied, groaning and hugging Jon's pillow, imagining it was him.

"It's your name day today, my daughter, and Arya wants to give you a present. So did I."

Stretching her hands up, while Missandei was opening the curtains, and her mother preparing a dress to wear, Daenerys asked, remembering the dream, "Mother, do you know anyone who has a black banner with golden skulls?"

"No," she replied, placing the dress on the bed. And then she brought her another beautiful blue dress with a pair of shoes.

Daenerys was speechless by the beautiful shiny dress. "Mother, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You just have to wear it tonight."

She nodded and asked, "Has Rhaegar and his betrothed already arrived?"

"Not yet. But they will be here soon," replied her mother, removing her dress, and helping her put on the one for the day, and then, she helped her to bride the hair, which was usually done by Missandei. Once ready, Daenerys headed to the Great Hall, to have a quick morning meal and then meet Arya. She was so glad that now the morning sickness was no more, and according to her mother, it will not return, but that can't be said regarding the change of humor.

 

* * *

 

When she arrived in the Great Hall, Daenerys saw the three sellswords immersed in talks and laughter. Once she was standing next to them, clearing her throat, she asked, "You're the one I was looking for. I want to ask you something about Essos."

"Ask, your grace," replied Bors.

"A golden army with a spike of golden skulls as a banner," replied Daenerys trying to remember everything from her dream, sitting on the chair, at the head of the table.

"The Golden Company," replied Laena, sipping from her cup.

"Who?"

"Beneath the gold, the bitter steel!" responded Bors, raising the glass and drinking the contents, all in one sip, and then put the glass on the table. "The Golden Company is a sellsword company, founded by Aegon the Sellsword and one of his bastards Son, Aegor Rivers, called also Bittersteel. They are the most loyal and once they accept a contract they will never quit it until it is done."

"Loyal," chucked Daenerys but saw Bors look pretty offended. So becoming serious again, he asked, "And how much would it cost to hire them?"

"Everything you have," replied Bors. "In Essos if you want the most loyal army, that will never betray you until the fulfillment of the contract, they are the right ones. But I will tell you a story about them. Aegon The Sellsword swore a vow to his family, that his army will always come to the aid of House Targaryen and his descendants if they are called. So if you intend to hire them, you should go to Essos yourself, find their camp, and as Targaryen and Queen of the North, demand that they fight for you by urging the vows. Now if you will excuse me, I must go back to my men." And he left the room, as did the young man.

Only she and Laena, who kept staring at her, remained, and when the silence was too much, feeling irritated by being watched, Daenerys asked, "Do you need anything?"

"I can't get you out of my head. I try to forget your beauty, but it's too hard for me."

"Listen Laena," Daenerys said as she turned towards her, "if that's too hard for you, you're always free to leave the keep and go stay with your men."

"I know," Laena replied as she approached her, whispering, "Every night I dream of your forms and what your wet pussy would taste like. What would you feel when having my lips on it."

"The only lips I dream about are Jon's. As well as his big cock. But you're overstepping Commander Waters. Don't test my patience. Go and make your conquests somewhere else."

" Forgive me," she replied, bowing and leaving the Great Hall while Daenerys was starting to eat, and waiting for Arya to come.

 

* * *

 

After having eaten, she and Arya were on their way to the forge as she told her that there was a gift waiting for her from Jon before he left for the Wall. It was a gift for her name day and Daenerys was looking forward to it.

Once there, Eric the blacksmith of Winterfell welcomed them, "Good morning, your grace. Arya."

"I know the gift for the queen is ready, Eric."

"Yes, Arya. Come, my queen." As they entered a room, Daenerys saw two covered things.

When they entered the room, Daenerys saw two covered things.

"And when the blacksmith discovered one of them, Daenerys was struck by what she saw. A shinning armour with the dragon on her chest, a woman face on the arm, and the helmet, with the dragon wings on its side and a Jewell in the center of the forehead.

"It's...it's so...beautiful," she replied as she approached the armor.

"It's Valyria steel, your grace. Impenetrable, and resistant to everything. The inner chain mail, as instructed by his grace, the King, has been padded and adapted to be excellent for the northern weather, and for..." whispering, "Future flights."

She looked at him, surprised and smiled. Then she inspected the armor.

"But this isn't all," said the blacksmith leaving the room, and then returning with something covered in a blanket.

"This is a steel sword of Valyria and a dagger," Eric said, showing her, and it was beautiful. The hilt was black with golden traits and two dragons on the sides, and their tails dropping down to the blade. On the pommel of the sword, there was a blue jewel. But what caught her attention was the Valyrian words on it. " _Ñuha dāria. Ñuha ōños. Ñuha jorrāelagon._ "(My queen. My light. My Love.)

And she felt tears coming from her eyes.

"It's so light," she said, rubbing her hand along the hilt.

" Be careful, your grace. The blade is very sharp. Cut a finger as if it were nothing," said Eric.

"Try the armour, Daenerys," said Arya, and the blacksmith left the room, and Daenerys, helped by Arya, began to put on the armour. It was light, and that surprised her, and it was thin. Once she was wearing it, Arya said, "You're beautiful. A true warrior queen. Just like Visenya and Daena." And she smiled, putting her helmet on her head.

"Why is it so light?"

"Eric is one of the few to know how to reforge valyrian steel, and how to make armor lighter but more resistant."

"Where did Jon find so much Valyria steel?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. The only thing that you need to care about is that it will protect you," she said and hit her with a knife.

"Arya!"

"You see. Nothing. Let's go now."

When the blacksmith came back in, Daenerys said, "I'll send someone to get the armor, while I'll get the sword and the dagger now."

When she was about to leave the forge, Daenerys remembered that there was a second covered dummy, and so she asked curiously, "What's underneath the other?"

"The armor of the King, your grace," replied Eric. " Also made of Valyrian steel. Or what was left of it, and it was forged with the addition of molten gold to give the armor a golden color.

"Can I see it?" asked Daenerys, who was intrigued.

"No," Arya responded, pulling her out of the forge.

"Come on, Arya, just a little peek. I'm dying of curiosity to see Jon's armor."

"When Jon returns, you'll see it," Arya said. Daenerys pouting crossed her hands on her chest and headed for the Keep, to prepare for the feast.

 

* * *

 

_**Val POV** _

 

When the night of the feast for the queen's name day arrived, Val headed to the Great Hall. She wore the dress given to her by the King's Mother, a blue one, very beautiful, and she left Robb's wolf, Grey Wind, who had returned with her, in her room with her nephew to protect him.

On entering Val saw a lot of people, who stopped talking when she entered. Val watched around the room, looking for a familiar face, but found no one. Her gaze was caught by a beautiful, tall, rather muscular man, with dark purple eyes and silver-blonde hair.

His gaze also caught hers, and when the woman next to him whispered something to his ear, he started approaching her while taking sips from his cup. Val's heart began to race fast, and when he was close he took her hand and said, "You must be the Princess of the Free Folk, which is the argument of these days," and when she nodded, he kissed her hand and said, "Rhaegar Targaryen, the queen's brother. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Val, wife of Robb Snow, commander of the Royal Army."

"I know that too," he replied with a smile. "Come. Join us. I was just about to play my harp and entertain the guests a bit until my sister arrived. "

Sitting in the middle of the room with the harp in his hand, the man began to play.

" _Just wait, though while he may roam,_

_Always,_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes, where no one has gone,_

_But always,_

_A hero comes home_

 

_Deep in the heart of darkness sparks, a dream of light_

_Surrounded by hopelessness, he finds the will to fight_

_There's no surrender, always remember,_

_It doesn't end here, we're not alone_

 

_Just wait, though while he may roam,_

_Always,_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes, where no one has gone,_

_But always,_

_A hero comes home_

 

_And he will come back on a crimson tide,_

_Dead or alive_

_And even though we know the bridge has burned,_

_He will return_

_He will return_

 

_Someday they'll carve in stone,_

_"The hero comes home"_

_He goes, and comes back alone,_

_But always,_

_A hero comes home_

 

_Just wait, though while he may roam,_

_Always,_

_A hero comes home!_ "

 

"He's a very charming man, isn't he?" said someone stopping by her side, as the young man was performing.

"Yes," she replied. "Even though I've seen more fascinating men."

"I don't think so. These Valyrians have such a...I can't describe it. Their purple or blue eyes and their silver hair are unique and attractive."

"I'm sure that from where you come there are many women and men with these traits," replied Val, recalling some of the stories Robb had told her during their conversations.

"I'm Laena Water, Commander of the Hundred Spears."

"Val.…"

"Princess of the wildlings and wife of a Commander. So, would you like to join me for a drink?" she heard the woman ask.

Val nodded, but at that moment they heard clapping and turning towards the entrance they saw her. Queen Daenerys. And she was the most beautiful and attractive woman that Val had ever seen, especially since how shining she was this evening. The king was indeed a very lucky man. She wore a beautiful dark blue dress and her hairs were untied, and some locks were left free to drop down her cheeks and over her breast. Val also noticed the small baby bump on her belly. Apparently, the queen was pregnant, and the king was not here to assist her. It must have been this that upset her on the day of her arrival when she mentioned her sister Dala's death in childbirth.

"You know, I'm a little jealous of Jon for the chance to taste that delicious flower," said Laena sipping from her cup, and looking toward the queen, and this picked up her curiosity.

"Are you attracted to women?" Val asked, sipping and looking toward Laena.

"Woman, man, for me it's the same. If I like, I'll try," Laena replied, continuing to sip from her goblet and look toward the queen, who was receiving gifts of the court.

"Val, Laena, I hope you enjoy the feast," said the queen greeting them, with a goblet in her hand.

"Of course. Your brother was entertaining us with his magnificent voice," replied Laena.

"I see," and in fact, almost all the women of the North were mesmerized by his voice.

"Then I leave you to the feast," she said, heading to her table, and they headed to another to drink, and eat. She was very hungry, and the deliciousness that the feast offered made her mouth water. Surely their kitchens are better equipped than their feasts.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

While the feast was continuing through the night, and thus the passing of her name day, Daenerys decided to go to the Godswood. She needs some peace and quiet, especially considering that someone might be attempting her life, thanks to Melisandre's warning. In fact, were present, Roose Bolton, Ramsey Bolton, Catelyn Tully, and many other lords, and especially that bastard Daario Naaharis who kept smirking at her while talking to Ramsey, who also had a sneer.

Her stomach turned to the memory of kissing that monster and having his hands on her body, and she immediately brought her hand under her nose to prevent the nausea. Daenerys thanks every day the Old Gods for giving her the strength not to cross that step with the bastard, by giving herself to him, and she will also do everything in her power to prevent that bastard from marrying a Northern maiden, or any other maiden, before she takes his head off his neck.

"Are you all right, daughter?" asked her mother.

"Yes," responded Dany, "it's just that I feel like I'm going to throw up remembering that I kissed that rapist bastard, that I thought I was in love with him. I can't imagine what would have happened to me if I had followed my impulsive head and married that monster."

"Don't think about it anymore, Dany. He and his damn father will get what they deserve when Jon and all the soldiers return."

Daenerys nodded, and said, "I need some fresh air. I'm going to the Godswood."

As she left the Great Hall, Daenerys headed for the Godswood, with her sword and knife was hidden inside her white cape given her by the King's Mother.

Once in Godswood, Daenerys sat on the trunk of the Weirwood, savoring the peace and the fresh air that was there that the night brought. Putting her sword on the ground, Daenerys began to rub her belly, which was growing. She still didn't feel the baby kicking, but it definitely wasn't long until then.

They have not received any more news from Jon since he left the first wildlings camp. The Night's Watch informed them that a storm was approaching, and this worried her even more.

Putting her hands on her belly, she said, "I'm sure your daddy is fine, despite your mother's concerns. And he stroked it a bit.

After a while, Daenerys heard voices coming from the entrance of the Godswood, saying, "Well, well, well, boys, look what we have here."

"A girl, all alone, and far from the feast," added another. Daenerys watched them, considering her options. She dismissed the guards who accompanied her, and so she was alone. But that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself, and she had a sword of valyrian steel.

" Then we shall take turns," one said, laughing as they were approaching.

Daenerys with a smirk in a sensual way said, "Come closer. My cunt is already ready for all of you."

They laughed and one of them, approaching and starting to unbutton his pants, said, "What a great slut! Ready to taste all our cocks."

She continued to smirk, and when two of them got too close, Daenerys drew out her sword, and with a single cut, slit their throats. The blade was truly sharp if it could cut so fast and with one single purpose. The two fell to their knees, with blood coming from their mouth.

"Whore!" shouted one, drawing out a knife, charging at her, and Daenerys with a move that she learned from Arya, slit his side, and then pierced his heart, with her Valyrian's sword, Dreamfire.

But one managed to knock her down to the ground, trying to stab her. Daenerys lost his sword during the fall. Quickly, she tried to reach the knife on her side, stabbing the man several times and screaming. In the meantime.

But there were two other men, and one of them grabbed her by the hair, and dragging on the ground, making her lose her knife. Daenerys screamed and kicked, but she couldn't free herself. One of the two men kept her on the ground, by her shoulders, while the other man started to open her coat.

"The whore is pregnant," said the man who was over her, "That makes me even more excited. I've never had fucked a pregnant whore!" And he began to lift her dress, that she had during the party.

"No, no, no!" screamed Daenerys in tears, and trying to kik. She is Daenerys Targaryen, Queen in the North. She was a dragon. And she won't let herself be raped like some whore.

The man hit her on the face, hard, saying, "No one will save you now whore!" and she could fell that he was stroking himself.

Just when she thought that everything was lost and that the man was going to rape her, Daenerys heard a growl and the weight that was on her was gone.

Then the man who kept her on the ground by the shoulders stood up drawing his sword out, to charge against her savior, but at that moment Daenerys heard a second growl, and someone calls her, "Daenerys!"

Recovering, Daenerys stood up immediately, crawling with tears in her eyes, to search and take the sword. It was at that moment that Daenerys saw the ones who saved her. It was Ghost with his bloody snout looking at her, and another gray direwolf that for sure belonged to Arya.

And in fact, she saw her kneeling next to her and hugging. Something very rare from Arya, and Daenerys, she wept in her arms.

"Let's go inside, Dany. I'll send someone to take the bodies away and find out who was the one to send them."

Nodding, Daenerys, stood up recomposing herself, and wiping her tears from her cheeks and eyes, she picked up her sword and knife, and both headed toward the Keep.

" It seems they have messed with the wrong woman," said Arya chuckling. And so did Daenerys, trying to leave behind this nasty nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Once in her room, Daenerys asked Missandei to prepare a bath for her while she was on the bed, with her mother stroking her, and she was immersed in her thoughts.

"It was definitely that bitch of a Tully, who sent them," said her father in anger, bringing her back from her thoughts in this way. Almost everyone from her family, left the feast the moment she returned to her chambers. And the most furious was her father because she didn't want guards in the Godswood.

"Or it was Quentyn Martell. He still wants her. Jon's warning wasn't enough. Now that Jon is beyond the Wall, Quentyn thinks he can easily enter into the capital of the kingdom, and kidnap the queen," intervened Arya, and then add with a smile, "A queen who has sharpened the claws and teeth of the dragon."

And Daenerys offered her a smile too. "And I owe it all to you."

"Or that bastard of Daario Naaharis," replied her brother. "I should march on his castle and demand his head."

"And we would be defeated," replied his father. "We don't even know if it was him to sent them."

"This cannot pass without punishment, Aerys," Her mother said, looking at her father. "You need to find out who did this, and bring him to the king's justice."

Sighing and passing a hand over his face, her father said, "I don't think we have much choice. The men are dead. And they were probably just drunkards, thinking they'd found an easy girl with whom they could have fun."

"But..."

" Enough Rhae. Daenerys has to take a bath and then rest. I'll put 5 Unsullied at the door..."

"And I will sleep with my little girl. Come, Daenerys."

"She is no longer a child, for the Old Gods, woman. She is a queen, and soon a mother."

"She will always be for me. And she's only 18, Aerys." And with that, pulling her by the hand, her mother leads her to the other room. Daenerys smiled, knowing very well that her father will always do what her mother asks, especially because as he likes to say, "he doesn't want to wake the dragon." Almost every argument between them ends with her mother always on the victory side, but Daenerys know that is because he loves her, and so he let it go.

Once in the bathtub with the very hot water, Daenerys savored that beautiful moment, while holding her hands on her belly. She could have lost her child tonight, her beautiful and innocent child, that hadn't born, yet. Their child. Jon's and here. Jon's. She smiled to herself, as she was stroking it.

After drying herself, Daenerys lay down on the bed, on Jon's side, and on his pillow, and after extinguishing the candles, her mother also lay down on the bed.

"Sleep, my daughter, and have peaceful dreams. And leave this night behind you."

And with that Daenerys closed her eyes falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

_**Val POV** _

 

The feast was continuing, even though the queen left, with the music and dances keeping going. Almost everyone present from what you could see was completely drunk, and so was Val. Drunk and full.

"So. How is yours, husband?" asked Laena, sipping from her goblet, she too was drunk.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never met Robb Snow, but since I've been here I've heard a lot of stories about his great appetite in regarding the women, and I thought I could have given him a try, but sadly he wasn't here. So how is he?"

"Very handsome. Brown hair, blue eyes, the body of a warrior," replied Val while continuing to drink from her goblet.

"Hmm...and in bed. Are the stories they say true?"

"I don't know what the stories say, but he's very gifted in that aspect, considering that he's the best lover of the previous two that I've had."

"Two? Very interesting. And any of them was a woman?"

"No, but I'm open to them if you want to try," and without hesitation, Laena, rising on her elbows leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. And she returned it. Sure, this kiss wasn't reaching to what she and Robb exchanged their first time, but it wasn't bad. And considering that these Northerners were as cold as their nights, and Laena was the only one who was good, why not try, until Robb's return.

"Shall we go to my room or your room?" asked Laena, looking her in the eyes with a smirk.

"In yours," Val replied almost with a whisper, feeling her heart beating fast for the anticipation and wetness between her legs. "In mine there is my little nephew and Robb's direwolf." And standing up, taking her by the hand, Laena led her to the exit of the Great Hall.

When she arrived at Laena's room, Val stopped and said, "I can't stay all night, my nephew is..." But Laena silenced her by kissing her on the lips.

Once inside the room, and with the door closed, they began to take off their clothes, and her body waited anxiously for what was about to happen. When they were as naked as the day they were born, Laena pushed her onto the bed, and landing over her, attacking her lips again, as she traveled her hands over Val's body.

After a few passionate kisses, Laena began to kiss along her swell breast before taking the nipple into her mouth, biting down a little. Val moaned and felt Laena mouth on her other breast. And when she did this, Val could feel her wet pussy stoking over her thigh, and Laena's moans.

Then, leaving her tits, Laena began to travel downward, leaving a trail of kisses, arriving at her thigh, and Val could hear Laena slowly breathed warm air over it, near her pussy.

Val closed her eyes, touching her tits, and felt Laena placing her lips around Val's bud and sucking in the same way she'd sucked at her nipple. She sucked gently, but firmly, running her tongue in circles, licking hungrily at the sweet, tangy juices.

She easily inserted first one finger, then two. She continued to suck and lick, throwing in an occasional, gentle nip at the flap of skin covering Val's clit. Each time she pulled her lips away for a moment, she alternated between blowing a breath of cold air or a breath of warm air. Val looked lost to the world, with nothing left in her mind, but her own cunt and her need to cum.

Laena continued to leak and stroke, a thrust the finger in her pussy, between the moans and the cries of Val, and after a while, she comes all over Laena face.

“Old Gods. That was...”

“Wonderful. I never had Fucked with a woman until now,” said Laena, weeping her mouth and coming up to kiss her. She could taste herself on her mouth.

"What Robb Snow will say about you when he finds out about this," asked Laena, after some silence, making circles around her nipples and breasts.

"Nothing. But he will surely want to join us," replied Val, caressing Laena's arm.

"If the end of the world is coming, then this is the best way to spend it."

"It won't be ours, but his. I saw the determination in the young king's eyes, and if he should fall, he'll make sure the Night King will fall with him," replied Val. That was one of the many traits that struck her about the young king.

"I know. It's the same determination with which he and his Unsullied troops saved us from the Dotrackys. In my whole life, I've never met anyone like him."

"The queen is lucky," replied Val, feeling a little envy.

"And so is he. They'll do great things once this darkness is extinguished."

“Now, enough with these talks. It’s my turn,” Val said, rolling Laena on her back. This will be a very long and enjoyable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Here is the full armour: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/05/81/0f/05810f5b560ed2a3b0fa565ab91b0711.jpg
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	31. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion meets the new members of the council.  
> Yara claims the Salat Throne.  
> Jon had a jump in the past and discover some terrible truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but as I said in the Note of my previous chapter, I started a Job with three different shifts, so have less time for writing, and therefore the Update is slow. BUT the story isn't abandoned. It only going slow.

 

_**** _

 

_**Tyrion POV** _

 

Tyrion was on his way to the Council Chamber since he was urgently summoned by his father, thus interrupting his moment of pleasure with two beautiful young delights that he sneaked into his room in secret.

When he entered, he saw that there were already two men present who did not belong to his father's small council. One was a robust bald man with a serious expression and hands in his sleeves, and he also had a very strong perfume on him; while the other was a slender man, with beautiful features, the eyes of a grey streaked with green, a small beard on his chin, small mustaches and dark hair with grey streaks.

"My lords," greeted them Tyrion.  "Father, did you want to see me? “

"As the hand of the King, I want to introduce you, Lord Petyr of House Baelish, formerly co-regent of the Kingdom of the Vale, and Lord Varys."

"A pleasure. If I may ask you why you want to offer your services to my father, the king?" asked Tyrion curious and pouring himself some wine.

It was the bald man, Lord Varys the first to answer, "I have traveled around the world and through the Kingdoms of Westeros, observing the people, in search of my destiny. And it was in Westeros that I saw the miserable life of those who are subjected to the cruel and ruthless rulers. I remember the stories told about the Dragon Dynasty, how they united this continent, and how much prosperity they brought to the people. And it is precisely for the people that I have decided to choose your father and help him become king of Westeros because I believe that he can bring back the glorious days of the reign of Jaehaerys Targaryen.

And Tyrion almost choked on the wine he was drinking to hear that, and he wanted to burst out laughing.  But he refrained in order to try to be as serious as possible.

"Then I guess we'll need your services, whatever they are," he responded in a polite manner.

"Oh as the Master of Whispers I hoped, Your Grace," Varys replied, redirecting his attention to the king. "My little birds are hidden in all the towns and villages of Westeros, hearing every secret."

"Then I accept your service as Master of Whispers," replied his father, in a serious manner.

"And you?" asked Tyrion drinking from his cup.

"A man who climbed the Social Classes and came to be chosen as Regent of the Vale."

" And tell me what position you want to occupy in my father's kingdom?"

"For now, Master of the Coin. I am very good with counts. But once the Vale is under the rule of House Lannister, I hope to get the title of Lord Paramount of the Vale."

 His father didn't say anything in the regard, instead, he said, "If you will excuse us, my lords, I have private matters to discuss with the lord hand."

They stood up and after bowing, they left the room.

"Do you trust them, father?"

But he didn't answer, and Tyrion took that as a no.

"So, any news of Jaime? Because, as the Hand of the King I should be made aware of everything, but since they conquered the first castle, I have not known anything else."

"Jaime is marching slowly on Highgarden, has lost all the ravens during the last storm, and has sent a Messenger instead, whom, however, I don't trust, but that Lord Varys has confirmed the news. The fleet, according to the news provided by Lord Varys and the sellsword, crashed into the rocks. But that most of them have entered the Bay and the army has landed. General Lefford is dead, however."

"And our allies?"

"They are about to be overwhelmed.  Varys says the Hightower intends to side with the Tyrells and march secretly with the entire army up north, while the Redwyn fleet will defend the Citadel. At least 15,000 men."

"Well, father. Apparently, your conquest plans are failing."

"On the contrary, it's all going according to my plan, and thanks to Lord Varys' contribution, I'll know everyone's secrets. After all, it's for the good of the People of Westeros."

"Ah the people," Tyrion said, chuckling and drinking from his cup. "That's just a lie under which to hide. Nobody cares about the good of the people, just theirs and I want to find out Varys' intentions. But I think I already have suspicions.  Littlefinger is very evident."

"Of course, it's just an excuse. Varys is a person who wants to manipulate a powerful king. And he is sure to kill me as soon as I conquer Westeros."

And Tyrion completely agreed to that.

"And tell me, father, how many years you intend to spend in this campaign. Because if you aren't aware you are getting old and a lot of months had passed, and you didn't even conquer the Reach." But he didn't respond. After some silence, he heard his father say, "I started examining some offers of marriage for you. Gwyneth Yronwood, Tala Tarly, Alysanne Hightower, Rosline Frey, and Sansa Stark."

"All girls not yet flowered. Especially lady Yronwood, who is what...nine or ten years old."

"In two or three years, she'll be ready to make some heirs. She is the key to Dorne with the right ways, while Sansa Stark, who is already of age for a husband, is the key to the North. You have brought shame on the name of my House for too long with your whores."

"Since you've already planned my entire future, you'll forgive me if I'm going to entertain myself now."

"No. I called a council meeting and you will be present." And he saw the old and new members enter the room.

This will be a long day, and Tyrion had other plans for it, but that now has been ruined.

 

* * *

 

**_ Yara POV _ **

 

All the Ironborn were gathered together on the beach of Pyke, performing the Kingsmoot, ready to choose a new king, and Yara was ready to defend her claim and fight every other claimant, including her brother Theon despite, she and he have had a conversation the day of her father's funeral.

 

**_A few days before..._ **

 

_Many Ironborn were in attendance for her father's funeral. Her uncle Aeron Greyjoy and several Drowned Men were gathered around his's body, performing funeral rites, covering it with rocks, seaweed, and wood. So Yara approaches them with Theon, and withe the Drowned Men, walk the king’s body through the shallows._

_“Lord, take your servant Balon back beneath the waves. Feed the creatures of your kingdom on his flesh. Pull his bones down to your depths to rest beside his ancestors and his children,” said Aeron in a high and loudly voice. Her uncle was a Priest of the Drowned God. And before that, he was a sailor. The Capitan of the Golden Storm_

_“What is dead may never die.” Everyone who was present said._

_As the Drowned God welcomed her father's body in the distance, Yara said, looking toward it, “I’m going to find out who did this. I’m going to feed them to the sharks while they live. I swear it by the Salt Throne.”_

_“The Salt Throne is not yours to swear upon, not unless the kingsmoot chooses you,” replied Aeron, turning towards her._

_“My father would’ve wanted me to rule the Iron Islands,” she said, very angrily._

_“Your father does not get to choose. The law is clear. Perhaps you'll win. Perhaps you’ll be the first woman in history to rule the Ironborn. And perhaps not,” said Aeron, stepping out of the water. Leaving a perplexed and angry Yara, and she caught her brother smirking as he was leaving. That evening after ponderings the ones that she could rely for the support, she got very drunk and was ready to have a fight with anyone who comes through the door of the Great Hall._

_And in fact, it was that asshole of her brother who entered, still having that smirk on his lips._

_" What is it, sister? Are you scared that the people will choose me, who happens to be the rightful heir, as the future king of the Iron Islands?"  And he poured himself some wine into a goblet._

_Yara began to laugh, finishing her goblet, "If you think they'll choose you as their future King, you're wrong. But if that happens, I'll defend my claim with an axe and the iron." He said nothing, approaching the fire of the fireplace of the great hall and sat on a chair drinking._

_"I will bring the Ironborn to greatness by attacking the Kingdom of King Tywin. I will build a mighty fleet that will bend the Kings of the other kingdoms," said Theon with fervor and passion looking toward the fire.  What a naive bastard.  He will be defeated before he even lays eyes on a city.  He is a dumb man and that is why their father did not want him as the future king._

_As she got up, she sat on his lap with her legs on the sides, pulling out her knife and dragging him by the hair. Pointing the knife at his eye, she said, "Look asshole.  We both know that you're not strong enough to beat me and you certainly aren't worthy of becoming king. But if you continue with this shit of yours tomorrow, I'll kill you, opening you up from the cock to the neck bone." She knew that the position in which she was telling him, gave him a chance to stab her and kill her, but Yara knew that he would never do that.  On the contrary, she would. "I am a better captain than you, a better sailor than you, a better warrior, and a better ruler than you. You can be my right hand, set sail under my sails and banners, follow my orders and live. Or die. So, Theon, choose. Brothers and sisters or buried in the ground?" And with that standing up she left the Great Hall._

 

**_Now…_ **

 

Aeron Greyjoy was the one who was performing the Kingsmoot, "We speak in the presence of the Drowned God. In his name, we father today to choose a new king as our leader. Who makes a claim?"

Yara began to observe the men who were there waiting to see who would step forward, and looking towards her brother Theon, she saw that he was looking down, hesitantly, so Yara walked out into the open, and she had for sure the support of Harras Harlaw, to whom she promised her hand in the future if she was going to be Queen. House Harlaw was the strongest house of the Iron Islands and they had the biggest army in her. So he was vital for her claim, and rule.

"I am Yara Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands. I claim the Salt Throne," she said safely looking around, with her hands on the sword and the little axe.

"We've never had a queen. Not once," intervened a man, quite forward with the age, bald, with a beard and a proud look.

"There are many things we've never done," she said, looking first at the man and then at the others. "We've never made our mark upon the world. The great Kings of Westeros pay us no mind until our little raids buzz through their kingdoms long enough to become a nuisance. Then they swat us down. They conquer us, humiliate us, and go right back to forgetting we exist," he added with disdain and god.

"Aye!"

"We are sea people." She said, gaining more confidence and getting closer to them.

"Aye!"

"Our God is a sea god," she said, returning to where she was before, and rising her voice.

"Aye!"

"When I am queen, we will build a fleet that -"

"You shall not be queen!" said someone, and she was already annoyed to be interrupted. "I am not finished!"

"Yes, you are! A woman will not lead us. Not when Balon has a male heir," said a gray-haired, white-bearded man. And everyone turned towards Theon, including her.

Yara really hoped he wouldn't come forward, she really didn't want to kill him. After all, he was still her brother, her last brother. But if she had to choose between her throne, her legitimacy and her brother, the usurper, she won't think twice in killing him.

After some silence looking toward her, Theon came forward, and Yara didn't know what his decision was.

Sighing and continuing to look down, Theon said, "It's true I am Balon Greyjoy's last male son. I am Theon Greyjoy and I'm sure you think that only a son of Balon Greyjoy, a king, can lead you." Yara was very confused by what she said and was partly sure that he was about to make his move.

"But as much as I would like to be king, I'm not worthy of it. I do not have the qualities to become one, to lead you to the conquest of Westeros and of the World. It is she the one who has them, who will lead you to glory, who was chosen by my father," Theon said pointing at Yara. “She is your rightful ruler. Those of you that have sailed under her, and there are many of you here, you know what she is. She is the best sailor on this Island despite her age.”

“Aye!” Everyone shouted.

“She is a reaver!”

“Aye!”

“She is a warrior!”

“Aye!”

“She is Ironborn!”

“Aye!”

“We will find no better leader. This is our queen!” Shouted Theon pointing toward her. The men started to cheer and chant her name, and this was making her rise her chin with proud, and she caught her little brother's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, and he smiled, nodding in an approval, to make a speech. She was proud of Theon for making the right choice for our Kingdom.

When Yara was ready to make a great speech, she heard a voice coming from the crowd, “I’m Euron Greyjoy.” That voice, and the man that possessed it. She thought he was dead a long time ago, but now everything was coming together. He was the one to kill her father. He wanted to be King.

The men fall silent. And her uncle, Euron Greyjoy appears and walks through the crowd towards her and Theon.

“I claim the Salt Throne.” Euron said emerges from the crowd and standing before her and Theon. He looks at her with a devilish smile. “Niece.” Then he looks at Theon and walking up to him. “Nephew. Little Theon. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw.” Patting him on the cheek, then turns to face the crowd.

“When I was in Essos, I heard so many stories of how the Prince of Pyke or I must say former Prince of Pyke, was captured at every city he attacked. Great Ironborn deeds," added Euron in a mocking way, in a mocking way, and everyone began to laugh. The Law of the Ironborns was Raid or die. And Yara remembered the shame that Theon’s action brought to her father, before the Ironborns, and how many gold and other stuffs he need to spend for his realis.

“Now explains why you think a woman can be Ruler of the Iron Island,” asked Euron to Theon, pointing at her

“When did you return, Uncle?” asked Yara ignoring his question.

“A few days ago. I had some things to take care of. Long overdue.”

“I’m glad you’re here. Now I know what my first act as queen will be. To execute the man who killed my father.” And the men murmur to each other.

Looking around, he said, opening his arms, “I did. I killed him. Threw him right over a rope bridge and watched him fall. He was leading us nowhere and we would still be heading there if it weren’t for me. No one loved him. No one wanted to follow him. He led us in wars we couldn’t win. I apologize to you all for not killing him years ago.”

“That would have been hard to do. You weren’t here. Last I heard, you were gallivanting around the world having a grand old time.

“Gallivanting?  Is this the new word that an Iron borne uses after had been prisoned in the prisons of Essos?”

“You were gone. Me and Yara were here. She was her. Being Ironborn. Leading Ironborn. Getting ready to bring us back to glory.”

“And how will she do that?

“I will build the largest fleet the world has ever seen,” she said turning to the crowd.

“Right idea, except I’m the one who’s going to build the Iron Fleet because I’m the one who knows how to use it. I’ve been all over the world. I’ve seen more of it than all of you combined. I’m going to build that fleet and I’m going to attack Westeros and especially the North. I’ll become the King of the North and the Iron Islands, and I’m going to kill their king.” Then placing his hand on his trousers, added, “Then I’m going to fuck their dragon Queen with this big cock, and she will give me an heir. A strong Ironborn.”

Everyone began to laugh.

“You’re going to attack the North who has a thousand ships divided on the sides of the continent, kill their King who is said that is more dangerous than anyone that had walked on this earth, and you want to take his Dragon Queen?” asked Theon in disbelief.

“Yes, after all, the king is ball-less and cockles and his queen had thousands of lovers in her bed because he can’t satisfy her, and even consume the marriage. So soon she will taste a real cock and she will feel the strong seed of an Ironborn and with the blood of the Targaryen Queen from the North, we will Conquer Westeros. I may even share with you because the tales say that she is so wild in bed that she is welcoming more than one man in bed.” Everyone laughed, and Euron added. “I wasn’t born to be king. I paid the iron price and here I stand.”

The Ironborn began to cheer and chant Euron’s name.

“Yara, we can’t defeat him right now. We need to leave,” Theon said, whispering to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. She knew that he was right, and this was her end. She can’t defeat her uncle, after the stories that her father told her. She knows how dangerous he was, and especially because of the dark magic that he posse.

So she needed to leave the Islands and find allies. Strong allies, in Essos or in Westeros. And try to bring on her side, her uncle Victarion and his fleet, who was lost somewhere along the coast of Essos.

So when everyone headed to the beach Yara gathered those who were most loyal to her and headed to the harbor, through the secret tunnels of Pyke, taking her remaining fleet and leaving the islands. As the ships departed, Yara, looking towards Pyke, swore to return and kill the usurper of her throne.

 

* * *

 

**_J_ ** **_o_ ** **_n_ ** **_Stark POV_ **

 

_He was in the Godswood when he felt as if something horrible was about to happen, and when he heard the cry of a girl, a girl he knew well, he rushed there._

_And he saw her, on the ground with a man holding her down and another man about to rape her, starting to lift her dress as she stroked._

"Dany!" screamed Jon, waking up with anxiety as if he hadn't been in his own body. Looking around, Jon realized that he was in the cave of the tree man.

Jon began to catch his breath, and as he got up, he headed toward the exit of the cave. The sun was rising, the fields were covered in snow and there was no sign of the battle that time before it had been fought against the undead. He burned the bodies of those who had died through the nights, and he knows that they will need soon to leave. They still had a long way to go and who knows how many dangers to face.

Sitting on the ground with ice on his shoulder, Jon looked at the landscape and took a mighty breath of cold air. He was still shaken by what he saw, and his blood boiled, but he felt how the fresh air was slowly extinguishing it.

He did not know if what he saw was anything real, whether it happened or was happening, or will happen. But what is certain, is that if someone tries to rape his Dany, or does, he will slaughter the whole world to find him and kill him slowly with his bare hands. And this he swore before this Weirwood tree, and on the blood that was flowing in his body. Recalling the way his eyes saw during that dream, Jon realized that he warged in Ghost, even though he didn't understand how he could do it from so far, but that put his heart to some peace because he knows Ghost will always protect her, and his family.

"Your Grace, are you all right?" Jon heard someone ask and bring him back from his thoughts.  Turning around, he saw that it was Viserys.

"Yes. I only had a bad dream, and I needed some fresh air," replied Jon, looking back at the beautiful view. How much he would like to enjoy it in the company of Daenerys, in her arms. Hold her and kiss her while they waited for the sunrise or sunset. Or make love under the starry sky of the North with only the heat of their bodies to warm them up. The tastes of her kisses and the union of their bodies.

"Would you like to talk about this bad dream, your grace?" asked Viserys sitting next to him, with Darksister in his lap.

"I saw two men trying to rape Daenerys."

"What?" Asked Viserys worried.

"It was just a dream, Vis, nothing more. I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong girl and will never let that happen to her," replied Jon trying to be confident.

"Yes, you're right. There are ten thousand Unsullied, and half of Wolfsguard. And especially Dacey. She will never let her out of her sight."

" You really are in love with her," said Jon.  Dacey was one of his best friends, he knew her since he was a child and he didn't want her to suffer.

"Is it so evident?" Viserys asked, looking forward towards the landscape.

"Yes," replied Jon chuckling.  "From the moment you joined my Wolfsguard.  I saw the way you looked at her."

"Yes. And I know that nothing will ever happen between us. She doesn't return them, and there is also the oath that forbids..."

"Fuck that part of the oath, Vis. We're just mortals. Men and Women who have needs and desires, weaknesses.  I never agreed with the part where it required celibacy."

"Yes but..."

"For me, what matters is that you will be true to your oath to protect the king and the royal family.  That's all."

And Jon saw how Viserys lowered his head, "Anyway, it didn't happen, and nothing will ever happen, you don't have to worry about it."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Jon.

"Because she said there could never be anything between us after she kissed me on the night of your wedding feast."

"Did Dacey kiss you?" said Jon chuckling, not believing.  Dacey is usually very private, strong and serious and she doesn't kiss anyone.  So that meant she must really be in love with Viserys.

"Yes, but for sure she did because she was drunk. We know that wine dulls your senses and makes you do..."

"There's no one in Winterfell who knows how to handle the wine better than Dacey. There's not a man who can stand up to the Mormont in a drinking competition.  I tried once, but after five cups I was down while she was still fresh. “

"So you think I should make my move?" he asked in an almost hopeful voice and expression.

Jon laughed, and standing up, putting his hand on Viserys' shoulder and looking down, he said, " Trying it doesn't hurt. That's something I learned from your sister.  But don't make her angry or you'll regret it. There's nothing more dangerous than an angry Mormont woman." And he headed into the cave, and Viserys followed him, laughing

"Your grace, we must ration even more the supplies that are left to us. And we need to leave by today," said Arthur, coming in front of him.

Jon nodded and approached the Three-Eyed Raven, "Lord Brynden if you have to show me something do it now because I need to leave. Winter is already here; our supplies are ending and we still have to reach two more camps and who knows where the Undead are.

"Yes. The time has come to show you the past and for you to leave this cave because the Night King is coming here."

Hearing that, Jon was about to ask why he was heading here, but the three-eyed raven said, "Grab the roots, Jon."  And he did so, being taken to a place, or rather a vision.

 

_He and the Three-eyed raven were walking together, approaching a Weirwood tree encircled by many stones formed a symbol, a spiral. A Child of the Forest was running between the stones, so Jon and the Three-eyed raven follow her. They saw a group of the Children crouching in a circle, whispering to each other, and then he saw her. Leaf standing up and carrying a shard of something dark in her hand. Like a dagger of black glass, or more precisely, Dragonglass. She approaches a man who was bound to the Weirwood tree, and that had hate and fear in his eyes._

_“No! No! No!” shouted the man, despite having a rope on his mouth._

_Leaf slowly drives the shard into the man’s heart until it disappears inside his chest and the man’s eyes turned blue._

_The image began to jump quickly, until he found himself on a land full of dead bodies that were raised up, by an Icey man with a crown, a dark armour and a sword on his back._

 

Jon releases the root of the tree and wakes up from the vision, could no longer bear the massacre of the people from the vision. And he was shocked by what he had seen, and he could not believe it. When he saw that Leaf was watching him, he said, "It was you. You made the White Walkers. You made the Night King."

"We were at war. We were being slaughtered. Our sacred trees cut down. We needed to defend ourselves," she responded in a kind of worried way, and Jon could see through her green eyes the fear, and maybe even some regret.

"From whom?" asked Jon, swallowing up.

"From you. From men." Leaf answered, leaving the cave to go outside. Jon glanced at Arthur and his men, and then asked the Three-Eyed Raven, "Who was the man that was transformed?"

"Brandon of the Bloody Blade, the father of Brandon the Builder. Your ancestor."

"I heard about him in the ancient tales. He led the giants from the Reach and waged war against the children of the forest."

"Yes. And they created a weapon to protect them from their attackers, using one of them as a weapon."

"And doming everyone," Jon said angrily, and his heart was beating fast. "Their weapon had turned against them."

" Can you blame him, Jon Stark? Our kind was slaughtering them and destroying their gods. What else could they do to stop us than to create something worse than our kind?"

"That doesn't justify what they did. And apparently their tool turned against them."

"Yes. He had his own will, for the Children underestimated his power. He was like us, Jon. A Warg, a Greensight, and as King of the Night and White Walker, a lot of new powers from the Great Other, who corrupted him even more."

"And how do I kill such a creature?" asked Jon very concerned.

"I don't know. No one knows other than Azor Ahai. But you can't face his army alone. You need the dragon's fire to extinguish his army before you even try and challenge him."

"The Dragons are extinct," said Jon, not wanting to mention the two dragon eggs. He did not trust this Three-eyed raven, but he had a suspicion that he already knew about the eggs.

So quickly changing the subject he asked, "In my dreams since I was a child, I see a woman. Beautiful, silver-blonde hair, blue eyes, and icy skin. A seductive attitude with a wonderful and seductive body. Big breast, amazing forms and ass,” but realizing he was going off the subject, he got right to the point, “But she never told me her name, only that she was a queen, and she helped me understand my powers."

"She used you not helped you. She seduced you with her beauty," The old raven replied. "She was his queen and before that, she was a Valyrian Princess."

"And did you see this in your visions?"

"Yes. And I'll show you. But first I want to ask you what she promised you?"

"The world. She would help me understand my powers, and in return, I would free her and make her my queen. Together we will conquer the know World," Jon replied, perfectly remembering that moment. And he was young, naive, and easily corruptible, and now feared the repercussions of that promise.

"And you betrayed her by marring the Targaryen girl. Your current queen, and putting her in danger. You know, this is a great surprise. That she wants to reign with you, considering that you're not a Brandon."

"A Brandon?"

"She has a weak spot for the Brandon. Her too previous lovers and King's were two Brandon," Brynden said.

Damn. His brother was Brandon. And he really hoped that he didn't have any powers. That Tully bitch had always kept him away from Jon, especially recently.

"What was her name?" asked Jon.

"Jaenara II Belaerys," replied the old man. Jon has never heard of her. "Now grab the root." And he was immediately transported back.

 

_Jon and the old man were on the Wall, looking to the true North. There was a storm coming, and then he heard a big roar coming from above._

_"What's going on?" Jon asked and found himself in the middle of the storm. Continuing upward, he saw a big dark shadow flying in the sky. "Is it a bird?"_

_"No. It is a Valyrian dragon that belongs to Jaenara Belaerys," but just when the Old Raven said that Jon saw the dragon fall from the sky, with a strong painful cry, leaving a trail of blood. He crashes into an icy lake, and then he sees him sinking._

_"Why show me this, raven?" but he did not answer. Then Jon heard moans and screams coming from where the ice was destroyed. It was her. She was the woman, and she was clinging to the ice slipping._

_"Help me," she said, in tears and screaming. "Help me! Please!"_

_"Can she see us?" asked Jon, not knowing how all these visions worked with the raven, and especially since it was as if she was asking Jon for help, but the raven didn't answer._

_After several attempts, the woman managed to get out, but fell on her knees, trembling, because of the cold and because she was soaked. Jon began to approach her, and for a moment he felt pity for the woman. She has just lost her dragon and will soon lose her life because the Night King was there. Now he understood to whom she asked, help. She asked the Night King._

_"What do you want to show me with this?" asked Jon, a bit angry. He really didn't understand._

_"It's not obvious. Much more chaos and destruction will come if the queen of the Undead is released."_

_"That icy bastard wants to resurrect the dragon that has been dead for thousands of years, but he can't ride it, can he? He doesn't have Dragon's blood," Jon said, finally realizing the plan of all of them. The queen wanted to be freed, go to the King of the Night and resurrect the dragon to bend the world. If that happens, they are fucked._

_"A dragon is not a slave, Jon Stark. You can try and bent him to his knee, you can try to corrupt him, but you can't bend him to your will, may it be a living one or a dead one. He will remain bonded to his rider." At that moment, Jon heard the woman moaning again, and saw the Night King grab her by the face and turn her into a White Walker. Now she was kneeling in front of him, but no more in fear, no more trembling, only looking him in the eye. And on her face, it could be seen her trails of tears frozen._

_Then his army appeared around them, and it was mightily.  When he saw that the Night King and everyone else turned to him and was charging against him, he immediately broke the contact._

 

"He saw us. And he knew that I'm here."

"Yes. And now that you know everything about him Jon, you have to leave the cave. You must hatch your eggs as soon as possible. Grow your silver dragon in the icy winds of winter while your queen's dragon grows in the Hotsprings of your capital. The Wall will give you time to prepare your Kingdom for their arrival, but the moment it falls, you will not have protection.

"But..."

"Get ready." And he goes back into his visions.

Jon was speechless and saw GreatJon and Mance approaching.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Mance asked.

And Jon nodded, and then heard the GrandeJon ask, "What does he look like, that bloody bastard?"

"Crowned, blue, strong. He killed a dragon, he has many powers, and his queen is imprisoned in Winterfell."

"So that bastard is a romantic and has a broken heart," commented the GreatJon, laughing with his strong voice.

"Prepare the men, my lord. It's time to leave," and the Great Jon nodded, beginning to shout and wake up the men, in his own way.

Arthur and Viserys also approached, and Jon said, "As long as the Wall is standing, he will not pass.

"And how does he plan to invade the Seven Kingdoms? With dreams and hopes," asked Robb chuckling, as he was approaching, with Tormund at his side.

"That bloody bastard will surely be looking for the Horn of Winter," Tormund commented, folding his arms in front of his mighty chest.

"The Horn of Winter?" asked Jon. He had heard some hints about it, but nothing more.

When I became king, I looked all over the land beyond the Wall for the Horn of Winter, also known as the Horn of Joramun. The tales say that it is able to awaken the giants from the earth and bring down the Great Wall that is made of Magic.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

Suddenly they felt the earth and the cave tremble, and two of his Wolfsguard and the GreatJon, approaching him, "That bastard is here!"

"We have to leave!" said Arthur.

"Jon Stark. This way," said Leaf, and everyone followed her, giving one last look to the crow. "Leave him. The Night King wants him. You had time to run now."

Jon and all his men exited through a back door, on the other side, but they could hear the dead men coming, and the Children of the Forest throwing something burning and exploding.

As they were running away from the cave, Jon could see in the distance, the cave on fire, and the Weirwood tree.


	32. Sixskins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime prepares the plan for Highgarden.  
> Daenerys gives her Justice to her attackers.  
> Jon and his company run from the White Walkers meeting a new man.  
> Willas talks with the wisest person he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas and Happy holidays to everyone.
> 
> This chapter happens immediately after the events of Chapter 30 and Chapter 31.

 

 

**_In The South..._ **

_**Jaime Lannister POV** _

 

They were one day from Highgarden, but due to the heavy rain brought by the recent storm, the ground became very muddy, and consequently slowed the pace of their march. Many of his men died during that stormy week, and many more were sick and cold because they were soaked. Winter was really coming since the winds blowing from the north were cold.

Prince Jaime. We need to stop the march and rest. The men are tired, sick, and the ground makes it difficult the advance," said Lord Roland Crakehall. Jaime nodded, and then he saw Ser Addam approach.

"News from the spies, my prince."

"Speak," said Jaime, still on the horse.

"The Tyrell have cut down almost all the trees that were around the Castell so that we cannot shelter ourselves. They will use the wood for defensive weapons, for sure."

Jaime was sure that their delay caused by the storm would give the enemy a chance to prepare.

"Give the order to make camp for the night, Captain, and hear them every ten paces, and change shifts for an hour. We will make camp for tonight, but put sentinels every ten feet, and whit a shift of one hour for everyone. I don't want to be taken by surprise by the enemy as it happened at the border between Dorne and The Reach, between our enemies."

"Of course, prince Jaime," and they left to give the orders, while Jaime sat on his horse.

" Any more news from our scouts, Ser Addam?" Jaime asked.

"No, Prince. No word from the Second Lannister army, much less Lord Tarly."

Jaime nodded, and when he saw the Great tent of the commander set up, he headed there and getting off his horse he entered inside.

After the camp was made and came the night, all the Capitans of his army were gathered inside with him in the tent of Command, they started the discus on the strategy for Highgarden, or what will happen.

"The castle is well defended almost impregnable, and surely the Tyrell have prepared it for a long siege. It will take months to seize it and the supplies from their capital could last for years. Perhaps we should first isolate it, attack the other castles and turn the loyal lords against them," said Roland Crakehall.

"If we bypass Highgarden, to head against other castles in order to isolate it, the Tyrells might take even more advantage of it, and attack us from behind," spoke Ser Addam Marbrand.

"We must attack Highgarden. The second Lannister army sent by the King will attack from the coast, and that will give us an advantage, and with numerical superiority, the enemy may yield and surrender," Ser Harys Swyft said. "What do you say, Prince Jaime?"

Jaime was leaning against the back of his chair, smirking, and said, "I'd like to know Lord Rowan's opinion on this regard."

"Mine, Prince?" asked Lord Goldengrove, surprised.

"Of course, I want. You were a Lord of this realm before you knelt to the King, my father. "I'm sure you've spent a lot of time in the capital, in your youth, and perhaps even recently, have you not?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then I'm sure you can give some indication for our next move. To attack the capital, and lay siege on it or pass it."

"Of course, my prince," he said, bowing his head, nodding. "Yes. Highgarden is made to withstand a siege for a long time. The castle is certainly well-stocked, and King Mace and Prince Loras, who was released from the vows of the Kingsguard, to be the heir, will be training the citizens of Highgarden, giving them a considerable defensive number in addition to the soldiers, who are of quite a considerable number."

"So. Getting to the point of our strategy."

"Yes. We should attack the capital."

"Good," replied Jaime. "You may go and rest. We'll leave at first light to march on Highgarden and lay a siege."

"My Prince," they all said, leaving the tent.

"Lord Roland, a moment." And the lord stopped.

"My prince."

"I have received word from the border spies that wagons have arrived from my nephew Joffrey's kingdom. I don't know what's in them, but we'd better be careful. I want you to send three dispatches, to the Tarly Army and the Second Lannister Army wherever he is, to warn them of possible surprises."

"My Prince," he bowed and left.

Jaime dread whatever help that mad boy of Joffrey had sent them because Jaime really didn't like the surprises.

After taking off his armour, Jaime lay on the bed with his sword beside him, thinking of the coming siege. One thing the Lord didn't mention is the labyrinth surrounding the castle. They'll have to set it on fire before they attack the capital, otherwise, the enemy will use it on their advantage and that's what he'll inform his commanders at dawn.

 

* * *

 

_**Willas Tyrell POV** _

 

Willas stood on the great balcony of the Great Hall watching the construction of the Highgarden defenses, and the people who were inside the walls.

All men who were able to wield a sword or bow or anything in their hands were sent to the training area and trained by the great knights of House Tyrell. Willas wasn't a great warrior, but he can handle it when the needs occur. What he was good at, was reading and learning. He had read a lot of books a lot and he used all his knowledge to prepare the defense.

As he stood on the balcony, Willas whistled and his most trusted hawk, the one who was with him in Dorne, landed on the parapet.

"My friend," Willas said, caressing him. "I have a very important task for you." He whispered to him, and then he took the little scroll he wrote for Ny-Arianne Martell.

"Fly where my heart is and carry this message for me." And he flipped the hawk into the air, who flew away. He then leaned against the parapet of the balcony again, keeping his gaze on the plain, once full of trees and now all wooded, and only the mountain and rivers can be saw.

"Ah the young love, so bright and so cruel," heard Willas a voice coming from behind him, and he knew who it was.

"Grandmother Ollena," he greeted her, and then returned his gaze to the horizon.

" _Did that Dorniana princess really stole your heart, with her seductive arts?_ " she asked in a mocking way, and Willas chuckled, shaking his head, and walked toward her.

"Grandmother, grandmother. You are never holding what you think, right?"

"Why should I. Life has taught me how to speak my mind, by being clever sometimes. After all, men are a bunch of sheep, and they think they're knights." She said while drinking the wine she put in the goblet. "And you didn't answer my question, grandson."

"No," he replied whisperingly, pouring some wine in a goblet and sitting in the chair next to his grandmother.

"You're a terrible liar, Willas. You always had been. So spit it out," she said.

Willas chuckled, "Maybe."

"I would say more yes than maybe, by how you are behaving."

"I don't know. Never felt before like this," he said, sipping from his goblet, as he was looking inside it too.

"Remember this, Willas. When you will be King, there will be no place for love. Kings marry for an alliance."

"I thought that was why you sealed the pact with Dorne and made me marry the Princess by proxy."

"That was before. Now things have changed. You will marry Lynesse Hightower, your grandfather's sixth daughter if he decides to raise his great army to our cause."

"I'm still confused as to why he didn't intervene. His daughter is Queen, and if Highgarden should fall, so will she. He has nothing to gain from it."

"Hightower has everything to gain if he kneels to King Tywin without a fight. He hopes that way his House will rule over The Reach. And let's be honest, everyone knows your mother has no power over your father. She doesn't know how to manipulate, or to even rule from the shadow. He only listens to what I say, and even sometimes, like what he did with Garlan, he does shitty with his head. But if he marries her last daughter to a new king, he is sure to have more influence. Not to mention Lynesse is smarter than your mother. And thirstier for wealth and power."

"And if he does not take sides, who will I marry?"

"No one, since we will be prisoners or food for the crows, and since you have no heir, and Garlan's wife with her unborn child was poisoned, our family will be extinct."

Willas nodded. He still was shocked by the news they received regarding Garlan's wife, and he couldn't understand who could have poisoned her. She was such a sweaty girl.

Sighing, he stroked his temples and started thinking about what they had right now. Which was almost nothing. Jaime Lannister came with an army of 50,000 men, and every traitor that joined him. The second army, consisting of another thirty thousand or less, came from the coast, and to the south Lord Tarly with his ten thousand men, mostly infantry and archers blocking the coming of possible allies. If there was one thing that suited them more was that "They're fucked," and they couldn't even get the royal family out safely because they were surrounded.

"Anyway, don't worry about your dear Dornish Princess. Surely, she's already forgotten about you and fucked some lord or other," she said, getting up from her chair and heading for the balcony, leaving a thoughtful Willas. She was right. The Dornish people were that way. Never faithful, but it doesn't matter to Willas, they weren't in a relationship anyway. They only fucked a few months, after all.

 

* * *

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Jon Stark POV** _

 

It had been two days since they left the burning Cave of the Three Eyes Raven, and they have been running ever since. His men were tired, exhausted and hungry. They abandoned everything but their weapons as they ran through the snowy fields to be faster.

When they reached a forest, Jon saw that his men were slowing down due to the tiredness, and stopping he said, "Men, we'll rest for 5 minutes, but don't wander off. The dead are on our heels."

Everyone sighed and sat on the floor, catching their breath. He heard The GreatJon say, "We can't continue like this, Your Grace. We won't last much longer. The men are too tired and hungry."

"I know, Lord Umber. But the longer we stay exposed, the more we give the undead a chance to reach us and overwhelm us. We must find a hidden shelter, a cave, and resist to the possible attacks."

When Lord Umber wanted to argue back, they heard the noises of the undeads and the screams of the White Walkers, coming, covered by the storm of snow that just had hit them.

"Stand united!" Jon shouted to his men as they drew their swords and he took up the heavy Ice and taking his position too.

Looking around him, Jon realized that the forest was not a very good battlefield to face the undead, who were running around them fast, screaming, and ready to attack them. When his men began to fight with the undead, the Lord Commander twirled his flaming ball, and Jon also began to fight. Then he heard those screams again, and when he turned his eyes to where they came from, he saw three White Walkers arrive, on the back of giant spiders, bigger than a hound. "We're fucked!" said the GreatJon, as he fought with the undead.

At that very moment, Jon also heard a bear roar and saw him attack the undead. He was huge. Then there were also wolves, and a strange beast like a big dark cat, and an old man with them, with a club, smashing the skulls of the undead.

Grateful for the help that the mysterious old man gave them, Jon shouted back, "Viserys! Arthur!" drawing their attention from the undead and pointing his finger at the White Walkers. During their stay in the cave of the Three-Eyed Raven, they discussed about what could kill them besides the Dragonglass. The Valyrian steel, but Jon did not know if Dawn could do, and Arthur said that trying does no harm, after all, it is made of a steel not of this world but of the skies, and it was even stronger than the Valyrian steel.

Jon with the great Ice charged a sword high against one of the spiders, and since his sword was very heavy he had to use its advantages, which are the powerful blows that can come. Once in front of his enemy, with a spin, he managed to cut off their legs, making the White Walker fall to the ground, and without wasting time, with a slash from high he made the sword fall on the White Walker, who exploded, and with it a part of the undead. Turning towards the others, Jon saw how the remaining two exploded, and with it, all the undead, fell.

"Jon, are you all right?" Benjen asked, approaching him quickly.

"Yes," replied Jon, but he felt tired like all men. When he saw Lord Umber's approach with Robb, he said, "Check the men. See if they are wounded and how many are left. Let's go and welcome our helper, Ben," and they headed for the man who had a bear with him, a strange black beast, and three wolves.

"Thank you for your help, good man. May I ask your name?" Jon asked.

"Sixskins!" he heard the mighty voice of Tormund approaching, and the man's animals, tensed. "What are you doing here, you vicious little runt?"

"I heard your red ass got captured in the attack on the Wall, I've come to show you how a true man of the Free Folks fights."

"Do you know each other?" Jon asked, looking between them.

"Yes. This old bastard is Varamyr Sixskins. He is a skinchanger of the Free Folks."

"We've already been attacked once, and this is the second time since we started the journey from Castle Black," said Mance as he stepped forward, only to ask, "Are the other clan members still alive?"

"Mother Mole led the army that should have attack East Watch to Hardhome. The old woman said she saw a fleet coming there to rescue us," said the old man to Mance, and returning his look to Tormund he said, "Your clan of Giants decided to march against the wall anyway. The battle was a slaughter and twenty Giants 4 mammoths and over five hundred of that damn Southerners died."

" Bloody fool, this is the southern King Jon Stark!"

"I know. Your men at Eastwatch are in a rather bad shape, but they're lucky the giants have retreated, other views they would have been fucked. They finished the bolts for your scorpions."

"Then we have to reach their camp as soon as possible."

"You won't make it. The giants' camp is two weeks' journey from here in normal times. There are many mounds of snow, and wherever the Night King goes, he brings the storm of winter. And from what you can see, you are all exhausted and hungry. Come."

"Mance?"

"Yes. We can trust him." Mance replied, following the man who was walking away. Turning to his Wolfsguard Jon said, "Never let your guard down. Tell the others, too."

And they followed the old man and helped the wounded. Once they reached the old man's cave, Jon saw wild meat there, and immediately became suspicious.

"You've got a lot of meat there, considering that everything Beyond the Wall is dead," said Benjen, not letting his hand down from the sword's hilt.

"There are more of the animals, hidden inside this big cave," replied the old man, pulling out a knife, and starting to skin the beast.

While another fire was lit for his men, the old man asked, "Word came to the Giants, from a Warg, that Mag the Mighty was slain."

"It was me," Robb answered, approaching. "I charged at him with a spear and I finished him off with my sword."

"Then you're even more doomed. The giants are very pissed off at you, so know that as soon as you set foot in their camp you will all be gutted."

"Not if I bend them," replied Jon, confidently knowing perfectly well what he had to do, should they try something.

"Pha. You? Bend them? They kneel to no man. Do you really think they'll kneel to a brat of not even 20 years old," the old man kept laughing.

"If they won't kneel willingly, then I'll bring them to their knees," replied Jon and the old man laughed as he kept tearing the animal apart. Jon took one look at his men who were whispering amongst themselves, as they looked at him, or at the old man with hatred and contempt.

"They hate me for bringing them on this expedition of death."

"They don't hate you. They're just tired and hungry and cold," Arthur replied. "They have seen the real enemy, and they know that without this expedition the North would have been even more in danger because the Night King would have 100,000 more dead bodies."

Jon sighed and nodded, lying by the fire, looking up at the cave ceiling. It was a very beautiful sight to see, despite this coldness.

"After I have earned the trust and loyalty of the Giants, we will return to East Watch, and from there with the ships that Daenerys will send from White Harbour, we will head for Hardhome."

"Good," said Benjen. "But once at the East Watch, we should rest before we go to Hardhome."

Jon nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, dreaming of Winterfell, his mother, his sister, Dany.

When the meat was ready to be eaten, they all devoured the meat, because they were hungry like wolves, and then they drifted to sleep, but not without some of them making shifts of staying awake.

 

* * *

 

_**Val POV**_  

 

Val felt a warm, naked body next to her, an arm around her waist, and a thigh above hers.

Starting to open her eyes, Val rubbed her sleepy eyes with one hand, and looking towards the part where she felt the body weight, she saw a woman, and then remembered what happened yesterday. She drank a lot, and made a step with the Sellsword commander, and wine mixed with excitement and curiosity got her into the bed and fucking. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in her room, and she needed to get up. Her nephew was alone, and she needed to get back to him.

As she tried to get up, the woman, Laena, began to move slowly and moan as she was caressing her. Val beat her lower lips, feeling the heat rising from the centre, and her pussy began to get wet, caused by the already wet cunt of the woman who was rubbing her right thigh, with the cunt.

Then Val felt the woman's hand start caressing her chest, between her tits, around her nipples, "You wanted to leave without saying good morning, princess," then going down along her belly, and circling around her belly button, which tickled her, and Val giggled.

Laena got up a bit and started kissing her on the lips, as she carried her hand down, on Val's right thig, and grabbing it.

Grabbing Val's tits, she gave them a squeeze and then she took one nipple at a time in her mouth, sucking them. "So beautiful and big tits you have, princess. I'm sure Lord Snow is crazy about them," she said, continuing to suck, and Val moans.

Leaving her tits, Laena gave kisses to her belly, coming between her legs, and Val could feel Laena's hot breath linger on her pussy, and Val bit her lips for anticipation.

"So wet," she said between the kisses she left on the sides of her inner thighs, and close to her pussy's lips, "and so ready for me," she added, placing her hand on Val's pussy, and beginning to stroke it slowly and tease, spreading her pussy's lips, looking for her nub.

When she found it, she grazed with her thumb it fast, while with the other she started to trust one finger into the pussy, and then two. Val was moaning with pleasure, and when Laena started to suck and lick her lips outside, then in, then teased her nub before going back down, making his way up her cunt, she couldn't stand it anymore and she came, all around Laena's face.

"By the gods, that fast?" And Val giggled.

Recovering from this moment of pleasure Val said, "Now I have to go to my nephew, but I'll come back tonight and return this favour."

And kissing her passionately on the lips one last time, Val got dressed and then headed to her room, but not before taking one last glance at the woman, who was lying on the bed, naked, with her ass in the air, and a hand between her legs trying to pleasure herself.

When she arrived at her room, Val saw that the Unsullied were still there, and upon entering she saw a woman cradling her nephew, and Grey Wind let her do it.

"He was crying, and I thought I'd cradle him a bit until you came back. He is such a beautiful baby. I think he's hungry, and I asked for some cow's milk since we don't have nannies here yet."

"Missandei, right?" she asked, remembering the girl who was usually with the queen.

"Thank you for looking after my nephew. You can go now," Val said, taking the baby in her arms.

The girl nodded, and left the room, while another maid brought the milk and Val started giving it to Bael.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

When Daenerys woke up the day after the feast, and after that bloody moment the first thing she did was to check that her baby was all right and after having been examined, Master Luwin assured her that everything was all right.

And now she made her way to the council chamber, escorted by four Unsullied, three Wolfsguard including Dacey, and Arya too, who said she would not let her out of her sight, despite Daenerys' protests.

Upon entering, Daenerys greeted the Lords "Good morning my lords. Let us start." And they all sat down, and Arya too brought a chair next to her.

"Of course, Your Grace," replied her father, the Hand of the King. "Your attackers are dead, so we can't find out who's behind it, but we found one was wearing a mark on his arm. A mark that only the sellsword wears. And to be precise, a particular company."

"Let me guess, the Second Sons. I'm not surprised. Summon Lord Naaharis and his son to court to answer the charges."

"Your Grace. We cannot..."

"No, Lord Glover. Naaharis, and surely on behalf of the Bolton, are involved in my attack. I want them to answer for that. And it is time for them to answer for the trails of dead women of the brothels, that they left behind."

"My Queen, we don't have to be hasty in judging, and above all create unnecessary disorder in the North, considering that the King and the army are at the Wall," said Glover, with his deep voice and hard gaze, thinking of intimidating her.

"No, Lord Glover," she said even more irritated. "They tried to rape a queen. The ones that sent them wanted to kill my boy. The King's baby. And if it weren't for the King's and Arya Stark's direwolves, they would have succeeded. No, they will answer for it."

"If the child really belongs to the King," Glover murmured.

"What did you say, my Lord?" she asked raising her voice.

"We heard the stories that run on your behalf, Your Grace..."

"How dare you!" she said, standing up, and the Unsullied took up position, with their spears pointed towards Glover.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but is true. A lot of people say that you aren't faithful to our King and that this child was of another man or of more men."

"If you ever say again such thing lord Glover, I'll have your tongue cut and given to the hounds. Did you understand?"

"Your grace..."

"The lies had been spread by our enemy to undermine our Great king. They are all lies, and you can ask to every Unsullied, and every Wolfsguard,"

Glover nodded, despite having an offended look on his face, and she nodded to the Unsullied who lowered their spears.

"I will send a raven myself to Lord Naaharis to summon him," said her father.

"Your Grace, you know Lord Bolton will come too," said Manderly.

"I hope so. Then he will see with his own eyes that I do not lie when I make threats, and above all, that I am not a queen indifferent to injustice."

"I don't understand Your Grace," said Lord Manderly.

" Put the bodies of the attackers on spikes in front of the gates of Winterfell, castrated, and their members in their mouths. I also want it to be written on their bodies "Rapist". I want everyone to see and know the destiny that awaits those who try to force themselves on someone, " she replied, feeling a wave of overwhelming anger inside her, and her breathing was about to increase. She put her hand on his belly and tried to calm herself, as she knew that anger was not very good for her baby.

"Daenerys..." called her father in a gentle voice, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Let's move on to the next topic," and she saw the looks that the lords exchanged. "Well?" Daenerys asked again.

"There have been sightings of attacks by a strange animal in the woods up north," her father said, taking a breath.

"Wolves."

"No. They attack in packs, coming from a high place, considering they're climbing trees. And they also drag their prey there. But now they start to get closer and closer to the villages. Two days ago, two people disappeared, and their bodies were found a short distance from Wintertown. Ripped to shreds."

"Form groups and hunt."

"We did. But they're dead."

"Create more groups and larger. Place a reward for whoever destroys these animals. " And her father nodded

"I intend to send my brother, Rhaegar, to Essos to find the Golden Company and hire it on our behalf and fight in the Great War."

"Your Grace. We have to oppose this plan of yours. We already have a company of sellswords hired and hiring another will drain our treasury completely. I suggest we have patience. We await the King's return with the new information, then decide whether or not to hire the Sellsword."

Daenerys began to think for a moment about what Lord Manderly said, and trying to put pressure on things that might be more important than money, she said, "Tell me, my lord, what is more, important for you, the survival of your children or your gold? Because I know what is it for me." and with that, the Lord did not answer, instead he lowered his head. She was sure that the Lord wouldn't answer to that.

"If there is nothing else, my lords, you can leave." And they left, mumbling to each other.

"I need to go and talk with my mother regarding something important," Arya said, leaving the room. When the room was almost empty, left alone his father, the Unsullied, guarding and Dacey, Daenerys sighed, feeling a little tired, and caressed her small belly, that was starting to show a very little baby bum.

"It's everything all right, Daenerys."

"Just thoughtful," she said.

"Daenerys..." but at that moment Grey Worm entered in the council room, " SmallJon Umber se mirri Wilding māzigon, ñuha dāria. Ēza iā ruarza bardugon hen se dārys naejot tepagon ao." (SmallJon Umber and some Wildings leaders arrived, my queen. He has a secret letter from the King to deliver you.)

" Mazverdagon zirȳla māzigon kesīr." (Make him come here.)

After a while, Daenerys saw SmallJon Umber enter. He had changed so much since he left, and she couldn't imagine what Jon looks now. Did he let his beard grow up? Are his hairs longer? Or has he cut the beard and his hair.

"Your Grace," he bowed.

"Jon. I was told you have a message from the King."

"Yes, as you know, our paths have parted. The king has left for the giants' camp, without horses, entrusting me and Torrhen Karstark with the task of leading the wildlings to the Wall."

Daenerys nodded, and looked down towards her belly, where her hands were rested joined, and asked, "And tell me, how is he?"

"He's fine. But know that you're always in his thoughts. And every night, all he did was talk about you. And I apologize for my bad words, Your Grace, but after a while, everyone was tired of it and wouldn't even listen to him."

Daenerys chuckled. She too missed Jon terribly and he was always in her thoughts, but they both had a duty to perform beyond the moments of love.

"Your Grace," SmallJon called her.

"I'm sure you're tired. If there is nothing else, go and rest before you start your duties again."

"Your Grace," he bowed, and before he left the room, he handed her the letter, "From the King."

"Thank you, Jon." And he left the room.

Daenerys opened the letter and started reading it.

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Dany,_
> 
> _I know that I have already sent you a letter with the last raven I had when I was in the Wildlings' camp, but I could not put this part of the plans in the raven's scroll, because they could fall in the enemy's hands, and that is why I am sending it with SmallJon._
> 
> _You have to send a small fleet in secret from White Harbour to East Watch by the Sea. You need to inform only Lord Manderly if he is present in Winterfell for the council meeting, or else send someone trustworthy. Roose Bolton will surely be lurking, looking for the right time to attempt to take the North. If you had the suspicion that some lords are behaving strangely, then keep your guard high, because they will be for sure blackmailed by Roose Bolton, and therefore on his side._
> 
> _Keep also a watchful eye on Catelyn Tully, and Sansa, for I'm sure she wants to form an alliance with the Bolton and the South, to put Bran on the Throne._
> 
> _Your Jon._

 

"Father, you have to find Lord Manderly and tell him I need to speak with him urgently," Dany said leaning against the back of the chair.

Her father nodded and walked out of the room while she stood up and walked to the small table that was there to drink some water.

Then returning to the great table, Daenerys started to read the scrolls she received from Last Hearth, the Mountain Clans, and Asshai, where Melisandre went.

After about half an hour, Daenerys saw Lord Manderly enter.

"Your Grace, I was about to leave for White Harbor, but the Hand of the King informed me that you wished to speak with me urgently."

"Yes. By order of the king, you have to send a fleet to East Watch, where they will wait for him before they leave for Hardhome."

"How large?" Lord Manderly asked.

"Not much. We don't need to draw attention, Lord Manderly. We don't need a war fleet, we need a rescue fleet. So I'd say about 10 or 20 ships."

"Of course, your grace," he said bowing.

And as he was leaving, Daenerys said, "Remember Lord Manderley. No one must know of this expedition."

The Lord nodded and left, and as she got up, she made her way back to her room to rest, with Dacey and the Unsullied, escorting her.


	33. Castamere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellyn and Myrcell have a warm conversation in the garden.  
> King Harrold Hardyng expose his plans to the Small Council.  
> Arriane meets some of her suitors.

 

_**** _

 

_**Ellyn Reyne POV** _

 

Ellyn was sitting in the garden of Castamere, her father's house, from which, it was possible to see the Sea of Sunset, and the rising of the sun in the distance.

Castamere wasn't big as Castely Rock but still a great Castel with a lot of rooms under it, and this garden, despite being a small one it was pleasant.

It had been almost three weeks since she last received news from Jaime, and the only thing she knew of was what the imp, his brother, informed her because the messengers were sent to the court, and she wasn't there because she didn't want to see the king and stay there when Jaime wasn't.

She could not help but admit that this worried her, in fact, every time Jaime left for a war she was worried to lose him. And at the thought of losing him, Ellyn didn't even want to think about it.

Yet, there was a time when she hated him so much and was indifferent to his death, but now she wanted him back in her arms, and so he can hold her and kiss her, and make love.

Caressing her belly, which was growing, Ellyn heard "My lady. May I join you?" and turning around she saw that it was Myrcella all smiling, wearing a dark long dress and loose hair. Truly a beauty, just like her mother, though there was also a resemblance to the great deer in her. And since her son went to the capital, they only remained.

"Of course. Sit next to me," Ellyn replied, waving towards the other chair next to her.

"It is a magnificent sight, Your Grace," said Myrcella. "As well as is the garden."

"Yes. It's not as big as the one in Castely Rock or in any of the other castles in Westeros, but it's pleasant," Ellyn replied. Since she was a child, she loved this garden, and remembering those moments she spent with her father, here, they brought tears to her eyes, and she immediately wiped them away with her hand. She was the red lioness, and future queen of the Kingdom of the Rock, she can't show weakness.

"Your Grace, are you all right?" Myrcella asked concerned.

"Yes, just old memories returning," she smiled, "you don't need to call me Your Grace, Myrcella. I'm not the queen yet. You may call me Lady Ellyn if you like, or mother, even though I know you already have a mother. A great mother."

"Did you know my mother?" Myrcella asked, curiously enough.

"Yes. In my youth, the lioness of Castely Rock and I were very close friends, and for a short time, I was her lady in waiting. You know, she was called the Light of the West, and she was considered the most beautiful girl in Westeros, by the Bards and almost by every lord. And everyone was surprised when the king married her to the Prince of Storm's End, your father." She also remembered how the lioness wept and begged her father not to send her to the other kingdom, but the king would not listen."

"Was it the distance that caused the end of your friendship?"

"No, it was another reason," she said, sipping from the cup. She did not want to tell Myrcella that truth, for she did not know how much she knew about that story, and she wouldn't want that to shock her, or worse.

"Is it because of my Uncle Jaime?" she asked, and Ellyn understood that the princess knew more than she thought she did, and consequently perhaps the truth about her brother, Joffrey, and this was a great danger for her future.

"Yes. How much do you know about that story, Myrcella?" Ellyn asked, placing the goblet on the coffee table nearby.

"Only rumours," she answered, looking down. "Is it true that Joffrey is my uncle's son, and not my father's, the king?" And here comes the truth.

Sighing and looking towards her ring, the one that belonged to her mother, a lion with a red ruby inside his mouth, Ellyn replied, "Yes, he is your mother and Jaime's son. He was conceived shortly before she left. She informed Jaime only after he was already born, and when we got just married. But you are your father's daughter, Myrcella, don't worry." She didn't want to tell her, yet, that she was the only true-born child of King Robert and Queen Cersei, and therefore the only legitimate heir to the Stormy Throne. That was the first reason why Tywin Lannister married her and Gerion.

Myrcella nodded, with a small smile, and after some silence in which they tasted that morning freshness coming from the sea, Myrcella asked, "Did you love my uncle when you married him?"

"No," replied Ellyn, "I hated him deeply at first. Him and his father," remembering that moment when she was forced to marry the Prince of Castely Rock, after almost losing everything. He was the most charming young man of the kingdom at the time, and he still was.

"And why did you hate him?" Myrcella asked, looking towards her, seriously, and intrigued. Ellyn did not want to tell her those bad times of her life, but seeing the girl's insistent look, a look inherited from her mother, giving when she wanted something, sighing, she agreed to tell her, her story.

"As you well know, House Lannister prides itself on its wealth from the great gold mines it possesses under Castely Rock and throughout its Kingdom. I was the daughter of Roger Reyne, Lord of Castamere, and my House was one of the most powerful in this kingdom after the royal one, and also one of the richest," said Ellyn, stopping for a moment to take a breath, because she felt the anguish rising and taking control when she mentioned her father and her family. Drinking another sip from her tea of herbs, for her pregnancy, Ellyn continued, "My house, because of his wealth, also possessed a great army, almost twenty thousand men, if they were all armed, but nevertheless my father has always been loyal to the King, as has our house, fighting in every war the King wanted, against neighboring kingdoms that tried to cross the borders. But kings don't like when their vassals become so rich that they could rival them."

"That's every king's nightmare, that one of his vassals has more power than he does," commented Myrcella, and Ellyn thought she was a clever woman.

"Yes, but the Stormlands is lucky for none of its vassals is richer and more powerful than its king. And that depends on the King."

"Indeed, your grace," replied Myrcella, reusing her title.

"Anyway, do you know what your grandfather did so that none of his vassals, as long as they were rich, would dare challenge him?"

"He has crushed your House," replied Myrcella, almost whispering, and lowering her head, perhaps thinking she had not heard.

"That's right. Crashed. He made false evidence against my father, and with an army marched on Castamere. He certainly thought my father would dread to see the great army amassed outside the walls, but my father was not an easy man to intimidate, and I saw it all from the window of the tower of the old Great Hall. The battle against the Crown was tough, and despite the arrival of our allies, the Tarbeck, the king managed to enter the castle, because of some traitor inside. Prince Jaime at that time only a sixteen-year-old boy was the one who led the charge through the gates, in his golden armour and the lion helm on his head, fighting as ferociously as the lion he was, and entering the palace heading straight toward my father after an arduous duel". Ellyn still remembered that day when she remembered the great fight between her father and Jaime. The Red Lion was strong and a very good warrior, but Jaime, despite his youth, he was another thing. Fast, graceful, lethal. He had already a great reputation at the age of sixteen years as the best swordsman, and knight of the Kingdom.

"My lady, if it pains you to speak of that episode, don't," Myrcella said, reaching out her hand, and Ellyn smiled, holding it.

"My father surrendered when the traitor who opened the gates took me from the palace with a knife at my throat. King Tywin Lannister took more than half of Castamere's wealth and three-quarters of my soldiers were forced to fight for him. Even though they only do it because I'm married to Jaime. However," he continued, "my father was defeated, taken prisoner with my brother and taken to Castely Rock, where they were executed. I, the last member of House Reyne, was forced to marry the Crown Prince because the king knew that in order for the soldiers not to rebel, or the people to revolt, he had to unite the two greatest families of the kingdom. And our firstborn would have been named Lord of Castamere until he will be King."

"And the traitor?"

"Jaime killed him, when he and some other, kidnaped. I remember that's men face even now," she said and every time, cursing him, in her mind.

"Did he…"

"No," she said, knowing very well what she asked. "Jaime saved me in time. But when I was kidnaped, I…." She started crying because she couldn't give voice to that. That she lost her first child because no one had known about that. Not the King, neither Jaime, and she knows that if she had told him, he would have blamed himself for not having found her sooner.

"Your grace," Myrcella called her in a soft voice, and trying to get up, but she holds her hand up to stop.

After she had calmed, and cleaning her tears, Myrcella, in a soft and hesitant way asked, "But why didn't your father marry you to the prince first?"

"Because he made an oath in his youth to someone who had saved his life to marry one of his daughters, and since I was the only daughter, it was my fate. And my betrothed was secretly a ward of my father's, and so we became very close to each other."

"Who was he?"

"It doesn't matter now because he's dead too. Killed by the king, but he was a powerful highborn, with great influence," she answered, not really wanting to recover that memory. But after all these years, Ellyn still wonders why his family never comes to beat Tywin in the ass. Are they afraid of the King's power and cruelty or are they only waiting for the right moment?

"And how was the love between you and my uncle born?"

"In time," she chuckled, "I realized that he is not like his father, but only a loyal son who wants to please his father. But that doesn't mean that in the first days of our marriage, I didn't try to kill him. I tried so many times that I lost count, but I think that that made him even more excited, and make him fall in love with me. My temper of defiance is what he liked the most, I think."

"What about the wedding night?"

"Like yours, but I was younger than you, and despised it even more. And I hated the king even more, for that I felt as the worst humiliation, having been done in the presence of all the lords of the kingdom." And she finished her cup of tea, adding, "Those fucking bastards."

"I feel the same way. Even though I liked it," Myrcella said, avoiding her gaze, and blushing, perhaps because of the embarrassment and admission of that. "And I felt safe in his arms."

Ellyn laughing said, "Don't be ashamed for enjoying that moment, Myrcella, despite the pigs who were present. The second time I did it with Jaime, I liked it too, like you. In fact, I loved it and we did it many times after that, and not only at the castle. But that was after two years of marriage when I hated him, and he kept wooing me."

"And... Hmm...Where... Never mind," Myrcella said, blushing even more, but Ellyn, knowing perfectly what she wanted to ask, said without shame, "In a cave on the beach near Castamere. I used to go there with my brother, and sometimes your mother and Jaime would join us when your grandmother visited the castle. There was a beautiful cliff next to it. Anyway, that day I followed Jaime to the cave and saw him naked entering the water, as there is a very clear spring there." And remembering that, Ellyn feels the heat rising from her core and a bit embarrassed too, while Myrcella laughed, because of the story.

"And how did he woo you, Your Grace?"

"He started first with flowers, one for each day, and then he won a tourney for me. The tourney of Lannisport, precisely, crowning me as his Queen of Love and Beauty. I was of course still resentful of him, but my heart was beginning to melt, for him, and without, I was falling in love with him" chuckled Ellyn remembering the day of the tourney as well. She was seventeen, he 19, long hair, shining armour, and the brave golden lion on his helmet. He unhorsed the young Gregor Clegane on the last joust by making him fall to the ground. She was sure the young Ser was ready to kill Jaime if only he wasn't the king's son, and there weren't 50 guards ready to defend their prince. Glancing toward Myrcella, Ellyn saw that she didn't stop smiling. She knew how the young maidens were excited to see the young knights winning tournaments and hoping they would crown them.

"And was it good the second time?" Myrcella asked, intrigued.

"Yes. It was perfect. We inside the cave, and the sun shining on us. At first, our sex was rough in that cave, because of the great tension. We were two lions after all, but then it became gentler. And when I was 19, I got pregnant with Gerion."

Ellyn saw how Myrcella blushed, even more, when she mentioned her son. The girl was very much in love with him, and Ellyn was happy about that, but she doubted Gerion's intentions.

"You know when my son was born, I thought he would be my perfect weapon of vengeance against the king. But I was wrong."

"Why?" Myrcella asked, getting serious.

"Because Tywin Lannister made him in his own shadow. Since the son did not equal his father's cruel expectations, he tried with his nephew. And he succeeded," replied Ellyn, feeling the tears come down, again. At that moment Myrcella did something that Ellyn never thought she could do, and that does not befit a lady. He embraced her. And she hugged him back.

"I'm sure the prince is not a bad man," she said, although Ellyn did not know whether it was to reassure her, or herself.

"Oh, my dear girl. I know he's not a bad man, too. But he's neither like Jaime," she said bitterly. Ellyn would have preferred him to be more like his father than his grandfather, and now he wants to use also her little girls as a bargaining chip in his lust for power.

"How long do you think it will take until I get pregnant?" Myrcella asked, and Ellyn was surprised by this question, as she never expected it.

"Only the Seven know, Myrcella," she answered, caressing her cheek.

"I miss my mother," she said looking down.

"I know," Ellyn said, "And I'm sure she miss you too. Now let's go back to the palace. I think we will soon be having lunch," Ellyn said, getting up, and starting to head for the Keep.

 

* * *

 

_**Arianne Martell POV** _

 

Arianne was on her way to her father's room to see how he was doing before preparing for the feast this evening and meeting her suitors.

As she entered, she saw he was on the balcony, and said, "Good morning, Father."

He turned to her and looking at her belly, which was already showing, said, "I see your bastard is growing inside you."

"Come on, Father. We both know this child is not bastard. After all, this is what you wanted when you made the alliance with the Tyrells, isn't it?" Then sitting on the bed, and caressing her belly, she said, "But even if he was a bastard, as my child, he would still be the future Prince or Princess of Dorne, after me," she said as she kept caressing her belly.

"Do you really think Dorne will follow a bastard as a Prince?" he replied laughing. A very rare thing for him to do considering he was always serious and calm. And it seems he didn't pay any attention to what she said about her baby.

"As I told you before, he's not a bastard, Father," she said standing up and approaching him. "If I'm not mistaken once you have married by proxy, and then, the couple lies together then the marriage is confirmed. As a result, the child is no longer a bastard."

"You have no proof that he is Willas Tyrell's child and not your lover´s," said her father calmly, and though he did not say the name, she knew he was talking about Daemon.

" I do, father. This child was conceived when the Prince of Reach was in Dorne, or precisely in the cave where I healed him."

" Oh, what a caring woman you are," he said, in a mocking way.

She started laughing, and then continued, "So you see, I'm doing just what you wanted, on my own condition, of course. I'm bearing the future of the two kingdoms without losing my throne."

Doran started laughing again, and she looked at him confusedly. Shaking his head, he said, "If you think the old dowager queen of thorns will accept your bastard, you're wrong."

"The reach will fall soon, and when my child grows up, he will reclaim his father's throne with Dorne's army and the rebels to support him, and he will also avenge his father," she said, heading towards the door but stopped when she heard her father ask, "What have you done to Quentin?".

"Nothing. He ran away," and left the room. As she was walking down the corridor towards her rooms to prepare, she met her Uncle Oberyn.

"The suitors will soon arrive for the feast, but I will have to leave Sunspear, to see who we can trust, and in what state is the army of the lords whose loyalty I doubt. While I'm gone, don't let your guard down. Your brother will strike soon. And anyway, my daughters and Ellaria are here."

"Any news of him?" Arianne asked.

"No," replied the viper of Dorne and then left.

She made her way to her rooms.

 

* * *

 

Once ready, dressed in a seductively way, and with jewels on her, Arianne made her way towards the great hall.

Upon entering she saw the sons of the lords of Dorne, or rather the more important ones, and also some foreign dignitaries, with a lot of women also present. What immediately caught her attention was an attractive young man with long blond hair, wearing a red tunic and the emblem of the Golden Lion on his chest. Lannister. It seems the king is trying another way to conquer and rule Dorne.

"This is getting more and more interesting," thought Arianne, grinning.

"Princess Arianne, it's about time you showed up," said Ser Gerold Dayne, greeting her, "The feast was getting too boring for my taste with all these guests. We needed a beautiful face to distract us."

"Ser Gerold. It's a pleasure to have you here. I didn't know you were a lover of this kind of feast so early after all your domain is the night."

The knight did not answer, but he burst out laughing. As her father always said, Darkstar is Dorne's most dangerous man, and because of that, she intended to have him as an ally.

While she was greeting those who were present, Arianne did not lose sight of Ser Gerald, who was having conversations with everyone present, about everything, and occasionally he gave her glances and smirks.

She couldn't admit that he was a very attractive man, with collar-length thick silver hair, divided by a streak of midnight black, purple eye, high cheekbones, and a clean shave face. And he was highborn enough to make a worthy consort. But still was a lot different than Willas.

Daemon always warned her about him and how much he lusted after her. 'He is a jealous and envious man, Arianne. He is jealous of his brother Arthur who is a famous knight and a Kingsguard in the North, and he is jealous of me because I have won your heart. He is more a viper than your uncle ever was. Prince Oberyn could see that he was poison. It's just a pity that he never got around to killing him.'

These words keep always ringing in her head every time she sees Darkstar, and she was sure if she marries him, he will kill her baby, to make space for his, as ruler of Dorne.

Shaking her head to get Gerold out of her head as a future consort, Arianne approached the young lion and said, "You are a long way from home, young man." This caught his attention, and bowing and taking her hand he said, "Ser Lancel of House Lannister. Son of Ser Kevan Lannister, master of the law of the kingdom of the Rock and brother to the king."

Now it got even more interesting. The nephew of the mighty King, Tywin of House Lannister, in a pit of snake If King Tywin wants to play, she's ready to play.

"Tell me Ser Lancel, what brings you to my kingdom and so far from yours?" she asked as they made their way out of the hall, and towards the balcony as the music keep going.

"We have heard that you are looking for a future consort and my uncle the king is eager to unite our great House. Dorne and The Rock together will be unstoppable. "

"A very tempting offer, Ser," replied Arianne with a smile, even though she had a very different thought. The boy was a very bad liar, and if he thought that this way he would be convincing in Dorne, he was wrong.

"Tell me, Ser. How old are you?"

"17, Your Grace," he answered, and she stood on the balcony of the hall, placing the chalice on the ledge.

"And tell me. Have you ever been with a woman before?" she asked, intrigued, and seeing him blush and look down, the answer was definitely no. A Virgin so. Very interesting. It's something rare in this world at that age.

Now there was another curiosity that she had to ask him. Sipping from her goblet of water, she asked, "What do you think of the bastards, Ser? Dorne doesn't condemn them, do you?"

"The bastards are evil and deserve to die and suffer. The Great Septon condemns the bastards, as well as the one who brought this abomination to the world," replied the young lion cub, trying to sound confident, but not even he believed it or understood what he was saying. Yet this confirmed the fact that he would kill her child on behalf of his uncle the king. "I can see that you are with child, your grace, and should you accept my proposal, there is no room in the world for that abomination."

Now she was furious for him to call her baby abomination and turned her gaze towards the moon, which she saw many times during her time in the cave when she was only Nymeria, and when she was late returning to the palace. Willas Tyrell must also be looking at the moon or and he must have already been claimed by the stranger.

"I afraid you are not the right choice for my kingdom. Ser Lancel," she said as she turned to him, "Especially because of how you had called my child an abomination, only because it may be a bastard."

" What, Your Grace?"

"I think there's no need to pretend anymore because we both know why you're really here. The king wants to use you for a marriage with me, that is true," she said, and swallowing, she continued, "Then after I have given you a male heir, he will make me disappear under mysterious circumstances, and make you the Lord of Dorne, only as his puppet, for he knows that I will never bend to him."

"Your Grace..." But she stopped him by raising her hand.

"I have not finished. Dorne's future is the child I carry. Whether he's a bastard or not. Whether he's a boy or a girl. And since he is my firstborn, if he is born, he will be Prince of Dorne."

"I..." he tried to say something, but having nothing to say, he left the balcony and the Great Hall, with his tail between his legs.

"You told him, Arianne," said Tyena, chuckling. Arianne chuckled too, even though she pissed a lion, and then went back inside to continue the feast and get to know the other suitors better.

 

* * *

 

_**Harrold Harding POV** _

 

It had been a month since his duel for the throne, the coronation and since that whore of Lysa Tully and her bastard fled, and hid who knows where waiting for Tywin Lannister to attack the Valley with Littlefinger at his side, and maybe hoping that the Old Lion will put her bastard on the throne again.

Harry's unleashed most of his men in search of that whore and he's even set a reward for anyone who brings her back to the Eyre, preferably alive. Both, her and her bastard.

But in addition to that, he has also worked hard to begin building the defenses of this kingdom in the Valley, keeping a great eye on the borders of the Riverlands.

"So, Harry, what are you thinking of so intensely?" he heard Ysilla ask, from the bed, while he was looking at the map of his kingdom, planning the defensive deployment for the troops.

"I intend to form an alliance with the Mountain Clans to fight on my side when King Tywin arrives, or the bitch Tully, returns," he said.

"The Mountain clans? But they are wildlings, who hate the lords of the valley and do not trust them," she said, getting up, and approaching him with the sheet around her body. They had just made love and dawn was coming, but Harry could not sleep, knowing that sooner or later he may lose his kingdom.

"In difficult times we have to make of our closest enemies, our best friends, and the Clans will be if they have a common goal with us." He knows that this alliance will not be easy to build for both parts. Hell, even he hates them, because of every man, woman, and children they killed and village that they raided, but he is willing to put aside the hate and differences for a common goal, and the protection of this kingdom.

"And how do you intend to gain their alliance?" Ysilla asked, hugging him from behind as they looked at the map.

"We will give them better weapons than the one they have and show them that if the kingdom falls into enemy hands, they have more to lose than to win," he answered, feeling her hand starting to move down towards his cock.

"Manipulation," she said, sliding her hand into his pants, and kissing him on the neck, but he stopped her, confusing her for sure.

"Yes. But now I have more important things to do that take me away from this duty," he said, seeing the anger that was about to unleash on her face.

"Duty!?" she said, angry, with her hands on her hips. But Harry didn't answer, leaving the room to head out to the yard for some training and to clear his head before heading to the small council.

 

* * *

 

When he got there, he saw that there were no men training yet, there was only him, so he took a sword and began to train with the dummies who were there.

After about an hour or so of training, he saw some men starting to gather in the yard and saw his cousin and best friend, Ser Roland Waynwood, saying, "Apparently that dummy gives you more trouble than a real soldier, your grace." And Harry chuckled at his comment.

"Perhaps you wish for a more worthy opponent," he added, and Harry took up his position, with a smirk on his lips.

Harry had trained so many times in the past with his cousin, that he could predict almost every move he made, but he knew Roland was a great knight, and if he wasn't the only son of Ser Morton Waynwood.

After this short but intense sparing they headed towards the bench where they poured some water to quench their thirst.

"You know Harry, now that you're a king you need a new Kingsguard," said Rolland, and Harry nodded, drinking from his cup. In fact, ever since he was crowned, the former Kingsguard had died while trying to make the bitch and her bastard escape.

" Do you have any suggestions in that regard?" Harry asked. He had some in mind, but it was good to hear other suggestions as well.

"Well, my suggestions are, Ser Robar and Ser Wymar Royce, Ser Marwyn Belmore, Ser Marq Grafton, my uncle Wallace, and there are many other good knights ready to protect their King," Roland said, with his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Too many Royce, don't you think? The lords will say I favor that House too much. Lord Royce is the hand of the king, his daughter is my queen and mother of the future king when he will be conceived. I don't think the others will like that very much."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, to make them accept. Anyway, these are the best in the Valley and Royce is the most influential. Do you already know how many Kingsguard do you want?"

"Not yet. But I think Seven, or nine. I have yet to decide, and I will do so based on the candidates," Harry replied. "Anyway, now I need to head to the council.

"Good. Well, then I'll leave you and go and train with the soldiers."

Harry chuckled and headed inside, towards the room of the Small Council to discuss the most important things of the kingdom, and of course, inform them about his Kingsguard.

Upon entering, all the members were already assembled.

Yohan Royce, the Hand of the King sat at the right of the King. Sometimes the hand would sit on the King's chair when he was not present, as he was making decisions on his behalf.

But this was mainly when Littlefinger was the hand of the King. Now Harry intended to attend every meeting, especially considering that the kingdom is on the edge, from what they discovered.

Lord Gerold Grafton, was the Master of the Fleet, already previously in charge of this position, and that Harry confirmed it nevertheless, since Gulltown is an important Port of his kingdom and his House was a very important and influent one, and with a large fleet. His loyalty is unquestionable to House Arryn, but like many here he hated that bitch and her lover.

Lord Eon Hunter was the Master of Coin, though Harry knew that Hunter wanted to marry the bitch Lysa Tully after King Jon's death. But considering that the Lord is already old and will soon die, he will not hold this position for long and when the time comes, he will put someone more trustworthy.

Lady Anya Waynwood was the Master of Law as well as the only woman on the council who sat at his left, and who he trusted her very much because his house is sworn to House Waynwood, and he has been ward of Lady Anya.

"My Lords," greeted Harry them, taking his place.

"Your Grace," greeted him the lords.

"I see you've already started," said Harry. "Any news of Lysa Tully and her bastard?"

"Not yet, but sure she' s heading towards the kingdom of her father, King Hoster," replied Royce.

Harry nodded, and then said, "I have chosen the members of the Kingsguard and I hope it will be approved by the council."

"It certainly will be, your grace," replied Royce. "But can we know their names and the families to whom they belong?"

"Of course, my lord," replied Harry with a smile, "Two are your sons, Lord Royce. Robar and Wymar." And he saw Royce's surprised face, and if he didn't have to keep the king's mask and disrespect him, he would had burst out laughing.

"You honour me, Your Grace," said Royce, and what a great honour, thought Harry smirking. His daughter Queen of the Valley, he Hand of the King, and two of his sons, Members of the Kingsguard. But considering that he is an influential and respected man, it is better to keep him close.

"Who are the other members?" asked Lady Anya.

"Well, your son, Ser Wallace, is one of them, my Lady, if he accepts, then there's Ser Marwyn Belmore, Ser Marq Grafton, Ser Creighton Redfort, and of course, Ser Mandon Moore." And with his last name Harry shocked everyone, because they had a surprised face he'd never seen before.

"Mando Moore?" Royce asked, "But Your Grace. He is a dangerous man, and he shouldn't be trusted."

"This is true, Lord Hand. "He can give that thought because his face gave no hint as to what he might do next, and therefore, they may think that he is always plotting. But he is a skilled Knight and duty is his life. I think he can be trusted," said Harry, even though deep down he knew that no man could be completely trusted. "However, in addition regarding the members of the Kingsguard, I wanted to inform you that I intend to form an alliance with the King Jon of house Stark, and also with Mountains Clans, and there is no room of opposition on the matter. But I want you to choose the lords who will accompany me for this meeting, which has not yet been decided when it is to take place."

The council was quietly stunned by his decision, and he knew that if he had given them the possibility to choose they would have refused the alliance with the Mountains Clans. Even though he doesn't know what they will also think about the alliance with the North.

"I leave you to decide on it, and at the next meeting of the Small Council, you will communicate to me the names of those lords who will accompany me," said Harry, leaving the room to go to his study. He needs to summon the knights who will be members of the Kingsguard.

 

* * *

 

_**Cersei Lannister POV** _

 

"What other secret plans have the King entrusted you with, Master?" Cersei asked Master Robert, her former lover. After the meeting of the Small Council at which he was absent, Cersei immediately went to his study, suspecting that he was doing something secret on behalf of her son. Not that she did not agree with it, but she wanted to be aware of everything anyway.

"No one, Your Grace," he replied, continuing his experiments on the body, which Cersei did not even understand, but according to her, were for the good of the realm.

She could not but admit that she missed those wild nights when they made love together and awaken in his arms.

"I need to find myself a new lover, Master Robert, and considering that you know the young men of the court very well, having treated them from their wounds as Master, I would like your advice on this," said Cersei suddenly with a smirk on her lips, trying to understand whether or not he will be jealous in this regard. Not that she would give a shit about it.

"Well, it depends on what you are looking for, Your Grace," he said calmly without looking up, and consequently she couldn't read his eyes, whether he was indifferent or not. "There is Lord Bryce of House Caron, a very important house in the Kingdom, who has no heirs, and other family members who will object to this secret affair. Then there's his bastard brother, Ser Rolland Storm, a Kingsguard. He is strong, and a lot of women say that. He is also strong and very gifted." This was interesting. This Kingsguard are breaking their vows to lie with women. She will use this for the future when Stannis Baratheon or her father threatens Joff's legitimacy and his kingdom, and of course, shall the Kingsguard want to turn sides.

"How do you know?" she asked intrigued. From what her spies told her, Robert, like her, hasn't been with a woman since they fought and broke up. Could her spies be lying to her?

"If you want someone very young, then there is Ser Alyn Estermont," Robert said, only to stop and look towards her. "But with all due respect, Your Grace. I don't fucking know who you'd like to fuck. I think you can have any man or woman of this kingdom if you want. Everyone would want to be the Dowager Queen's lover."

Cersei smirked. It seems he was jealous but didn't want to show it. Of course, she can't blame him. Until recently, he had a chance to fuck the most beautiful woman in the world and the Queen of Stormlands, and now he has to advise her on her next lover.

But for the Seven if he was a great temptation, with his hair in a bun, his face shaved, and she would love for him to take her right in this study as he did a long time ago.

"I think I will choose Ser Rolland," she said, lying of course, and approaching the table. He seems a strong, lusty man," she whispered sensually, adding, "Surely he will succeed in giving me unimaginable pleasures."

"Oh, I'm sure Your Grace. The woman I was with yesterday confirmed it..."

"What did you say?" she asked confusedly, thinking she heard wrong.

"That I confirm you of his giftnes. The whore I was with yesterday praised his performance," he said, placing his instruments, and turning to her.

She was sure he was bluffing, for no whore would boast of another man with a customer, and her spies confirmed to her that he had not been with whores.

"Canthara, a delight from Lys if I' m not mistaken, with honey-blonde long hair and dark eyes, and she is a great expert in those arts, but..."

"You're lying!" she said angrily.

"What, Your Grace?" he asked, trying to sound confused, but she could read it very well, and she could see how much she is right.

"You haven't been with any whore. I would have known."

"I don't think Her Grace knows everything that goes on in the kingdom. You didn't know that the king helped The Reach by sending Wildfire, or of his plans to marry Princess Margery Tyrell. So you don't even know what I do in my private moments."

"You're a liar," she insisted, looking him in the eye, feeling the jealousy grow.

"You know, she's a screamer when she's taken from behind," Robert said, starting to write in his damn book, "and I'm sure everyone who's heard her will confirm it."

"I hope she sucked you good," she said, gritting her teeth and angry. She was furious that he had been with someone else.

"Oh, don't worry, Your Grace. She made me feel things that no one before have ever did," he said, and that made her angrier. "Now if you please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do for the kingdom."

"Make my moan tea, Master, I will fuck a lot," she and he nodded without looking at her.

Cersei gave him a mortal glance and left the master's study. Once outside, in the hallway, she said to the guard who was accompanying her, "Find this whore Canthara, and bring me her head," and then headed for where her son should be. It was time to think about the heirs of the house and force him to look for a wife as the Kingdom of the Reach as well as his royal family were about to fall.

When he reached the king's study, she saw that there was no Kingsguard at the door, and on entering she saw that there was no one inside. At that moment he saw a servant come in and asked, "Where is the king?"

"On Durran's Point with Lady Windsdel of King's Landing, Your Grace."

Apparently, her son has decided to find himself another wife. Of course, Cersei would have preferred another lady by his side, one from Stormlands or Westerlands, one that could bring more support from that land and this kingdom or one that she could control, but this lady should go too. After all, her father was the governor of the great city of King's Landing, and that will be Joffrey's capital as soon as he becomes King of the Seven Kingdoms. Having this woman as queen will give him easier access and control over that region and that city. After all, there are plenty of people living in there who can be recruited and forced to fight for him.

But what is certain is that Cersei will need to find more information about her.


	34. Highgarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highgarden is under siege.  
> Roose Bolton receive news.  
> Ramsey Bolton makes treats.  
> Daenerys visits the forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes it was edited on the run.
> 
> Anyway here is Chapter 34.

 

**_In the South..._ **

_**Jaime Lannister POV** _

 

Jaime and his army finally reached Highgarden at dawn, with siege weapons in his retinue.

Turning to his captains, he said, "Start setting up a camp and create trenches. Set up the trebuchets and start attacking the city, and make sure to keep the siege tower at a good distance away from the range of the enemy's weapon. We don't know what they had behind the walls. I want watchmen on every hill, and send men to look for large stones for our catapults, should ours run out.

"Yes, Prince."

While his men were building the camp, and the trenches at a distance, Jaime from his horse began to watch Highgarden, and if there were weak parts of the city or the walls. It was a very impressive city, and almost impossible to conquer. Almost, but not impossible.

It was well defended by three lines of wall, one higher than the other. And between the external wall and the central wall, there was a Labyrinth. And that was a problem for Jaime and his army. A problem that he would have to solve with fire before he attacked the walls and gates of the city.

Once his command tent was set up, Jaime was ready to head there, but one of the lords accompanying him said, pointing his finger, "Look, Prince Jaime. A soldier from our second army from the east."

And Jaime saw him, arriving quickly on horseback, in Lannister uniform.

"Prince Jaime, I have been sent by Commander Brax to inform you that he started to besiege the other part of the city. Also, some of our ships have entered the river that leads to Highgarden, equipped with catapults on them. Lord Brax gave also the order to create palisades to prevent the enemy from leaving the city, and half the army was sent to the passes to block any help from the south.

"Good. What is the rest of the fleet doing?"

" It's in the bay, defending the pass and preventing any arriving of enemy reinforcements, Prince."

"Any word regarding Hightower's army and the Redwyn fleet?" Jaime knew the strength of Hightower and his chivalry. If they were to come on them, they could break the siege. And as well the Redwyn should enter the river.

"No prince. But we have a surprise waiting for them if they try to intervene."

"Good. Get some rest and then go back to your commander," Jaime said, even though he was very curious about what they had made. But now he had a siege to handle. And he headed for his tent. Upon entering, he saw that everything was in place and sat in the commander's chair, along with the others.

" How much supply do we have?"

"We should have enough for half a year if winter doesn't come soon," said Lord Roland Crakehall.

"I don't intend to stay here for six months, Lord Roland. I intend to seize the city within two weeks, hand it over to Tarly, who will rule it in our name, and then head for the Citadel, to crush it or accept the surrender of Hightower and the Masters. "

Everyone nodded, and Jaime asked, "Do we have a map of the city? Do we know its weak points?"

"No, Prince." Ser Addam said.

"What about our men inside the city?"

"They won't have a chance to open the doors for now. But we still have to get rid of the labyrinth."

"Then that's what we'll do at nightfall." They all nodded and drunk the wine.

"Good. Then, if there's nothing else, everyone goes to their positions." And all of them left the tent, while Jaime leaned against the backrest thinking, and stroking his forehead.

He wonders what Ellyn's doing right now. Or where she was. At Castamere or at Castely Rock. He really hoped that she would be in her homeland, at least there she would have peace and quiet and no complications during the childbirth because he doesn't know what he will do if he loses her, just like his father lost his wife. Another child, very soon, Jaime chuckled as he thought. He really hoped to return from this campaign and see him once he was born. Hold him and see again his other children. But who knows when he will return.

 

* * *

 

_**Willas Tyrell POV** _

 

"My Prince," a servant came through the door, waking him up.

"What is it?" he asked, sleepy.

"The enemy has come to our gates, Your Grace. The king's mother sent me to prepare you."

Willas, nodded and got up and headed to the other room to get ready. Once he had his armour on, he left the room and headed towards the exit of the Keep.

On his way, he met his grandmother, and his mother, "Your sister managed to leave the city before the Lannisters arrived on a second path with an escort of a hundred knights. Let's hope King Joffrey keeps his word and sends help to break the siege. "

Willas nodded, though he doubted it. Arianne told him some stories about the King of the

Stormlands obtained by her uncle who traveled in disguise around Westeros and Essos. So they shouldn't have any illusions about getting help from Storm's End."

Deciding to think of more realistic things than the illusion of foreign troops, Willas asked, as they made their way towards the exit of the Palace, "Any news of the other lords of the Reach?

"No. Those frightened sheep are afraid of lions," his grandmother answered.

"If only my father hadn't sent the army to the Dornish border with Garlan. We'd have had more experienced men and a great knight to lead the defenses."

"He did it to avenge you. But Garlan was ordered to return when Prince Jaime crossed the border. He stayed there on the border to show our power." And Willas knew that was the reason, and all he did was blame himself. If he had sent his falcon to the capital, that disaster would have been averted. For both kingdoms. But now it was too late, and they would have to suffer the consequences.

"I'm not a soldier and not a great knight. I will do all I can, is using my knowledge."

"And it will be enough, my son," his mother said, kissing him on the forehead."

"Now I must take charge of the defense of the city," Willas said, leaving the palace.

 

* * *

 

The city was in chaos, citizens were running through the streets, while soldiers were running towards the city gates and the walls, with arches in their hands, and swords and spears.

Willas was very worried about this, but he couldn't get panicked. The city is impregnable from the outside, and they too have a good number of men. As he got on his horse, he headed for the city walls, the first line of defense, followed by the maze.

Once there, Willas was welcomed by his brother Loras, their best swordsman and one of the royal guards.

"Brother."

"Prince Willas, it's a very large army and outnumbered us," said Vortimer.

"I know. Who commands the other side of the city?" Willas asked, remembering that from the east he was attacking the second Lannister army.

"Igon Vyrwel," replied Vortimer Crane, the master at arms of Highgarden.

"Good," said Willas and in that moment the trebuchets started to throw towards the city, destroying many houses, as they reached almost beyond their walls.

"Can we fight back?" Willas asked. They had the catapults in the second level, but Willas was not sure if the enemy was close enough to use them.

"They are out of range," Vortimer replied.

Willas nodded and knew that the only things that they could do for now were all they could do was suffer the enemy's attack. "There's not much we can do, my lords, except resist the attack, feed the people and hope for reinforcements." And he started walking along the walls to see if there was anything they could do.

 

* * *

 

**_In the North..._ **

_**Roose Bolton POV** _

 

They have just received the raven from Winterfell summoning him to the capital before the Crown to attend and answer charges against his vassal, the House Naaharis.

That spoiled little girl who wants to play hard with him, does she really think she's intimidating him with this? He is Roose Bolton and his coat of arms is the flayed man and he certainly wasn't an easy man to intimidate.

And apparently, she wants Ramsey to go too and pledge allegiance, otherwise, she's going to nullify the legitimation. Roose was hoping to delay this event and reveal the legitimation once his plan had been fulfilled and Ramsey married to Stark. But apparently the young queen is forcing his hand, and he'll be forced to use other means and other ways to achieve his goals.

At that moment he saw Ramsey enter the great hall of the Dreadfort, "Good morning, Father," greeted him, with his usual evil smirk on his face. "What's going on?" he asked when Roose didn't greet him back.

"The young queen of the North has summoned us to the capital. Apparently, Naaharis was found guilty of being involved in the assault of the queen on the night of her namesday feast."

"Maybe it's time to show that little girl the Bolton way and take the power at once," Ramsey said pouring wine into a goblet.

"And risk the extinction of our House when the king returns from the wall to the head of an army of a hundred thousand brutes? I thought you were smarter than this," said Roose, and that only confirmed what he always knew. Ramsey will be the ruin of his House. Leaning forward, still with his elbows resting on the sides of his chair, he added, "I will not march on Winterfell until I am sure the king is dead." Roose was sure of his likely victory over the soldiers defending the capital. But if Jon Stark comes down from the Wall with a hundred thousand wildlings, then he's doomed.

"Good. So if you're not going to rebel and show her the true nature of the Boltons, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I intend to go to Winterfell and attend the trial. And you will come with me to swear allegiance to the Crown."

"And why should I swear allegiance to the Crown? I'm a bastard," Ramsey said, drinking from the goblet.

"Because of this," Roose said, putting the scroll open and signed regarding the legitimation. And he saw his bastard's surprised face.

"You honour me."

"It is not to honour you that I have legitimized you. But because the House needs an heir, and after Domeric's death, you are the only heir," said Roose, and he saw a smirk appear on his lips. But Roose added, "For now at least." And the smirk on Ramsey's mouth disappeared.

"May I be or not the heir of your house, I swear I will uphold your name and your tradition. I will be worthy of you, Father, I promise."

"I'm sure you will. Before we leave for the capital, I have a mission for your bastards," Roose said, even though he knew that they were at his service, and loyal to him, not to Ramsey. After all, they were here before him and they are of the Dreadfort.

"We are at your service."

"By the time we get to Winterfell, Naaharis will surely be imprisoned, so your bastards will have to set him free. But before that, I want you to pay a visit to the minor lords. Or at least those near Dreadfort."

"What you order, we'll do," Ramsey said. But tell me, Father, if I swear an oath to the Crown, won't that forbid me from fighting against them?"

"Tell me, if you give a wolf a home, does he become your friend and a tame dog?"

"No."

"Then even a bastard's oath is worth nothing. Now go."

"As you say, father, with your permission I'm going to inform the bastards." And left the hall.

When Ramsey left the hall, Master Wolkan announced the arrival of Naaharis, and in fact, after a while, he saw Mero Naaharis enter.

"What is it?"

"When do you intend to march on Winterfell? That Targaryen bitch summoned me to court," he said. Mero Naaharis still had his pride wounded because of Rhaella Targaryen's rejection, and he is still plotting revenge against Aerys for what he did to him in his youth, or rather because he stopped him from raping young Rhaella back then. Roose Bolton had tried to marry her too but without success. Those incestuous bastards always married each other, and those damn Stark always let them, in exchange for their eternal loyalty.

Realizing that Naaharis was still waiting for his answer, Roose got up from his chair and walked over to the other table to take a goblet of wine and said, " At the right time, when the time is right.

"The right time? That bitch wants my head!" Naaharis raised his voice, and Roose gave him a cold, almost menacing stare. "I beg your pardon, my lord. But I want to know what you intend to do about it."

"Nothing," replied Roose. "Or rather, I will go to court and wait for your trial."

"My trial?"

"Yes. You are charged of attacking the Queen. So that put a stop to our plan."

"And the Tully allay? When they will come and help us to overthrown the Stark-Targaryen alliance?"

"Hoster Tully refuses to march on the neck, afraid of the young King. His son, on the other hand, would be willing to march with nearly 15,000 men but only when he becomes the new king. He cares for his sister's well-being, and above all, he does what she says."

"Then perhaps it is best for us to kill King Hoster," said Mero, grinning, accepting the chalice that He offered him.

"Perhaps. But don't worry, you'll have your moment with your Targaryen."

"Do you really think I still want her?"

"We both know what I'm talking about," Roose said.

"Yes, and I will do it in front of her husband's dead body," he said, drinking all the contents. "Then I'd better leave for the capital and to prove my innocence," he said, putting the goblet down and leaving the room, while Roose made his way to the table that had the map of the North on it.

"Soon I will become the ruler of this kingdom," he said, with his hands on the edges of the table and looking toward it.

 

* * *

 

_**Ramsey Bolton POV** _

 

Ramsey was in a secluded hut a few hours from Dread Fort, where he asked his Bastard's Boys to join him.

Meanwhile, while he was waiting for them to arrive, he was fucking a peasant girl he kidnapped nearby after her father refused to pay him a sum of money as a gift for the future lord of these lands. That bastard said he didn't have the money. Well, now he won't have a daughter or maybe he will. Anyway, after they're done with her, they'll let her go broken and maybe in pieces.

Ramsey came inside the whore with a powerful scream, spilling all his seed into her. She was crying with her face down a ling on her stomach, then once he was no longer hard, he pulled his cock out and sat on the bed.

That's when Naaharis came in chuckling, "Ramsey, Ramsey, you're horrible."

And Ramsey was ready to give him a lecture, but first, he wanted to make him comfortable.

"She's all yours," Ramsey said, pointing at the girl, and getting up to get dressed, seeing Daario out of the corner of his eye with a smirk on his lips as he pulled down his pants. And the girl kept crying and saying no while she was face down. Ramsey, taking one last look, headed for the other room.

After a while, while Ramsey was sitting and drinking some wine, he saw Daario coming out of the room with a smirk while tying his pants. At that very moment, also his Bastard's Boys entered.

"You wanted to talk to us."

"Yes. But first I need to have a talk with Naaharis. In the meantime, a gift from me awaits you in the other room. Use it as much as you can."

When the bastards went laughing off to the room where the bitch was, Ramsey said, " Outside. Now." On his way out he took the wooden hay fork that was there, with which he blocked Daario against the wall of the hut.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked confusedly, angrily, surprised and in a suffocating voice because of the pitchfork pressing down his throat.

"What the fuck were you thinking of doing," Ramsey said, with a smirk on his lips, seeing him in pain.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, almost choking.

"When we decided to attack the queen the night of her feast, to ruin her reputation in the eyes of the North, destroy her bastard's legitimacy and put in discussion her fidelity to the king, we agreed to hire outsiders and not our men. So, tell me why you used your men?"

"There were no others that accepted to do it. They feared repercussion from the king," replied Daario with difficulty, as he had his hands on the sides of the pitchfork.

"Well, now because of what you have done, you have been discovered and summoned to court by the whore. She wants your head on a spike, you know?"

"We won't go. Lord Bolton..."

"Oh, you are going. Otherwise, I'll skin you alive and hang your bodies on the walls of your castle. Do you understand?" said Ramsey, grinning evilly.

He nodded with difficulty, and when Ramsey removed the pitchfork, Daario fell to the ground on his knees breathing hard and coughing. Leaning down, Ramsey said, "And this, a taste of the consequences when you don't follow my orders." And He stabbed the pitchfork into Daario's thigh, who gave a loud scream, and Ramsey left him there on the ground, in agony, returning inside the hut.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

_Fire cannot kill a dragon. Blood of the dragon. Throw it into the flames. Awaken the dragon._

_Daenerys heard a woman's echo voice and she didn't understand who it was._

_Fire cannot kill a dragon. Blood of a dragon. Throw it into the flames. Awaken the dragon._

_And suddenly in a thick darkness, they appeared. Eyes as red as fire, gray smoke coming out of the nose, and then, opening his mouth a glowing flame like the volcano's lava, coming towards her._

Daenerys awoke immediately, struggling to breathe. What a strange dream she had and those repetitive words. She lay down again, starting to caress her belly, which was growing. She was six months pregnant, and Daenerys couldn't believe that it's already six months since he left.

Sensing her thoughts for sure, Ghost, who also woke up, climbed on the bed next to her. He was so big that fits almost in all the half part of the bed. She chuckled when he gave a leak to her hand, and she placed it on his head. Daenerys was really grateful that Jon left him here with her, because it was as if he was here. All these nights spent alone were so cold. She missed those little moments when she woke up in Jon's arms, whether by his own will or by mistake, and she sighed in nostalgia.

As she was caressing Ghost, Daenerys thought back to the words that she dreamed of. Fire doesn't kill a dragon, throws it into the flames. But what?

Looking out the window, she saw that it was still night outside, but she had no sleep, not that the pregnancy let her sleep, in certain moments when the child was kicking. So she decided to get up, get dressed and head for the library, to see if she could find anything about it.

Out the door, she was greeted by four Unsullied, "My Queen," who were guarding her,

And by two Wolfsguard, "My queen," they bowed.

"I'm heading to the library," she said, starting to walk with Ghost beside her, and the guards following her.

As she was walking through the corridor leading to the library, Daenerys stopped for a moment to look out of the window at Winterfell's nocturnal beauty. Of all the houses in the city only the forge was lighted by the hearth light of the forge, for it was constantly working day and night in forging the weapons of dragon glass, which according to the blacksmiths was very complicated.

When she arrived at the library, Daenerys started looking for all the books that were written in Old Valyrian, and after about an hour or so, Daenerys managed to find them, then starting to flip through them.

After a while, as she was reading an important part, Daenerys heard a voice say, "Interesting reading?", making her jump for the scare.

Looking towards the door, she saw it was Catelyn Tully, and two Unsullied. Apparently, they really didn't have the international to leave her alone when someone else was also in the room.

Daenerys rolling her eyes, closed the book, saying, "Yes very much."

"Witchcraft of the Old Gods or Valyria?" the Tully asked.

"Cooking, in truth," she answered, "But if you think that about the Old Gods and Valyria, why did you come here in the North, tearing up a family?"

"That's my business," she replied, approaching the bookshelves. "I was sure the role of the servant befits you," added Tully, and Daenerys knew perfectly well what she was referring to, and in reply, she said, "Oh, but I did it because I have no desire to perform the duties of a queen every day," and then added smirking, "And it is good to know how to cook a roasted trout. And who knows that one day I may be lost in a Riverland with nothing but trouts for food." And Daenerys saw how angry Catelyn became, with a red face.

"I hope you choke on your trout."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Dragons swallow them whole after they've roasted them properly." And with that, Catelyn Tully left the library furious and without adding anything else, which she certainly wanted to do.

Sighing, Daenerys leaned against the backrest. She must find something to accuse this woman and get her out of the way. Maybe find a way and prove her involvement in the attack during the night of the feast.

 

* * *

 

_**Catelyn Tully POV** _

 

After the conversation with the Targaryen whore, Catelyn stormed back to her room. She had to do something against her. She couldn't go on like this. If only that damned witch from the Riverlands was here, she could have asked her for another love potion. If the lords discovered her in bed with someone else Catelyn could accuse her of infidelity, she would lose her crown and her support before the bastard returned and Bran would be king by the lords wish,

But now Catelyn is losing allies in the North because of the brilliant work the whore queen is doing, unfortunately, and the Targaryen influence.

She must find another way to create confusion and make The Targaryen whore lose the support of the lords. If only her father would decide to abdicate and give the crown to Edmure in that way she would have the support she needs to put Bran on the throne and enough men to crush the bastard's cocksless loyalist army. Sighing Catelyn made her way to her room, while outside the window it could be heard the city waking up and see the sun rising.

As she was returning to her room, Catelyn saw Brandon running towards his with his direwolf behind him. That's what was strange is that he was out at this hour. He usually never left the room before someone woke him up.

"Brandon!" I yell at her to call him. He stopped, frozen, and as he turned slowly, she asked, "Where have you been?"

"Outside," he replied, lowering his gaze.

"Outside?" she asked angrily with her hands on her hips. "And what were you doing o outside at this hour?"

He did not answer, still keeping his eyes down, and his hands behind his back as he turned the sole of his foot on the floor.

"Brandon where have you been?" she asked, trying not to look angry, even though she was angry inside.

"In the crypts," he replied quietly and kept his eyes on the ground.

"And why did you go to the crypts at night? You know there are evil people here who want us dead, right?"

He nodded.

"Good, I never want to see you wandering around Winterfell at night again, do you understand me?"

He nodded and she added, "Now go to your room."

In addition to the problem of the Targaryen whore and the bastard she was carrying, Brandon also had these night adventures in the crypts. Why would he go to that dark and horrible place? At least her beautiful Sansa wasn't doing anything foolish, and she had a great future ahead of her.

Shaking her head, Catelyn headed for her room.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

After the squabble with Catelyn Tully Daenerys seeing that it was already dawn and the sun rose, she headed for the great hall to eat. Since she got pregnant, she sometimes has an incredible craving for certain types of food and smelling the good perfume of food coming from the great hall, she quickly made her way there. Upon entering she saw that no one was there yet, but that the servants were starting to prepare the table.

On it, there were honey biscuits and a lemon cake. Those two were her favourite.

She sat down at the table, and after the servant had cut some slices, Daenerys started to eat them, enjoying the good taste. She was sure that her baby loved these delicacies too.

"Those are also Jon's favourites," she heard a voice at the door and suddenly stopped. The way she was eating, it wasn't very queenly, and she was a little embarrassed.

Turning around, she saw that it was only the king's mother, along with her mother Rhaella, who had a smile on her lips.

"Apparently our little dragon is very hungry," said her mother approaching, giving her a kiss on the forehead and a caress on the belly.

"They are my favourites too."

"I know. And that is why I gave the order to do to her. It was difficult to find them, but we succeeded." And Daenerys become red for a moment.

"I'm going to finish this anyway, and then I got to go," Daenerys said when she finished the piece of cake, as the two women keep talking between, them, but Daenerys didn't listen, only enjoying the good taste of the cake and the biscuits, and the knowledge that this was something she had in common with her Jon.

 

* * *

 

After having eaten, Daenerys went to the forge to inspect the blacksmith's work on the Dragonglass weapons.

When she arrived there, she saw that the blacksmiths were working hard.

"Your Grace," greeted Eric, the Winterfell blacksmith, and interrupted his work. In addition to him, many other blacksmiths had been brought to Winterfell, even from the free cities of Essos, by her order or by accompanying the Red Priestess, so that the weapons could be made continuously and more quickly.

"Eric. How many weapons have been made so far?" asked Daenerys, with her hands intertwined under her belly.

"5 thousands of swords so far, Your Grace. And a few thousand arrowheads," replied the blacksmith, "We're working as fast as we can but it's really hard to craft this kind of material." And she nodded, as she took one of the swords in her hand. It was really very weird material, and unlike Valyrian swords, they didn't look very sharp. But they will certainly pierce the rotting bodies of the undead.

"Why don't they have the size of a normal sword?" Daenerys asked, intrigued. In fact, the one she had in her hand was a little longer than a dagger.

"To make them as many as possible, Your Grace, we are reducing their size, and so increasing their number."

"I thought there were a lot of them coming from Last Heart and the Mountain Clans."

"Yes, there are. But still not enough."

"Soon ships loaded with Dragonglass will arrive from Asshai," said Daenerys. Melisandre promised to send them as soon as she reached her homeland when she left.

"What about the shields?" Daenerys asked. "Do you have something in mind?" The crown possessed an army of ten thousand Unsullied, and they were the elite of the army, according to Jon, and they fought with spear and shield. She was really hoping that he had forged something for them.

And indeed, the blacksmith went to another room, and then came back with an Unsullied shield to show her. She examined the shield for a moment. The edge was almost entirely made of dragon glass, and there were many tips implanted on it, with a larger one in the middle.

"How many have you made?" Daenerys asked.

"A thousand shields. And they were examined and approved by Commander Grey Worm."

"Good. Then I'll let you get back to your work, I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Your Grace," he bowed to her on his way back to the forge, while she walked away, heading back to the keep with Ghost and his escort. This pregnancy was really tiring her out. Every day that went by, even though she was hardly on her feet, she felt quite tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Tomorrow I'll add the mood board.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are gladly accepted.


	35. Vaes Dothrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentyn seeks alliances.  
> Tyrion meets a new potential ally  
> Daenerys present a plan to the council and discovered new thrusts.  
> Jon reached the Giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is Chapter 35. Dany's Pov is a bit long so you are warned.
> 
> And HAPPY CARNIVAL to Everyone. Tomorrow I'm going to get drunk and throw some oranges at the rival teams.
> 
>  
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

_**I** _ _**n** _ _**Essos...** _

 

_**Quentyn Martell POV** _

 

After Arianne, with the help of their uncle Oberyn and the snakes, overthrew their father, Quentyn and those who were loyal to him escaped from Sunspear knowing that she would imprison him or worse, kill him. Even though he believed his sister wouldn't go that far.

And now Quentyn was in Essos approaching Vaes Dothrak to meet the Great Khal Drogo.

Once in front of the two gigantic bronze stallions whose hooves meet a hundred feet above the roadway and form a pointed arch, he was mentally preparing for the meeting with the Khal. Quentyn heard many stories about the Khal and how strong, dangerous and intimidating he was, but Quentyn vowed not to show fear in front of him.

As they were following the road leading to the central palace, he could feel the Dotrakhi's eyes on them and he was quite scared of them. At any moment they could attack them with their bows at a distance and they could do nothing.

When they reached the center, they climbed down and Willam Wells said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen," Quentyn reassured him.

"Fin hash yer?" asked a Dothraki warrior. (Who are you?)

"Anna hake ajjin quentyn hammer akka anha jadat tat vaes dotrack tat tihat yeri Khal Drogo," said Quentyn in Dothraki, raising his hands in sign of surrender. Luckily, he learned a bit of Dothraki language from Maester Kedry, who accompanied him, otherwise he would not have known how to make an alliance with the Khal. (My name is Quentyn Martell and I am here to meet your Khal, Drogo.)

"Yer said," said the terrifying Dothraki. (Only you.)

"Akka Maester Kedry," said Quentyn pointing his hand. (And Maester Kedry.)

The Dothraki, hesitant, nodded, but when Quentyn stepped forward, the Dotracky shook his head and said, "Vo az."

And Quentyn looked toward his companions, who nodded, and he took off his sword from his hips and handed it over to Wells.

Entering into the great tent, he saw many men at the back, and he was led on a large white box.

"Speak!" said one of the men sitting there. He was large and muscular, with a long braided tail and a mustache.

"With your permission, my master will translate for you better," said Quentyn, pointing towards Maester Kedry.

The Khal nodded, and Maester Kedry approached him.

I know that my father formed an alliance with you, to fight our enemies, by offering my sister as his bride and that you have accepted.

The Khal whispered something to Kedry, who said, "He did not."

"But I heard a rumo..."

"The price was the silver-haired girl. The dragon queen of the north," Kedry interrupted him after Khal said something to him.

Quentyn didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Apparently, his father lied to him, or maybe the Khal is lying.

"Why are you here?" asked the Khal, obviously through Kedry.

"Kemisolat," Quentyn said.

The Khal at that moment stood up and looked threateningly at him, "Anha zala jin zasqa chiori arrekoon jin ahesh rhaesh!" (I want the white woman from the snow!)

"Yer tikh zhorre mae," said Quentyn, obviously lying. Daenerys Targaryen was his destiny. She was his woman and nobody else's.

The Khal smirked, and turning to those present, started to shout words, many of which he didn't even understand, but they were certainly positive, as everyone cheered him on, ending up looking at him with a mixed look of threatening and non-threatening.

"Come, Prince Quentin. They offered us one of the tents while we stayed here," Kedry said, and Quentyn following him asked, "What did he said?"

"Not here."

 

* * *

 

_**Tyrion Lannister POV** _

 

Tyrion and those who accompanied him had been travelling to Vaes Dotrakhi for some weeks and now they were approaching the Dotrakhi capital.

When his father told him that it was no longer his intention to wait for the Khal's arrival in Westeros to form an alliance but to send him directly to Essos, Tyrion freaked out, but he still couldn't change his father's mind. And now they were approaching the city.

In addition to the Lannister soldiers, and a Magister from Volantis, one of their allies, and that offered support with ships, in exchange for a military hand against the Follower of R'hollor, who spoke their language and that Dotrakhi, Tyrion also hired a good sellsword from Westeros. Of course, he was a talkative one who didn't follow orders very much, but he knew how to do his job. Which was killing. And for them, it was enough. In fact, Tyrion told him that "he will pay more money than anyone else who attempts to bribe him to betray him. Because he enjoys life."

"What shit of a city," Bronn said as they were about to pass under the great bronze horses.

"They are called the horselord by the Essosi, it's normal that their city smells with all the horses in it. I'll give you an advice, though. Don't tell them if you don't want to lose your head."

As they were following the road to the palace, Tyrion saw the eyes of the Dothraki on them and heard their guide say, "Whatever happens, never draw your swords. This is their sacred city and weapons are forbidden."

"Good to know," said Tyrion, trying to imagine what the savages might do if that happened.

When they reached their destination, they got off their horses and followed their guide, who after talking to a Dothraki, and after some laughter on their part, he showed his hand to follow him, but not before they took away all their weapons.

"If they try to kill me, dwarf, I'll send you first," said Bronn, getting ready to enter.

As they entered, there was what looked like a feast, but when the Dothraki saw them, they stopped from feasting, and one of the men who previously laughed at them, walked toward a group, and leaned toward a tall man, whispering something, that he nodded, and the Magister, followed by Tyrion, approached the man, who was for sure the Khal.

"My name is Tyrion of the House Lannister son of King Tywin of the House Lannister, of the Kingdom of the Rock, and Hand of the King," said Tyrion presenting himself in the common tongue as the Magister was translating it.

"I have come here to propose an alliance, and I bring you gifts too," continued Tyrion, signaling his men to bring in the gold.

The great man looked at him with a smirk on his face and said something in his tongue.

"Why should he ally himself with you, a dwarf?"

"We've heard rumours that you intend to invade Westeros because a witch told you that Daenerys Targaryen will bear your child..."

"Vezh fin saja rhaesheseres!" He shouted out, standing up and raising the horn with wine, finishing it all in one breath, and earning the cheers of all who were around him, and who continued the feast.

Not having understood what he said, Tyrion looked to the Magister, who said, "The Stallion Who Mounts the World. But Lord Tyrion. Don't use the word witch. They don't like it."

"Kifindirgi jif anha kemik ma yer?" the Khal asked.

"Why would he do that?" Magister translated.

"Because he has no chance in the invasion. He will be defeated before he even sets foot in Westeros."

"Kisha ray zhorre jin Westeros kemik," said the Khal, pointing at a man and Tyrion saw a sun embroidered on his chest. Martell. Obviously, they sent someone to forge an alliance to resist his father and who better than Dothraki.

"He has already formed an alliance with one of Westeros, Lord Tyrion. With Quentyn Martell."

"Dorne will soon fall," he replied, and the Magister translated.

The Khal rose again and looking toward the warriors who were there, said something that made them laugh and then said something to the Magister, who approached him, "Tomorrow morning you will have your answer, Lord Tyrion. Now enjoy the feast."

While a Dothraki gave him a horn of wine.

"Magister, what did the Khal say to his men?" asked Tyrion very curious about it, especially since they were laughing at him.

"It's better not to know," said the Magister as he walked away, and after taking one last look at the Khal, who had a smirk on his lips, he headed to the Dothraki.

"What brings a prince of Dorne to Essos, and especially to the city of the Dothraki?" asked Tyrion, sitting beside him, sipping.

"Business."

"Alliances," said Tyrion. "You know this is a waste of resources. Resources, which we both know you don't have."

"What does a dwarf know about the resources I have or don't have?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing," Tyrion answered, sipping, and then adding, "Everything."

After some silence between them, the young prince asked, "Do you have a better proposal for me?"

"Depends on what you will offer in exchange for my proposal."

"Let's hear yours."

"We both know my father will break Dorne with his armies and his wealth, so we offer you the chance to keep the title of Prince of Dorne, but in return, your family must swear eternal allegiance to House Lannister, and fight for it whenever the King wishes."

"What if I refuse?"

"It doesn't matter. Dorne will be ours anyway. Your sister has neither the strength nor the allies to stand against us."

"What if my sister makes an alliance with the Frosty North?"

"It doesn't matter. As I told you, our armies are vast. Think about what we've offered you," said Tyrion as he got up and headed to where Bronn was sitting, who was in a drinking competition with a Dothraki, and sat next to them, not losing sight neither of the Magister nor Quentyn Martell.

The next morning Tyrion was summoned to the Khal's tent to find out the decision he had made regarding the alliance.

Upon entering he saw that the Magister was already there, who said, "The Great Khal has made his decision regarding your proposal, and he accepts. But your soldiers will not touch the Dragon Queen when they will sack and destroy the North. She belongs to the Khal and only to him."

" Of course," replied Tyrion, smirking, and bowing to the Khal, who looked at him with a smirk on his lips, then saying something, and Tyrion looked towards the Magister.

"We leave in three days for Volantis with all the Khalassar."

"Tell the Khal, that our ships are waiting there. You will accompany him there because I must leave today for Myr before we meet again at Volantis," said Tyrion, and after the Magister translated, the Khal nodded, and Tyrion left his tent to go and prepare himself.

 

* * *

 

_**In the North...** _

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

"Your Grace," Daenerys heard a voice calling. And waking slowly and opening her eyes, she saw it was Missandei.

So she closed her eyes again to sleep a bit more, but in that moment the child started kicking. Daenerys groaned, putting the hand on her belly, caressing it.

"Daenerys are you all right?" Missandei asked a little worried.

"Yes. It's just that the little dragon-wolf woke up and started to make a fuss," she said, sitting up, with her back against the headboard of the bed.

Missandei, giggling, said, "I think that's his way of saying that he loves you," as she walked toward the window.

"Yes, he loves his mother, but he keeps kicking and kicking and he won't let her rest, and she'll be tired all day," Daenerys said, almost whispering, and with that she got the laughter of Missandei, who opened the curtains, letting in the light, and Daenerys raised her hand to shield her eyes a bit.

After getting dressed, Daenerys sat down in front of the mirror to have her hair braided. And while Missandei was doing it, Daenerys, looking first down, then looking in the mirror, asked, "Missy, do you think I'll be a good mother or a bad one?"

"Good one," she replied, smiling, braiding her hair.

"It's just that I'm so afraid of failing as a mother. I don't know, maybe it's because of my young age, or because Jon isn't here right now to give me reassurance, but I have that fear. Seeing my mother, she's a great mother, a great woman and a great lady..."

"And you are a great queen, a great woman, and soon a great mother, Daenerys," said Missandei, cutting her, stopping and looking at her, and Daenerys chuckled. Missandei, her greatest friend always has good advice for her in this matter, and she is also a great listener with whom to open up when there is no one else.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, "Come in!" said Daenerys, and saw Arya enter.

"Good morning Daenerys. Missandei," said the young Stark girl.

"Good morning Arya," they both greeted her at the same time, and Daenerys noticed she had something in her hand. "What have you there, Arya?"

"A plan of Jon created before he became king, and I think it is time to put it into action," replied Arya, putting it on the table, and unrolling it.

Daenerys rose up too, approaching the table. Indeed, it was the map of the North, with various points drawn, and connected with each other.

"What are they?"

"The defense of our kingdom," she answered with a smile. "Signal towers along the coast and then reaching Winterfell. And defensive forts at the entrances to the rivieras, and at their centers, with strong chains to block the enemy. Each defended by at least thirty men."

And watching this and hearing what Arya was saying, Daenerys remembered that Jon mentioned something to her about it when they were having conversations in the evenings and it was only the two of them.

"Then we'll present it at the council meeting today," Daenerys said, and Arya nodded.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Daenerys headed to the Council Chamber, with Arya, and was now listening to the latest news from the North and from Westeros, before presenting their defensive suggestions.

"Jaime Lannister is besieging Highgarden while the Tyrell family awaits help from their vassals. Arianne Martell has taken control of Dorne," said her father and Daenerys smiled. Now Quentyn Martell will not have the resources to attack Jon and have her. "Harold Hardyng usurped the throne, becoming the new King of the Valley, and even proposed an alliance to us," he said, giving her a sealed letter.

She took it and asked Lord Manderly instead, "Have the ships sailed to assist the King?"

"Yes, Your Grace. They should reach East Watch in about a week or two if the weather is bad, though we still have no news of the King."

"What about Mero Naaharis and his son? Did they answer? Are they coming?" Daenerys asked. He'll finally have what the fate that he deserves. For Irri and all the other women.

"Yes. Within a week they will be here. Bolton hasn't answered yet, but our sources tell us he's coming to the capital too."

" Good."

"But he is training the people of Dread Fort and from the nearest villages. They should have more than 5,000 men, not counting the 3,000 veteran soldiers and 1,500 second sons, of course."

"Well, apparently he made his plans clear with this."

"Not really. He can still use the excuse of helping the king. However, don't worry, Your Grace, the army that was at Castle Black is returning to the capital, and that will give us the upper hand against anyone."

Yes, what her father said was true, but that does not change the fact that Bolton is arming an army within his walls, and that his loyalty may be questionable. As she thought about what to do, Daenerys noticed the silence of the lords.

"You are quite silent, my lords. Do you disagree with what we have discussed?" she asked.

The lords became red and embarrassed, perhaps even a bit offended.

"It's not that we disagree, Your Grace, but the fact is, what will stop you from making false accusations against the other lords?" said Lord Manderly.

"Loyalty, Lord Manderly," she said not looking at him, but at her, father. Then turning to lord Manderley added, "As long as you are loyal to the King, you have nothing to worry about."

Lord Manderly nodded lowering his head while she saw out of the corner of her eye, Robett Glover huffing. Glover was starting to make her lose patience with these attitudes of his, and if he wasn't the heir to Deepwood Motte, she would have already put him in his place and removed him from the Court. That was also one of the main reasons why King Eddard gave him a seat on the council and a position, lately.

"Have you anything to add, Lord Robett?"

"No, Your Grace. You have our unconditional support in this matter," said Glover in his strong voice and seriously.

"Thank you. Now let's move on to the next topic," said Daenerys as she glanced toward Glover, who lowered his gaze. She may be young, she may be a woman, but she was the queen, and Jon has entrusted her with the ruling of his kingdom, and she certainly will not disappoint him in this regard.

"Your Grace," Daenerys heard her call, and looking towards the voice, coming, it was her father's voice calling his attention. "It's all right, Your Grace."

"Yes, Lord Hand. Just a little tiredness and thoughts caused by the pregnancy," she replied, drinking some water from her goblet. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, thanks to the trades with our allied cities of Essos, we have a large amount of food for the winter, besides what is produced in glass gardens at Winterfell."

"Good. We do not know how long this winter will last, so it is better to be well supplied and of course, prepare for the worst. How is the expansion of the capital going?"

"A lot of houses have been built during this time, mostly wooden, of course, but it's only temporary until winter is over," her father said.

"Good. But now the time has come to present you the king's plans for the defense of the North," said Daenerys nodding to Arya, who stood up, placing the map on the table and everyone present stood up to look at it. Even Lord Manderly did so, though he did it with difficulty.

"The king wants signal towers to be built along the coast and then inland so that he will know when one of his lords is in danger and go to help him, or when an invasion is coming," said Arya, glancing between the map and the lords.

"But what will stop the enemies from lighting them up to lure us into a trap?"

"They will be very tall and will be protected by the best and most loyal soldiers," Daenerys spoke, and Arya nodded.

"Then, in addition to this, he wants four forts to be built at each canal leading to the center of the north, or to other cities and towns, and that they may be navigable," said Arya.

"With your permission, Your Grace, but if we have 500 ships on each side of the north that protect the bays, why create these forts?" asked Manderly, and Daenerys was sure he felt a little offended about it. Or at least his pride was because he considered his house to be one of the most skilled on the sea.

"House Greyjoy is building a fleet. Euron has become the new King of the Iron Islands and has something in mind. And we all know that no one is better at sea than them," said her father, and she was surprised. She didn't hear anything about it, and if what her father says was true, then they really had to build these forts. Especially considering Melisandre's visions. The Kraken will bring the wrath of the Seas to Winterfell.

"Then we support this project," said Glover, surprising everyone.

"Well then. If there's nothing else, the meeting is over," said the king's hand and the lords left the room.

But before he left Lord Manderly said, "Your Grace, I would like to speak to you in private when you have time."

" Of course, my lord. You may speak now if you wish."

"I'm an old man, very tired, and very fat. I no longer have the strength of my youth to participate in this reunion and to debate. So I'd like to ask if you'll accept my son Willys taking my place on the council as the new Master of the fleet so that I can return to White Harbour, and retire from politics."

"Certainly," said Daenerys. "Tell him to come to court to be appointed.

The Lord nodded and left.

When she and her father were left alone, he approached her and gave her a scroll, then poured some wine into a goblet drinking it and leaning against the table.

 

 

 

> _Queen Daenerys,_
> 
> _I have received some news that you are searching for Dragonglass across the world, and I would like to propose an alliance between our two kingdoms. Dragonstone is on a mountain of Dragonglass, and I am sure that this will help you a lot, because there is a very large amount of it._
> 
> _I have also heard that your husband, the king, has been lost Beyond the Wall, and definitely dead as a result, so I would like to propose a union. A double marriage, my son, Prince Malekit, and you, and myself and the widowed queen, Ashara Stark._
> 
> _I look forward to your reply._
> 
> _Greetings._
> 
> _Godfrey of House Blackbourn, King of Dragonstone._
> 
>  

" He is joking, isn't he?" she asked, throwing the scroll over the table.

"No. But we don't need his alliance anyway, for now." After some time in silence while, she was thinking about it, a bit angry, and signing several documents, Daenerys heard her father say, "Lord Manderly has decided to postpone the marriage between Rhaegar and Wynafryd until the king returns. The girl has returned to White Harbour."

"What?"

" I am sure he fears that if the King is dead our power will diminish, and we will face a rebellion."

"Then I'll talk to him when his son is appointed," she said, and her father nodded, sitting next to her.

Feeling his gaze upon her, Daenerys sighing, and rolling her eyes, asked, "What is it?"

Sipping from his goblet, with his back resting against the back of the chair, he said, "Rhaegar left for Essos a week ago in disguise, to hire the Golden Company."

"Good," replied Daenerys smiling, but on second thought, another doubt came to her mind. "Father, how are we going to pay them, though? When I suggested it, it was more to frighten the lords than anything else."

"Don't worry about it. Jon and I will take care of it."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Looking around earlier, her father leaned towards her, whispering, "With the treasure hidden under Winterfell?"

"Treasure?" Daenerys asked out loud, chuckling, and surprised.

"Quiet," he whispered. "No one must know about this. "

"And tell me father, where is this treasure?"

"Down in the crypts, in a room with a sealed door that only Stark blood can open."

"And who knows about it?" she asked, without bursting out laughing about such nonsense. Jon never told her anything about a treasure, or Arya or Ashara. None. It must be a lie for sure.

"Jon and me only," he said, sipping from the chalice. "But you must tell no one."

"And where did he get this treasure from?" Daenerys asked seriously this time because he realized her father was serious about it.

"I don't know. But he brought it from Essos when he returned with the Unsullied. It was night when the Unsullied carried it down so no one else knew about it."

"Why didn't Jon tell me?" she asked very upset about it.

"He was waiting for the right moment, I guess. He didn't want to use the treasure without thinking."

"So he'll be mad at me about it!" snapped Daenerys, leaning against the back of the chair, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, despite her belly.

"No, he won't," replied her father, looking towards her.

"If he's got all that gold there, why didn't he hire mercenaries before?" she asked, still angry, instead.

"Come on Daenerys, you know very well that mercenaries are not reliable that much. Someone could always come up with an offer..."

"It doesn't matter! If he loved me and trusted me, he should have told me!" she shouted.

"Dany..."

She didn't let him finish, getting up she left the room furious, despite her father's calls, which were forgotten in the distance by her anger, and headed to her old room. She didn't want to sleep in the room of the one who didn't trust her.

 

* * *

 

_**Jon Stark POV** _

 

Jon and his men were tired, hungry and freezing as they kept heading towards the Camp of Giants, and if he had, to be honest, it was as if they were circling around. Snowstorms kept hitting them every few days and they always lost their way. They only managed to make their way through the snowdrifts thanks to Six-skins and his bear.

According to the Wildlings, it was that bastard of the Night King, who was doing this to them because he wanted to stop them from reaching the Giants and Hardhome.

But now anyway, even though there was no snowstorm, they were still struggling to proceed, and Jon felt the icicles on his beard, forming.

"Are you all right, boy?" asked the great red-bearded man, with his loud and powerful voice.

"No, I am not," said Jon, with his sword on his back, cold, almost trembling, and looking at the others they trembled enough too. Not the big man, though. Apparently, the Wildlings were used to it, much more than they were.

"You're in the true North, boy," he laughed. "It's always been like this here. But that bastard makes it even worse. He's close, I can feel it."

"How far to your clan?"

"I don't know. We're definitely lost by now, but the fucker sent the eagle up. We mustn't stop, or we'll be fucked. Going to be icicles like the bastard of the night shit."

As they were marching, in which Tormund kept talking, telling about his sons and daughters and that they are surely in Hardhome, and other of his adventures beyond the wall, he suddenly said, "You know, there's a secret on this side of the Wall to keep your balls from freezing off.

"And What is it?"

"Keep moving. Walking is good, fighting is better, fucking is best."

And he started laughing, making other people laugh too. "But your beauty isn't here, so keep move your ass."

Old gods one of these days he is going to kill this red-bearded, but thought, he has a point. How much he would like to be in Winterfell right now, in the arms of a young silvery-blonde-haired maiden, with the warm blood of the dragon inside, who would surely be able to warm him up.

"I don't know if we can survive another attack by that damn thing," Jon heard Arthur say. In fact, of those who left with him the first camp survived only the four Wolfsguards, Robb, the Great Jon, the Commander of the Night Watch Rodrik, and the three Wildings. All the others were dead. He had left with fifty men from Castle Black, excluding those present, two more Wolfsguard and the ten Night's Watch, and now only they were left.

"We must reach the giants' camp as soon as possible," Jon said. "And we must return to Winterfell to prepare the North."

"I'm sure Daenerys is preparing it properly."

"I don't doubt it, Arthur. But that's not what I'm talking about, it's about defense. For now, our greatest defense is the Wall, but what if it falls? And there is also those damn Bolton and the Tully."

"I'm sure Daenerys is handling them well," said Arthur. "She is a Targaryen and they had good mind and instinct on this regard."

"In terms of resources and armament, I'm sure she and Lord Aerys know what to do, but not in terms of defense. Even I don't know what I'm going to do in that regard yet either, but I do know that we need to increase the pace of our march.

"Maybe. But we're all tired, even I don't know if I'm going to make it to that camp," said Arthur, and Jon didn't disagree with him on that. Even Jon doesn't know if he will survive this expedition and keep his promise. Return to Dany. But he hoped if he should die here, she moves one and finds a good man for her.

Shaking his head from that kind of thoughts, he said, "Then let's stop for a while," said Jon and saw Sixskin approaching, on his bear.

"We're half a day away from the camp, boy. We don't need to stop. We'll rest once we get there with a piece of mammoth in our hands," said the old man laughing as he moved away.

He and Arthur exchanged a glance and he heard Viserys say, "That old man is completely crazy! Hope he is the first one that Icy boy will claim!" And everyone chuckled.

"Lord Umber? What do you say?"

"Might as well listen to that bastard. If there's meat to eat, better hurry up," replied Umber laughing too and all of them resumed their march, still following the old man and his bear.

When the sun came down, they finally reached the camp, and from a distance, it seemed in an almost pitiful state. Who knows what it will be like up close Jon thought, hearing a pat on his shoulder and the laughing voice saying, "Come, boy! Come to meet my clan!"


	36. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reached the Giants Camp.  
> House Naaharis face justice but something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But these weeks are quite stressful, at work home, and this fucking coronavirus. But don't worry next one should be out sooner hope.
> 
> BIG WARNING. This chapter contains a very big HOT moment DAARIO/DAENERYS, in the last paragraph. So I know it is something difficult to read, and for me especially to write, because I hate that ship and that character, but it needs to happen. There was no other way. So feel free to stop before you read the last part.

 

**__ **

 

**_In the North..._ **

_**Jon Stark POV** _

 

Jon was walking through the camp, feeling the eyes of all the giants on them.

"They seem pretty pissed off," said Viserys. And Jon agreed with him.

"Tormund? They'll be reasonable, won't they?" Jon asked the big red-bearded man.

"Pfff. Reasonable?" He Chuckled. "They will try to tear you in half, crush you, and surely challenge you to a fight."

Great. Now they may die for sure if he doesn't beat them. Refocusing he said, "But I thought through you they would follow me."

"You have to earn their respect if you want them to follow you," he said, stopping, turning and putting his hand on Jon's shoulder. "This is not your southern kingdoms. Your rules don't apply here. Only the law of the strongest."

"And will it be a fair fight? Won't the other giants try to intervene when I'll try to fight the strongest?"

"It would be if these were normal times. But these are not normal times, right boy," he said, patting him on the shoulder and resuming walking.

Jon glanced towards the other men and started walking again. After walking for a while, they reached what was surely the main tent, and saw someone sitting and other giants around him.

"Fuck! It's Svemir the Small who took over the lead of my clan!" exclaimed Tormund as they approached, and Jon said quietly, "Is that a giant?"

"Don't let his size fool you, boy. That dwarf is the biggest bastard of them all," replied Tormund. "And he's taller than you anyway, and definitely has a bigger cock than you."

" _Tormund Giantsbane,_ " said the sitting giant, _in the old tongue_. Jon glanced at his men and saw them looking at each other. They didn't know the old language, Jon was the only one, so their confusion was normal.

When his gaze settled on them instead, all the giants who were there took their clubs ready to attack them.

_"The others are marching towards us and towards Hardhome. You know that if we stay here we will become dead bodies..."_

_"We will not stay here Giantsbane," Svemir replied. "I will attack their wall with the other giants, and march on their city of stone with the head of the Kneeler Magnar."_

_"How many died the last time when you crashed against the wall?"_ Jon asked as he stepped forward, despite Arthur's warnings. _"20 giants and 4 mammoths fell while attacking the wall, do you really think you can break through them again?"_

_"With your head as a necklace around my neck, yes."_

I think there's a way to fix this. A fight. If you win, my men will open the gates, and my people will kneel before Svemir the Small."

_"I'll take your woman and fuck her till the last of her days,"_ said Svemir, taking the club in his hand and a bone.

_"But if I win, the giants will fight for me until the end of their days,"_ said Jon, raising his voice, and taking Ice from his back.

The two of them took their position and started to circle round each other, Jon with his great sword drawn ready, Svemir with his club in one hand and a bone in the other. Svemir makes the first move taking a large swing of his club at Jon, but he manages to duck and avoid the swing just in time. Svemir is big but he is also clumsy, the giant takes a few more swings some of which Jon ducks and avoids, or parry with Ice, but still managing to send him reeling to the ground. He manages to get up before Svemir can bring down the hammer blow on him though.

He manages to get a few of his own blows in, swinging his sword at the exposed parts of Svemir's legs and body, despite the size of his great Valyrian Sword, cutting deep and drawing blood causing Svemir to groan and howl with pain, which also causes Jon to be knocked off his feet a fare few times. His armour that had under the furs, was cracking because the hit he had taken, and he could feel that the hot blood was coming down from his head, near the eye.

Jon could see that the giant was tiering, though if Svemir is tired Jon is nearly passing out with exhaustion, still when the giant swings at him once more, Jon releasing a great roar, managed to avoid the attack, and with a spinning, get through the gap between the club and the giant's legs and swings Ice at both of the beast's hamstrings striking them both in quick succession.

Before the giant can react, he runs out hacking at the hamstrings again. Svemir growls with pain and begins falling down, Jon's sword is red with his blood, the ground they are fighting on is red with blood. Svemir falls to the ground, making the earth shake with the force of his weight. Jon struggles up towards him, and as soon as he can he tried to climb on top of the Giant, and though his vision is blurry, and his body is in a lot of pain he manages to pierce the giant's throat killing him.

But in that same moment the other Giants launched a great roar, and with their club in hand tried to attack his men. By appealing to all his remaining forces, Jon warged inside them and feeling all their feelings, and all that they have seen and felt so far.

Screaming, for the pain that this immense effort caused him, Jon managed to do the impossible, that only one in the ancient times was able to do that and brought all the Giants and their mammoths to his will and to their knees. Then he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

_Jon found himself in a tent lying on a bed, and when he felt a whiff of air, he opened his eyes, seeing a strange woman made of white leaves. She waved to him to follow her._

_Jon was confused looking around, nothing was familiar, and looking at his body, he noticed that he was no longer dressed as he was beyond the wall, but only had a pair of trousers and a shirt._

_Looking towards the figure that was showing to follow her, Jon started walking, opening the tent, and coming out he saw that he was on a cliff, and there were a sunset and a Weirwood on the edge._

_Approaching and placing his hand, Jon heard the voice of an old man saying with the wind rising, "Young king, before your departure there is still much to be done. You have discovered your power, you have conquered your army, now go and defend the old gods of your bloodline."_

Jon started opening his eyes, his head bursting, and he felt like there was a fire burning inside him despite the great cold winter, while his body was aching as if hundreds of horses had passed over him.

Looking around, he saw that it was a tent, not like in his dream, and looking at himself, he realized that he was lying on something very soft, tender, and warm. By the old gods, it had been a long time since he felt such warmth and slept on something so soft.

Suddenly he felt a great smell coming to his nose, of roasted meat and looking towards the entrance of the tent, he saw Arthur with a piece of meat in his hand on a plank of wood, and Jon felt his stomach grumbling for the smell,

Arthur chuckling, said, "Looks like someone's hungry," and Jon gave him a look. And when he was given the meat, Jon immediately started to devour it, like a wolf. He hadn't eaten meat this good in weeks until now he'd only eaten a few rations, and sometimes a few winter plants in some cave that the old Sixskine knew well, but nothing else.

Then Jon heard Arthur pour something and give him a horn.

"Drink. But slowly. It's a very strong drink," he said, and Jon took the horn, sipping a drop to make the meat go down, and by the old gods if it was strong. He started coughing, and asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know. They call it the true drink of the north," said Arthur chuckling.

This drink could knock a bear out, Jon thought, and then heard Arthur ask, "How are you feeling?"

"The head. It's bursting, and this drink only makes it worse," Jon said, taking another piece of meat from the wood. "The body is sore as if the horses had passed over me."

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Arthur and Jon stopped chewing for a moment. He remembered very well what happened after the clash with the small giant, and he also remembered the voice and image he saw in his dream if it really was a dream and not something else. Remembering that Arthur was waiting for his answer, Jon nodded.

"They say they've never seen anything like what you did."

"Because it never happened, Arthur. Or rather it did happen, but 10,000 years ago. And that's why that woman took such an interest in me."

"What woman?" Arthur asked, and Jon could hear the confusion in his voice, the curiosity but also the worries.

"The Night Queen," responded Jon, trying to remember the woman's face, even though he remembers more her eyes, her hair, and her…her…full big breast.

"That bastard's woman?"

"Sort of. I don't really know what she really wants, but I know what he wants. And he is searching for her. Because she had long time ago a dragon that died beyond the wall, with her."

"And how did you meet her?"

"In my dreams. She was the one who taught me everything," Jon answered, remembering those moments, that even though she was a monster, she was kind because she had her own ends.

"What did you promise her in return of the knowledge, Jon?"

"My heart and the chance to rule by my side?"

"What?" he asked, raising his voice.

"I was young, Uncle. And easily seduced. She's a great beautiful woman, but still, she's locked in the crypts and only a Stark, only their blood can open it, and I certainly don't intend to do it."

"Good. Does anyone else know about that secret cell?" Asked Arthur, pouring some more wine in his horn.

"No. And there are no other Wargs in Winterfell apart from me," responded Jon. Or at least he hoped that there weren't other wargs.

"Good. Now get some rest. We'll leave in a few days."

"Arthur. How long have I been unconscious?" Jon asked as he didn't seem to have much strength to go on.

"Five days," Arthur replied, "That Giant hit you pretty bad, didn't he?" and Jon nodded, and Arthur left the tent.

While Jon finished eating, and then went back to rest.

 

* * *

 

_**Catelyn Tully POV** _

 

As soon as Catelyn was informed of Lord Bolton's arrival, she went straight to his room. When she reached the door, knocking, it was opened for her.

"Good morning, Lady Stark," he said, waving to her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"What do you intend to do about the trial of your Bannerman?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? This is the time to act and depose her. Show to the court the whore she is and crown my son," said Catelyn angrily.

"Perhaps. Anyway, everything is prepared according to the plan. When does your brother intend to march north?"

"When he becomes king," snapped Catelyn, still angry because Bolton doesn't take a stand and doesn't move.

"Then when that day comes, I will make my move," Bolton said, opening the door, "Good day, Lady Tully." And that made her turn her nose up, and after giving him a look, she left the room.

As she made her way to the great hall for breakfast, Catelyn saw Bran running, "Brandon. Where are you running?"

Stopping to catch his breath, turning to her, he said, "To the crypts."

"And why are you going to the crypts?" she asked, curious, and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A woman asked me," replied he eagerly and with a smile.

"What woman?" she asked angrily, and this time with her hands on her hips.

He didn't answer, looking down, and she asked again. "What woman, Brandon?"

"The woman of my dreams," he replied, and Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief. It was just her imagination.

"Brandon, you are the rightful heir to the throne, and you don't have to put yourself in danger with these adventures, do you understand?" Catelyn said calmly and he nodded, sadly and surely trying to fight the tears. "Now go, Brandon. And I don't want to hear any more of you wandering around the crypts, do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," he replied, smiling, running away as she shook her head heading towards the great hall.

Upon entering, she saw that the only ones present were the sellswords that were hired and the wilding whore. But approaching the old man with the long, gray-haired, and long, grey beard, she said, "Captain Bors?"

"Yes," he replied, looking towards her.

"I want to talk to you," she said, and glancing at the others, who were looking at her, she added, "in private."

The old man looked over at the others and got up from the table and walked away, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"How much do you want to fight for my son when the time comes?" Catelyn asked. She knew this put her in danger by asking this, but if she could hire 5,000 more men to put her son on the throne it was a risk she had to take.

"Well, I'm sure you don't have the gold to do that."

"I'm the daughter of a king do you really think I don't have the resources to hire you?" she asked, offended by what he said.

"So be it. Give me a few days to discuss with the other captains and the commander and you will have your answer," said the sellsword, returning to his table, while Catelyn sat at the king's table waiting for his daughter to join her, but never taking the eyes from the ones that were present.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

Daenerys was in her room while Missandei was preparing her. Her belly was rather bulky and made her very big, something she did not want very much to appear at court, but on the other hand, it was also good because it showed that the throne had an heir.

She heard a knock at the door and saw her mother, her father and the king's mother come in.

"You are beautiful, daughter," said her mother smiling, and kissing her forehead, and Daenerys, giggling, replied, "Beautiful but fat as a cow. "

"Carrying a child and bringing it into the world is one of the most wonderful things a woman can have in this world," answered her mother, taking Missandei's place in braiding her hair.

"Wonderful but also difficult," replied Daenerys.

"All joys have their burdens, dear Daenerys," said the king's mother, sighing, immersed in her thoughts.

"Yes," replied Dany, swallowing and sighing. Ashara Dayne knew these things very well, almost as well as anyone in the world. "When will my coronation take place?"

"When Jon returns," replied Ashara. "And if the Old Gods should decide not to let him return, as soon as possible after the unfortunate news, according to his predispositions of course." And she really hoped never to receive that news despite the great danger that was there. They didn't even receive news of the arrival of the fleet at East Watch yet, and the man in charge of that castle informed them that up north the weather is getting worse, the winds seem to be wilder, and the waves more restless. And beyond the wall, it is even worse. They informed that in the distance the sky was darkening and during the nights there were storms crashing against the wall. But this was almost a moon ago. Who knows how things really were, and her Jon was there.

His father approached them and said, "Until then, this is for you. A chain with the three heads of a dragon.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking at it, and her mother helped her put it on. "Thank you, Father," she added, smiling, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled and said, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and they left her room and headed for the throne room.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys was sitting on the winter throne, even though she did not yet have the Queen's crown on her head, as she was not yet crowned, awaiting the arrival of Naaharis. In addition to almost all the Lords that had been called for the trial, or at least the ones that were more near Winterfell, there were also smallfolk from the North.

Suddenly she saw Roose Bolton come forward, bowing, and saying, "Your Grace, before the trial begins, I want you to accept the oath of allegiance of my son, The Heir of Dread Fort, Ramsey Bolton."

Nodding, she saw him come forward, with a smirk on his lips, And his hands down in front. He was an attractive young man, shaved and dark hair but not that long. He was certainly of an age approaching Jon's. Even though he was very handsome, Daenerys knew that behind his beauty there was sadism, cruelty, violence, and only the Gods, Old and New, know what else.

Kneeling down, he put one hand on his chest and the other on the Stark banner, saying, "I Ramsey, of House Bolton, true born son of Roose of House Bolton, Lord of the Dread Fort, swear allegiance to House Stark of Winterfell," and then looked straight at her with a smirk added, "fin perpetuity."

"Thank you, Lord Ramsey," she said with a forced smile, and the man raised up heading back to where his father was. Then she nodded to her father who requested to bring the prisoners.

Mero and Daario Naaharis were brought before the throne by the guards, in chains, and without weapons, with everyone's eyes on them. Daenerys felt her blood boiling with rage, remembering everything these bastards did, to Irri and all the women and peasants.

"Mero Naaharis, you are accused of plotting against the crown, and of sending assassins to rape and kill the Queen of the North," said her father the King's hand.

Daenerys was clenching his fists so tightly in anger that his knuckles were turning white, as that attack could have even killed his baby.

"Show the proof," said Mero, smirking, and her father waved, and a body with the symbol of the Second Son was brought in.

"This body has the mark of your house on them. It is your Mercenary symbol. And he is one of the men who attacked the queen in the Godswood the night of the feast."

Those present immediately started whispering between them, gradually raising their voices.

" Silence!" her father said to them.

"Your Grace," Bolton came forward, surely to try to defend his vassal, and if only they had proof against Bolton, Daenerys would make him pay them too. "Who can guarantee that those men were not hired by you to get rid of my Bannerman, because his son was having an affair with the queen, and therefore get him out of the way."

And when Bolton said that, the chaos erupted, and the people present spoke loudly, and she heard harsh words coming towards her, like "dragon whore", "whore", "bitch", "unfaithful", "cheater". Daenerys turned red because of the anger and shame she felt in front of the court. Apparently, their plan was succeeding, destroying her reputation in the North.

At that moment she heard her father shouting angrily, "Silence!" then he turned to her, but Daenerys shake her head and stood up to address the court.

"What Lord Bolton says is true," she said sighing and struggling. "Before my marriage to the King, I had an affair with Daario Naaharis. But I arrived at our marriage and on our wedding night, with my womanhood intact, and it was the king himself who took it. No less I want to apologize. Forgive me for thinking that...that man there," said Daenerys, pointing towards Daario, "was a better man than our beloved king."

"No one in this kingdom is a better and more honorable man than King Jon," heard Daenerys someone from the crowd.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"I know. In fact, this wretched man," said Daenerys with contempt, still pointing his finger at Naaharis, "and his father has left a trail of dead women in brothels and villages all over the North."

Catching her breath again, "I know. You would say that they're paid to be fucked, and that's true but not to be killed. They do that work because they have nothing but their bodies, or because they were forced," she added as she returned to the throne. "And it is at this that I point the finger at you, my lords, who abusively demand the first night, and it is because of you that their husbands call them whores. And it is because of you that they do that work and are killed by men like these two." Bolton was one such kind of lord, in fact, that's the way Ramsey Bolton was born.

Those present started whispering between them, and some may even be had a bit ashamed by what she said.

Then she heard someone yell out, "cut off their heads", "castrate them", and many more. She smirked from that. It was so easy to manipulate the people and the lords. First, they're on your side, then on the enemy' s, and then they are back on yours, following the wind of words.

"So, my lords, how do you judge the two charged?" his father asked.

They looked at each other and whispered, but Bolton was the first to say, "Guilty!" and surprised her. Followed by all the others with the same verdict, and Daenerys gave a sigh of relief but she doesn't show it.

"Poor bastard," said Mero Naaharis, laughing and approaching the throne, putting the Unsullied on alert, Grey Worm stepped forward to stand between her and Naaharis. While the Wolfsguard had their hands resting on the hilt of their swords.

"I see that this rabble of ballsless men have decreed my fate," he said, shaking his head, getting the shouts of the lords, offended by his words. "Don't think that I'll accept this judgment."

"Father..." She heard Daario say, who approached him.

"I don't accept it!" he shouted. "I demand a trial by combat to prove my innocence in this matter!" and everyone broke out talking.

"Silence!" said Daenerys. "You know that what you choose for yourself will be your son's fate too, don't you?"

"Don't worry about that. Your rabble doesn't have the balls to win this trial."

"Good. If this is what you wish, then so be it. Tomorrow you will announce who ..."

"I will not leave my life in the hands of one of these bastards. I will be my champion," said Mero smirking, and she exchanged a look with her father.

"So, which of these old bastards without balls will I face," he said looking at Ser Rodrick, a great warrior of the North and the other lords, and Daenerys saw that Grey Worm was about to step forward.

It was at that moment that a voice said, "This old man." Step forward. "The one whose wife and sister, Rhaella Targaryen, you tried to reap long time ago, and whose daughter, Daenerys Targaryen and Queen in The North, you tried to kill."

No, Daenerys said to herself, as her heart was beating fast and her breath was increasing. She didn't want to lose her father because of this trial. Jon needs him, the North needs him, his grandchild will need him and most importantly, she needs him.

Mero Naaharis started laughing out loudly. "Finally, I'll put you in the ground and have my revenge. And one day your woman too. Who will finally taste the cock of a real man." At that moment, an Unsullied came in and whispered something to Grey Worm, who approached her and leaned towards her saying. " _Issa_ gaomagon _. Issi morghe iā gūrogon._ " (It's done. They're either dead or prisoners.)

" _Sȳz,_ " she stood up and said. "Tomorrow we shall witness the duel between Lord Aerys Targaryen, the crown champion, and Mero Naaharis, in the courtyard and may the Old Gods judge and let the righteous triumph."

 

* * *

 

_**Aerys Targaryen POV** _

 

After what happened in the throne room, Aerys went straight to his room, enraged by what Naaharis said about his wife and Bolton about his daughter.

As he entered, he threw away the cloak he was wearing, and then violently ripped off his tunic, and in the meantime filled his goblet over and over again, throwing down at least five of them, to appease his anger.

Hearing the door open, Aerys immediately turned around, but was greeted by a slap on the face and the angry expression of his wife.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Aerys caressed his cheek a little because it was burning. She was even more beautiful when she was furious he think between himself. Finishing his last goblet all in one sip, and putting it down, he said, "To take revenge for what he tried to do to you when you were young, for our lost baby, for Irri, and for all the women he and that damned son of his raped. For almost killing my daughter and my unborn grandchild." And he saw the tears in her eyes, and then she hugged him, holding him tightly, and started crying in his chest. Aerys wrapped his arms around her trembling body, caressing her, and kissing her on the head, to calm her down.

Among the whimpering, she said, "I don't want to lose you!"

And he continues to caress her, hugging her, giving her kisses on the head, He whispered to her, "You will not lose me, for my will to avenge our child and the attack on our daughter, will give me strength." Then, wiping the tears from her eyes, with his thumb, Aerys said looking into those beautiful purple eyes, "It is also your love that will give me strength."

"I love you," she said, kissing him on the lips that tasted of salty tears. Aerys deepened the kiss making her move back toward the bed and he started to open her dress, while Rhaella was helping him take off his clothes. After he dropped her dress down, he kept kissing her, and when her legs hit the bed Rhaella was about to fall on it, but Aerys caught her by the waist, lowered her slowly, down, and landed on top of her, or more precise, between her legs.

He continued kissing her, first on the lips, then along her neck, reaching her beautiful tits, licking and sucking them, whispering, "Still perfect. Always perfect." making her moan and giggle.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen POV** _

 

After what happened in the throne room and after she calmed down, Daenerys headed for her father's room. She needed answers for what happened.

As she entered without knocking, Daenerys was met by a scene she wished to have avoided. Her mother on top of her father, riding him. She blushed, and they didn't even notice her.

She turned her back and cleared her throat to be recognized, and when they noticed her, they immediately stopped, and she heard her mother exclaiming, "Daenerys!"

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that they were laying under the fur now. Turning around Daenerys approached her a little embarrassed, as they were too, and her mother said, "Can't you knock on the door?"

"I came to talk to Father. How could I know that you would be engaged in this kind of activity?"

"You should have knocked!" snapped her mother, embarrassed.

"Turn around Daenerys," said her father very calmly, and she did so, cursing about this situation. She really didn't imagine that they would have been both here and doing that.

"You can turn around," said her father again, and she saw him clothed, while her mother, no, hugging her legs, while the blankets covered her breasts. Daenerys could see that she was angry and embarrassed. "What did you want to talk to me about, Daenerys?"

"Why did you do that?" Daenerys asked, crossing his arms in front of her chest.

"To take revenge for what he wanted to do years ago to your mother, and because of the child she was carrying at that time," said her father, and she was taken aback by that. Until now her mother never mentioned to them about her having a child before Rhaegar.

"Mother..." She said, glancing toward her and saw that she was looking the other side and crying, silently, because her body was shaking.

"There are many things we haven't told you and we don't intend to do it, but this is my fight too."

"But Father..."

"No Daenerys. They have to pay," said her father. "And I will win."

Daenerys nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do to change his mind, so she headed towards her mother's side of the bed and sat down. While she was holding on with one hand, she stroked her belly with the other, remembering that some time ago, she was in the same situation as her mother was a long time ago.

"I can't imagine the pain you felt then, Mother when you lost your child, but I'm sorry that it happened to you," Daenerys said as she continued to caress her belly, feeling that her baby was kicking a few times. "I had the same fear that night. Fear that I would lose my baby before I could even see him."

Her mother didn't answer, didn't even look at her, and neither did her father. Sighing, she got up, and after she had kissed her forehead, she headed for the exit, because there was too much tension in that room.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys/Aerys Targaryen POV** _

 

The next morning, Aerys was putting on his armor, helped by a servant, and then he heard his wife silently coming through the door. After their activity yesterday, they fell asleep hugged in his room, but when he woke up, she was no longer there beside him.

Glancing he said chuckling, "It still seems to fit me."

She chuckled, coming up behind him and resting her head on the cold, hard armor, hugging him.

"You haven't changed that much," she said, as he turned around to look at her face, and with a smile, he replied, "Older," making her giggle.

"But still handsome," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"So are you, my beautiful wife," he replied, caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes, that despite the great fight the tears were about to come out.

 

Daenerys entered her father's room, seeing him and her mother hugging each other. She smiled at the scene, although she was still embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

When her father saw her, he greeted her with a smile. "Dany, I see you keep entering without knocking."

And she smiled, while her mother said nothing, and was still blushing, surely embarrassed by the situation last night.

Daenerys turning to her father said, "I know you won't accept, but I want you to use it in the duel," handing him her Valyrian sword, Frost fire.

"Valyrian steel. It cuts through everything. I call this cheating," he said, smiling as he took it and started to look at it.

"I call it winning and surviving Father," she said, with one hand on her back and the other caressing her belly. Since the belly has grown, the back pain has come sometimes.

"We all know that Naaharis will use some trick to win," her mother said. "Take it Aerys."

Her father looked at the swords for a moment, then glanced between her and her mother, and he nodded, though it was clear as day that he was not happy about it.

"Good," Daenerys said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, wishing him good luck, and left the room to head outside.

 

Before leaving the room, Aerys heard Rhaella said, "Return to me because I don't think I'll be able to live without you."

"You will," he said, looking in her eyes. "Because you are one of the strongest women I ever meet. And you are a dragon." Then giving her one last kiss, he headed outside the room, hearing Rhaella's cries behind him, when he closed the door.

He sighed, closing his eyes, then headed towards the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

Once out on the balcony, escorted by the Unsullied and Wolfsguard, Grey Worm leaning toward her said in the common tongue, "Everything is prepared."

"Good!" replied Daenerys squeezing the dragon's egg, hiding next to her. Before she came here, she went to her room to take the dragon's egg, while she left Jon's egg hidden there. It wasn't Jon's right to hatch it, it was Jon's.

Her mother reached her and so Jon's mother, sister, the Wilding girl and the commander of the mercenary company. Looking towards the courtyard, Daenerys saw that Mero and her son Daario were brought in, and he had a smirk on his lips when he looked up at her, and his sword and an axe were handed to him.

Then she saw her father enter under the cheers of all, with the armor and the three-headed dragon on his chest, wielding his sword, and a shield in the other.

Once they were in position, Daenerys said aloud, "In the sight of Gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of Mero and Daario of House Naaharis. May the Old Gods grant them mercy, give them such justice as they deserve, and may they guide the hand of the champion."

The two men started to round each other, never losing sight of one another. Her father was serious and didn't have a helmet on his head, while Naaharis had a smirk on his lips, wearing his usual mercenary armor, which was very rough, but which gave him a lot of agility. He wielded a double-edged axe in one hand, and a sword, not very long, but enough to kill in the other.

After a few minutes in which her father was studying the enemy, Daenerys saw Naaharis make the first move by attacking with a fast and powerful blow from above with his axe, which his father parried with the shield, but at that moment, Naaharis wounded him on his leg with the sword, which he wielded in his left hand.

Her father backed away for a moment putting his hand on his thigh, and Naaharis took advantage of that distraction to attack again rapidly, which her father tried to parry as best as he could with the shield and sword, backing away.

Daenerys' heart was beating so fast, that she felt it almost in her throat, her breathing was fast, and she brought a hand over her heart, as she felt her mother grasping the wooden railing on the balcony, and glancing, Daenerys saw that she had the same worried expression.

Returning her gaze to the duel Daenerys saw her father attacking fast, but not fast enough, and you could see how Naaharis was stronger and better and in fact dodged the last attack quite easily, and by making a stumble to her father who fell forward to the ground. Mero Naaharis started laughing, sure of his victory.

Daenerys could see that her father was tired, too tired. There was something strange, she was sure because even though he had not trained for a long time he was still a decent warrior. He also fought in many battles in his youth under King Eddard, Prince Brandon, and King Rickard. But after that wound to his leg, he started to lose blows.

He was struggling to get up, and after a few tries, he gives up, breathing with great difficulty. After throwing the shield away, he spread his hands on his knees, as if waiting for the final blow. She, leaning against the railing, shouted, "Father!"

But he didn't answer, closing his eyes and not making any more movements. Naaharis started laughing and said aloud, " It seems the old dragon has accepted his fate. I always thought he wasn't man enough for that bitch." Glancing toward her mother.

Then throwing away his axe and grabbing his sword with both hands surely to have a more powerful attack, he swung a slash towards her father's open neck.

But at that very moment, just before the blade made contact with her father's neck, he parried the forearm of the enemy, dodging the attack and at the same time, with his sword, he pierced Mero Naaharis in the throat, who fell to the ground on his knees and the blood dripping from his mouth. Using this advantage, with the remaining strength, his father gave him the fatal blow, beheading him.

Daenerys was happy with her father's victory and glanced towards her mother, who had tears of joy in her eyes, and then looked towards her father again, who was in the middle of the courtyard, and who was looking towards the balcony.

"The Old gods have made there will know. The members of House Naaharis are sentenced to death." Then, looking toward Daario who was standing there scared and afraid.

But then when she heard the crowd gasp, and the scream of her mother, she looked towards her father and saw him fall on the ground.

"Father!" she screamed, trying to go down as quickly as possible despite her belly.

But when she almost got there, she was grabbed by two men, with a knife on her neck.

"One more step and your queen is dead," said one of the men to her Wolfsguard, and the Unsullied.

Grey Worm told them to retreat, as the men backed back to a house, having freed Naaharis, as the crowd moved away.

 

* * *

 

Entering the house, Daenerys saw that there were even more men inside, and one of them, before throwing her down, said, "we are here to save you on Bolton's orders." Interesting Daenerys thought as she landed in a way to protect her belly.

Daario began to laugh, as he stroked his wrists free from the chains, and started to approach her, while the other men discovered a passage under the house.

"So how it goes, little bitch. Long time we haven't seen each other," he said to Daenerys, while she looked at him impassively. Of course, this wasn't the plan she'd thought up, but it was still working. Daario leaned towards her, giving her a kiss on the lips, to which she bit his lips.

"Ah, you bitch. You bit me," he said as he leaned back a little, and touched his lip, that had blood on them, and she spits in his face.

"You bitch!" he said again, giving her a backhanded slap.

Recovering from the slap quickly, Daenerys could feel the blood dripping from her lip, and looking at him defiantly said, "You will pay for what you did to the poor Irri." She became furious remembering that, and the blood boiling inside her. The dragon was ready to awaken.

"Are you talking about that little bitch of a servant girl?" he laughed, "she fought a lot against me and my men, but then once caught she was raped again and again. And she moaned like a bitch when she was fucked in the mouth, in the ass, and in the cunt." Then as he approached her, he continued, "And now you'll have what you've dreamed of for years. My big cock down your throat. "And after you have sucked it good and swallowed my seed, I'm going to rip your whore cunt apart."

"Daario, we need to leave. The queen's men could enter at any moment," said one of the men there as the others started to descend into the passage.

"Let go of me!" said Daario, shaking his hand off his shoulder, as she kept staring at him with hate. "It is time for me to take what is mine."

"Daario, she's pregnant! Leave her alone, and let's run while we still can, but he pushed the man away and started unbuttoning his pants, he said, "Better. I've never been with a pregnant whore."

At that moment they smelled smoke, and Daenerys heard the other man say "Naharis! They're setting fire to the house. We have to leave." She knew that the right moment had come.

"I just need a moment," he said as he pulled down his pants, and took his cock in his hand, but at that moment, taking the hidden knife she had in her boot, Daenerys cut him between his legs, and Daario fell backward, holding himself by the wound, screaming as the flames started to spread around them.

"Now you'll finally get what you deserve," Daenerys said with contempt, taking a piece of burning wood. "For Irri and all the women in the North you raped and killed." Setting him on fire.

Daario screamed as the flames devoured him, but Daenerys felt nothing, except that the dress on her was burning. Then taking the egg from the bag that was burning too, she put it on the ground on Daario's burning body, and cutting herself on the palm, made the blood drip on it.

After a while, she heard it. A little roar she had never heard before and looking down, she saw a little baby dragon look up at her. Daenerys lowered herself with difficulty, to take the dragon in her arms and headed towards the door destroyed by the flames.

Emerging from the house in flames, completely naked, and with the dragon in her arms, Daenerys heard the gasps and the whispers of the people in the North. Then she saw the Unsullied kneel, and Grey Worm bringing a Cape over her.

" _Issi morghe_ ," said Grey, and she nodded. (They are dead.)

She looked back at her dragon. He was red and black, with red eyes, looking intensely at her. Apparently, she finally brought back to this world what was extinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of the week I'll update the moodbord, so if you would want, check it on Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> Thanks for reading, all the comments and thee Kudos. It means a lot and made my day in stormy moments like now. 🤗❤


End file.
